Les anges noirs
by barjy02
Summary: la porte des Mondes Anciens est close mais Azazoth, dans sa rage, a libere les anges noirs de l'enfer des enfers...Dean, Sam, Bobby et celui qui desormais fait partie a part entiere de leur vie, l'hybride, Castiel..vont devoir affronter les legions noires
1. Chapter 2

Chapitre II « Alliances »

Un reflet dans la fenêtre….Abaddôn se retourna et le salua d'un franc sourire, ce frère enfin présent…

De tous ceux perdus dans les enfers, il était celui du respect…

Si il voyait en Bélial, un chef incontestable….Il voyait en Samaël, la raison nécessaire….Même si dans les derniers instants de ses ténèbres, la ruse du sombre avait fini par faire plier celle-ci…Mais il savait que si la folie de l'un dépassait l'entendement de l'autre, Samaël retrouverait sa raison égarée…Abaddôn, toujours, lui donna sa confiance…

Samaël rêvait de vengeance mais pas au prix de la démence d'un puissant, fut il Bélial lui-même…

Il parlait peu mais écoutait toujours jusqu'aux derniers mots dans un silence pesant où l'on sentait dans son noir regard, le poids de la réflexion

Il était orgueilleux et si il ne parlait guère dans l'inutile et il ne supportait pas que ses mots soient contredits…Il n'acceptait qu'avec amertume que Bélial s'oppose à son jugement…Et avec colère, que tout autre le fasse…

Bélial connaissait que trop bien ce frère et finit par savoir user des discours pesés plus que de sa vanité, qu'il savait dès lors taire…

Abaddôn avait vu ainsi Samaël peu à peu sombrer dans l'ombre de Bélial et ce, plus encore, depuis la mort de Lilith…Sa haine des hommes, qui posèrent la mort sur le visage de l'aimée, avait fait céder le peu de lucidité qu'il se voulait garder…

Pourtant quand la rage ou la folie de Bélial se faisaient trop pesantes…Cette raison enfouie trouvait toujours le chemin pour retrouver celui des mots influents…On ne change pas un ange d'éternité même dans des siècles de noirceur….Il y a toujours trace d'hier même dans les enfers rongeant la lumière…

Abaddôn rejoignit Samaël, quittant sa fenêtre et le Maudit…Bélial portait une certaine jalousie à cette préférence évidente de ce frère pour l'autre…Mais c'était là, le prix à payer pour avoir le pouvoir au creux de ses mains…On ne compte plus ses amis...On ne compte plus que ses alliés et ses ennemis…Tant que chacun d'eux restait à sa place, Bélial se garderait bien de faire toute réflexion qui pourrait leur porter ombrage…Il recherchait plus leur loyauté que leur amitié….Cet étrange lien inventé par l'homme que les anges fut-il purs ou noirs avaient tant de mal à comprendre…

Si Abaddôn voyait en Samaël, le frère préféré, il n'aurait pourtant aucun remord à étendre sur lui, l'ombre de la mort, si du chemintracé, ce dernier se détournait…En cela était la force de cet ange de n'avoir aucune conscience, aucun lien, aucun sentiment qui fausserait son jugement, fut il erroné…

Bélial avait planifié sa vengeance depuis des siècles mais lorsque sorti des enfers, il étendit sur la terre, ses ailes noires, ramené des ténèbres par le Maître des Temps Anciens, plus rien ne fut pareille à son souvenir, il dut dès lors revoir ses projets…

Il trouva guide dans les yeux sombres qu'Azazoth avait lié à sa destinée…Il était rusé, l'ange et sut peser l'avantage d'une telle alliance…Leur haine et leur rancune envers leur anciens frères de chair et de sang furent les mêmes que celle de Bélial vis-à-vis des siens et de ses mortels. Il ramena de ses ténèbres, un pacte des plus sombres car il le fit avec ses démons, ses âmes damnées de contre- valeur...

A cette annonce, les visages d'Abaddôn et de Samaël se fermèrent sans que ceux-ci pour autant ne réagissent…

Il n'en fut pas pareil, quand il aborda le sujet des Maudits, il put voir s'inscrire sur les traits de l'un, la colère et sur ceux de l'autre, le doute et la défiance.

Les Maudits étaient connus dans les Cieux et de par les enfers pour être de peu de confiance et d'aucun parti excepté le leur…

Ils étaient naissance des 2 mondes et n'étaient loyaux à aucun des 2…Ils avaient leur propre destin et menait celui-ci comme bon leur semblait.

Bélial avait croisé le chemin de l'un d'eux…Celui qui de la même colère que la sienne, abreuvait ses rancoeurs…Il l'avait recueilli dans sa chute, cet être qui choisit d'unir son âme lumière à celle du sombre.

Un allié particulier, le temps d'une vengeance commune…Aucun des 2 ne donna sa confiance à l'autre, une alliance de principe plus que nécessité dont chacun sut le terme qu'il en serait apporté…

Bélial toisa ses frères, attendant d'eux, une réaction qui se fit tarder...Abaddôn par son silence approuvait même si la méfiance fut de mise…Il n'aimait pas ses êtres de semi lumière et semi obscurité. Mais d'eux, ils n'avaient à craindre…Il lui suffisait de les vouloir morts et morts, ils seraient…

Le silence de Samaël l'inquiéta plus…Il était respecté des siens Samaël et perdre sa confiance, c'était perdre celle de la légion…Ce que ne pouvait se permettre Bélial...En tous les cas, pour l'instant …

Le soleil dans un ciel sans nuage et sans espoir, faisait refléter le métal, rendant la chaleur encore plus étouffante…Bobby avait fini par prendre l'habitude de ne travailler dans la casse que le matin et la nuit tombée…Aujourd'hui fut une exception…

Il reconnut son moteur au loin et sourit…Ferma le capot de la vieille GM, rangea sa clef dans le coffre à outil et prit un chiffon…Il essuya ses mains tout en s'avançant vers la maison…

L'impala se gara devant l'entrée…Il repoussa sa visière et jeta le chiffon sur la capot du vieux pick-up…

Dean en sortit le premier suivi de Sam étendant les bras pour se dégourdir tant le voyage fut long et éreintant…

Ils n'étaient plus revenu chez Bobby depuis des mois, depuis leur départ peu après l'antre…La fin d'Azazoth…Sur les murs, il y avait encore trace des symboles divins et protecteurs…Bobby, sous les supplications de Marie, les y avaient laissés…Empreintes du passé et protection pour le futur…Cela donnait à la maison, un air lugubre, perdue au milieu des carcasses de voiture et des arbres à moitié morts…

Bobby adorait cet endroit, il était sa certitude, son refuge, son port d'attache….Et Marie y avait trouvé, à présent, ses marques et ce, depuis qu'elle était venue s'y installer, définitivement…

L'attente dans la chambre forte avait été sa révélation…Elle ne pouvait pas s'imaginer vivre loin de lui…Même absent, elle voulait partager les murs de sa vie…

Bobby l'avait laissé petit à petit, prendre sa place…D'abord un week-end…Puis quelques jours…Et puis un matin, elle débarqua avec ses valises, ses souvenirs et son sourire…Il l'attendait à l'entrée, appuyé sur le chambranle de la porte, MalcomX assis à ses pieds…

Elle ne repartit plus…

Ce fut le bonheur tranquille de 2 êtres qui se connaissaient que trop bien et n'avaient plus rien à s'apprendre…Juste à partager…Vivre au jour le jour, ne pas parler d'avenir, vivre le présent et parfois, se remémorer hier…Quand il partait, elle s'occupait de tout, même de la casse…Elle gérait leur vie et ne posait aucune question… Quand il rentrait de ses chasses ou de ses recherches, elle le laissait libre…Il parlerait quand il le voudrait, si il le voulait…Elle avait connu cela avec son mari, cette solitude du chasseur…Elle l'avait accepté…Il finissait toujours, d'une manière ou d'une autre, par se livrer…Bobby était quelqu'un de secret…Il lui fallait juste du temps et de l'espace…Une oreille attentive et qui savait se faire discrète…

Il avait reçu un message de Dean l'avertissant que lui et son frère arriveraient le lendemain dans la journée…A Marie qui se demanda la raison de leur venue, il répondit que l'été était fini…Elle ne demanda rien de plus, elle avait compris…Elle l'embrassa et partit…Prétextant des courses à faire pour leur venue...Sur la route, elle ne vit que l'angoisse tracer la sienne…

Il les regarda ses fils de cœur…Transpirant, le visage las…Il comprit que les nouvelles n'en seraient pas de bonnes.

Dean s'avança vers lui et l'embrassa…Une franche accolade et son nom murmuré à l'oreille.

Il repoussa Dean et le fixa

Un échange qui voulait tout dire…Bobby lui tapa affectueusement sur le bras et se tourna vers Sam…

« Content de vous revoir»

Il l'embrassa à son tour…Plus longtemps parce qu'il sut pour Jennie…Puis son regard fut attiré par un mouvement dans la voiture, la portière s'ouvrit et Castiel apparut.

Il leur avait laissé le temps des retrouvailles…A l'écart…En ça, il n'avait pas changé et ne changerait jamais…

Le visage de Bobby se ferma…Si il n'avait plus vu Dean et Sam à la casse depuis des mois, son chemin avait croisé le leur dans plusieurs de leurs chasses respectives…Par contre, il n'avait plus revu Castiel depuis que chacun avait repris sa route quelques mois plus tôt.

Il laissait des mails, l'hybride…Bobby reconnut parfois sa voix lointaine sur son répondeur…Il gardait contact dans la distance mais Castiel n'avait aucune notion du temps ni des traces qu'il pouvait laisser…Qu'était ce pour lui, une semaine ou un mois sur sa vie d'éternité ?…Dean avait essayer, en vain, de lui faire comprendre cette notion si importante qu'était le temps pour les hommes, êtres mortels …Castiel ne s'y fit jamais…Il porta une montre, le temps d'une chasse, il ne la regarda jamais, la cassa et ne la remplaça pas…A quoi bon puisque le temps lui était étranger…

Il arrivait à ses rendez-vous à l'heure parce qu'en lui, l'espace- temps était inscrit mais il ne connaissait ni le jour ni même les minutes qui lui étaient impartis…C'était le moment, il le savait...Mais il n'en cherchait pas la raison…Hybride, il continuait à en apprendre, chaque jour, sur cette part de l'ange qu'il lui restait…

Il resta debout à fixer Bobby…Ce dernier s'avança vers lui…Castiel ne sut comment réagir…Le vieil homme lui en voulait-il de ses silences et ses absences ? Lui qui fut le guide dans ses premiers pas d'homme libre et perdu à la fois…

Lui qui l'avait aidé à accepter l'être qu'il était devenu…Mais Bobby avait connu, plus d'une fois, les départs et les adieux et ce même avec Dean et Sam qui pouvaient rester des mois sans donner de leurs nouvelles et resurgir de nulles parts…C'était cela sa vie…Une longue attente devant un verre vide avec ce sentiment étrange d'être parfois oublié du monde pour ce qu'il était et unis à celui-ci par ce qu'il représentait…

Les frères lui étaient attachés, en cela Bobby n'avait nul doute…Mais les gestes, aussi futiles furent-ils de Castiel, réconfortèrent le vieux chasseur qu'il était… Nul n'obligeait cet hybride à rester en contact avec lui mais ce dernier, par ceux-ci, montrait à Bobby son attachement…Il fallait prendre les choses pour ce qu'elles étaient et non pour ce que l'on aimerait qu'elles soient…

Il revissa sa casquette…

« Ca fait un sacré bail dit-on » lança-t-il, impassible

Castiel ne réagit pas, incapable de saisir l'ironie dans l'intonation de la voix de Bobby…

Sur son visage, l'incompréhension…Le vieux chasseur fut touché par cette naiveté, cette part d'innocence qui sembla ne jamais devoir quitter Castiel...Cela resterait à jamais le talon d'Achille de cet hybride…La complexité de l'âme humaine.

Bobby s'avança vers lui…

« Viens par ici, idiot… »

Il le tira vers lui et l'embrassa…Castiel fut surpris par ce geste, il y répondit avec maladresse…Dean ne put s'empêcher de partager un regard complice avec Sam…

Ils s'étaient retrouvés tous autour de la table du salon, buvant bières et whisky…Ce fut Dean qui finit par briser le silence

«On est dans la merde, Bobby…Une sacrée merde noire…»

Dans l'ombre de Castiel se mêla celle d'une femme…Il s'en écarta reconnaissant en elle, une aura connue…

25…30 ans, la coupe Louise Brooke, pantalon jean évasé et chemise ample en coton…Elle entra, tout en élégance et en grâce, le port altier…Ils n'eurent aucun mal à la reconnaitre même dans le corps d'une autre…Elanora Diferatis…

Dean sourit et Sam fit de même…Qui aurait pu croire, il y a quelques mois encore qu'ils auraient pu être heureux de retrouver sur leur route un démon…Eux qui les chassaient, aujourd'hui s'en étaient fait des alliés et pour certains même presque des amis…

Elle leur rendit sourire sur ce nouveau visage qui lui rendait justice…Moins marqué par le passé…Plus éclairé par une beauté sans tristesse, sans pâleur…

Ils ne lui demandèrent rien sur ce nouveau vaisseau…Rien sur sa course effrénée dans les méandres de l'antre…Elle en parlerait d'elle-même quand le moment serait venu et seulement si elle y trouvait nécessité…Elle inspirait le silence, Elanora, pas la curiosité.

Elle les avait contacté la veille et leur avait donné rendez-vous dans cet étrange endroit oublié des dieux…Un message sur leur téléphone portable…Une voix sortit d'outre-tombe…

Dean avait longtemps hésité avant de prendre la route…Il fallait peser les risques et ceux –ci lui semblèrent trop grands…  
>Il avait fini par céder à Sam qui à l'écoute du message fut certain d'y reconnaitre leur ancienne alliée des tréfonds...Dean le laissa seul juge, il avait pour lui de ressentir les choses et Dean avait fini par faire confiance à ce nouveau sens que Sam n'hésitait plus à user plutôt qu'à taire…L'ainé avait fini somme toute par faire confiance à son cadet …Il avait cédé un peu de sa place au soleil et Sam s'y était installé…Un juste partage…Dean ne dirigeait plus sans avis contraire même si Sam lui laissait mener leur route…Car il était dans le caractère de l'un d'être leader et de l'autre d'être à l'écoute…La différence fut que celle-ci ne fut plus l'approbation donnée…Sam s'affirmait et Dean l'acceptait…<p>

Il n'eut, par contre, aucune hésitation de la part de Castiel…Il n'y en avait jamais quand, dans un message, se rajoutait les prénoms des frères.

Dean fit stopper d'un geste Elanora en lui indiquant du doigt le plafond…Le symbole qui l'aurait piégé…Sans même lever le regard, elle fit un écart…Elle lui lança un coup d'œil, de biais, sourire en coin…Il restait méfiant ce chasseur…

Castiel se pencha sur le devant de la porte, et sur la poussière du sol y traça de l'index, un symbole inconnu aux yeux des frères…

Il chasserait tous êtres non invités ou tout du moins, les rendrait sourd à la discussion…

« Je suppose que ses retrouvailles n'ont rien de bucolique… » lança Dean, en essuyant la sueur sur son front…Il frotta sa paume sur son pantalon en soufflant. La chaleur était épouvantable.

« Tu ne pouvais pas trouver autre chose que ce trou perdu comme lieu de rendez-vous…Je sais bien que toi et Cass, vous vous en foutez mais nous…Hein…On crève …»

Castiel le regarda étonné, tiquant sans comprendre…Dean ferma les yeux en dandinant de la tête.

« Ce lieu était à la croisée de vos chemins…Et son abandon est un soi une sécurité… » sourit Elanora

Un court silence…

« Je reviens des enfers, porteuse de sombres nouvelles….Ses enfers où ne règne plus que la peur, semeuse de discorde et de trahison…Il n'y a jamais eu plaisir à marcher dans ses entrailles mais aujourd'hui même les plus maudits avec prudence, y mènent leur pas….L'exemple donné nous a privé de toutes espoirs même dans nos noirs desseins…Dans mes enfers, ceux qui dans l'Antre avaient combattu…Ceux qui aux côtés de Chakor s'étaient dressés…La fin, a presque tous emportés…Elle fut chère payée leur alliance…»

Elle baissa le regard

« Bélial a dressé ses ailes…Les anges noirs, à présent réveillés, dans leurs ombres, ont noircis les ténèbres…Il y a rage en cet être maudit…Ce royaume qui fut celui du fils préféré, il le veut soumis…Il a fait pacte avec les damnés, les sombres qui leurs âmes avaient unis à la bête…Il a fait chef des armées du bas, Asmoth…Le laid, le pernicieux….Celui qui dans ses sillons, ne laisse que la mort…La main sur les démons aux âmes perverties, ceux qui encore en l'avenir voyaient espoir et lumière, il a levé…Ils fuient sur terre, les survivants de cette chasse sans nom, car dans les flammes à jamais, le chemin du retour leur est interdit… »

Elle regarda ses mains

« Ils marcheront un jour sur l'humanité ses armées noires…Ils se dresseront aux côtés des légions maudites et nos jours ne seront dès lors plus qu'heures comptées… »

Dean se tourna vers Sam…Un sourire amer entre les 2 frères…

« Quelle chance avons-nous ? » interrogea l'ainé

« Celle que l'on voudra bien s'accorder… » répliqua-t-elle

« Chakor, dans les enfers, a levé le vent de la révolte…Peu nombreux, sont ceux qui la mort veulent affronter…Refuge dans la fuite, ils ont trouvé…Traitres dans les rangs d'Asmoth, ils sont devenus… »

Elle fixa Dean, le regard perdu

« Il n'y a plus d'espoir dans les enfers…N'y espérez pas la gloire pour les miens… »

Elanora se retourna, évitant leurs yeux posés sur elle

« Qu'est l'insecte devant la main qui l'écrase ? »

Le poids de la chaleur…Le poids du silence…

« Ca nous laisse combien de temps ? » finit par demander Sam

« Juste celui de la prière… » murmura-t-elle

« Car sachez qu'aux côtés de Bélial, se tiennent Samaël, le chef des légions noires, le prince des anges déchus et de tous, le pire, Abaddôn, l'ange de la mort… »

Elle se tourna et plongea son regard dans celui de Castiel dont le visage aux noms cités s'était fermé

« Il n'y a nulle mort possible sur Abaddôn…Nul espoir pour les vivants...Seule la mort peut tuer l'archange, ce qui de tous, le rend, unique immortel, car il est la mort... »

Elle insista sur les derniers mots…

Le soleil commençait à tourner…L'ombre d'Elanora qui s'étendait au sol, disparut…

Ce fut le silence…Un long moment de réflexion où seul le bruit des respirations se fit entendre et au loin, le cri d'un corbeau…Celui qu'on dit messager des morts…

« Il doit y avoir une solution…Il y a toujours une solution… »

Dean fixa un symbole de sang sur le mur en tendant sa main blessée

« Ca… »

Il l'indiqua, ce symbole tracé dans la méfiance de l'invité.

« On va le faire passer à tous nos liens avec ordre de faire suivre le message au plus de nombreux possible… A raison de tuer ses maudits anges noirs, cela les éloignera… »

Il s'appuya sur le comptoir

«De plus ils ont beau être maudits, ca n'en reste pas moins des anges…Les lames peuvent les tuer… »

« Oublie, Dean …On en possède pas assez… » laissa tomber Sam

« Nous non…Mais son pote d'en haut…lui si »

Il se tourna vers Castiel mais ce fut Elanora qui prit la parole en les fixant

« N'espère aucune aide de l'ange du haut car dans son royaume, les préférés combattent les loyaux…Il y a rébellion en ton ancienne demeure, l'hybride…Les démons, tous les secrets connaissent car de tous les anges noirs, Asmoth est le plus sot…Il sème la mort et la désolation mais il sème aussi les mots…Il y a dans les rangs de son armée damnée, quelques-uns qui fidèles me sont restés…Asmoth, sous les ordres d'Amaymon…Ses ailes noires, son maître, les a dressé sur ton paradis…Il y a sang et guerre sous terre et dans les Cieux…A présent seule, l'humanité va devoir combattre…Nul ne viendra la sauver…Ni Dieu, l'absent ni ses enfants de lumière qui s'entredéchirent…Et des ténèbres ne viendra plus que la menace qui toujours flottait sur elle…Celle de l'enfer sur terre »

Il fut un instant de non-dits pesant…Castiel n'avait dit mot depuis l'arrivée d'Elanora mais sur son visage s'inscrivirent la tristesse et l'inquiétude…Il pensa aux siens…A cette moitié de lui, cette part de l'ange…Il pensa à son paradis…Il pensa à Mitzrael…

« Tu as une idée de combien ils sont ? » s'interrogea Sam, appuyé contre un des étalages, le visage défait…

« Azazoth, dans sa colère, une faille a ouvert dans ses enfers…De celle d'où il fit surgir Bélial et 2 mains de soldats…Plus d'un ange noir attendait son tour devant celle-ci refermée…La porte fut close mais trop tard que pour ne laisser s'échapper plus d'un de ses démons du ciel quand Azazoth l'entre-ouvrit avant de sombrer…Il est rumeur que plus de 100 marchent déjà sur la terre…Que dans les Cieux, bien plus ils seraient car plus d'un ange attendait le retour des frères chassés…Ils seront bien plus nombreux encore quand de l'enfer surgiront les miens… »

« Tu penses qu'on a déjà perdu ce combat?… »

« Je te dis ce qui est, pas ce qu'il adviendra…Des chasseurs, sur tous les continents existent….Ils combattront les démons, en cela rien n'est différent…Pour les anges, le symbole, unique arme sera…Il nous faut couper les têtes pour tuer l'hydre…En cela, je peux, à vos côtés, combattre mais je ne pourrais vous porter aide tant que dans les enfers règnera Asmoth… Chakor et moi, ce combat- là, nous le mèneront…Il sera secours mon bras quand le vôtre s'affaiblira… »

Elle les regarda un à un…Comme un adieu dans ses yeux éteints…Car sur la route tracée dans les enfers, elle n'eut plus guère plus d'espoir que d'y trouver la mort…

Fin chapitre II


	2. Chapter 3

Chapitre III : « Destins »

Bélial, assis, contemplait la bibliothèque…Des milliers de livre se dressaient devant lui, tel un mur géant de cette représentation de la connaissance humaine qu'il haïssait tant…Il tournait les pages d'une bible sans les regarder, les déchirant une à une, prenant plaisir au bruit sec de sa mort lente…. Il y avait déjà plusieurs chapitres étendus au sol quand apparut Rhalech…

Bélial fit tourner sa chaise sur elle-même…

Il se tenait là, son fidèle et loyal compagnon d'infortune…Elle lui avait trouvé le vaisseau idéal, Alicélia…Celui d'un soldat…La coupe en brosse, le visage buriné…Un corps large et trapu, tout en puissance…Un ancien G.I qui avait préféré céder ce corps plutôt que de voir, céder son âme…Une guerre peut vous détruire un homme…La liberté retrouvée peut vous le tuer…

Rhalech était pareil…Il fut l'ombre de Bélial quand il combattit les siens, il fut encore le fidèle quand, dans l'enfer des enfers, Bélial traça sa voie…. Il était de ses soldats qui vous donnent leur loyauté et jamais ne vous la reprennent quand bien même vous vous détourniez du chemin…Il était ainsi fait, marqué…Il avait tué et tuerait encore pour Bélial, sans hésitation...Parce qu'il le lui demandait…Il lui avait fait allégeance aveugle…Non pas qu'il fut dénué de volonté propre mais parce qu'il avait fait de sa vie, de son éternité, le choix du maître…

Bélial le lui rendit bien…Il était de celui des confidences et des doutes…Il était de celui qui avait sa parole écoutée…Si Bélial autorisait Samaël à contredire son autorité, ce fut non parce qu'il le respectait ou l'écoutait mais c'est parce qu'il avait place dans son vaste plan, tout comme Abaddôn dont Bélial se méfiait de cette immortalité qu'il prônait comme unique arme…

En cela, il n'avait rien à craindre de Rhalech…Un ordre donné fut ordre accompli…Et si parfois ce dernier en contestait la manière, il n'en contestait jamais la raison…

Rhalech n'avait jamais échoué, jamais cédé et ce que n'ignora pas Bélial, c'est que Rhalech ne connaissait rien des humains…Il n'avait quitté le Paradis que pour le suivre dans les enfers…Il n'avait marché sur la terre, que le temps d'un vaisseau à trouver…

Il serait celui de circonstance car il ne vouait aux hommes aucune haine, aucun mépris…Aucun sentiment ne lui venait quand on prononçait, dans les enfers, le nom de cette race maudite…Jamais il ne leur voua jalousie ou rancoeurs...En cela son jugement ne serait pas perverti…Il était celui qu'il lui fallait pour cette mission nouvelle.

Bélial jeta au sol la Bible sous l'œil intrigué de Rhalech…

« Ce ne sont que des mots crées par l'homme pour les hommes au nom d'un Dieu qui n'en a jamais prononcé, ne fusse que la moindre virgule… Ce livre n'est rien d'autre qu'un leurre »

Il le pointa du doigt, avec mépris…

«La parole divine n'a jamais quitté les Cieux…Voilà ce qu'il fut de créer l'homme libre, il a fini par croire qu'il était Dieu lui-même et s'est mis à parler en son nom… «

Rhalech ne répondit pas, silencieux, se tenant droit devant lui…

« Je viens d'avoir une longue discussion avec Abaddôn et Samaël… »

Il s'accouda à sa chaise de bureau et y appuya sur son menton en le fixant…Il ne broncha pas…L'écoutant sans le regarder, les yeux dans le vide…

« Tu devrais apprendre à te détendre, Rhalech…On dirait une de ses statues de sel figées dans l'instant…Assieds-toi…Ce que j'ai à te dire prendra du temps et te voir ainsi me donne l'impression de parler à un mur… »

Rhalech se détendit, il fit à Bélial ce qui devait être un sourire mais qui sur son visage se fit rictus…

Bélial s'avança, posant la tranche de ses mains sur le bureau en croisant les doigts.

« Venons-en aux faits… »

Bélial prit un coupe- papier qu'il fit jouer entre ses doigts en y regardant les gravures d'oiseaux sculptées dans son manche en ivoire…

« Tu n'es pas sans ignorer que j'ai fait des alliances qui ne font pas fait unanimité parmi les nôtres… »

Il jeta un œil sur Rhalech qui opina de la tête mais ne dit rien…

«Je n'ai aucunement envie de m'en justifier devant toi »

« Je ne te le demande pas… » répliqua Rhalech

« Bien… » sourit Bélial en reposant le coupe-papier

« J'ai fait pacte avec l'enfer et ses damnés pour avoir main mise sur leur destinée…Ma seule erreur, en cet instant, est d'y avoir mis Asmoth à leurs têtes…Cet imbécile a cédé à son orgueil et en a dit plus que ce qu'il ne devait…Nos plans sont dévoilés… »

« En quoi cela est-il si grave ?...Ils ne peuvent rien contre nous…De plus, tu as à tes côtés, la Mort comme alliée… »

« C'est mon atout et je ne tiens pas à m'en servir dans l'immédiat… »

Il se leva et tourna le dos à Rhalech…

« Ils veulent tous qu'Abaddôn dresse ses ailes… »

Il souffla

« Abaddôn est immortel…Il n'est pas tout puissant…Il ne peut être dans 3 mondes à la fois… »

« Et puis surtout, où serait le gout de ta vengeance… » ironisa Rhalech

Il vit la tête de Bélial se pencher

« Tu as tout compris… »

Il contourna le bureau tout en continuant de parler

« J'ai demandé à Samaël de rejoindre Amaymon car il y a visiblement, plus de résistance que de soumission dans les Cieux…Ca ne serait être, à présent, qu'une question de temps pour que le Paradis nous soit acquis…Samaël ne rêve que de retrouver celui qu'il a perdu…Il n'est jamais aussi fort que quand la colère le guide… »

Il poussa du pied la Bible au sol…

« Abaddôn a rejoint Asmoth dans les enfers…Il en fera à sa guise… »

« Finement joué…Ainsi sur terre ne se dresse plus que ta loi… »

Rhalech jouait des doigts sur les accoudoirs en tissu…

« Pour un temps seulement… » continua Bélial

« J'ai eu mal à convaincre Samaël … »

« Je dois supposer par -là, que tu lui as parlé du Maudit… » Rhalech leva les yeux vers lui

«Tu n'ignores pas la raison de sa haine envers ses êtres, je suppose… »

« Non…Non….Je ne le sais que trop bien…Hélas… » ragea Bélial en frappant du pied dans la Bible qui alla s'écraser contre la porte d'entrée…

« Lilith a vendu sa grâce au Diable pour échapper à l'enfer des enfers…Elle est devenue les 2 en un… » continua Bélial en s'avançant vers la fenêtre…

« Elle est devenue tout simplement le sombre qu'elle a toujours été…Lilith n'a jamais été de confiance…En cela, seule Alicélia avait vu claire…Et ce qui pour beaucoup fut pris pour un amour sans retour, fut compris par certain comme de la clairvoyance…Lilith nous aurait d'une manière ou d'une autre tous trahi…Double visage…Elle a eu la mort qu'elle méritait… »

« Je te trouve bien dur, Rhalech…Elle fut des nôtres…Ne l'oublies pas…Ce fut un ange loyal et ce, pendant de nombreux siècles… »

« Pas assez loyale que pour te suivre dans ta quête et certainement pas assez aimante que pour suivre celui qui lui vouait son âme jusque dans les ténèbres…Il n'a jamais été aveugle de sa trahison…Sa haine des Maudits en est la preuve évidente… »

Bélial fixa le soleil mourant sur l'horizon…

« On en vient à la raison de ta présence… »

Il entendit Rhalech se lever et le rejoindre

« Je connais la rumeur… »

« Elle courre si vite ?... »

« Plus vite que tu ne le crois, Bélial et elle ne fait pas que des heureux… »

« Je n'en ai cure…C'est de toute ma vengeance, la partie qui me fait le plus jouir…Rien ne m'en fera détourner… »

Il sourit et Rhalech vit ses dents blanches refléter dans la vitre, telles des lames acérées assoiffées de sang.

« Elle t'aveugle…Fais attention à ne pas me mésestimé tes ennemis, Bélial… »

« Ils ne sont qu'une poignée…. »

Il tendit sa main en regardant la paume

« Je les veux écrasés entre mes doigts »

Il serra le poing

« J'ai entendu parler d'eux…Et je dois bien leur avouer une certaine admiration… »

Bélial le toisa du coin de l'œil

« De l'admiration, Bélial…N'y vois là rien d'autre de plus…Avoue tout de même que de voir quelques hommes et un déchu faire échouer l'apocalypse a de quoi surprendre et intriguer…Fasciner même… »

Bélial ferma les yeux…Il y avait du vrai dans ce que disait Rhalech mais il ne pouvait, ne voulait, l'admettre ouvertement.

« Tu occupes les Enfers…Tu espères, je suppose, ainsi les couper de leurs alliés damnés…Etonnant n'est-ce pas ce revirement ?…Des démons plus sages que des anges…Des anges plus noirs que les démons… »

Il sourit…Bélial ragea

« Il suffit, Rhalech…Je t'autorise à beaucoup de chose mais pas à l'insubordination… » claqua l'archange

« Excuse-moi… » murmura ce dernier en baisant le regard.

« Mais tu dois bien admettre qu'il y a de l'incroyable dans cette poignée d'homme…Tant d'épreuves, de mort…Tant de retours…On dirait une tragédie grecque…Je penserais Père encore vivant que je dirais qu'ils sont …Protégés… » continua-t-il

Un court silence

« J'ai pensé la même chose…Quand dans l'Antre, je les aie vu combattre… »

Il suspendit ses mots

« C'est pour cela que tu les veux morts…N'est-ce pas ?...Non pas uniquement parce qu'ils ont perdu les nôtres à jamais dans les enfers…Non pas seulement parce qu'ils ont fait échouer l'apocalypse mais parce qu'ils sont élus…Eux et pas toi…Eux et pas nous… »

« Ils sont mortels… » tonna Bélial

« Ils ne sont rien d'autres que chair et sang...Ils sont force ensemble…Ils ne sont rien séparés…Tues en un et les autres meurent à sa suite… Ils ne pourront être protégés à l'infini… »

Rhalech dandina de la tête

« Tu espères en soumettant les Cieux et les Enfers fermés les portes de leur destinée ?...Tu penses vraiment qu'un être divin ou qu'un être des enfers, les protège ?… »

« Lucifer est mort…Il n'est plus d'aide à venir des tréfonds…L'ange pur qui mène les troupes divines n'a pas le pouvoir de ramener les êtres de l'autre porte… »

« Alors qui ? Qui, Bélial ? Puisque Dieu n'est plus…On le sait tous…Qui alors ? »

« Je n'en sais rien, Rhalech mais nous marchons sur terre…La faille a été ouverte…Vois cela comme un signe… »

« Tu penses vraiment que leur chemin s'arrête ici…Ne me dis pas que tu penses que leur destin est lié au tien ?... »

Rhalech regarda Bélial et sur le visage de celui, ses traits s'illuminèrent...Il ne sut si cela fut du fait du soleil tombant ou si Bélial croyait être maître absolu du destin…

«Peu importe ce que tu penses, Rhalech…Il est temps pour eux de céder la place… »

« Tu veux que je m'en occupes ? »

« Non…Je te l'ai déjà dit… » siffla Bélial

« Le Maudit… » laissa tomber Rhalech

« Il est particulier… »

« En quoi dont…Il est de confiance celui-là…Ce serait nouveau » rit-il amer

« Il n'est aucun Maudit de confiance…Cesse dont de jouer avec ma patience, Rhalech »

Ce dernier se renfrogna

« Il est des leurs…C'est en cela que ma vengeance sera des plus parfaites… »

« Des leurs ? »

« Il fut des leurs avant de devenir celui des damnés…J'ai croisé son chemin…C'était écrit

« Ou c'était le hasard » répliqua Rhalech

« Je ne crois pas au hasard, je ne suis pas humain…Je suis un archange, je crois en la destinée… » siffla Bélial

« Tu lui as offert quoi, en échange de sa liberté...D'être le bras armée de ta rancune ? »

« Je n'ai rien eu à lui offrir…C'est lui qui s'est proposé à moi et non l'inverse… »

« Et peux- tu me dire ce que je viens faire là-dedans, moi ? »

« Comme tu l'as si bien dit…On ne peut pas se fier à eux… »

Il se tourna vers Rhalech et le fixa droit dans les yeux

« Tu es la seule et unique personne en qui je voue une totale confiance , Rhalech…Sois son ombre…Accompagne le …Fais qu'il trace sa voie et quand sur un plateau, la tête des siens sera posée… »

Il jeta un œil sur le jardin mort, plongé dans l'obscurité

« …Tue-le »

Rhalech sourit et opina de la tête

« Il en sera fait de ta volonté seule, Bélial… »

« Bien…A présent que nous avons réglé ses petits détails...Il serait temps que vous fassiez connaissance… »

Il claqua des mains…Un bruit derrière la porte et celle-ci s'ouvrit…Le Maudit entra…

C'était une petite ruelle sombre à peine éclairée par la lumière des sorties de secours…

Quelques poubelles renversées…Le bruit des papillons se brulant les ailes sur des lampes fluorescentes accrochées aux balcons, donnaient à l'endroit, une atmosphère sinistre…

Dean était penché sur une serrure depuis bientôt 5 minutes, éclairé par la lueur d'un briquet qui chauffait le bout des doigts d'un Sam grimaçant.

Celui-ci jeta un œil vers la sortie de la ruelle et put y voir stationnée, la camionnette de Bobby tout feux éteint qui les attendaient…

Sam commençait à s'impatienter

« Putain, Dean…Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ?...On va finir par se faire repérer…»

Dean se redressa, foudroyant Sam du regard…

« T'as qu'à le faire, toi…Si tu es si doué… » chuchota-t-il rageur en lui tentant le crochet

« Je maintiens que c'est une mauvaise idée… »

Dean et Sam se retournèrent vers Castiel appuyé contre le mur qui faisait le gué

« La ferme, Cass « lancèrent-t-ils en écho, dans un murmure…

Un appartement s'éclaira…Dean et Sam se collèrent contre le mur…Castiel se figea…

Une fenêtre s'ouvrit…Un homme se pencha en allumant une cigarette…

On pouvait apercevoir la cendre rougir son visage plongé dans la semi-obscurité…

L'attente parut interminable…

« Chéri…Tu viens ? » lança une voix féminine.

L'homme écrasa sa cigarette contre le rebord de la fenêtre en soufflant…

La lumière s'éteint…

Dean et Sam fermèrent un instant les yeux…

« Bon...Y en a marre…A la guerre comme à la guerre… »

Dean s'éloigna, suivi du regard par Castiel et Sam…Ils le virent se pencher au-dessus des poubelles ouvertes…Il finit par s'arrêter et fouiller dans l'une d'elles…Ils l'entendirent murmurer quelques mots inaudibles…Il revint vers eux avec un chat dans les bras visiblement pas content de son sort…

« Bon…A 3…Tu enfonces la porte… » ordonna Dean à un Sam médusé

« Tu n'as droit qu'à un seul essai…Parce que je vais pas me courser tous les chats du quartier, je te préviens d'avance… »

Il tendit le félin par la peau du cou…Celui-ci se débattait, tentant par tous les moyens de s'échapper…Soufflant et hurlant…

Castiel recula juste à temps pour éviter un coup de griffe au visage…

« Prêt ? » lança, tout bas, Dean

Sam se plaça devant la porte…

« Un…Deux…Trois… »

D'un élan et d'un seul coup, Sam fit sauter la porte du pied…Au même moment, Dean jeta le chat dans la poubelle face à lui…

Ce dernier, furieux, miaula comme un damné et se mit à sauter et courir à travers toute la ruelle, renversant couvercles et bouteilles vides…

Quelques lumières…Quelques cris…Quelques injures…Visiblement les habitants avaient l'habitude des rixes entre chats…Le calme revint vite…

Castiel se pencha vers Dean

« Bien joué… »

Il lui sourit. Dean lui répondit par un rictus et un clin d'œil….Assez fier de lui, soit dit en passant...

L'entrepôt avait pris la poussière avec le temps…Des empreintes de corps humains sur le sol Seules traces restantes des anges sacrifiés…Marquées par la police comme de vulgaires ombres sans vie…

Dean releva l'interrupteur…la pièce fut éclairé d'une pâle lueur…Unique ampoule qui balançait au plafond.

Visiblement la police n'avait rien emporté…Elle s'était contenté de relever les empreintes et de mettre les scellées…

Quelques cris stridents laissaient entendre la présence de rats…Dean espéra qu'ils n'avaient pas rongé plus qu'ils n'en auraient du

« On y va… » Il regarda sa montre

« On a 3 heures avant que le soleil ne se pointe… »

« On commence par où ? « s'interrogea Castiel

« Par là… » Dean pointa les grilles entre ouvertes qui donnaient sur l'entrepôt arrière…

« Une partie des livres est contre le mur du fond…Je m'occupe de ceux qui se trouvent ici»

Il fixa le sol où s'entassèrent livres et boites diverses…Dean savait que son père cachait parfois l'évidence dans un désordre voulu…On penserait une chose précieuse rangée et non abandonnée dans le fouillis…

Sam avait déjà commencé à trier les cartons dans l'arrière- boutique, évitant de les ouvrir si ce ne fut nécessaire…Ils avaient trop à faire avec les anges noirs sans y ajouter démons et autres monstres sortis de ses boites de Pandore…

Dans la camionnette, Bobby, enfonça sa casquette…Il ne les vit plus dans la ruelle…Ils étaient enfin entrés dans l'entrepôt.

Il regarda la lune…Il eut une pensée pour son vieil ami…Il pria pour qu'il protège ses fils…Pour qu'ils les aident à trouver ce que pour quoi ils étaient revenus de si loin…

Buffalo, New-York…A la recherche d'un vieux livre dont il ne fut pas certain qu'il fut encore entre ses murs…

Bobby jeta un œil sur le siège passager…Un sac en papier contenant 5 bougies et 5 bouquets de sauge séchée…il souffla…

Toute cette idée était venue de Sam…

Une idée somme toute folle mais la meilleure qu'ils aient eu durant toute cette après -midi de réflexion, de débats sans fin et sans réponse…Sans espoir…

Marie était entrée avec un plateau sandwich et du café…Dean assis à table, bière à la main…Sam, sur son ordinateur semblant pianoté dans le vide…

Castiel était penché sur un sac de toile posé sur le canapé dont il sortit ses armes et celles de M'rach et Kerall sous le regard d'un Bobby quelque peu désabusé…

Que pouvaient 4 lames et un symbole contre 3 armées ?

Sam avait fermé d'un coup sec, son ordinateur et s'enfonça sur sa chaise…Dean leva le regard sur lui.

« Je crois que j'ai trouvé une solution….Mais elle risque de ne pas vous plaire… »

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui

« Au point où l'on en est…Je suis prêt à tout entendre… » grogna Bobby en s'approchant

Sam s'accouda sur la table en les regardant tour à tour

« Tu te souviens de ce qu'a dit Elanora ?… »

Il s'arrêta sur Dean

« Que seule la mort pouvait tuer la mort… »

« Oui…Je m'en souviens…Et alors ? » répondit Dean, intrigué

« Je n'ai pas arrêté d'y penser…De retourner ça dans ma tête...Et puis j'en suis venue à cette conclusion… Et si on faisait appel à elle… » lança Sam

« Pardon ? » Dean fronça les sourcils

« Tu veux faire venir Abaddôn ici ?...T'es devenu dingue… » Il haussa le ton…

« Je pense que ton frère pensait à Death» fit remarquer Castiel, le plus calmement du monde. Sam sourit en opinant de la tête.

Dean se tourna vers Castiel qui posa sur la table les lames prises aux anges noires. Bobby vissa sa casquette

« Death !...Merde…»

Il eut un bref silence

Marie qui avait tout écouté sans rien dire, se mit à servir le café

« Il vous a aidé dans le passé, sans aucune contrepartie…Pourquoi ne le ferait-il pas encore aujourd'hui…Il n'a rien à y perdre et tout à y gagner… »

Elle continua de parler tout en tendant une tasse à chacun d'eux…Seul Castiel, d'un geste de la main, refusa…

« Si les anges noirs vident la terre de tous ses habitants…La Mort n'aura plus de raison d'être… »

Elle tendit une tasse à Bobby qui prit sa main en même temps que l'anse...Il lui sourit

« Il faut saisir toutes les chances…Aussi infimes soient-elles…On n'a pas trop le choix…Et pas vraiment le temps de tergiverser… »

«Bobby a raison…L'idée de Sam me plait bien… » lança Dean en s'enfonçant dans son siège, tout sourire…

« Quelqu'un sait comment l'invoquer ? » laissa tomber Castiel

Quelques secondes pesantes où les visages se fermèrent…

Dean se finit par se lever

« On peut faire appel à un faucheur…Tessa par exemple mais pour ça, quelqu'un doit mourir et honnêtement vu l'avenir qui se présente, je préfèrerais éviter cette option…Dès fois que ça marcherait pas… »

Il sourit amer en se grattant le menton…

« Il doit exister d'autres moyens… » lança Bobby en se dirigeant vers son bureau…

« Je connais une Médium qui pourra peut-être nous aider… »

« Qui ? Missouri ? »

« Non…Celle dont je parle est plutôt du genre magie noire…Mais aux grands Maux, les grands remèdes…Elle me doit, de toutes manières, une faveur…Une grande qui plus est… »

Il ouvrit le tiroir de son bureau et en sortit un petit calepin sous le regard intrigué de Dean…

« Carpadenus….Carpadenus… »

Il glissa son doigt le long d'une des pages et s'arrêta

« Hello…Sériana…. » sourit-il

Quelques tonalités et puis le bruit d'un répondeur...

« Absente pour le moment...Laissez –moi un message… »…Charmant pensa Dean

« Sériana...Tu es là ? C'est Bobby…Bobby Singer… »

Un court silence puis une voix rauque…

« Bobby ? »

Il avait raccroché…Il n'y avait plus qu'à attendre…Sériana le recontacterait dans la nuit, dans matinée au plus tard.

Bobby regarda l'heure…4h…Il tapota nerveusement des doigts sur le volant…La porte du dépôt avant était fermée par une énorme chaîne et Bobby pouvait y apercevoir le sceau rouge, y interdisant l'accès…Il n'avait pas été brisé durant toutes ses années…Il fut étonné que l'entrepôt fut encore à l'abandon et que personne de la ville ou des environs n'aient désiré l'acquérir mais il se souvint que John avait payé un bail sur 20 ans…Personne n'était au courant, officiellement, de son décès, le bail courait donc toujours….

Bobby se dit que si il gagnait cette guerre sans espoir, il devrait revenir ici, finir ce qu'il avait commencé…Le vider de son contenu…Il avait déjà mis en sécurité, les objets les plus maléfiques et les plus facile à dissimuler…Mais il restait à l'intérieur de ses murs, plus de sang que de vie…

« Bobby…C'est moi…Tu as de quoi écrire sous la main ? »

« Oui… »

Il prit un stylo bille et un carnet et se mit à noter, le téléphone collé à l'oreille…

« Où tu veux que je trouve ça… » lança-t-il

« Tu es sure ?..John !… »

Dean et Sam s'étaient regardés…Il y avait si longtemps qu'ils n'avaient plus entendu prononcer le prénom de leur père…

« Bien…Oui…Oui oui, je comprends… »

Il s'enfonça dans son siège

«5 minutes… » souffla-t-il

« Oui…Bah…C'est mieux que rien… »

Il se gratta le front sous la casquette

« Mouaih… »

Il se pencha à nouveau et se remit à prendre des notes

« Merci, Sériana… »

Il sourit

« Oui…On est quitte…J'efface ton nom…Non…Je ne dirais rien… »

Il ratura sur le petit calepin le nom de Carpadenus…

« Merci…Adieu »

Il raccrocha…Il leva son petit carnet

« Alors…A 1er vues, c'est assez simple…Il nous faut de la sauge séchée…Fastoche….Des Bougies…Fastoche…Une craie blanche…Une vraie de vraie…Fastoche aussi… »

Il posa le carnet sur son bureau

« Là où ça devient plus compliqué, c'est quand il va s'agir de trouver « Le livre des Morts » en vieux latin de Marcelienus et un bol de cuivre avec une pièce d'or à tête de lion, incrustée dans son fond… »

Dean se passa la main dans les cheveux

« C'était trop beau pour être vrai… »

Castiel s'avança…

« John ? » s'interrogea-t-il en tiquant

Bobby sourit

«Merci, Cass… »

Il se leva…

«Les garçons…On va devoir faire un tour par Buffalo… »

Sam regarda son frère

« Il semblerait que John ait acquis en son temps une version du livre des Morts… »

Bobby fouilla dans sa bibliothèque. Il en sortit un vieux carnet de la grandeur d'un livre de compte

« Votre père notait dans ce livre tout ce qu'il ramenait dans l'entrepôt…C'est codé mais ce n'est pas un soucis…Il m'a fait envoyer ce carnet par la poste, il y a des années…Je n'ai plus jamais eu de nouvelles de lui après ça »

Il le posa sur le bureau…

« J'espère que Sériana a vu juste…On sera vite fixé… »

Il se mit à fouiller les pages sous les yeux de ses compagnons…Plus celles-ci se tournèrent plus l'espoir s'en échappait…

Bobby se redressa sur sa chaise…Il sourit

« Bonne nouvelle…Maintenant faut espérer qu'il y est toujours après tout ce temps… »

« On fera un feu de joie quand on l'aura trouver…Pas avant.. » lança Dean en pointant du doigt le carnet

« J'ai appris à me méfier des coincidences et de la chance qui va avec… »

Marie s'avança

« Et pour le bol ? »

Bobby prit le carnet sur lequel il avait pris des notes

« Sériana m'a donné une adresse… »

Il arracha une page de son carnet et y griffonna quelques mots…

« On va avoir besoin de toi, Marie...Mais seulement si t'en sens capable…Et si tu le veux..»

Elle sourit et tendit la main…Bobby lui donna le papier…Il hésita avant de le lâcher…

« C'est à une demi-journée d'ici…Prends Malcom X avec toi…Il te suffira juste de dire que tu viens de la part de Sériana…Regarde bien qu'il soit en cuivre…Vérifie le fond, la tête de lion…Paie le et reviens aussitôt…Ne t'attarde nulle part en chemin… »

Elle prit l'adresse en tirant un coup sec pour l'arracher des doigts de Bobby…

« Ca ira ? Sinon j'y vais…Ils pourront bien se débrouiller sans moi, pour une fois… »

Il lui prit le visage entre les mains, par-dessus le bureau…

« Marie ? »

« Ca me rappellera le bon vieux temps… » Elle sourit

« Tu prends le bol et tu rentres immédiatement…Tu m'as bien compris ? »

« Oui…Ne t'inquiète pas…Je suis une grande fille…C'est pas la 1er fois que je fais ce genre de truc, tu es bien placé pour le savoir non !…hum »

Il l'embrassa

« Tu sais que je t'adore toi…. »

Bobby leva le regard vers Dean et Sam puis se tourna vers Castiel

« En route…On a plus de temps à perdre… »

Castiel fouilla dans l'étrange bibliothèque, livres par livres…Etagères par étagères…Passant l'index sur chaque reliure…Sam, derrière lui, ouvrait et fermait coffres et cartons, l'un après l'autre…Plus le temps avançait, plus les chances de le retrouver s'amenuisaient.

« Je l'ai… »

Castiel se retourna, tenant dans ses mains, un livre à la couverture granuleuse, rongée par la le posa doucement sur l'établi et l'ouvrit ...Sam, penché au-dessus de son épaule…

L'écriture était calligraphiée et les pages ornées de dessin à la couleur passée…

« Tu comprends ce qu'il y a d'écrit ? »

« Oui… » chuchota Castiel

Il referma le livre…Il s'en échappa une odeur de renfermé…

Ils rejoignirent Dean qui fouillant dans un grand coffre d'aluminium qu'il avait tiré au milieu de la pièce…

« On l'a trouvé, Dean….On peut y aller…Amène toi…Va bientôt faire jour… »

Dean se releva mais ne se retourna pas.

« Dean…Ca va ? » s'inquiéta Sam

Il rejoignit son frère…Castiel les observa, un peu à l'écart…

Dean tenait dans ses mains une petite statuette noircie

« Comment a-t-il fait pour la récupérer ?...Tout avait brûlé… « La voix de Dean semblait lointaine…Brisée…

Sam tendit la main…Dean leva le regard sur lui…

Il la lui posa dans la paume…Un petit angelot…John avait dû essayer de le nettoyer mais rien n'y avait fait…Les cendres avaient noirci ses ailes mais étonnamment le visage de l'ange était resté presque entièrement blanc…

Ils se regardèrent un long moment…Sam n'avait aucun souvenir de cette époque…Encore un bébé dans les bras de son ainé quand le feu avait tout emporté…Mais Dean lui avait parlé de cette statuette, souvent…Parce que Mary, leur mère semblait y tenir…Un bout de plâtre sans valeur mais dont soudain le poids se fit lourd de regrets, de chagrin et de souvenirs…

John l'avait, visiblement, retrouvé dans les ruines de la chambre…Cette statuette…Leur destinée…

Dean se retourna et sourit…

Castiel n'y comprit rien….Debout, le livre dans la main…Attendant un peu inquiet que les frères se décident à quitter cet endroit qu'il sentit maudit…

Dean reprit l'ange à son frère et le mit dans sa poche

Il leva le regard sur Castiel…Dans ce regard, une affection sans limite…Castiel tiqua…

« On y va…Plus rien ne nous retient ici à présent… »

Il tapa sur le bras de son ami…

Un dernier regard en arrière…Dean éteignit la lumière…Dans l'ombre revenue, une autre s'avança…Un éclat lumineux entre les doigts…Celle d'une pièce d'or qui glissait…

Fin chapitre III


	3. Chapter 4

Dean assis sur le capot de l'impala…Les pieds posés sur le parechoc…Une bière à la main, regardait, les coudes appuyés sur ses genoux, le soleil petit à petit se lever sur l'horizon d'une journée qui lui avait semblé ne jamais devoir se terminer….

Il vida sa bouteille d'un trait et la jeta…Ecoutant au loin, le verre se briser…

Il se passa les mains dans les cheveux et garda sa tête serrée entre ses doigts, cachée dans l'ombre de ses bras…

Il était lasse…Fatigué….Déçu….

Il entendit la porte de la maison s'ouvrir…Puis des pas s'approcher…Il releva la tête…

Sam vint vers lui accompagné de Castiel, un peu en retrait, la main gauche bandée, une lame divine dans l'autre…Le visage tendu…

Ils se fixèrent un long moment…Dean resta froid et distant, ne s'adressant qu'à Sam…Castiel finit par s'écarter, à quelques pas d'eux, silencieux...Ne portant pas attention à leur conversation…Quelque chose le perturbait…Il tiqua et s'éloigna fixant un point dans le lointain…Soucieux…

Dean le suivit du regard, il connaissait cette expression sur le visage de Castiel...

Il vit ce dernier faire tourner la lame dans sa main….

Il sauta du capot, d'un bond sous les yeux surpris de Sam…

« Cass ? » s'inquiéta soudain Dean, dans un murmure, en s'approchant de lui…

Castiel se retourna l'avertissant de regard mais c'était déjà trop tard….

Debout devant un petit guéridon de bois, Bobby terminait de retranscrire à la craie le symbole que Castiel lui avait indiqué dans le livre des Morts…Marie debout derrière lui, les bras croisés, le regardait faire…

Consciencieux, l'habitude du geste…

Il repoussa sa casquette… Marie crut l'entendre ronchonner à propos de Dieu mais ne dit rien…

« Ca devrait le faire… » grommela-t-il

Il jeta un œil sur le livre, page ouverte sur leur destin…

Castiel s'approcha et disposa tout autour du cercle, les bougies…

Marie, témoin silencieuse, observa Castiel, psalmodiant dans une langue qui leur était inconnue de tous…Une prière à chacune des mèches qu'il allumait…

Il sentit son regard posé sur elle…Il lui sourit, elle en fit de même…Mais dans ce sourire se marquait l'inquiétude…

Un bruit de moteur, l'impala…

Castiel se redressa et se dirigea vers la table du salon….

Là, le bol de cuivre que Marie avait ramené de son bref périple…En son centre, la tête de lion en or qui semblait le fixer…Présent pour la Mort…

Il prit une des lames sur la table et se trancha la paume de la main d'un coup sec…C'était la dernière instruction laissée par Sériana…Tout à présent était entre leurs mains…Marie grimaça à la vue du sang qui coulait dans la gueule ouverte du lion…

Sam entra…Il s'approcha et posa à côté du bol, un sablier…

Il semblait daté d'une autre époque…Le sable y était noir, le verre mat, le tout placé dans un écrin en argent finement ciselé…Un lion en tenait dans sa gueule le sommet et ses pattes arrière en serraient la base…

Il ne faisait guère plus de 10 cm de haut mais il émanait de cet objet une sombre impression…Castiel le prit entre ses mains…Il faisait son poids…Plus lourd que le temps qu'il contenait…

« 5 minutes… » murmura-t-il

Dean s'approcha de son frère

« Pas eu de soucis ? »

« Non…Aucun…Juste eu à débrancher l'alarme et à me servir…Ils ne se doutaient pas de ce qui dormait dans leur vitrine… » sourit Sam plutôt fier de lui.

Ce dernier était parti dès leur retour de Buffalo…Marie les attendait avec le bol de cuivre et un message…Une adresse…Une indiscrétion voulue du vendeur mis au courant de la raison de cette quête désespéré par Sériana

« Il m'a dit que vous trouveriez le temps qui passe et qui emprisonne à cette adresse…Ce sont des particuliers qui le lui ont acheté y a quelques mois…Des collectionneurs de sabliers anciens…Il m'a dit qu'on y reconnaitrait le lion d'argent… »

Sam avait pris l'adresse…Les clés de l'impala…Dean voulut l'accompagner…Il refusa…Il n'en avait que pour quelques heures, tout au plus… Le temps n'était pas leur allié…Il leur fallait préparer la venue de leur étrange invité…

Dean avait cédé…Elle était loin l'époque où Sam n'avançait qu'à ses côtés…

« Fais gaffe à toi, Sammy…. »

« T'inquiète… »

Il avait regardé l'impala s'éloigner…Une nouvelle journée sur ce compte à rebours sans fin qu'était leur vie…

Il souffla serrant sa nuque entre ses doigts fixant le soleil qui lui brula les yeux…

« Pose- le sur la petite table, Dean » ordonna la voix calme mais ferme de Castiel. Il obtempéra.

Castiel prit le bol et le posa sur le guéridon…

A sa droite, le livre des Morts ouvert…Une page rongée par la moisissure, aux dessins ternis…

« Bobby…La sauge… »

Il l'alluma et lui tendit…Marie s'assit…Perdue…

Il jeta le bouquet fumant dans le bol, le visage fermé…Il prit le livre entre ses mains et se mit à lire l'ancienne écriture...Sa voix envouta la pièce…Mélopée pour des mots hors du temps…

« Iam nigri consilio et nomen tuum invocabimus

Per ergo sacra portas, ego invocant nomen tuum

Ex infinito iam nocte invocant nomen tuum

Audire ad petitionem mortem, audire ad petitionem

Mortis ostendit nobis modo

Iam uitae invocant nomen tuum

Iam morte, invocato nomine "

_« Par de-là le noir dessein, j'invoque ton nom_

_Par de-là les portes sacrées, j'invoque ton nom_

_Par de-là la nuit sans fin, j'invoque ton nom_

_Mort écoute cette requête, écoute cette supplique_

_Mort montre nous le chemin _

_Par de-là la vie, j'invoque ton nom_

_Par de-là la Mort, j'invoque ton nom »_

Il murmura les derniers mots que nul n'entendit….Bobby fronça les sourcils…Inquiet, semblant percevoir dans les bas murmures de Castiel, un étrange appel…

Il reposa le livre et plaça le bol au centre du symbole, entre les bougies dont soudain les flammes se mirent à danser sous un vent pourtant inexistant…

Aux 4 coins de la pièce, la sauge purifiait l'espace…

Ce fut un long et interminable silence…Une attente qui parut sans fin…

Puis soudain, le sablier se retourna dans un bruit sec…

Droit, appuyé sur sa canne, vêtu de sa longue redingote noire, les yeux fermés et les traits marqués…Death apparut au milieu du salon…

Il y resta quelques secondes sans bouger…

Il tendit sa canne et d'un geste sec, renversa le bol sur le sol…De la main gauche, il éteignit les flammes…Il ouvrit alors les yeux, un rictus se traça sur ses lèvres…

Il fixa l'assemblée silencieuse dont tous les regards étaient tournés vers lui…Mélange de crainte et de respect…

Il s'arrêta sur Dean et sourit

« Hello, Dean… » Une voix posée…Languissante…D'outres tombe mais devenue si familière à l'ainé…

Il releva les yeux sur Sam, un peu étonné et intrigué…Mais il ne dit rien…

Il aperçut le sablier…

« Magnifique objet…Maudit aussi…»

Il s'en saisit et le posa sur son flanc…

Il se retourna et se dirigea vers le canapé, nul n'osa parler.

Il écarta un des coussins de celui-ci du bout de sa canne, s'assit en posant ses 2 mains sur son embout et fixa Dean

« Que me vaut le déplaisir de cette invitation forcée ? » laissa-t-il tomber en regardant du coin de l'œil le sablier…Il vit alors une bière et un verre posée à ses côtés, sur la petite table d'appoint…Il sourit à Dean en opinant de la tête…Un cadeau pour la Mort…

Il tendit la main et la versa doucement, écoutant la mousse pétiller comme un murmure qui lui fut doux aux oreilles.

« J'attends, Dean… »

Celui-ci s'avança vers la Mort cherchant du soutien dans le regard de Castiel qui l'encouragea d'un geste du menton

«C'est à propos des anges noirs… » laissa tomber l'ainé des frères

« On aurait besoin d'un petit coup de main… »

Death fit tourner le liquide dans son verre, regardant la mousse mourir à sa surface…

« Un petit coup de main ? …Du genre ? » réplique-t-il, sans en détourner les yeux…

« Du genre…Mortel… » répondit inquiet, Dean

Death but une gorgée et reposa le verre, tout en essuyant du bout du doigt la mousse sur ses lèvres…Il s'enfonça dans le canapé et d'un mouvement de la main fit relever le sablier, qui suspendu dans le vide, se remit à faire couler le temps…

« Je suis la Mort, certes, Dean…Mais je ne suis pas le Destin… » Il reposa son verre…

« Il y a des règles à suivre…Je m'en écarte et l'équilibre se brise… »

« Quand les anges noirs marcheront sur tes règles, il sera beau ton équilibre » cingla Dean

Le visage de Death se ferma…Il se leva doucement et il s'approcha de lui, d'un pas lent mais décidé…Dean lui tint tête, mal à l'aise.

« Tu devrais me parler sur un autre ton, mon jeune ami…N'oublie pas à qui tu parles quand tu t'adresses à moi » répliqua dans un calme froid, la Mort, plongeant son regard dans le sien.

Il sentit derrière lui, l'ombre furtive de Castiel…Ce dernier prit le sablier et le brisa au sol

Dean écarquilla les yeux et vit le visage de Death se crisper…Son regard s'éteindre…

Il se retourna et d'un mouvement rageur de la main, projeta Castiel contre le bureau sans aucun regard pour lui, les yeux figés sur le sol et le temps noir qui s'écoulait hors du sablier…

« Comment as-tu osé…Hybride insignifiant… » souffla Death

Personne n'avait osé bouger…Tétanisés par le geste de Castiel et la colère contenue de Death…Castiel se releva en s'appuyant sur le bureau sous le regard médusé de Dean

« Hybride peut-être mais j'ai été ange en mon temps…Et je connais tes faiblesses, Death… »

Ce dernier se tourna vers Castiel, il avait retrouvé tout son calme

« Bien tenté…Je dois l'admettre…Je t'ai sous-estimé…J'en retiendrais la leçon…Sois en sûr… » répliqua-t-il sous le ton de la menace, dressant sa canne et la pointa sur le torse de Castiel qui ne broncha pas

« Qu'attendez-vous de moi ? » finit-il par demander en rabaissant celle-ci

« Que tu nous débarrasses des anges noirs… »

« Comme je viens de le dire….Je suis la Mort, Castiel….Je ne suis pas le Destin… »

«Tu es un peu des 2… » sourit Castiel, ironique

« Vrai… » Le visage de Death se détendit…

Ce fut comme un face à face dont plus aucun des autres protagonistes ne sembla faire part…

« Tu dois savoir que même en tant que Mort, j'ai des règles et des devoirs à suivre et à respecter…Il en va de l'équilibre de l'univers que d'y maintenir la balance… »

« Quelle balance y aura-t-il, quand il n'y aura plus que les anges noirs comme uniques survivants ? »

Death tapotait du bout de sa canne le sol….Visiblement énervé par l'arrogance de Castiel…

« Je suis ici depuis bien avant les 1er êtres…Je suis l'infini…L'immortel…Penses-tu que je n'ai jamais perdu l'équilibre?…Tu crois pouvoir me faire plier en me tenant prisonnier sur cette terre ?…Tu t'égares…Je vous regarderais mourir parce que je suis celui qui posera le dernier souffle sur votre vie…Lucifer n'a pas su me garder dans ses enfers….Penses-tu que toi, hybride, tu arriveras à me retenir ici… »

Il sourit, ironique mais Castiel ne baissa pas le regard…

« Je te retiendrais le temps qu'il faudra, Death….Je ne laisserais pas la terre mourir sans rien tenter...Jamais… »

« J'admire ta dévotion, Castiel…Tu as la mémoire courte…Ou trop grande… »

Il se dirigea vers le canapé et s'y rassit…Croisa les jambes et posa sa canne sur ses genoux…

« Tu as pour cette humanité, un attachement qui dépasse l'entendement…Je sais bien que tu l'as vu naitre…Que tu as été témoin de sa grandeur et hélas, surtout, de sa décadence…Mais tu connais la raison de la chute des tiens…Et celle des leurs…Pourquoi t'acharner à vouloir la garder en vie…Pour eux ?»

Il pointa de sa canne Dean et la table où s'était regroupés Sam, Bobby et Marie

Il reprit le verre où la mousse avait disparu…

« Vous êtes tous comme ce breuvage, Cass….Anges, démons ou humains…La terre restera mais vous, vous finirez par disparaitre de sa surface…C'est un fait immuable depuis la nuit des temps…Une vie se perd, une autre se crée…Je pensais que tu comprendrais cela…Toi qui a vu l'avant et le pendant… »

Il fut un bref silence

« Tu comptes nous aider ? »

« Pourquoi le ferais-je ?...Tu crois que ton tour de magie a eu effet sur moi !…»

Il jeta un œil sur le sable étendu au sol…

Sous le regard surpris de Castiel, celui-ci retrouva sa place dans le sablier qui se reconstitua sous leurs yeux…La tête du lion se renversa…

« Pauvre idiot…. »

Il toisa Castiel

« Même si je dois bien admettre que tu n'as pas manqué de courage…Ni d'audace… »

Il se leva et se dirigea vers l'hybride qui ne bougea pas…Le livre des Morts se souleva de la table…Death tendit la main et ce dernier s'ouvrit en se posant dans la paume de celle-ci

« Tu aurais dû regarder les linéaments…La clé s'y trouvait… »

Le livre se referma et disparut….

Castiel baissa le regard pour la 1er fois devant Death

Ce dernier se tourna vers Dean puis la table du salon…les visages étaient défaits…

Death tendit la main….le sablier vint s'y poser…

« Le temps qui vous était imparti, est passé…. »

Le sablier disparut…Tout comme le livre quelques instants auparavant…

«Ne jouez jamais avec la Mort…Vous serez toujours perdant… »

Il se retourna vers Castiel…

« Tu sais ce qu'il t'en serait coûté si ton petit stratagème avait marché !… » siffla Death

Castiel sentit, posé sur lui, le regard interrogateur de Dean

« Oui… » répondit-il d'un trait, en le fixant droit dans les yeux

« Et eux ? »

Il jeta un œil en coin vers la table…Castiel ne répondit pas

« J'en conclus que la réponse est non…N'est-ce pas ? «

Il avança vers l'hybride en croisant ses bras derrière son dos

« Ce que j'admire chez toi, Cass…Et qu'eux ne semble visiblement pas comprendre vu leur attachement « humain » à ton égard…C'est ce sens innée du sacrifice qu'il y a chez toi…Combien de fois es-tu mort?...3…4 fois…J'ai déjà pu voir dans ma longue vie » dit-il sur un ton qui marquait une forme de respect pour son adversaire

« …Bien des personnages étranges…Bien des êtres d'exception dont entre autres, ils font partie »

Il se tourna vers Dean et Sam

« Mais tu es un cas à part…Unique en ton genre, je dois bien l'avouer… »

Il sortit de sa poche une montre à gousset…

« Bien…Vos 5 minutes se sont écoulées…Heureux d'avoir pu bavardé avec vous mais j'ai d'autres chats à fouetter…Nul doute qu'on se retrouvera… » sourit-il

« Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas nous aider ? » tiqua Castiel en s'avançant vers lui

« Pourquoi le devrais-je ? Qu'aies-je à y gagner? Donne- moi une seule raison valable pour que je laisse encore une chance à cette humanité déchue de prolonger son agonie… »

Il s'appuya sur sa canne…

« L'humanité peut vous remercier, toi et tes amis ici présent…Grâce à vous, elle a eu un sursit inespéré et je dirais même immérité…La porte aurait dû être le début de la fin…Vous en avez fait le commencement de l'espoir… »

« Dont tu es le dernier… » continua Castiel

« Au fond, ses vies suspendues qu'on tente de sauver, c'est en quelque sorte, ton gagne-pain….Aide nous à le sauver…Dieu nous a abandonné…Le feras-tu aussi ? »

Death sourit

« Bien vu…Mais mal jugé…Dieu et moi sommes disons plutôt assez proche…Et même si pour le moment, il n'est plus de ce côté-ci de cet Univers….Il n'en reste pas moins, le Destin qui trace vos routes…Il reviendra et créera une nouvelle vie sur cette terre maudite…Du travail, j'en aurais toujours…J'en ai toujours eu…Je n'en ai que faire de cette humanité…Qui soit dit en passant, me le rend bien… »

« Alors pourquoi m'avoir sauvé?...Tout ceci serait fini depuis longtemps !...Pourquoi avoir offert ton aide quand Dean te l'a demandé ? Tu étais libre à ce moment…»

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Sam. Death se tourna vers lui sourire en coin.

« Parce que vous m'intriguiez…Toi et ton frère…Parce que votre Destin était et est toujours une énigme pour moi et que votre travail n'était, visiblement, pas encore tout à fait terminé…Quelqu'un ou quelque chose avait l'air de beaucoup tenir à vous…Mais en ce moment, je ne crains pour vous, plus d'aide possible…Seuls face à votre destinée avec la Mort comme unique témoin… »

« Tout cela pour au final, en arriver au même point… » laissa tomber, dépité, Sam

« Pourquoi nous avoir sauvé alors pour nous laisser mourir aujourd'hui…Cela n'a aucun sens… »

« Pour eux… »

Il pointa le ciel de sa canne

« Peut -être plus…Mais pour moi…Si… »

Il tourna une bague qu'il avait au doigt

« Il fut un temps où je vous devais… Une faveur …Même si, au fond, soyons honnête, nous y étions tous gagnant…»

Il s'appuya sur sa canne

« Ce temps-là est révolu… »

Dean le toisa

« Ca veut dire quoi ? Que tu n'en as rien à battre de ce qu'il peut nous arriver? Que tu vas nous regarder crever sans lever le petit doigt...» pesta Dean

« C'est si élégamment dit, Dean…Mais oui, c'est à peu près ça… »

Il posa sa canne au sol et s'y appuya des 2 mains…

« Vous n'êtes pas les premières créatures à marcher sur cette terre et tu me vois désolé de te le dire mais vous ne serez certainement pas les dernières… »

Il se tourna vers Castiel

« Nous sommes bien placé pour savoir que toute forme de vie sur terre...Comme ailleurs, est éphémère… »

« Ca ne veut pas dire qu'il ne faut rien faire pour tenter de la sauver… » répliqua Castiel

Il eut un court silence où la Mort sembla plongée dans ses pensées…Dean interrogea Sam du regard qui lui répondit en haussant les épaules...

Bobby n'avait pas dit un mot, il tenait serré dans sa main, les doigts d'une Marie, au regard perdu…

« Bien… »

Il baissa la tête

« Le Destin est tracé…Rien ne m'empêcher de vous offrir une route différente pour l'atteindre »

Le visage de Dean s'éclaira…

« Tu vas nous aider ? »

« Non, aucunement…Je ne prendrais pas part à ce combat…Il n'est pas des miens…Mais je vais vous donner quelques conseils…Ils vaudront pour ce qu'ils sont…Ecoutez les biens…Je ne me répéterais pas 2x… »

Il s'approcha du guéridon et se mit à effacer le symbole du bout du doigt, lentement mais irrémédiablement….

« Les anges sont infinis mais pas immortels…Divins ou impurs, la lame reste mortelle pour la grâce qui en est transpercée…Tuez-les….Le symbole vous permettra de les éloigner quand le temps viendra…Usez en… »

Il frotta son index contre son pouce, regardant la craie se marquer dans ses empreintes…

« De tous, seul Abaddôn ne devrait connaître la Mort…Mais nul, en ses mondes, n'est immortel… »

Il sourit en lui-même « excepté moi » sembla-t-il dire…

« Un être peut tuer Abaddôn… »

Il leva le regard sur les visages figés dans l'espoir, pendus à ses mots

« C'est Abaddôn lui-même…Faites en sorte que sa propre main lui porte le coup fatal…Il est fierté et orgueil…Sûr de sa valeur…Retournez cela contre lui… »

« Faudrait-il encore pouvoir les approcher…On ne sait même pas où ils se terrent ni même si ils sont ici… » ragea, désespéré, Dean

« Etre de peu de foi… » répondit Death en baissant la tête.

Il se tourna vers Castiel

«Cherchez la faille chez votre ennemi…Ne versez pas le sang dans l'inutile…Le doute est une arme redoutable… Sachez qu'il y a toujours de la lumière même dans le plus sombre des êtres…Il vous sera un précieux allié quand celle-ci prendra place de l'obscur…Cet être sera celui qui pourrait vous guider vers ceux que vous cherchez…»

Il marqua un temps de pause…

« Sachez retenir vos lames…Et vos larmes…»

Il se redressa, les mains dans le dos

« N'espérez pas d'aide de Dieu, vous n'en aurez pas…N'espérez pas d'aide de ma part, vous n'en aurez plus…»

Il les fixa une dernière fois

« On se retrouvera…Pour certains d'entre vous, plus tôt que d'autre…Je serais celui qui se penchera sur vous…Nul faucheur ne viendra…Retenez ses mots… »

Il effaça d'un geste de la main, les traces restantes du symbole

« Bonne chance…Vous en aurez besoin…Et courage…C'est tout ce qu'il vous reste »

Il posa la main sur son front pour les saluer

«Tant que la vie est, il vous reste un avenir »

Il disparut comme il était venu laissant l'assemblée dans un lourd silence…

Dean se tourna vers Castiel…Il y avait dans son regard un mélange de colère et de tristesse…

« Tu comptais nous parler de ton petit pacte quand? » ragea-t-il en pointant du doigt le guéridon…

« Dean… » commença Castiel

« Quoi, Dean…Tu vas t'excuser…Encore ! »

Il jeta sa main en avant de rage…

Castiel s'avança droit sur lui

« M'excuser de quoi, Dean…J'ai fait ce qu'il se devait d'être fait…Je n'ai rien à me reprocher…Au moins, j'aurais essayé »

« Et comme d'hab…Cela a foiré… » ironisa Dean

« Il faut savoir lire entre les lignes… »

« Quelles lignes, Cass ?...Tu sais comment faire toi pour attirer Abaddôn…Et son suicide programmé, tu comptes faire comment ?…Tenter un nouveau pacte ? Nous foutre dans la merde à nouveau ?… » siffla Dean

Il ne vit pas le coup partir…Il se retrouva au sol, la lèvre ouverte…Castiel dressé au-dessus de lui

Sam s'avança…Bobby lâcha la main de Marie…

« Je ne comprendrais jamais ce que tu attends de moi, Dean…Jamais…Il me semble que tout ce que je fais pour vous, n'est jamais assez bon… Jamais assez bien…»

Il se frotta le poing, en le fixant…Vide…

Dean se releva, essuyant sa bouche…Il cracha son sang, au sol…

« Je n'attends plus rien de toi, Cass… » laissa tomber Dean…

Il lui heurta l'épaule en se dirigeant vers le canapé, saisit la bouteille de bière entamée par Death et sortit…Tous sursautèrent quand la porte claqua violemment…

Castiel n'avait pas quitté des yeux, son poing fermé...Il regarda le sang qui se remit à couler entre ses doigts…

Une main saisit la sienne…Il leva le regard et croisa celui de Marie…Elle lui sourit

« On dit que plus la colère est grande, plus celui à qui elle est adressée, nous est cher… »

Elle sortit un mouchoir de sa poche et le posa sur sa blessure.

Elle lui fit un sourire empreint de tristesse et d'affection.

« La prochaine fois…Evite de cacher la vérité…Elle ne pourra pas faire plus de mal que le mensonge »

Castiel se redressa…Une étrange prémonition…Il s'avança vers la table et se saisit d'un des poignards divins…

« Cass ? » s'inquiéta Sam

Il ferma les yeux

« Non….Rien, Sammy…J'ai cru un moment…Mais c'est impossible… »

Il fixa son sang sur la lame….

Fin Chapitre III


	4. Chapter 5

Chapitre V : « Le Maudit »

Il regarda dans le reflet de la fenêtre et, y vit étendu au sol, Dean qui se tenait le flanc, le sang coulant entre ses doigts, rampant vers Sam…

Ce dernier, accroupi, tenait entre ses mains, la raison de son retour…La raison de sa vengeance et soudain la raison de son étrange douleur…Il y avait encore un souffle du divin en lui et en cet instant, il prit le pas sur son noir dessein…

Une clarté pure dans le plein jour….

A l'extérieur, appuyée sur la grille d'entrée de la vaste demeure, Alicélia se redressa…Elle s'avança de quelques pas et pu voir s'approchant de la fenêtre du 1e étage, le Maudit…

Il y avait sur son visage, elle le ressentit soudain, la trace passée de la grâce…

Il dut la sentir car elle le vit se détourner…Il la fixa un long moment, leva sa lame et en lécha le tranchant…Il lui sourit…Il la savait là depuis le début…

Elle ferma les yeux…Samaël avait raison de se méfier de cet être, croissement de lumière et de démon...N'étant jamais ni tout à fait l'un, ni tout à fait l'autre…

Ne dit-on pas que les Maudits sont le vrai reflet des âmes divines ou humaines ?…

Quand Alicélia rouvrit les yeux, il avait disparu

Dans l'énorme salon, étendu sur le sol, un vaisseau, les yeux fixés dans la stupeur...Tombé au pied d'un grand bar…

Il fixait ses compagnons d'infortune, gisant au sol…Morts ou abandonnés….

On n'entendit plus dans la pièce que le silence

Dean perdit connaissance à quelques centimètres de son frère…

Ce sang qui coulait dans son dos…Il aurait voulu juste avoir la force de prononcer son nom encore une fois…

Il croisa alors son regard éteint et sombra à son tour…

Quand Alicélia surgit dans la pièce…Elle n'y trouva plus trace des frères, ni de l'hybride…Juste la mort comme unique hôte des lieux…

Eastern, Pennsylvania….

Quand Dean ouvrit les yeux, la 1er chose qu'il aperçut fut le regard de Sam posé sur lui dans la même attitude de surprise qu'il avait quelques instants auparavant dans la casse de Bobby.

Il se retourna…Ils se tenaient debout dans un grand salon…Face à lui, un bar en coin, sur lequel était disposé plusieurs bouteilles dont certaines étaient déjà vides…Un verre à moitié rempli semblait indiqué que les lieux étaient habités…

« Mais putain...C'est quoi ce cirque ? » Il se dirigea vers la grande fenêtre….Ecarta le rideau…Un jardin bordé de sapin cerné de hauts grillages.

Il fronça les yeux semblant plonger dans ses souvenirs...

« Je connais cet endroit.. » murmura-t-il

Il se retourna pour interpeler Sam et aperçut alors Castiel…Son visage se ferma…

« Tu peux me dire ce qu'il se passe ? » ronchonna-t-il

« Cet endroit…J'y suis déjà venu, j'en suis certain…On est où ? »

« Vous êtes chez moi….Bienvenue dans mon humble demeure»

Cette voix…Cette intonation teintée d'ironie…Dean regarda stupéfait Sam…

« Baltazar ? »

Il se retourna lentement et le vit, verre en main debout près du bar…A ses côtés se tenait un homme à l'allure militaire, aux traits figés…

La porte s'ouvrit…Castiel fit un pas sur la droite…Plusieurs démons armés pénétrèrent dans la pièce…Ils se placèrent devant celle-ci et n'en bougèrent plus…

Baltazar, tout sourire, descendit l'estrade et s'approcha de Castiel…

« Tu n'as pas l'air surpris de me voir…Cassy… Ca me déçoit… » lança-t-il sur un ton boudeur

«Moi qui croyait te faire peur…Bouuuuhh….L'ange revenu d'entre les Morts… »

Il leva son verre en riant

Castiel ne réagit pas …Le visage de Baltazar se ferma, ses yeux devinrent sombres…Pas de ce noir démoniaque ni même de celui à l'éclat divin…Un noir bleuté…Couleur corbeau…

Il vida son verre d'un trait et le fracassa contre le mur faisant sursauter Castiel…

« Ca fait te quoi de te retrouver face à un fantôme ?…Hum…Cassou ? » grinça-t-il mi-amusé, mi-rageur

Dean et Sam les regardèrent sans bouger, gardant un œil sur les démons et un autre sur l'étrange invité, témoin silencieux de ce face à face…

« On te croyait mort ? » finit par laisser tomber Sam se rapprochant de Castiel

« Faut croire que non… » répliqua Baltazar, en levant les bras et tournant sur lui-même

« Je dirais même que je me porte comme un charme…Pour un poignardé… » claqua-t-il

Il retourna vers le bar sous le regard inquisiteur de son compagnon…Il fit la moue et l'indiqua du doigt

« J'oubliais de vous présenter mon chien de garde… » lança-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel…

« Rhalech…Dis bonjour à nos invités… »

Ce dernier le foudroya du regard.

« Tu auras remarqué, Cassy, que j'ai réussi à me dégoter un mec avec un plus grand balai dans le cul que le tien… »

Il se mit à rire…Glacial…

Dean ne put s'empêcher de sourire mais en se tournant vers Sam pour le prendre à partie, il aperçut le regard perdu de Castiel fixé sur son ancien frère d'arme…

Il avait la main serrée sur son poignard et le sang se remit à couler de son poing gauche…

«C'est toi le Maudit…. » finit par murmurer Castiel

Baltazar se figea…L'atmosphère se tendit…

« Prends pas cet air effondré…»

Il s'avança vers lui

«Dis -toi que tout cela, c'est de TA faute… »

Il tendit la paume de la main vers lui et Castiel fut projeté plusieurs mètres en arrière, heurtant le mur...Il lâcha son arme dont le bruit métallique résonna dans toute la pièce…

Quelques-uns des démons se tournèrent vers Baltazar qui leur fit signe de ne pas bouger…

Dean croisa celui de Rhalech, imperturbable…

Castiel se releva en reprenant sa lame….Il s'appuya au sol y laissant la trace de sa main ensanglantée…Il croisa le regard de Sam, paniqué, posé sur lui...Il lui sourit.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Baltazar ?...Ma mort ?...Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? » le défia Castiel sous les yeux médusés de Dean qui lui intimait de se taire…

« Si tu crois que j'ai rêvé si longtemps à ma revanche pour la savourer en un claquement de doigts…Tu te fiches la plume dans l'œil, mon ange »

Il tiqua

« Oups…J'oubliais que tu n'en étais plus un…. »

Il rit en posant son doigt sur ses lèvres.

« Remarque…Toi, non plus… » répliqua aussi sec, Castiel

Les traits de Baltazar se crispèrent…

Il disparut et réapparut aussitôt derrière l'hybride qui ressentit soudain, une violente douleur lui traverser le bas du dos…

Il baissa le regard et vit la pointe d'une lame sortir sur le côté droit de sa chemise…

Baltazar venait de le poignarder…Il se pencha à son oreille

« Alors, Cassy…Ca fait quoi d'être de l'autre côté du miroir… »

Il retira sa lame d'un coup sec…

« Cass… » hurla Dean en se dirigeant vers lui

Il sentit ses jambes se figer au sol…Baltazar tourna le regard vers lui

«Mêles-toi de tes affaires, Batman…C'est entre lui et moi… »

« Alors pourquoi les avoir amener ici ? » lança dans un souffle court Castiel

Baltazar fit la moue et pointa de sa lame rougie, Rhalech…

« Ca fait partie du deal…Je dois vous liquider…Tous les 3… »

Il haussa les épaules

«Moi…Je m'en fous de tes potes….Je les aime bien… »

Il leur sourit

« Mais Le boss à toutou n'a pas l'air de les apprécier des masses…»

Rhalech s'avança…Droit, sévère…

« Suffit…Qu'on en finisse…On n'a pas que ça à faire… »

Baltazar porta la main à son front et se gratta...

« Attends que je réfléchisse…Bah si…Moi, oui… »

Il rit et prit à témoins Dean et Sam

« Voyez-vous…Ce charmant jeune homme est un ange noir fidèle à Bélial… »

Il lui fit un clin d'œil «

« Vous savez…Du genre, Cass et Dieu… »

Il se tourna vers Rhalech

« Mais là, ce serait plutôt du genre…Rhalech et Bélial…Je trouve cela …Chou… »

Il s'attarda sur le dernier mot

« J'espère pour lui qu'il en aura plus de reconnaissance que notre pauvre Cass, ici présent…. »

Il ricana…Puis se tourna vers Rhalech

« Je t'explique… »

« Rien à fiche… » répliqua ce dernier

Baltazar tiqua

« Tu vas m'écouter que tu le veuilles ou non…Sinon je change de chien de garde… »

Il sourit grinçant…Rhalech se retint d'exploser…

Baltazar se retourna à nouveau vers les frères

« Il faut savoir mes chers amis….Que tout comme chez les humains…Ca se tire dans les pattes et les plumes chez les anges… »

Il se dirigea vers le bar, se pencha derrière et prit un verre…

Dean se sentit libéré…Il en profita aussitôt pour rejoindre Castiel

Il vit le sang de sa blessure se mêler à celui de son bandage

« Ca va aller ? » s'inquiéta-t-il

Il lui répondit d'un sourire…Dean tourna le regard vers son frère…Soucieux…Castiel perdait trop de sang…

« Si c'est pas mignon…Regarde les, Rhalech…C'est pas chez toi que cela arriverait….Hein…»

Il se versa un whisky

« Un verre pour les condamnés ? » proposa-t-il en dressant la bouteille...Un bref silence…

« Et l'écho répondit...Non… »

Il la rangea

« Où en étais-je ?...Ah oui…Souvenirs, souvenirs…Pour notre ami ici, contre sa volonté d'ailleurs, je tiens à le préciser…. »

Rhalech se renfrogna

« Faut dire les choses comme elles sont mon grand…Hum… »

Il tapa sur l'épaule de Rhalech en passant…Celui lui attrapa la main et le força à se tourner vers lui en lui tordant le poignet…

« Ne me pousse pas à bout…Maudit…Où tu pourrais regretter tes enfers… » pesta Rhalech

« Lâches-moi tu veux…Où je huuuurle après notre petite amie… »

Rhalech lui relâcha la main en la balançant, furieux.

« Quel fichu caractère… » souffla Baltazar en secouant sa main…

« Faut savoir que dehors, y a une charmante jeune femme qui fait le gué depuis que nous sommes arrivés ici…Moi, perso…Je m'en tape…Mais lui… »

Il rit en buvant une gorgée d'alcool…

« Le toutou à Samaël face au toutou à Bélial….C'est beau les liens fraternels… La confiance, l'amour, la loyauté…Aucunes cachoteries…La transparence totale… »

Il se tourna vers Dean et Sam

« Vous connaissez ça… Hein…Les frangins ….La confiance aveugle… »

Il se mit à rire

Dean se tourna vers Sam…Tout dans l'ombre d'un sourire…

« Au moins nous, nous sommes encore une famille… » laissa tomber Dean en fixant son frère et Castiel. Baltazar s'en aperçut

« Quoi ? Vous l'avez adopté ?... » grinça le Maudit, sarcastique.

« Il fout le bordel…Ouvre la porte des enfers…Massacre humains et anges…Et vous l'accueillez les bras ouverts...Moi, je fais un misérable petit pacte de rien du tout avec un démon…Je bidouille un peu…Résultat, je me fais lâchement assassiné par lui… Et vous trouvez ça normal, vous…»

Il le pointa furieux

« Vous lui ouvrez les bras pendant que je pourris entre 2 mondes… »

Il hurla de rire, furax

« C'est le monde à l'envers…L'enfer au Paradis..»

« Tu essayais de sauver tes fesses…Il essayait de sauver les nôtres…Ca change la donne… » répliqua Dean

« C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité, là…Je préfèrerais être sourd que d'entendre ça, je vous le dis, moi…Je dois peut-être te rappeler qui m'a appelé pour mettre fin à ses délires de mégalo en devenir…Pour jouer double jeu…Ca vous convenait à l'époque…Hum…Un pion sur les 2 échiquiers… »

Dean baissa le regard

« Ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai condamné avant même de le juger…Ce n'est pas moi qui n'ait pas bougé le moindre petit doigt pour l'aider…»

Il vit le regard surpris de Sam

« Et oui, Je sais tout…Le cercle de feu et tout le bazar…Tout…A noter, que j'ai bien aimé ton geste, Sammy »

Il fit un mouvement avec sa lame indiquant un coup bas…

«Ce fut pour moi, une petite vengeance par procuration… »

Sam baissa les yeux…

« Alors peut-être bien que je ne suis pas du 1er choix mais moi, au moins, j'ai jamais essayé de le rayer de la carte… »

Il se tourna vers Castiel

« Tu devrais apprendre à mieux reconnaître tes vrais amis, Cass…Tu as tué le seul qui te fut loyal et gardé les seuls qui te voulaient mort…Avoue que c'est ironique… »

« Non…Baltazar…C'est parce qu'ils sont mes amis, qu'ils ont tenté de m'arrêter et c'est parce que tu voulais te servir de moi que tu n'as rien tenté…C'est là, la seule différence… »

« Tu crois vraiment ce que tu dis ?…Tu crois vraiment que je ne tenais pas à toi, Cass ? »

La voix de Baltazar se fit profonde, teintée de tristesse…

« On a été compagnon d'arme et ami, Baltazar…Je t'aimais, tu étais mon frère mais tu t'es toujours plus soucier de toi que des autres…Tout n'était qu'un jeu pour toi…Alors peut-être bien que tu tenais à moi, j'en suis même certain, tout comme je tenais à toi…On a vécu trop de chose ensemble pour qu'ils n'en soient pas ainsi…. Mais quand tu as du faire le choix entre toi et l'humanité …Entre mon choix et le tien…Tu n'as pas hésité une seule seconde… »

Le visage de Baltazar se vida

« C'est cela la différence … » termina Castiel

« Le sens du sacrifice…Pffff…Regarde où cela t'a mené… »

« Je ne voudrais pas être ailleurs, mon frère… »

Baltazar se ferma, il le frappa violemment, la garde de son poignard serrée dans sa main…Castiel recula d'un pas en grimaçant…Sa main se crispant sur sa blessure…

« Je t'interdis de m'appeler comme ça…Traitre…Toi qui m'a poussé dans le néant….Toi qui a fait de moi ce que je suis aujourd'hui »

Il le pointa de sa lame tandis que Castiel se redressa, la lèvre en sang…

« Tu m'as assassiné comme un lâche…Dans le dos…Rien ne peut justifier ça…Rien…» laissa tomber le Maudit

« Il n'y a pas de mot pour l'impardonnable…Je donnerais ma vie pour que tu retrouves la tienne…»

Castiel baissa le regard

« T'inquiètes dont pas frangin…. » grinça Baltazar

Il s'approcha à quelques centimètres de son visage

« Tu vas me la donner, ta vie…Et je vais garder celle que j'ai parce qu'elle me convient parfaitement… »

Il releva son menton de l'index et plongea son regard sombre dans le bleu de ceux de Castiel

« J'ai toujours envié cette partie-là de toi, Cass…Ce sens inné du sacrifice…L'ange dans toute sa splendeur…Et son ridicule…Mais faut croire que Dieu avait d'autres plans pour moi… »

Il recula

« Dieu …Ou le Diable…Du pareil ou même pour moi…»

« Comment, Baltazar ? » s'interrogea Sam en tiquant

« Comment quoi ? » sourit-il

« J'en suis venu à devenir ce que je suis aujourd'hui ?...Honnêtement je n'en sais rien… »

Il se retourna en buvant une gorgée de whisky

« Je suis mort et puis soudain, j'ai croisé le chemin de Bélial…Entre les 2, je ne me souviens de rien…Entre ange et démon, Maudit je suis…J'ai dû faire ce choix de mon plein gré, ca fait partie du pacte, mais le propriétaire de celui-ci veut visiblement garder l'anonymat…Du coup… »

Il haussa les épaules….

« Il a effacé ses traces…Peu m'importe…Je reste un quasi-ange mais dorénavant du côté obscur de la force » sourit-il amer…

« Ca ne changera pas grand-chose dans mon cas, vous me direz… »

Il souffla

« Je suis immortel…Juste que temps en temps, je dois me la faire 'Josh Randall'… »

« Tu veux dire que les Maudits sont des sortes de …Chasseurs de prime… » lança Dean, les yeux écarquillés

Rhalech ricana…Baltazar le planta du regard

« Des larbins plutôt, oui…Payer en immortalité pour faire le sale boulot des enfers… Faut croire que les démons ne sont plus très fiables de nos jours » siffla Rhalech

« Tu vivras combien de siècles en plus, Balty…En échange de leurs têtes sur un plateau » continua-t-il

« 300 ans…Allez, 400 peut être…Bonus pour l'hybride… »

« La ferme, Rhalech…N'oublie pas que je peux changer d'avis quand je le veux… »

Ce dernier dévisagea Dean et Sam puis passa à Castiel ….

« Vrai…C'est bien pour cela que personne ne vous fait confiance d'ailleurs…»

Baltazar vida son verre d'un trait

« De toutes manières, je me fous du deal… »

Il posa le verre sur le bar

« Je l'aurais fait pour rien…. »

Un rictus se marqua sur son visage…

« J'attendais ca depuis trop longtemps …Les frangins, c'est juste la cerise sur le gâteau… »

Il grimaça

« Une famille !..Ah…Laissez- moi rire… »

Il leva la main…Les démons s'avancèrent…

« Amusez-vous…Et prenez votre temps…La place m'a couté assez chère… »

Il alla s'asseoir sur un haut tabouret placé près du bar...

« Viens ici, Rhalech…La vue est meilleure…Profites du spectacle offert…C'est cadeau.. »

Il posa un 2eme verre à côté du sien

« …Et viens trinquer avec moi… »

Il se tourna vers l'assemblée en tendant les bras

« Que les jeux commencent…. »

Il claqua les mains et s'appuya des coudes sur le bar...Rhalech l'y rejoignit à contrecœur

« Ils nous suffiraient de 2 minutes et tout serait réglé… » marmonna-t-il

« Oui mais moi…Ca m'amuserait pas…Alors assieds -toi près de moi et savoure.. »

Il tapota sur un tabouret à ses côtés tout en ouvrant une bouteille de scotch.

Rhalech prit le verre tendu mais n'y toucha pas…Il ne s'assit pas non plus mais se tourna vers le combat qui venait de commencer….Il reposa son verre sans y toucher…

6 démons…2 hommes et un hybride en piteux état….Les dés étaient pipés…Il sourit sans émotion

Dean sortit de sa ceinture arrière le couteau offert par Elanora Diferatis qui ne le quittait jamais…Sam lui sortit celui de Ruby…

Castiel fit tourner sa lame, tout en se tenant le flan…le sang tachait à présent son jean…

L'ainé se retrouva face un adversaire d'une tête de plus que lui…Il était suivi par un plus petit, barbu et trapu…Ils avaient chacun un couteau à la main…Ils souriaient bêtement…Dean tiqua

« Putain les gars…Ce que vous avez l'air con… »

Sam lui se retrouva avec, à chacun de ses côtés, un démon de type asiatique tout en force et un petit tatoué, nerveux…

« Les miens n'ont pas l'air plus intelligent… » railla à son tour Sam

Ils entendirent Baltazar rire et applaudir depuis le bar…

Face à Castiel, une femme aux traits masculins et son compagnon, un grand chauve bedonnant

« C'est pas mieux de mon côté… » lança Castiel

« Bravo, Cassy…Tu fais dans l'humour maintenant.. »lança Baltazar en buvant

« Qu'est-ce que vous attendez ?... » hurla soudain furieux ce dernier

« Tuez- les avant que je me lève et que je vous en colle une… »

Le grand fonça sur Dean qui s'écarta et le poussa dans le dos, sous son poids, ce dernier se déséquilibra, manquant tomber…Il se retourna furieux

« Tu vas me le payer, petit merdeux »

« Je t'attends …Hulk » piqua Dean

Il eut juste le temps de parer le coup donné par le barbu arrivé par derrière…D'un bras il stoppa le sien et de l'autre, il le frappa au visage avec la garde du couteau…Il tenta de le retourner pour le planter dans son torse mais déjà, le grand se rua sur lui…

Il recula, lâchant prise…Le barbu faillit embrocher son compagnon

Dean se mit à rire…

« Alors Laurel et Hardy…On va au bal... »

Rhalech se tordit les mains dans le dos

« Tu les as pêché où, ses imbéciles ?… »

« Je ne les ai pas choisi, figures-toi…Si tu veux te plaindre…Vas chez ton Boss... »

Il vida d'un trait son verre…

« Ils sont nuls à chier…Ils vont finir par me gâcher le spectacle … »

Il souffla, dépité en claquant le verre vide sur le bar…

Sam para le coup du tatoué et le frappa du pied dans le genou, celui-ci se baissa mais de rage, se releva d'un bond et frappa Sam en pleine poitrine…Il s'écarta en toussant…Mais toujours sur ses gardes, il réussit à éviter la lame du chinois qui ne fit qu'entailler sa chemise

Le tatoué secoua sa jambe en riant

« Je vais t'exploser ton joli minois »

Il fit un mouvement du bras en arc, Sam tenta d'éviter la lame en reculant...Le chinois en profita pour le frapper à son tour…Sam eut juste le temps de parer le coup de son avant -bras…La lame entailla la chair profondément sur plusieurs centimètres…

Le chinois se mit à rire en essuyant la lame de l'index et s'en tapissant le visage

Baltazar dodelina de la tête

« Pathétique… » murmura-t-il en se prenant le visage d'une main…

De son côté, Castiel avait un peu de mal à gérer la situation…Il dut son salut qu'à son statut d'hybride…Il était plus résistant et ses coups plus puissants qu'un simple humain…La femme s'avéra plus difficile à combattre que l'homme qui de par son poids et malgré le fait qu'il était démon, se mouvait moins bien…

Elle fixa sa blessure en souriant, faisant sauter d'une main à l'autre, un couteau de chasse à la lame dentelée…

Castiel tout en la tenant à l'œil, chercha du regard son compagnon…Celui-ci l'avait contourné…Il apprêtait à l'attaquer par derrière mais Castiel s'écarta et profita de l'élan de son assaillant pour le retourner en attrapant son bras et lui planter sa lame dans le ventre…Il le garda devant lui pour éviter tout assaut de la femme…

Il vit le regard de l'homme s'éteindre…Il le repoussa, il resta debout quelques instants puis le démon s'échappa dans une colonne de fumée noire…Le corps s'effondra au sol dans un énorme fracas…

« Tu vas me le payer... » ragea la femme…

Castiel avait perdu beaucoup d'énergie…Il sentait ses jambes tremblées, ayant du mal à le supporter mais il tenta de rien montrer…Restant droit…

Dean se retrouva coincer contre le mur, avec de chaque côté de lui, ses 2 assaillants

Castiel s'en aperçut…

Il recula vers lui suivi de la femme qui remarquant son manège, lui fonça dessus en hurlant…Son stratagème marcha…Castiel focaliser sur Dean et Sam avait baissé la garde…Le cri le fit sursauté et le temps qu'il se retourne, elle était déjà sur lui…Il eut juste le temps de lui attraper le bras armé….L'épaisse lame à quelques centimètres de ses yeux…Il dut s'aider de sa 2eme main pour essayer de lui faire lâcher son couteau…

Elle sourit et d'un coup, frappa Castiel à hauteur de sa blessure…Il baissa sa garde portant sa main à son flanc, elle le frappa au visage…Castiel tomba sur un genou…

Il vit alors la femme se pencher vers lui, lame en avant, mais son visage se figea…Elle sembla comme électrifiée et s'écroula au sol morte…Sam se tenait derrière elle…

Pas le temps d'un regard qu'il se retourna pour éviter un coup de l'asiatique…

Castiel se releva péniblement…Il reprit sa lame et s'empara de celle de la femme…

Il vit Dean pris au piège et marcha titubant vers lui…

Dean, frappa le barbu de la garde de son couteau sur le nez…Ce dernier sous le coup, ferma les yeux…Dean en profita pour lui planter son couteau dans le cou…

Il retira la lame et l'homme s'écroula mort au sol…Il n'eut pas le temps de retourner que le grand le frappa violemment dans le dos…Il tomba sur le cadavre…Le souffle coupé…Il roula sur lui-même, tout en fixant son adversaire, il tâtait le sol de la main. Il avait perdu son arme sous le choc…

Le démon, riant, l'attrapa par le cou et le força à se relever…

Castiel, à quelques pas de lui, s'apprêtait à l'aider quand le tatoué lui barra la route…

« Pas si vite mon coco… »

Il fit tourner son couteau…

« Pousse toi de là, tu ne vois pas que tu me gènes… » lança Castiel qui puisa dans ses dernières forces pour attraper la main du tatoué d'un coup et retourner l'arme contre lui…

Il l'enfonça dans sa carotide et sourit

« Bon appétit… »

Il le lâcha et planta le couteau de la femme dans son cœur…

Un second nuage noir…Le vaisseau s'affala sur le sol…

Sam n'arrivait pas à saisir le chinois…Trop vif, trop agile…Soudain il remarqua que ce dernier avait du mal à voir sur le côté…Il était aveugle d'un œil et démon ou pas, cette tare du vaisseau restait présente…

Il se mit à tourner autour de lui, suivi du regard par le démon…

Soudain, il se jeta au sol et le balaya de la jambe…Le démon, agile, évita la chute mais perdit son angle de vue..

Par reflex il se retourna et faucha l'air de son couteau…Celui-ci ouvrit de sa pointe, l'arcade sourcilière de Sam mais ce dernier trouva le temps de planter son couteau dans le cœur du chinois…Le démon mourut, le vaisseau s'effondra…Sam porta la main à son visage, tout en regardant vers son frère…

Dean était en mauvaise posture…Castiel se leva pour poignarder le grand mais sa main fut retenue…Il se tourna et croisa le regard de Rhalech

Le grand surpris, relâcha son étreinte, Dean en profita pour le frapper du pied sur le genou…On entendit l'os craqué…Il se jeta au sol attrapa son couteau et en se relevant le planta dans le démon mais celui-ci avait déjà tendu le sien…

Dean sentit la lame s'enfoncer dans son bas ventre…Une brûlure dans ses chairs…

Le démon s'effondra…

« Dean… » cria Castiel prisonnier des bras de Rhalech

Il projeta sa tête en arrière, brisant le nez de l'archange qui lâcha prise…Surpris…

Sam voulut courir vers Dean qui s'effondra sur ses genoux en tenant son ventre…Mais il fut arrêté dans son élan, figé au sol…

Baltazar s'avança en applaudissant

« Magnifique, splendide…Sanguinolent à souhait…Mais toute bonne chose à une fin… »

Il dressa la main et Sam se retrouva à genou…Incapable de bouger…

Baltazar posa sa lame sur son visage…

« Ne fais pas ca, Baltazar…Je t'en supplie…Laisse les… »

Il leva les yeux sur Castiel, accroupi à côté de Dean, le soutenant…

Baltazar fit un geste à Rhalech qui frottait son nez ensanglanté…Il attrapa Castiel par le haut du col et le projeta vers Sam…

Il resta à 4 pattes un instant…Baltazar vit les gouttes de vie tomber au sol…

« Hybride…Tu es solide mais pas immortel à ce que je vois … »

Il se baissa et l'obligea à se redresser sur ses genoux…Castiel grimaça sous le regard impuissant de Sam…Il entendit Dean murmurer…

Rhalech se tourna vers lui mais Baltazar, d'un geste, lui ordonna de ne pas bouger

« L'heure de ma vengeance a enfin sonnée…Je l'attends depuis si longtemps…Mais elle n'est pas celle que tu crois, Castiel… »

Il le lâcha et se tourna vers Sam

« Ta famille… » grinça Baltazar

« Regarde la bien une dernière fois…Celui-là… »

Il pointa de la lame Dean

« Se videra de son sang... Et je te prie de croire que je savourais le spectacle jusqu'au bout…Et toi, aussi…Par la même occasion… »

Il reposa son regard sur Sam

«Mais on va d'abord commencer par Sammy…C'est mon préféré… »

Il lui tapota le visage…Sam était incapable de réagir, pétrifié…

Castiel sembla à bout de force, la tête enfoncée dans ses épaules, affalé…

« Je t'en supplie, Baltazar…Ne fais pas ca… »

Il leva son regard désespéré sur son ancien compagnon

« Il doit encore rester un part d'ange en toi…Une part de l'ancien Baltazar…Je t'en supplie…Réveille- toi…Réagis… »

« L'ange est mort quand tu l'as assassiné…Voici ta récompense… »

Il leva son poignard sur Sam et le frappa

Il resta stupéfait…Castiel plongea son regard dans celui de Sam.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu as fait, imbécile ? » laissa tombé, surpris, Baltazar

Castiel s'était jeté avec ses dernières forces devant Sam pour le protéger…La lame s'enfonça sur le côté de son cou, pénétrant droite jusqu'à la garde dans sa poitrine…

Sam se sentit délivré et eut juste le temps de tendre les bras…Quand Baltazar retira son poignard, Castiel s'y effondra…

Son poumon percé laissa jaillir le sang par sa bouche qui coula dans le dos de Sam…

Baltazar entendit Dean crier son nom, étouffé par sa propre douleur…Sam le serra contre lui

« Merde…Cass… »

Il entendit le souffle rauque de l'hybride qui s'affaiblissait…

Il le sentait partir…Il leva son regard vers Baltazar

« Pourquoi ?…Pourquoi ?… »

Baltazar recula et regarda horrifié sa lame ensanglantée…Son visage se crispa

Rhalech s'approcha

« Bon…C'est bon là…On peut y aller…J'ai des têtes à ramener moi »

« La ferme… » gronda Baltazar

D'un geste vif et brusque, il enfonça sa lame dans le front de Rhalech

« Tu crois peut-être que je ne connaissais pas le sort qui m'était réservé?...Dis bonjour au Diable de ma part… »

Il retira la lame…la pièce s'éclaira…Un ange mourut…

Il jeta un œil à la pièce…Des cadavres et des mourants…Il se dirigea vers la fenêtre…

Dean se mit à ramper vers son frère

Baltazar disparut…

Sam crut l'entendre murmurer

« Je suis désolé, Cassy… »

Sam ne sentit plus la respiration de Castiel contre sa poitrine…

«Je t'en supplie, Cass…Reste…Reste avec nous…Je t'en supplie… » lui murmura-t-il dans le creux de l'oreille, semblant le bercer….

Fin chapitre V


	5. Chapter 6

Chapitre VI : « Monsieur Winnecker »

Il se tenait debout, appuyé sur le cornet du téléphone qu'il venait de raccrocher…Sans réaction.

Marie le fixa depuis la porte, MalcomX à ses pieds.

«Bobby ? » s'inquiéta Marie

Il leva sa casquette et se passa la main dans les cheveux en se retournant…Il avait le visage livide et les yeux embués.

« C'était Sam… »

« Enfin… » lança soulagée Marie

Depuis des heures, elle et Bobby cherchaient à les contacter…Tentant de les retrouver après leurs disparitions soudaine…Bobby en avait finalement conclu que tout cela ne pouvait être que l'œuvre des anges noirs…

Il n'avait depuis cessé de tourner en rond, le visage défait…Persuadé du pire, espérant le meilleur.

« On part pour Eastern….Prépare toi… » ordonna-t-il, la voix perdue…

« Eastern ? » Elle s'approcha…Les mots de Bobby s'étaient brisés…

« Bobby…Que se passe-t-il ? »

Elle avait monté le ton, elle posa la question mais ne voulait pas en entendre la réponse…

Bobby se frotta le visage des 2 mains

«Mes gosses….»

Elle s'approcha et voulut lui poser la main sur sa joue mais il s'en écarta…

« Je vais préparer la camionnette… »

Il avait soudain besoin d'espace et d'air…Il sortit suivi de MalcomX et Marie resta seule, dans le silence pesant…Le regard sur le téléphone…

Ils quittèrent la casse dans la précipitation…Cette fois-ci MalcomX fut du voyage….Marie prit la camionnette, le chien à ses côtés…

Bobby, l'impala…C'était le souhait de Sam…

Assis au volant, il hésita à mettre la clé de contact…Il avait juste envie de pleurer…De tout envoyer balader…

Il démarra suivi par Marie…Direction la Pennsylvanie

Debout près de la maison, dans l'invisible du regard humain …Baltazar...

Il sortit une pièce en or de sa poche, la fit jouer entre ses doigts…La lança en l'air…

Il sourit amer…Regarda la pièce brillant au soleil et la posa devant la porte d'entrée…En évidence…

Il disparut…

Sam attendait depuis des heures dans le couloir des urgences…

Il tenait encore dans sa main, son téléphone…Sa chemise ensanglantée laissait apparaitre un bandage sur son avant-bras…

Il posa la tête contre le mur, rangea son portable et souffla…

Son arcade recousue, le gênait…Il ferma les yeux…

Le bruit des hauts parleurs qui résonnait dans les couloirs…Les cris…les pleurs…

Le pas des infirmières, ce ballet incessant…

Tout ce brouhaha se répercutait à l'infini dans sa tête…Il espérait juste le silence…La paix

« Monsieur Winnecker ? »

Il ne réagit pas...

« Monsieur Winnecker ? » L'infirmière avait haussé le ton…Sam sursauta…

« Oui…Oui oui…C'est moi ? » répondit-il surpris, égaré

Il reconnut l'infirmière qui l'avait accueilli à son arrivée…Celle qui avait pris soin de lui… Une petite rousse pétillante aux cheveux noués en chignon tenu par un crayon…

Il se leva et la fixa les yeux baissés…Elle lui arrivait péniblement à la poitrine…

« Comment va mon frère ? » s'inquiéta-t-il en passant la main dans ses cheveux, suspendant son geste…

« Le docteur McQueen va venir vous parler dans quelques minutes…Mais, ne vous inquiétez pas, votre frère va bien…»

Elle lui posa la main sur son bras, sourire aux lèvres…

Sam se mit à rire, un rire de soulagement…Il relâcha la main de ses cheveux

Puis soudain son visage se figea

« Et pour mon ami ? »

Le visage de l'infirmière s'éteignit…

« Il est toujours au bloc opératoire…»

Un court instant de joie brisé plus qu'en une phrase…En un regard

« Vous savez si il a de la famille ? » Sa voix s'était faite automatique

Sam la fixa…Les mots qui annonçaient toujours le pire…

« Monsieur Winnecker ? » insista l'infirmière

« Sam » laissa tomber ce dernier

« Vous devriez les contacter, Sam » Il sentit sa main serrée son bras

Il pencha sa tête, fixant le sol

«Il n'a pas de famille… On est tout ce qu'il a… » murmura-t-il…Un bref silence…

« Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit…Je suis là…Demandez après Manson… »

Il ne répondit pas…Elle le regarda quelques instants

« Je vais voir si je peux avoir des nouvelles de votre ami et je vous tiendrais au courant…Ca vous va ? »

Elle lui sourit et s'éloigna…

Il resta debout plusieurs minutes…Ailleurs…

Il se revit quelques heures plus tôt…Au milieu d'une ruelle, tenant dans ses bras Castiel avec allongé à ses côtés, Dean dont il regardait la poitrine se lever à un rythme irrégulier…

Il ne chercha pas à savoir le pourquoi ni le comment…De la demeure à cette ruelle…Quelle différence…Il avait juste envie que le temps se suspende à jamais…

Il finit par prendre son portable pour appeler les urgences mais il stoppa son geste…ll ne savait même pas où ils étaient…

Il se mit à crier….Crier en espérant une réponse à sa douleur

« Aidez- moi…Y-a-t-il quelqu'un ici…J'ai besoin d'aide…Je vous en supplie… »

Il ne fallut pas plus d'une minute pour qu'une porte arrière s'ouvre…Apparu un homme, serviette jetée sur l'épaule…Un plongeur à l'évidence…

Il vit Sam en sang et rentra en courant…

Quelques secondes de silence et l'homme réapparut accompagné d'un compagnon …Ils parlaient visiblement une langue étrangère mais Sam n'y prêta pas attention…

Il avait senti Castiel bougé…Un mouvement faible mais une preuve qu'il était toujours vivant….

Il tourna désespéré le regard vers les 2 hommes

L'un d'eux s'approcha

« Ambulance…Venir… » dit- il avec un fort accent en tentant un sourire rassurant…

Quelques minutes après, 2 ambulances et 2 voitures de police se parquèrent dans la ruelle…

Ce fut d'abord Castiel et puis Dean….Sam resta assis sous les soins d'un infirmier dont il ne regarda même pas le visage

Il vit juste l'impensable…Un des ambulanciers qui tentait de ranimer Castiel…Son cœur avait lâché prise…

Ca ne se pouvait…Castiel n'était pas comme eux…Il ne pouvait pas être comme eux…Il n'avait pas le droit de mourir…C'était un ange….C'était….

Il détourna le regard vers son frère, chemise relevée…Un des ambulanciers pressait sa blessure pour tenter d'arrêter l'hémorragie…

Sam se sentit soudain déconnecter…Il n'entendit plus ni bruit de sirène, ni cris, ni son…Comme prisonnier de son silence…

Il ne ressentit aucune douleur quand l'infirmier posa un pansement de fortune sur son arcade…Aucune douleur, quand il serra son avant-bras dans un bandage de 1er secours…

Ce fut la répétition d'un mot et une main qui lui secoua l'épaule qui le ramena à la réalité...  
>Il leva le regard…Un policier…Jeune, un peu inquiet le fixa…<p>

« Monsieur…Monsieur…Que s'est-il passé ? »

Il se mit à réfléchir dans le brouillard…

« On s'est fait agresser…Ils nous ont volé notre voiture… » laissa tomber Sam

« Combien étaient-ils ? »

Sam regarda vers Castiel à qui les ambulanciers venaient de placer un masque à oxygène…

La chemise ouverte…Son torse n'était que sang…

« Monsieur… » insista le policier

« Hein ? » se ressaisit Sam

« 5 ou 6…Je ne m'en rappelle pas…Ils étaient tous armés…Je n'ai pas fait attention… »

« Quelle marque la voiture ? »

Sam vit Castiel porté jusqu'à l'ambulance

« Une Ford Capri… » murmura-t-il…

« Monsieur…Quel est votre nom ? «

Sam ne répondit pas, il voulut se lever quand la portière de l'ambulance claqua

L'infirmier le retint

« Ne vous inquiétez pas…On va les suivre… »

Sam, trop las, se retourna vers son frère placé à son tour sur un brancard

« Je pars avec lui…C'est mon frère… » lança-t-il comme égaré…

«Venez »

Il aida Sam à se relever…

Le policier leva le regard

« Quel est votre nom, Monsieur ? »

« Winnecker…Sam Winnecker… » s'énerva le cadet.

Il n'en obtenu rien d'autre…L'infirmier l'écarta de la main pour laisser passer Sam.

« Suivez nous…On n'a pas le temps pour un interrogatoire maintenant…Vous lui parlerez plus tard….» insista l'ambulancier

Sam s'assit dans l'ambulance, derrière le brancard…Dean respirait mal mais sans masque…

L'infirmier lui jeta un œil

« Vous en faites pas…Ca va aller…C'est moins grave que cela en a l'air… » Il lui fit un clin d'œil

Sam regarda par la vitre, la route défilée à vive allure…Posa sa tête en arrière…

Une nouvelle journée en enfer

« Monsieur Winnecker ? Monsieur Winnecker ?... »

Sam sortit de sa torpeur et se retourna

Un homme lui tendit la main qu'il serra par automatisme

« Je suis le Docteur Mc Queen…C'est moi qui me suis occupé de votre frère, Dean et…. »

« Comment va-t-il, Docteur… » ne le laissant pas finir

« Il va bien…Ne vous en faites pas… » sourit le médecin

Sam s'assit soulagé….C'était déjà cela de pris sur le destin…

« Il a perdu beaucoup de sang mais aucun organe vital n'a été atteint…Quelques semaines de repos et il n'y paraitra plus… »

« Merci Docteur… Je peux le voir ? »

« Pas tout de suite…Pour le moment, il est en salle de réveil…Quand il sera transférer aux soins intensifs…Je vous ferais prévenir…Vous pourrez alors le voir mais juste quelques instants… »

« Merci… »

« Il n'y a pas de quoi…Tachez de vous reposer un peu…Il y a une salle de repos au fond du couloir.. »

« Merci mais j'attends encore des nouvelles de mon ami… »

« Votre ami ? » tiqua le médecin

« Il est arrivé en même temps que nous…Castiel… »

« Ah oui…C'est le docteur Gueraldi qui s'en occupe…Ne vous en faites pas…Il est entre de bonnes mains… »

Il lui fit un signe rassurant de la tête.

« Je vais vous laisser….J'ai des malades qui m'attendent et j'aimerais me détendre un peu avant de commencer mes visites… »

« Oui...Oui…Je comprends….Merci encore Docteur »

« Reposez -vous…Tout va bien se passer…»

Il suivit du regard le médecin qui s'éloignait…Son visage se ferma, le jeune policier était de retour…

Le jeune homme le vit, lui sourit et se dirigea vers lui d'un pas mal assuré…Son collègue resta près de l'infirmière au bureau d'accueil…

« Bonjour, je suis désolé de vous déranger en de pareilles circonstances mais je vais devoir vous posez quelques questions à propos de votre agression »

« Je comprends… »

« J'ai appris que votre frère allait s'en sortir » Il se tourna vers le bureau en parlant

« Oui…Mais j'attends toujours des nouvelles de mon ami… »

Il baissa la tête

«Votre frère s'appelle … » Il regarda son carnet ouvert dans sa main

« Dean…C'est ça ? »

« Oui… »

« Et votre ami…Jim Castiel ?... »

« Oui… »

« La voiture…Vous avez le numéro de plaque d'immatriculation, cela pourrait nous aider… »

« C'était celle de mon ami…Pas la nôtre…Je peux juste vous dire que c'était une Ford Capri…. »

Il sourit en y pensant…

L'interrogatoire se poursuivit…Les réponses furent brèves…Ne pas s'étendre sur un mensonge pour ne pas le rendre suspect…C'était un conseil de Bobby…Toujours se référer à des choses familières pour ne pas oublier le mensonge énoncé quand la vérité pourrait éclater…

Quelques bancs…Un petit autel en bois...Pendu au mur, un Christ…les lumières étaient tamisées…Le lieu calme et silencieux….

Quand Sam en avait poussé la porte…Il n'en espérait rien…Il cherchait juste à fuir le bruit des urgences

Il cherchait à échapper aux mots du Docteur Gueraldi…Il referma la porte et s'appuya dessus…

Personne de présent…Il avait besoin d'être seul…Il leva le regard sur le Christ et se mit à pleurer…Des larmes sans cris, sans peine…Juste des larmes sur ses joues qu'il ne put retenir…

« Monsieur Winnecker… »

Encore ce nom…

Sam se jura qu'il ne l'utiliserait plus jamais comme nom d'emprunt…Il ne le supportait plus

Assis aux urgences depuis des heures…Sam attendait toujours et encore…Presque 6h que Castiel était au bloc…Il demanda après l'infirmière Manson mais celle-ci était rentrée…Elle avait dû l'oublier…La salle d'urgence n'avait pas désempli depuis son arrivée…

Il leva le regard…Sur sa poitrine, Docteur Gueraldi…

Le chirurgien avait les traits marqués par la fatigue…Le regard un peu trop lointain…Sam sut que les nouvelles ne seraient pas celles qu'il espérait entendre…

Il n'osa rien demander…Ses yeux étaient la question

Le médecin tira une chaise et se plaça face à lui

« Je suis le docteur Gueraldi…Je me suis occupée de votre ami, Monsieur Castiel »

Sam eut soudain envie de rire…Un rire nerveux…Monsieur Castiel…Cela sonnait si étrange à ses oreilles

« Je me dois d'être honnête avec vous…Les nouvelles ne sont pas très bonnes… »

Sam ferma les yeux et appuya sa tête contre le mur

« Il a fait 2 arrêts durant l'opération…Les coups de couteau qui lui ont été portés, ont provoqués de graves lésions internes…Son poumon droit a été perforé provoquant de part la même, un pneumothorax sévère…De plus la lame a percé le ventricule droit du coeur, on a réussi à réparer les lésions mais tout cela l'a beaucoup affaibli et fragilisé…De plus, la blessure au bas ventre lui a fait perdre énormément de sang…Nous avons dû le transfuser 3x en quelques heures…Nous avons fait du mieux que nous pouvions mais je dois vous avouer que son état reste extrêmement préoccupant…»

Sam avait juste envie de se lever et de s'enfuir…Il ne voulait pas en entendre plus…

Le médecin parlait avec une telle distance de Castiel…Pour lui, un simple cas alors que pour Sam, il représentait avec son frère, la chose la plus importante de sa vie…

« Vous essayez de me dire quoi, docteur…Qu'il va mourir ? »

Il avait réouvert les yeux…Froid

« Il faut vous préparer à cette éventualité, je suis désolé…Les prochaines heures vont être cruciales…On doit réussir à le stabiliser…Pour le moment, on ne peut rien faire d'autre qu'attendre… L'état de son cœur reste notre plus grande inquiétude…C'est un battant mais le corps à ses limites… »

« Vous lui donnez quelle chance… » laissa tomber Sam, sans émotion

« 25% dans les prochaines 24 heures…Ensuite on peut en espérer 50 dans les 48 suivantes…Après tout dépendra de lui.. »

Sam se leva

« De ce côté-là ne vous inquiétez pas…»

Il souffla

« Quand pourrais-je le voir ? »

« Pour le moment, c'est impossible, je suis désolé…»

« Docteur…Je veux le voir…Si jamais il lui arrive quelque chose… » Sa voix se brisa pour la 1er fois

« Je….Je veux pas qu'il soit seul…Vous comprenez ?...Il n'a que nous… »

Le médecin se leva à son tour…

« Il vient de passer 6 heures au bloc opératoire…Laissons- lui quelques heures…Voulez-vous ?...Je vous promets de vous tenir informer de l'évolution de son état »

« Combien d'heure ? » « insista Sam, le regard perdu

Gueraldi le regarda…Il avait envie d'aller dormir, cette opération l'avait miné…Ce patient était trop particulier…Il ne sut dire pourquoi…

« Bien…Revenez d'ici 2 ou 3h et je vous laisserais le voir…Mais.. »

Il pointa Sam du doigt

«Juste quelques secondes…C'est compris sinon je vous ferais interdire l'accès à son chevet

« Merci… » sourit Sam, avec tristesse

«Je vous enverrais une infirmière… »  
>Le médecin rangea sa chaise…<p>

«Vous devriez aller manger quelque chose…Et tachez de vous changer...Demandez à une infirmière de vous donner quelque chose de propre…»

Il pointa du doigt sa chemise ensanglantée…

«Pas de visite dans cet état…Je vous préviens… »

Il partit…

Il suivit les conseils du médecin…Une infirmière un peu boulotte lui jeta un t-shirt en passant…Lui indiquant du doigt et de 3 mots, la direction des toilettes…

Sam marchait le regard vide…Il était épuisé…

Il s'était arrêté quelques minutes auparavant dans la chapelle de l'hôpital, non pas pour prier…Mais juste pour trouver un lieu où se perdre…

Il était resté contre la porte de celle-ci sans un mot, croisant juste le regard fixe du Christ…Un sacrifié pour un autre…

Quelqu'un tenta d'ouvrir la porte…Sam sortit en la heurtant…Sans un regard…

Il avait croisé l'infirmière et lui avait demandé un T-shirt…Elle avait bougonné, lançant la main en l'air comme pour l'envoyer promener mais elle réapparut quelques instants après….

Il avait regardé sa chemise un long moment…Son sang…Celui de Castiel…Castiel qui, à présent, souffrait…Saignait…Pouvait mourir comme l'humain qu'il y avait dans sa part d'hybride…

Vivre à l'infini d'une grâce mais mourir comme un homme…Etrange paradoxe…

Il la jeta dans la poubelle et s'appuya sur l'évier…Il se sentit soudain absent…Il regarda son reflet dans le miroir…Son œil blessé…Ses yeux rougis tant par le chagrin que par la fatigue…Il aurait voulu voir Castiel apparaitre derrière lui, comme avant…Cette certitude de toujours l'avoir à jamais à leurs côtés s'était envolée…

Il se rinça le visage…Les mains…Enfila le t-shirt qui lui colla à la peau…

En sortant il croisa une infirmière qui lui sourit

« Vous êtes Monsieur Winnecker ? »

« Oui… » répondit, las, Sam

« Votre frère vient de se réveiller… »

Il sourit…

« Je peux le voir ? »

« Le Docteur Mc Queen vous y autorise…Mais une minute…Pas plus…Il a besoin de repos… »

« Je comprends… » Il se recoiffa des mains…Surtout avoir l'air détaché…Il ferma les yeux…Entre joie et appréhension.

Il suivit l'infirmière qui le mena au 1er étage…Le bruit des portes de l'ascenseur qui s'ouvre sur la mort en suspend…

Elle prit le couloir de droite…Il ne put s'empêcher en la suivant de regarder à travers chaque fenêtre aux rideaux ouverts…Espérant y voir l'espoir…

Elle s'arrêta devant la chambre 12…

« Je vous laisse…Je reviens… » Elle ouvrit la porte

Dean semblait endormi mais quand Sam s'approcha à pas feutrés de son lit…Il ouvrit les yeux…Des yeux cernés… Sam resta droit à côté de lui…Ils se regardèrent…Silencieux…

Sam posa sa main sur le bras de son frère …

« Tu as une tête horrible » lui souffla Dean, à peine audible

« T'as pas vu la tienne ! » répliqua, en riant, Sam en enlevant sa main…

« Comment tu te sens ? »

« Ca va…Juste quelques points de suture… » répondit -il en regardant son bras

Un bref silence

« J'ai téléphoné à Bobby…Il est en chemin…Il devrait arriver demain dans la journée… »

Et puis la question que Sam redouta…

« Et Cass ? » Dean détourna le regard, fuyant la réponse à cette question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis son réveil et à laquelle aucune infirmière ne voulut ou ne put répondre

Sam s'assit sur le bord du lit…

Il y avait rien à dire…Dean comprit…

« Il est mort ? » Sa voix se brisa…Il tourna le visage vers son frère…Suppliant

« Dis- moi la vérité, Sammy »

« Il est vivant, Dean…Mais… » Sam avait du mal à continuer

Il respira profondément

« C'est pas bon…»

« C'est Cass… » Ses yeux s'embuèrent

« On sait bien qu'il ne meure jamais…Hein…Sammy »

« J'aimerais tant que ce soit vrai cette fois-ci aussi, Dean…. » Sa voix se perdit

On frappa doucement à la porte, elle s'entre ouvrit

« Il faut le laisser se reposer maintenant…Vous reviendrez demain….Tout se passera bien…Venez… «

Sam se leva…Il sentit Dean attraper sa main

Ils se fixèrent un long moment…

Sam sourit…Dean en fit de même…

Quand la porte se referma…Dean porta la main à son visage…Une larme sur sa joue, doucement, coula...Il s'endormit avec la voix de Castiel et le sourire de son frère…

« Hello, Dean… »

Il était bientôt 20h…Cette journée qui n'avait pas connue de nuit, était interminable…L'attente fut une véritable torture…Il faisait tourné son gobelet de café dans la salle d'attente depuis des heures…Il était froid, il en avait à peine bu quelques gorgées...

Un enfant s'approcha de lui et le fixa

« Tu es malade ? »

Il releva la tête…Un petit garçon, pas plus haut que 3 pommes, le fixait…Il tenait dans ses bras, un petit castor en pluche

« Non…j'attends des nouvelles d'un ami… »

« Tu as l'air malade… » Il tendit son doigt et le pointa sur son œil

« Ca fait mal ? »

« Non… »

« Et ça ? » Il pointa son bras

« Ca me gratte…C'est tout… » répondit Sam en souriant

« Moi, je viens voir ma maman… »

« Elle est malade ? »

« Non…Elle est morte…Elle est avec les anges…Je viens lui donner Mister Wood pour qu'elle ne soit pas toute seule… »

Il lui tendit sa pluche…Fier et triste à la fois…

Sam eut soudain un haut le cœur….Il se leva et courra aux toilettes…Il y vomit son peu de café avalé et un sandwich mangé sur le pouce…Il resta accroupi près de la cuvette…

« Bobby…. » Il aurait voulu hurler son nom pour qu'il soit là…Pour qu'il n'ait pas à affronter cette épreuve, seul…

Il s'assit…48H sans dormir…Pratiquement sans rien manger…Ses heures d'attente…L'angoisse…Son corps criait pitié…

Quand il revint dans la salle d'attente, le petit garçon n'y était plus…Il sentit une main se poser sur son bras.

Il se retourna…L'infirmière boulotte se tenait devant lui…Cheveux coupés ras, visage carré…

« Vous êtes Winnecker, c'est ça ? » Sa voix était aussi carré que ses traits.

« Oui… » Sam ferma les yeux…Ce nom crié depuis le matin, il n'en pouvait plus…

« Le docteur Gueraldi m'a demandé de vous accompagner auprès de votre ami… »

Elle sourit…

« Suivez- moi…Mais je vous préviens…Ne vous saisissez pas… » Elle continua tout droit…Sam fut étonné du trajet

« On l'a laissé à cet étage-ci…Les chirurgiens ne veulent pas prendre le risque de le déplacer dans son état…Si il passe les prochaines heures stabilisé, il sera transférer aux soins intensifs… »

Elle se tourna vers lui avant d'ouvrir la salle

« Il est encore sur la table d'opération des urgences…C'est plus impressionnant que ca n'y parait… »

Elle ouvrit la porte à rabats

« Je vous laisse… » Elle se pencha vers lui

« Prenez votre temps… » Elle lui fit un clin d'œil et partit

« Parlez- lui…Qu'il entende une voix familière….Je reste de celle qui pense que cela peut sauver une vie… »

Il la vit disparaitre dans le couloir…

D'abord il dut s'habituer à la semi pénombre dans laquelle les médecins avaient laissé la pièce…Puis l'odeur…Mélange de sang et de désinfectant…

Il leva le regard sur la table et stoppa…

Etendu sur celle-ci, un corps que Sam n'arrivait pas à identifier comme étant celui de Castiel…A moitié recouvert d'une couverture chauffante…

Il était entubé et relier à un respirateur…Ce bruit de souffle artificiel, Sam aurait voulu s'en boucher les oreilles…Sur le côté un tube sortait de sa poitrine, drainant son poumon droit…Le moniteur cardiaque au rythme irrégulier…Une perfusion à chaque bras…

Sam avait envie de faire demi-tour...Il tenait la porte et n'arrivait à pas la lâcher…Une infirmière arriva

« Monsieur ? Que faites –vous là ? L'accès au bloc opératoire est interdit… »

« Je…Je…Je suis son ami…On m'a autorisé à le voir… »

« Vous êtes Monsieur Winnecker ? »

« Je vous en supplie appeler moi, Sam… » laissa tomber ce dernier

« Venez… »

Elle posa la main dans son dos et le poussa vers la table…Il resta à quelque pas, incapable de lever le regard sur ce corps.

L'infirmière revint et posa un tabouret près du lit qu'elle baissa au maximum…

« Je vous laisse…Ne touchez à rien surtout… »

Elle repartit avec un chariot de soin qu'elle venait visiblement d'effectuer

Sam s'avança et plus il s'approcha, plus sa gorge se noua…Cette poitrine soulevée à la cadence d'une machine…Sam se frotta la main, nerveusement sur son pantalon…Il tira le tabouret et s'assit…

Pour la 1er fois, il posa le regard sur son visage…De fins sparadraps fermaient ses yeux…

Il marqua un temps d'arrêt…Puis il posa sa main sur son bras en le serrant légèrement

« Cass….Cass…C'est moi, Sammy… »

Comme écho, juste le bruit du respirateur et celui du moniteur…

« Oh Merde, Cass… » Sa voix se brisa

Il posa son coude sur ses genoux et y appuya sa tête…Sa main toujours sur le bras de Castiel…Il resta silencieux un long moment puis il se mit à lui parler…

De l'état de Dean, d'abord…Du sien, en ironisant sur son oeil…Puis il lui parla des policiers et de la Ford Capri…Il se mit à rire et lui rappelant la panne sur l'autoroute quand il refusa de l'abandonner provoquant la colère de Dean…Il lui parla de Bobby…Il lui parla de lui, Castiel…D'eux…De la Team free will….

Les minutes défilèrent…L'infirmière observa l'étrange duo depuis la pièce voisine…Le visage de Sam passant du rire aux traits tirés…De la tristesse à la joie soudaine…

La porte s'ouvrit

« Sam ! »

Il tourna les yeux vers elle…

« Il faut le laisser se reposer maintenant…. »

Elle entra avec une pochette au sérum, dans ses mains gantées…

« Je vous ferais prévenir si il y a le moindre changement …Je vous le promets… »

Sam se leva…Il serra une dernière fois le bras de Castiel…

« Accroches-toi, Cass…Je t'en supplie… »

Il quitta la salle en jetant un dernier regard vers le corps étendu…

Il traça son chemin…Sans dire un mot…Bousculant sur son passage un vieil homme, heurtant du pied le sac d'une dame affairé à son tricot…Il ne voyait que la sortie éclairée…

Les portes automatiques s'ouvrirent…Le vent léger mais frais, lui frappa au visage…

Il ferma les yeux et respira bruyamment…Il s'assit sur les marches de l'entrée et fixa le ciel…

Il était étoilé, la lune à moitié pleine…Elle reflétait dans ses yeux embués…

Sur son lit, le regard fixant le plafond…Dean priait à son tour…

Fin chapitre VI


	6. Chapter 7

Chapitre VII « L'énigme »

Ce furent d'abord des minutes, puis des heures et puis la nuit, qui s'écoulèrent…Une attente sans fin…Sam vivant chaque apparition d'infirmière avec appréhension…Il aura voulu se réveiller de ce cauchemar qui n'en finissait plus…Dean…Castiel…Lui, seul…Bobby, absent…

Tous ses cris, ses larmes…Cette misère….Il semblait observé cela, témoin extérieur à ce monde qui lui devenait étranger…

23h…Une nouvelle vague dans la grande salle d'entrée des urgences…Surchargée…Plus d'enfant ni de vieillards…Juste les ombres de la nuit…Overdose, bagarres qui parfois se poursuivaient dans la salle d'attente obligeant surveillants et infirmiers à intervenir...Ivresses, accident de la route…Les laissez pour compte dans leurs habits de lumière défraichis….

Sam regardait le tout avec un regard vide, il avait l'impression de ne plus faire partie de cette humanité pour laquelle il se battait…Pour laquelle il avait tant perdu…Il avait la sensation que ses quelques rares moments de bonheur, n'étaient en fait que des rêves utopiques et que la réalité se dressait là, devant lui…Death avait raison

« Une humanité déchue à l'agonie… »

Il enfouit son visage dans ses mains, posant ses coudes sur ses genoux…Il avait envie de dormir mais n'en trouvait plus la force…Il avait l'estomac noué tant par l'angoisse que par l'usure et la faim…Son corps n'en pouvait plus…Presque 48h sans sommeil, sans rien avaler ou garder…Dans l'expectative…

Son inconscient combattait son conscient…Il avait trop peur ne pas être là quand il le faudrait…D'être l'absent pour ceux qui furent toujours présent pour lui…

Il aperçut une paire d'escarpin blanc à hauteur de ses pieds…Il releva le visage…C'était l'infirmière un peu ronde…

« Vous êtes encore là ? » s'étonna-t-elle

Il s'enfonça dans sa chaise en lui souriant, las…

« Faites-moi plaisir…Allez manger quelque chose…»

Elle indiqua du doigt les ascenseurs…

« Il y a une petite salle de repos au fond, à droite…Essayez de dormir un peu…Restez ici, à attendre, n'y changera rien… »

Elle avait les mains pendues à son cou, tenant son col de blouse…

«Je ne connais même pas votre nom ? » bailla à moitié Sam

« Je suis l'infirmière en chef…Bennett…Mais vous pouvez m'appeler, Hillary.. » sourit-elle en le voyant s'étirer…

« Moi, c'est Sam »

Il se leva en s'appuyant sur son bras, grimaçant…

«Vous voulez quelque chose contre la douleur ?» l'interrogea-t-elle

« Non, ca ira…Merci…J'ai connu pire… »

Il jeta un œil vers le long couloir…Une question suspendue…

« Son état est stationnaire…C'est plutôt bon signe… »

« Si vous le dites » se parla-t-il à lui-même…

Il prit un plateau avec un café et une petite salade fraiche composée qui n'a fait plus de fraiche que le nom…

Il n'y avait guère plus d'une dizaine de personne dans l'énorme réfectoire…Le serveur ne lui avait décroché que 2 mots…Il était le reflet de cette clientèle de nuit…

Sam s'assit au fond de la salle, dos au comptoir et à la porte d'entrée…Face au mur pour éviter tous les regards, fixant son plateau sans appétit…

Il avait fini par s'endormir….Sans se soucier ni du lieu ni de la manière …La tête dans le creux de son bras blessé…La main tenant encore sa fourchette…Sa salade à moitié entamée…Le corps qui avait lâché…

Ce fut la femme de ménage qui le sortit de son sommeil…Il sursauta, renversant son plateau et son café…

Il ramassa le tout confus sous le sourire attendri de la jeune femme…

Il se tourna vers l'horloge murale…5h20…

Il se leva, s'excusa et sortit…

La salle des urgences s'était peu à peu vidée…Il ne restait plus qu'une petite dizaine de patients, silencieux qui attendaient leur tour, trop fatigués pour réclamer…Trop fatalistes pour réagir…

Sam jeta un œil dans le couloir et se dirigea vers la salle d'opération du fond…

Il respira un grand coup et poussa la porte…Il devint livide…

Il arriva d'un pas rapide à l'accueil…

« Pardon…Mademoiselle… »

Mais celle-ci, une petite brunette à l'air blasé, fit mine de ne pas l'entendre

« Mademoiselle, s'il vous plait… » Sam avait monté le ton…Elle leva le regard sur lui sans un mot.

« Le patient qui était au fond du couloir…Où est-il ? »

Elle le regarda perdu, ne comprenant visiblement pas de quoi Sam parlait

« Castiel… Jim Castiel…»

Elle ne réagit pas

« Mais putain…Répondez-moi quand je vous parle… » hurla-t-il, paniqué et furieux

Il sentit sur lui tous les regards se lever…Le garde à l'entrée émergea de sa léthargie

« Je suis désolée, Monsieur…Mais je viens de prendre mon service…Je ne vois pas de quoi vous me parler… » lui répondit sèchement la jeune fille

« Ca va aller, Lucille…Je m'en occupe… »

Il se retourna…Bennett, qui passa du sourire à l'infirmière au regard sévère sur Sam

« Pardon…» lança-t-il, sans conviction à la jeune fille.

Elle ne lui répondit pas, détournant la tête et retournant vers son ordinateur

« Votre ami a été transféré aux soins intensifs, il y a une heure… » Elle l'écarta du bureau d'accueil, sa main dans son dos, l'écartant du bureau…

Sam ferma les yeux…Reprendre son calme…

« Je peux le voir ? » Sa voix était fatiguée…

Elle le regarda…Son visage se détendit…Elle n'arrivait pas à lui en vouloir…Il avait l'air tellement perdu entre ses murs qu'il n'avait pas quitté depuis des heures…

Elle souffla en mettant ses mains dans les poches de sa blouse

« Je vais d'abord m'occuper de vous… » Elle lui indiqua du menton son bras

« Ensuite je vous accompagnerais auprès de votre ami….Mais je vous préviens…Vous ne pourrez rester que quelques secondes… »

« Merci… »

« Je me demande ce qu'il me prend de déroger comme ça au règlement… » ronchonna-t-elle en s'éloignant

« Attendez ici…Je vous envoie une infirmière pour vos soins… »

Il la regarda quitter la salle des urgences et pensa à Bobby….

Bennett avait tenu parole…Elle le mena au 1er étage…Fit un signe positif de la main à l'infirmière assise au bureau en lui montrant Sam…

Castiel avait été placé dans les premières chambres…Les cas qui demandaient une surveillance permanente…

Chambre 2…Les rideaux étaient entrouvert…Sam s'approcha…Bennett lui ouvrit la porte…

« Je reviens dans 5 minutes… »

Sam poussa la porte…La pièce était plongée dans une obscurité à peine teintée par la lumière de la lampe de veille…

Juste la cadence du moniteur et le bruit de sa respiration artificielle saccadée…

Sam s'approcha…

La couverture chauffante avait fait place à un simple drap posé jusqu'à ses hanches...Il aperçut le drain relié à son poumon, qui pendait sur le côté du lit…Quelques centilitres de sang…De vie…D'humanité…

Sam n'arrivait pas à en détacher les yeux…

Castiel l'ange était définitivement mort…Castiel l'hybride était peut être éternel mais il n'était plus désormais immortel…

Cette poche de sang…Ses appareils qui l'aidaient à vivre…Survivre…Pour qu'il reste…Pour le maintenir parmi eux….Avec eux

Il sentit son cœur se serrer…Quitta des yeux le drain et le releva sur le visage de Castiel…Il était si pâle…

Il posa sa main sur son bras, comme la veille…

« Hey, Cass…C'est moi…Sam… »

Mais cette fois-ci, il ne rajouta rien…Il se contenta d'être là et de le regarder…

Sur les routes…Des ombres à la recherche de l'odeur du sang…

Dans la grande demeure, la colère de Bélial fit trembler les murs…

La mort de son loyal Rhalech l'avait rendu fou de rage…

Le démon qui se présenta à lui…Survivant du massacre, debout tête basse entre 2 anges noirs, n'en menait pas large…Il avait raison d'avoir peur car Bélial ne fut d'aucune pitié…

Il le tortura en quelques mots psalmodiés…Puis lui trancha le cou d'un geste de sa lame…

Samaël et Abaddôn absents, plus personne ne fut là pour modérer sa colère qui ne trouva plus aucune limite…

Il avait dévasté toute la pièce…Mais plus que la mort de Rhalech, c'est la trahison du Maudit et la disparition des Winchester et de l'hybride qui le firent rager…

Il mit plusieurs heures à retrouver un semblant de calme…

Il fit venir Alicélia…Celle-ci se présenta à lui, silencieuse, jetant un œil amusé sur la pièce où la bibliothèque murale gigantesque avait vu ses livres projetés au sol…Le bureau renversé…Les sièges brisés…Un vrai capharnaüm

« Cela semble bien t'amuser… » grinça Bélial debout près de la grande baie vitrée…

« Tu veux lui tenir compagnie… » Il indiqua du menton le corps décapité sur le sol…

Aliclia fixa la tête du démon, aux yeux figés par la peur…Sans aucune émotion…

« Je sais que tu étais là-bas » sourit Bélial fier de son effet

« Dis -moi ce qu'il s'est passé ? » Il contenait sa fureur

« Je n'en sais rien…Quand je suis arrivée…Il n'y avait plus que la mort présente…Ni trace du Maudit…Ni trace des frères et ni de l'ange… »

« Qui a tué Rhalech ? » ragea-t-il

Elle ne détourna pas le regard de la tête

« Je pencherais pour le Maudit « murmura-t-elle en se souvenant de son sourire à la fenêtre quand il avait tourné les yeux vers elle, léchant sa lame...

Bélial s'approcha d'elle, elle releva la tête et le fixa

« Retrouve les et ramène les moi….Et je t'interdis… » Il pesta de plus belle

« De les toucher…Je veux les tuer moi-même…De mes propres mains…Il n'est pas encore né, l'humain qui se dressera sur mon chemin.. »

« Ils sont déjà nés depuis longtemps, imbécile… » pensa-t-elle

Il se retourna, frappa, furieux, du pied dans la tête du démon qui roula sur le sol et rebondit sur le rebord de la fenêtre…

« Trouve les moi…Tu as carte blanche… »

« Comment ?...Tu sembles oublier qu'ils sont marqués ! »

Bélial baissa la tête

« Eux oui…Mais pas le vieillard qui leur sert de père…Trouve le et tu trouveras les autres… »

Il frappa dans ses mains, la porte s'ouvrit sur 4 hommes…

Alicélia se tourna vers eux et son visage se ferma

« Ils t'aideront… » Il était dos à elle

« Tu me demandes de travailler avec des démons ? » lança-t-elle d'une voix dégoutée

« Tu l'as dit toi-même…Ils sont marqués... »

Il se retourna vers elle…

« Eux s'en fichent…Ils les sentent à des kilomètres…Emmène les avec toi, ils te seront utiles… »

« Comme le Maudit l'a été pour toi… » grinça-t-elle

Elle fut projetée contre le mur, juste à côté des démons soudain pétrifiés…Bélial, cerné de ses ailes noires, furieux s'approcha d'elle…

« Tu as de la chance d'être la favorite de Samaël….Tu serais morte pour ton insolence…Cesse dont de me provoquer, Alicélia…Il viendra un moment où même l'archange ne pourra plus rien pour toi…N'oublie pas qui dirige ici… »

Elle se releva, groggy mais fière….D'un geste des 2 mains, elle tira sur sa veste…

Il retrouva son calme...La clarté revint…

« Trouvez les… »

Il claqua des doigts, elle disparut ainsi que ses 4 compagnons imposés

Ce que Bélial ne savait pas et ne saurait jamais…C'est qu'Alicélia savait déjà où les trouver…Elle était sur leurs traces quand ce dernier l'avait rappelée à lui…

Debout au milieu de nulle part, flanquée de ses 4 démons, Alicélia souriait, amère…Elle venait de prendre une décision lourde de conséquence pour elle…

Cette guerre n'avait aucun sens…Ni dans la manière dont elle se tenait, ni surtout dans sa manière d'être dirigée…

Elle serait désormais qu'un témoin silencieux…Elle regarderait cette humanité sombrer comme un spectacle nouveau mais n'interviendrait plus…

Bélial était fou…L'ivresse du pouvoir, boisson dont il se délectait depuis des siècles avait fait de lui un ange perverti sans aucune once de lumière.

Il n'en serait, de toutes manières, pas long avant qu'il ne se retourne contre ses alliés d'aujourd'hui…

Il n'y aurait Abaddôn, ce serait déjà chose faite…

Alicélia décida de ne plus obéir désormais qu'aux ordres de Samaël et ce, tant que ces derniers garderaient une logique…Elle en était venue, elle, la loyale, à douter de l'archange…Son archange…

Elle leva les yeux au ciel…Elle ne rêvait plus que de cela…Tous ses sacrifices, ce sang sur ses mains…Ce n'était que pour retourner chez elle…Sa vie…Son royaume…

Peu importe Bélial…Peu importe sa guerre vengeresse…

Tout son enfer ne fut que rêve de son Paradis…Elle n'avait pas entièrement laissé le sombre faire ombrage sur sa grâce…

Elle voulait les Cieux…Mais en attendant que Samaël y regagne sa place, elle se devait de partager celle de Bélial ici- bas…

Ce serait là, le dernier sacrifice exigé

Elle fit un signe de la main et les démons se dispersèrent…Elle sortit de sa poche intérieur ses lunettes et disparut...

Quand il entra dans la chambre, Dean était assis, appuyé contre le mur, l'oreiller callant son dos…Tenant son flanc d'une main…

Sam fut partagé entre la joie et l'inquiétude…

«Tu devrais être coucher, Dean… »

« Ca tiendrait qu'à moi…Je serais debout » bougonna-t-il

Sam s'approcha et s'assit sur le lit, au pied de Dean…Il eut un petit rire fataliste...Dean ne changerait plus

Ce dernier lui sourit avec ce petit rictus moqueur qu'il avait si souvent au coin des lèvres

« T'as vu nos gueules… » rit-il

« Des vraies stars… » répliqua Sam

Ils rirent…Quelques instants de paix…Mais il était teinté de tristesse ce rire…

Le visage de Dean se ferma d'un coup…Sam comprit mais Dean ne demanda rien…

Ce fut un silence gênant…Pesant…Ce fut l'infirmière qui le brisa

Elle entra avec un plateau repas…Elle foudroya Dean du regard quand elle le vit assis…

« Vous devriez être couché…Votre blessure risque de se rouvrir si vous continuez comme ça.. »

Elle tira la table et y posa le tableau

« Il est toujours aussi têtu votre frère ? « lança-t-elle en faisant tourner la table à hauteur du lit

« C'est tout ? » hurla Dean en pointant le plateau du doigt

Une tranche de pain gris, de la confiture et une tasse de thé…

« Vous voulez m'achever…C'est ça ? » Il souleva l'assiette comme pour soupeser le pain

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et se tourna vers Sam

« Votre frère va être transféré à l'étage supérieur. Son état… »

Elle le fixa

« Ne nécessite plus sa présence aux soins intensifs…Et les places sont comptées ici... »

Elle rit en voyant Dean faire l'avion avec sa tartine

« Incroyable… »

Elle s'éloigna…Elle allait fermer la porte quand Sam l'interpela

Dean perdit son sourire et jeta la tartine sur son assiette

« Comment va-t-il ? »

L'infirmière tiqua et puis son visage sembla comprendre la question

« Vous parlez de votre ami ?...Le docteur Gueraldi va venir vous voir dans quelques minutes… »

Sam se leva…

« Ca veut dire quoi ?...Que vous ne savez rien ou vous ne voulez rien nous dire ? »

Elle referma la porte qu'elle avait entre ouverte

« Son état est stable mais toujours critique…Les médecins sont devant une énigme avec votre ami… »

« Ca veut dire ? »

Elle fixa Sam

« Son corps ne répond pas aux analgésiques comme il devrait…Ca les inquiète beaucoup…Je ne peux rien vous dire de plus…Je ne suis qu'une simple infirmière ici… »

«Ca les inquiète…Ca veut dire quoi ? » Dean avait haussé le ton en se penchant…Il laissa échapper un cri de douleur…

L'infirmière s'approcha en soufflant

« Vous allez finir par me faire avoir des ennuis et puis recouchez -vous…Vous n'êtes pas encore en état, soyez un peu raisonnable…»

Elle se tourna vers Sam

«Je dois vous laisser maintenant, j'ai d'autres patients qui m'attendent… »

Elle sortit laissant les 2 frères dans un silence pesant…

Sam, 2 cafés dans les mains, reprit l'ascenseur…Il ne faisait que repenser aux mots de l'infirmière…Il se souvint que les anti douleurs et les anxiolytique n'avaient pas d'effet sur Castiel…Ou que trop peu…

Les portes s'ouvrirent sur un médecin en grande discussion avec un de ses collègues…

Sam se dirigea vers la chambre 112 quand il vit Dean en sortit, titubant, s'accrochant à la barre de soutien qui longeait le mur…

Il savait ce qu'il allait faire et jeta un œil furtif vers le bureau des infirmières...Celui-ci était vide…Il s'écarta, hors de la vue de son frère, il ne sut pourquoi, mais il sentit que sa présence ne serait pas désirée…

Il observa son frère dans le reflet du grand miroir accroché au plafond…

Dean s'arrêta et souffla…Sa blessure le faisait souffrir mais il ne voulait pas abandonner…

Sam lui avait parlé de la chambre 2…

Elle était là, il suffisait d'ouvrir la porte…Il hésita…Il la poussa doucement…

Ses yeux mirent un peu de temps pour s'habituer à l'obscurité…

Sam vit alors ses traits de son frère se figer…Son visage pâlir…Dean n'entra pas…Il recula brusquement…Sam plissa les yeux…L'image dans le miroir était déformée…Son œil blessé le gênait…

Dean fit demi-tour sans se retourner, accroché à la barre, il avançait péniblement…

Sam ferma les yeux et le rejoignit…

Il le vit arrivé à ses côtés…Dans les yeux de Sam « Pourquoi ? »

Dans ceux de Dean « Fou moi la paix… »

Sam posa ses 2 gobelets de café au sol et prit son frère par l'épaule…Il le ramena à sa chambre et le recoucha…Il repartit chercher les gobelets…Jetant un œil furtif en direction de la chambre de Castiel…

Quand il revint Dean fixait le plafond…Le regard vide

Sam avait envie de lui demander la raison de sa fuite mais il ne dit rien, il savait que Dean ne répondrait pas.

Il venait de voir une réalité qu'il fuyait depuis des mois…Castiel n'était plus l'ange d'hier…La mort avait des droits sur sa vie de chair…Pour Dean, ce fut juste de l'ordre de l'inconcevable…

Sam avait fini par laisser Dean dans le silence dans lequel il se murait depuis de longues minutes…

Il sortit et s'appuya sur le côté de la porte…Il regarda l'horloge murale du couloir

11H30…Toujours pas de Bobby…

Devant l'hôpital…Un homme s'avança…Il fixa la grande façade de l'entrée…Ses yeux se voilèrent de noir quand il s'arrêta sur le 1er étage…Il s'éloigna, mains dans les poches…Sourire aux lèvres…

Sam, revenant du réfectoire où il avait avalé un déjeuner sur le pouce, croisa le Docteur Mc Queen sortant de la chambre de Dean…Celui-ci lui fit un grand sourire réconfortant en lui tendant la main.

Il lui annonça que Dean serait transféré à l'étage supérieur le lendemain…Il en aurait encore pour une semaine, tout au plus, puis il pourrait rentrer chez lui…Il lui faudrait encore observer une quinzaine de jours de repos avant de pouvoir reprendre une activité normale...

« Votre frère a eu beaucoup de chance… »

Sam tout en fixant la chambre, sourit…15 jours…Il était certain que Dean ne tiendrait même pas sa semaine à l'hôpital…De toutes manières, ils ne pouvaient se le permettre…C'était trop risqué…

Il baissa la tête…Castiel…

« Vous n'avez pas encore vu le docteur Gueraldi ? » Mc Queen semblait avoir lu dans les pensées de Sam

« Je l'attends… »

« J'ai entendu dire que votre ami est devenu « le mystère » à résoudre dans cet hôpital…Ce qui est plutôt bon signe…Il va être le centre de toutes les attentions…»

« Pardon ? » Sam tiqua en croisant le regard du médecin

« Mon confrère vous expliquera cela mieux que moi, c'est son patient après tout mais je peux, d'ors et déjà vous dire que depuis ce matin, il est au cœur de toutes les conversations.. »

Il avait dit cela avec un tel détachement et avec un tel sourire de satisfaction que cela heurta Sam…Castiel n'en était donc réduit qu'à cela…Même ici…Personne n'était donc capable de le regarder comme l'être vivant qu'il était…

Le visage de Sam se ferma et Mc Queen se mit à se dandiner d'un pied sur l'autre

«Vous devez m'excuser…Mais j'ai d'autres visites à faire…Je passerais voir votre frère, fin d'après-midi…En attendant, faites qu'il se repose et qu'il n'en fasse pas trop à sa tête… »

Il sourit, mal à l'aise

Sam ne lui répondit pas…Le médecin s'éloigna d'un pas rapide le laissant debout au milieu du couloir, égaré…

Les mots de l'infirmière lui revinrent…Pour les médecins…Une énigme…

Pour Sam, c'était juste Castiel…

Il buvait un café assis dans le petit hall d'accueil des soins intensifs, quand Gueraldi sortit de l'ascenseur, il marcha droit vers l'infirmière qui pianotait derrière sur bureau…Il ne vit pas Sam

« Marissa…Vous savez si les résultats du patient de la chambre 2 sont arrivés ? »

Sam se redressa…L'infirmière fouilla dans une pile de dossier posée sur le côté

« Voici Docteur »

Elle lui tendit une enveloppe

« Merci… »

Il l'ouvrit…Son visage se contracta…Entre stupeur et désarroi…Il remit les papiers dans l'enveloppe et souffla

« Appeler moi le docteur Pearce, voulez –vous…Dites-lui que je l'attends dans la salle de réunion…C'est urgent… »

« Tout de suite, docteur… »

Elle saisit le cornet et fit passer un message à l'assistant de Pearce

« Le docteur Pearce arrive dans 5 minutes… »

« Bien…Merci… »

Il s'éloigna….Sam se leva, posa son café sur son siège et le suivit…l'infirmière ne réagit pas…

Il errait depuis la veille dans les couloirs, avec l'approbation de Bennet…Personne ne contredisait celle-ci…Elle était une des infirmières les plus expérimentées et respectées de l'hôpital…

Sam vit Gueraldi pousser la porte d'une salle, tout au fond du couloir…Il attendit qu'il referme celle-ci pour s'en rapprocher…Il entendit le bruit des portes de l'ascenseur qui s'ouvrirent à nouveau…

« Bonjour Docteur…Le docteur Gueraldi vous attend dans la salle de réunion… »

« Merci » répondit une voix sèche…

Sam s'écarta de la porte et salua Pearce qui s'approcha, faisant mine de s'éloigner.

Pearce, un grand homme ossu ne lui prêta pas la moindre attention…Il entra sans frapper…

« Bonjour, Phil…Installe toi….J'ai un cas qui risque de beaucoup d'intéresser…Tu travailles toujours sur ton projet de … »

La porte se referma…Sam n'entendit pas la fin de la phrase mais elle ne laissait présager rien de bon…

Il revint sur ses pas et se colla contre la porte du bureau, un œil sur le couloir pour en vérifier les allées et venues

« …. Tu es sûr que les résultats sont exacts ? »

« Sûr et certain…Le labo et les analystes les ont vérifiés 3x…Les résultats sont à chaque fois identique »

« Je n'en reviens pas…Tu te rends compte de la découverte que tu viens de faire, Martin ? »

Sam attendait son cœur battre dans ses oreilles…

« C'est toi l'hématologiste, pas moi…A toi de me donner une explication…» continua Gueraldi

«Ce n'est pas tout…Regarde…J'ai fait faire ses échos hier à son arrivée… »

«Moche… »

« Regarde celles prises ce matin… »

« C'est impossible… » Sa voix s'étrangla…

« Tu es sûr qu'il n'y a pas d'erreur…Que ce sont bien les siennes ?»

« Aucune erreur possible… »

« Il devrait être mort…Et là… » Un silence

« C'est tout bonnement incroyable…J'ai jamais vu cela en presque 20 ans de carrière… » laissa tomber Pearce

« Je sais…Moi non plus…Et qui plus est, il est réveillé et conscient…»

« Pardon ? »

Sam se redressa…

« Oui tu m'as bien entendu…Il est conscient…Nous l'avons débranché de l'assistance respiratoire, il y a quelques heures…Il respire par lui-même...Juste masque nasal pour le soulager sinon… »

« Je veux le voir… » l'interrompit Pearce.

« Phil…Je sais que ce n'est pas un cas clinique banal »

« Ca, c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire… »

« Mais cela ne veut pas dire qu'il ne reste pas mon patient…Son état reste très préoccupant, et ce malgré, ses...Particularités » continua Gueraldi sur sa lancée

« Oui, je comprends, Martin…Mais on ne peut pas laisser passer une telle opportunité sans réagir…Tu te rends compte de l'importance d'une telle découverte.. » Il avait haussé le ton

« Phil…Le patient reste ma priorité ….Ne me fais regretter d'avoir partagé ce cas avec toi, veux- tu …De plus, avant toutes choses, on a un problème bien plus important à résoudre… »

« Qu'est ce qui peut être plus important qu'une telle découverte…Tu peux me le dire ? » souffla énervé, Pearce

« Lui… » claqua Gueraldi…

Un long silence….

« Il ne répond pas aux analgésiques…Même le Néfopam ne lui fait aucun effet… »

« Et la morphine ?… »

« 7 mg en intraveineuse…Rien…»

« Tu devrais tenter un coma artificielle… » suggéra Pearce

« Faudrait-il pour autant qu'il réagisse aux sédatifs… » souffla dépité Gueraldi

« Comment cela…Tu es occupé de me dire qu'aucun traitement n'a d'effet sur lui ? »

Pearce ne pouvait réfréner son enthousiasme…

« Modère tes élans tu veux… Non, je veux dire par là, qu'ils n'en ont plus…Comme si son corps rejetait toutes formes d'intervention extérieure depuis l'opération…C'est pour cela que j'ai fait appel à toi…Cela peut avoir un rapport hématologique... »

« T'es sûr qu'il est humain ton patient ?» ironisa Pearce

« Je finis par me le demander… » rajouta, sur un ton plus sérieux, Gueraldi

« Mais je peux t'assurer que sa souffrance, elle, est bien réelle … »

« Tu as pensé contacter Wilson, des soins palliatifs ? »

« Oui…Qu'est-ce que tu crois ! Mais rien, je te dis...Rien… »

« Je sens que ce cas va être passionnant… »

« Phil… » souffla Gueraldi

« Quoi… »

Sam se redressa….Il entendit le bruit des chaises qui annonçait la fin de leur conversation…Il s'appuya sur le mur en fermant les yeux…Il avait envie de les rouvrir sur une autre réalité...

Quand la porte s'ouvrit, Sam se retrouva debout face à eux…Le visage fermé…Les traits tirés

« Monsieur Winnecker ? » s'étonna Gueraldi

« Vous êtes là depuis quand ? »

« Assez longtemps » siffla Sam

« Je pourrais vous faire interdire l'accès à l'étage… » le menaça le médecin

« Cette conversation était de l'ordre du privé… »

«Essayez pour voir… » Sam s'avança furieux mais contint sa colère

« Je veux le voir….Maintenant » Il avait haussé le ton sur les derniers mots

« Bon, Martin, je vais te laisser… »

« Oui, c'est ça…Laissez- nous…Allez faire joujou avec vos éprouvettes et gardez vos distances …Cass n'est pas un de vos rats de laboratoire… » siffla Sam en le pointant du doigt

« Parlez- moi sur un autre ton, jeune homme…Il me suffit juste d'appeler la sécurité et vous n'aurez plus votre mot à dire ici… » siffla Pearce en le toisant

« Dans ce cas-là, vous n'en aurez plus non plus.. » grinça Sam

« C'est bon, Phil…Je m'occupe… »

« T'es sûr que ca va aller ? »

«Oui, t'inquiète…On se retrouve tantôt au labo, tu veux bien? » Il baissa le son de sa voix

«Comme tu veux… »

Pearce les quitta sans un regard…Sam avait du mal à se contenir

« Vous devriez vous calmer… »

Sam se détourna

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? »

« C'est justement ce que nous essayons de déterminer, voyez- vous…J'ai fait appel à Pearce parce que je me retrouve devant une impasse…Votre ami ne répond plus à aucun traitement…Je pensais que cela aurait pu être en rapport avec sa particularité sanguine… »

« Sa particularité sanguine ? »

Sam montrait son dos à Gueraldi

« Votre ami possède un groupe sanguin qui nous est inconnu…Les transfusions…Nous n'arrivons pas à comprendre… » Il suspendait tous ses bouts de phrase sans en terminer aucune…

Sam souffla, las

« De plus, il a une capacité de récupération qui nous laisse penser que l'un doit être forcément relié à l'autre… »

« C'est-à-dire ? »

« Si je pouvais vous donner plus d'information…Croyez moi que je le ferais mais votre ami, est une énigme médicale qu'on est incapable pour le moment de résoudre… »

« Je veux le voir, docteur…. »

Un bref silence

Gueraldi opina de la tête…Il ferait en sorte que, dans l'avenir, Sam n'ait plus accès à la chambre de Castiel et ce, tant qu'il n'en saurait pas plus…Il fit un sourire en coin…

Sam laissa le médecin debout seul et se dirigea vers la chambre de Castiel…Il croisa un infirmier…

Celui-ci se retourna à son passage…Ses yeux se voilèrent de noir…Il sourit…

Fin chapitre VII


	7. Chapter 8

Chapitre XIII : « La fuite »

La pièce était plongée dans le noir, tous les volets clos sur les mois d'été qui venaient de s'écouler…Une table et quelques chaises en bois, une cheminée….Entre les 2 fenêtres, un canapé en tissu brun…Un vaisselier aux assiettes dépareillées …Une horloge suspendue dans le temps… Sur la droite, une petite cuisine américaine avec 2 grands tabourets accolés au petit comptoir sur lequel trônait une télévision d'appoint…

Une porte sur le côté donnait sur l'unique chambre et la salle de bain…Pas de cave ni de grenier…Une petite cabane qui donnait sur les bois, à l'écart de la route…Un havre de paix éloigné de tout…Sur la cheminée, une photo de famille…Père, mère, 2 petites filles…Le bonheur affiché…

Un bruit dans la serrure… La Porte s'ouvrit…Sam pénétra prudent, crochet à la main, dans la pièce, suivi de Dean en pyjama se tenant le flanc, pâle…Il tâtonna le mur et trouva l'interrupteur…La pièce s'éclaira…

« Parfait, ca devrait suffire pour le moment… »

Sam se retourna et fit un signe de la main vers l'extérieur…Dean s'avança et frotta de l'index la table, laissant une fine trace sur celle-ci

« Les lieux ont été déserté y a pas longtemps… »

Il tira une chaise et s'assit en grimaçant….Fatigué et las…

Devant la cabane…Une ambulance…Une vieille camionnette et l'impala…

Des aboiements…Des oiseaux qui s'envolent…

Descendit de l'arrière de l'ambulance, Bennett le visage sévère et tendu, mêlé de crainte…

Il y a quelques heures encore…

Sam s'approcha de Castiel…Il avait ses grands yeux bleus ouverts sur le plafond, les traits tirés…Sa respiration était sifflante malgré le masque nasal qui l'oxygénait…La pochette de sang de son drain était presque vide…Soit les soins venaient d'être effectué, soit cela faisait partie de l'énigme dont parlait Gueraldi…Sam s'en fichait…C'était Castiel, peu importe tout le reste, cela n'avait plus aucune importance…

Il poussa un tabouret à roulette en s'avançant…Castiel tourna son visage sur le côté…

« Hey, Cass… » Il sourit en lui parlant dans un murmure…

Castiel tenta de lever la main pour le saluer, seuls son index et son pouce eurent la force de faire un geste…

Il essaya de parler mais il ne parvint à émettre aucun son

Sam put lire dans le regard de Castiel, la souffrance…L'incrédulité aussi devant son propre état.

« Bobby va bientôt arriver…On va pouvoir t'aider…Il faut que tu tiennes jusque- là… »

Il lui posa la main sur son bras…Castiel tenta de sourire…Il ferma les yeux en grimaçant…Il sentit les doigts de Sam lui serrer l'avant-bras partageant par la même, sa douleur…

Il rouvrit les yeux, brusquement…Sam se redressa en tournant son siège.

Un infirmier se tenait devant eux…Il rit et son regard se voila…

« Salut les gars….Ca fait un bail qu'on vous cherchait… »

Sam se leva d'un bond mais déjà le démon était sur lui…Ce dernier le poussa contre le moniteur cardiaque…L'alarme se mit en route…

Sam maintenait le bras armé de l'infirmier de ses 2 mains...L'homme était presque aussi grand que lui et beaucoup plus fort…Sa blessure au bras l'empêchait de se mouvoir comme il le désirait…

Il cherchait du regard de quoi se défendre…Il croisa celui de Castiel qui tentait en gémissant de se redresser…

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement, Bennett apparut…Elle poussa un cri en voyant les 2 hommes se battre…Surpris l'infirmier détourna son attention…Sam en profita pour s'appuyer sur le mur et le repousser du pied…Il tomba devant Bennett qui recula, se heurtant à un chariot de soin…Elle aperçut le regard sombre de l'homme et porta la main à sa bouche pour étouffer un cri…

Castiel, dans un effort surhumain ota sa perfusion pour libérer son bras…

Le démon fonça sur Sam…Le tabouret, poussé dans ses jambes, le déséquilibra, le faisant trébucher en s'accrochant au lit, manquant le renverser…

Castiel l'avait poussé dans un ultime effort…Il s'était recroquevillé, se tenant le côté à hauteur du drain…Sa respiration se fit rauque, recherchant son souffle perdu…

« Cass… » hurla Sam en perdant de vue le démon…Celui en profita pour se jeter sur lui, couteau en avant…

Soudain, il stoppa….Son visage se figea, s'éclaira…Il s'effondra mort…

Sam reprit ses esprits…Il releva les yeux

« Bobby… » laissa-t-il tomber

Ce dernier lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever

Face à face, Ils se regardèrent un long moment

« Bobby »

Sam se jeta dans ses bras

« Enfin… »

Le vieux chasseur lui tapota, affectueusement le dos

« Ca va aller, fiston…Je suis là maintenant… »

Il se retourna vers l'infirmière

« Eteignez moi ce boucan, voulez-vous… » lui lança-t-il en indiquant le moniteur…Bennett, sans savoir pourquoi, obéit.

En passant elle enjamba le cadavre étendu sol…Elle débrancha le moniteur qui refusait de s'éteindre, endommagé durant la lutte…

Elle se pencha sur Castiel

« Il faut immédiatement appeler un médecin… » ordonna-t-elle

« C'est impossible…On est repéré…On doit fiche le camp avant que les autres ne rappliquent » répliqua Bobby

« Il est hors de question de déplacer cet homme…Vous allez le tuer…»

Elle foudroya Bobby du regard…

« Si il reste ici…Il est mort… » Il repoussa sa casquette

« Je vais appeler la sécurité…C'est un hôpital ici…Vous mettez la vie de mes patients en danger…Et puis d'abord, qui… » Elle fixa le cadavre

« Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? »

« Je vous le dirais que vous me croiriez pas » répondit Sam en se penchant sur Castiel

« Dites toujours…Je suis prête à croire n'importe quoi…Entre les rumeurs sur votre ami et cet homme qui n'en était pas un »

Elle pointa du doigt le mort en regardant vers Castiel.

« Vous croyez à l'enfer et au Paradis ? »

« Hein ? » lança surprise Bennett

« Répondez » insista Bobby

« Pas vraiment non…Travaillez 20 ans dans un hôpital et vous serez vite partager sur le sujet « répliqua-t-elle

« Dommage parce que vous avez 2 de leurs représentants devant vous…. »

« Pardon ? » Elle plissa les yeux

La porte s'ouvrit…Tous se retournèrent…Bobby tendit son couteau qu'il avait toujours à la main…C'était Dean, alerté par le bruit, il avait directement pensé à Castiel.

« Bobby ? » Surpris

Il se lança dans ses bras

« Oh putain, Bobby…Ce que je suis content de voir… »

« Je vois ça… » sourit ce dernier en lui donnant une tape dans le dos

Dean s'écarta en se tenant le flan…Pyjama et pieds nus…Il jeta un œil sur le cadavre

« Démon ou ange ? »

« Démon » répondit Sam toujours penché sur Castiel.

« Merde »

Il se tourna vers Bennett

« C'est qui elle ? »

« Elle…C'est la femme du diable, mon jeune ami… » répondit-elle du tac au tac

« Et bien comme cela, toute la famille est réunie… » ironisa Dean

Il se tourna vers Sam

« Comment va-t-il ? » Sa voix était distante

« Pas très bien…. » Il supplia du regard Bennett…Elle s'approcha en soufflant

« Vous vous rendez compte de ce que vous me faites faire…Je devrais avoir appelé la sécurité et un médecin depuis longtemps….On peut pas laisser les choses comme ça… »

Elle se pencha sur Castiel

« Poussez-vous… » ordonna-t-elle à Sam et Bobby

Elle retourna doucement Castiel sur le côté, avec des gestes assurés, elle vérifia le drain…Elle ferma les yeux un court instant…

« Le drain s'est arraché quand il a enlevé son catéther et poussé cette chaise… » Elle semblait inquiète

« Ramenez -moi le chariot ici… » Elle lança un regard sans équivoque à Dean

Celui-ci obtempéra en titubant.

Elle se pencha sur le pied du lit et prit sa fiche médicale…Elle la lut et tiqua…

Ils entendirent soudain des cris dans le couloir…Dean fouilla du regard la pièce et repéra une paire de longs ciseaux fins…

« A la guerre comme à la guerre » Il s'en saisit et ouvrit la porte prudemment suivi de Bobby, couteau de Ruby en main…

Sam se pencha et ramassa le couteau du démon…

« Allez y…Je m'occupe de Cass… »

Il regarda Bennett…Dean et Bobby sortirent…Castiel gémit…Bennett se passa les mains sur le visage

« J'ai compris… »

Elle se mit à fouiller sur le chariot…

« J'ai su dès le moment où j'ai posé les yeux sur vous que j'allais avoir des problèmes…Y a pas à dire, j'ai le chic pour m'attirer des emmerdes… »

Sam lui sourit

« Merci… »

« Ne me remercié pas…Je ne le fais pas pour vous… »

Elle prit une boite en plastique et y déposa bandages, aiguilles stérilisées, seringues….Elle poussa Sam et fouilla dans les tiroirs à l'arrière retirant plusieurs petites fioles…Elle lut les étiquettes, faisant un tri rapide

Sam la laissa faire…Il regarda vers Castiel, qui avait rouvert les yeux et le fixait…Il tentait de parler

Sam s'en approcha et s'accroupit à sa hauteur.

« Laisse….moi.. .ici…» Sa voix était à peine audible, son regard suppliant

Sam le fixa, défait…

« Jamais…Tu m'entends…Jamais…»

Il se redressa…Bennett lui tendit la boîte, elle lui fit un bref sourire…

En un geste, en un instant, elle venait de mettre sa carrière en jeu…Peut être même d'y mettre fin…

Elle jeta un œil au cadavre au sol…Un autre sur Castiel dont la poitrine se soulevait trop irrégulièrement…Son choix fut vite fait…

Elle décala le frein du lit…Accrocha au bord de celui-ci, la bonbonne d'oxygène relié au masque de Castiel…Le recouvrit de son drap jusqu'à hauteur de son poumon blessé…

Elle attrapa un stéthoscope sur la table de soin et l'ausculta…Sam s'était placé derrière la porte, couteau à la main…

Il vit Bennett qui remit d'un geste des doigts, les cheveux de Castiel en ordre…Il repensa à Missouri et à ses gestes de réconforts maternels que chacune venait d'avoir pour cet être déchu…

Elle leva ses yeux dans ceux de Sam…Il y avait de la tristesse dans ceux-ci…Elle mit le stéthoscope dans sa poche…Sam comprit…Ce n'était pas bon…

Il appuya le manche du couteau sur son front…Il avait juste envie que tout cela finisse…

Bobby passa devant, Dean ralenti par sa blessure, le suivait en se tenant à la barre de soutien du couloir…

Ils aperçurent, un cadavre gisant au sol près de la réception…

Bobby fit signe à Dean de ne pas bouger…

Il s'approcha…L'homme, un jeune infirmier, avait la gorge tranchée…Bobby le contourna et jeta un œil derrière le bureau…Une jeune fille apeurée se cachait contre le mur, recroquevillée…Bobby lui fit signe de se taire, la questionnant du regard…Elle indiqua la direction des ascenseurs…

Bobby se retourna…L'infirmière se releva en souriant, son regard se voila…Elle bondit au-dessus du bureau…Il n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'elle était déjà sur lui, le renversant au sol…Elle leva la main pour le frapper et soudain grimaça…Dean venait de lui planter les ciseaux dans la nuque, ceux-ci ressortirent par sa gorge

Bobby l'acheva d'un coup de couteau dans la poitrine, elle s'effondra sur lui dans un éclair.

« Saloperie… » Il ronchonna en la repoussant sur le côté…Il se releva péniblement…Dean, appuyé sur le bureau en se tenant le flanc lui sourit…

« Ca va ? » s'inquiéta Bobby

« La forme olympique…» ironisa Dean en dressant le pouce

L'ascenseur sonna… 2 hommes en sortirent…Dean vit le cadavre d'une femme en civil, étendue derrière eux…

« Et merde… » Dean se redressa en grimaçant…Il attrapa sur le bureau, le coupe papier…Il leva les yeux au ciel…Il était en plastique

Les hommes virent, avec crainte, le couteau de Bobby…Ils toisèrent Dean quand ils virent le sien

«Tu comptes nous tuer avec ça, Mademoiselle la secrétaire.. » grinça le plus âgé

« Je compte déjà te le faire bouffer, Papy…»

Le visage du démon se crispa...

« Occupe- toi du vieux…Je m'occupe de la chochotte… » ragea-t-il

Bobby se renfrogna

« Je ne suis pas vieux… »

Le plus jeune sortit un couteau de sa poche et s'approcha de Bobby…Sa lame était ensanglantée…Il devait être celui qui avait porté le coup sur la victime de l'ascenseur…

Dean se retrouva face à face avec le plus âgé des démons…Il tendit son coupe papier, un peu gêné, tout en tenant son flanc

« On a bobo à ce que je vois… » Il pointa du couteau son flanc et passa sa langue sur sa lèvre supérieure

« T'inquiète pas de ça, du con…Je peux te battre à cloche pied … » ironisa Dean, le visage tendu

Le démon d'un geste de la main, balança au visage de Dean, le livre des admissions…Ce dernier l'évita en le parant de son avant- bras…Cela laissa le temps à son adversaire de lui foncer dessus…Dean se retrouva écraser au mur, il grimaça…

Le démon sourit en le tenant collé au mur

« Ca fait mal.. » grinça-t-il

Il le frappa dans le bas du ventre…Dean hurla...Le démon le relâcha, Dean s'effondra en tenant son flanc et tentant de retrouver sa respiration

« Alors, cloche-pied…On fait moins son malin maintenant… »

Il ne vit pas Dean se redresser sur ses genoux et lui planter son coupe papier dans son entre jambe…Le démon hurla

« Bien joué… » cria-t-il entre rires et rage

Il retira le coupe papier d'un geste lent…Le sang gicla au sol…

Il le dressa sur Dean qui releva les bras en fermant les yeux, reflex pour se protéger…

Rien ne se produisit…Quand il rouvrit les yeux, le démon fuyait son corps

Sam, d'un geste, venait de lui trancher le cou…

« Vous en mettiez du temps ! Je m'inquiétais moi… »

Il tendit la main à Dean pour l'aider à se relever puis se tourna vers Bobby pour venir à son aide

Bobby s'était retrouvé acculé à la porte de la chambre 1…Le démon dressa son couteau…Bobby fit un pas en arrière, pénétrant dans la pièce sombre…Il se retrouva coincé près du lit d'une jeune malade...

Le bruit du moniteur, le souffle du démon…Il redressa sa casquette…

Le démon grimaça…Une lame sortit de sa poitrine…Il sourit en se retournant et frappa Sam qui se retrouva projeté contre le mur d'en face…Sam lâcha son couteau, le souffle coupé

Bobby allait le frapper dans le dos quand le démon se retourna, vif et saisit son poignet, il lui souleva le bras, le faisant crier sous la douleur…

Il dressa à son tour son couteau pour le frapper quand un nouveau coup lui fut porté à hauteur de son cou, le traversant de part en part…

Sam avait attrapé le couteau de la main de Bobby et l'avait retourné contre le démon….

Celui-ci, frappé de stupeur, s'effondra…

Bobby se malaxa le poignet et sourit à Sam qui tenait toujours le couteau.

« Faut foutre le camp direct…Ils ne vont pas tarder à tous nous tomber dessus… »

Il tira le corps inerte hors de la chambre et le posa le long du mur…

Dean les avait rejoints devant la chambre n°2…

Bennett attendait debout à côté du lit de Castiel…Elle avait posé au pied de celui-ci, la boite de secours d'appoint…

Elle avait le visage tiré…Sam s'avança, le couteau en sang, à la main…

« Rien ne vous oblige à nous suivre… »

Il tourna le regard vers Castiel

« Mais je ne vous cache pas qu'on aurait bien besoin d'aide… »

Elle vit Dean appuyé sur le chambranle, pâle qui tenait son flanc

Le bras de Sam dont le sang avait à nouveau percé son bandage…

Elle jeta un œil de côté sur Castiel

« Si cela peut vous rassurer, vous n'aurez qu'à dire qu'on vous a pris en otage et forcé à nous suivre » laissa tomber Dean

« C'est ce que j'ai bien l'intention de faire….Figurez-vous… »

Elle souffla

« Mais en attendant…Je vais vous aider… »

«Merci… » Sam s'avança et lui posa la main sur son épaule

« Je suis désolé que cela soit tombé sur vous, Hillary »

Elle sourit

«Quand je pense que je n'avais rien à faire ici…Ce n'est pas mon service…Je venais seulement prendre de vos nouvelles…Faut croire que je ne suis pas vernie… »

Ils avaient pris le couloir nord…Celui utilisé par le personnel hospitalier…Bennett avait suggérer de sortir par l'arrière…La sortie de service…

Avec un peu de chance, il y aurait probablement une ambulance qui stationnerait non loin de là.

Toute la descente au niveau zéro se fit dans un silence pesant…

Castiel étendu sur son lit…Dean appuyé au fond de l'ascenseur…Bobby et Sam devant la porte…Bennett qui regardait l'ensemble comme si tout était irréel…Elle allait se réveiller et tout redeviendrait normal…

Mais la porte s'ouvrit et la ramena à la réalité…

Devant eux…Un démon qui visiblement faisait le guet…Son regard se voila mais il n'eut pas le temps d'agir…Sam le frappa du pied à hauteur du genou et Bobby en profita pour le poignarder…

Ils ne croisèrent pas âme qui vive dans le couloir…Mais quand la double porte automatique s'ouvrit…Ce fut une vraie fourmilière…

Entre les camions de livraison…Les agents d'entretien…Les cris et les allées et venues…

Personne ne sembla porter attention à eux...Parfois un regard étonnée sur le lit mais Bennett était connue…Elle leur sourit, n'hésita pas à les appeler par leurs prénoms…

Ils se retrouvèrent dehors, à l'arrière de l'hôpital…Aucune ambulance

«Merde » lança Dean

«J'arrive… » Sam s'éloigna…Il lui sembla avoir vu sur le coin, l'arrière d'un véhicule rouge…

Ce furent de longues secondes qui parurent des minutes …

L'ambulance fit une marche arrière et pénétra dans la ruelle…Arrivée à hauteur de la sortie...Elle stoppa…Sam arriva en courant et ouvrit les portes arrières

« Faut se magner…Il ne va pas tarder à se rendre compte qu'il a perdu son ambulance…

Bennett entra la première et tira la civière…

« Vite… »

Elle redescendit, prit la boite qu'elle posa à l'intérieur

«Sam…J'ai besoin d'aide… »

Bobby s'approcha à son tour

« Ca va aller …. » Elle sourit à Castiel

Sam le prit par les épaules et Bobby tira la couverture et le prit par les pieds...

« A 3, on y va….1…2…3… »

D'un geste rapide, ils le transférèrent sur la civière…Castiel ferma les yeux, grimaça mais ne dit rien…

Ils le soulevèrent prudemment…Dean était resté à l'écart comme absent, refusant de fixer la scène…Bennett lui jeta un regard en coin…Il baissa le sien…

« Bon, je conduis… » lança Sam

« Je vais chercher la voiture et je te suis…Je vais téléphoner à Marie pour qu'elle nous rejoigne »

« Marie est ici ? » lança, surpris, Dean

« Si tu crois que j'aurais pu la laisser derrière…C'est mal la connaitre… »

Il aida Bennett à grimper dans l'ambulance…Il aida ensuite Dean pendant que Sam prit les commandes de l'ambulance…Il ferma les portes, le visage inquiet…

« Evite la sirène si tu veux bien…humm…Discrétion… » lança en passant Bobby, tapant sur la portière…

Sam suspendit son geste...Il allait appuyer sur « on »…

Durant tout le trajet, Bennett resta au chevet de Castiel…Celui-ci gardait les yeux fixés au plafond…Sa respiration était régulière mais sa tension était basse et son cœur faible…

Bennett se tourna vers Dean qui fixait ses pieds, faisant joué ses orteils sur le sol…Elle n'avait pas fait attention au fait que depuis le départ, il était pied nu…

On aurait dit un enfant soucieux qui boudait…Il n'avait pas parlé depuis qu'il s'était assis…Tenant son flanc, fermant les yeux à chaque nid de poule sur lequel l'ambulance rebondissait

Ca faisait plus d'une heure que Sam traçait la route…Dean sentit qu'il avait quitté la national…Le sol était trop meuble…Il tenta de voir à travers la vitre arrière…

Des arbres…Sam s'était enfoncé sur une route forestière…

Il aperçut au loin, l'impala et sourit…Elle était suivie de la camionnette de Bobby…

Ils étaient tous là…

L'ambulance stoppa…

Alicélia regarda le cadavre du vieux démon, un rictus sur ses lèvres…Bélial l'avait dupé…Il avait envoyé d'autres démons sur la trace des Winchester…Elle enleva ses lunettes en dodelinant de la tête

Il se méfiait d'elle, plus que tout et ce, malgré sa loyauté jusqu'à lors indéfectible…Elle se sentit trahie, à nouveau, mais pas étonnée…

Les 4 démons qu'il avait flanqué à son service n'étaient que des leurres…Il avait dû la faire suivre depuis le départ quand elle s'était mise sur les traces de Rhalech et Balthazar.

Mais Alicélia n'y porta pas attention…Elle connaissait Bélial….Son attitude avec Rhalech ne l'avait pas surprise et la leçon ne lui avait visiblement pas servi.

Il était tellement sûr de sa supériorité sur ses humains, sur ses démons…Tellement sûr de pouvoir les vaincre d'un claquement doigt qu'il avait fini par en perdre toute objectivité sur la réalité des faits.

Il allait devoir finir par se rendre compte que rien n'allait dans le sens de ses prédictions…

Abaddôn malgré son pouvoir et sa puissance n'avaient toujours pas réussi à réduire à néant la résistance dans les enfers….

Samaël n'était pas mieux loti au Paradis…Castiel avait tué nombres d'ange pro-apocalypse qui étaient leurs alliés silencieux…Mitzrael, lui, pouvait compter sur la loyauté sans faille des siens…

Il n'en était plus pareil chez les anges noirs…

Alicélia n'avait nul doute sur la victoire finale des siens, elle mettrait plus de temps que prévu mais elle était inéluctable...Ils étaient plus puissant, plus vils surtout…Mais elle ne s'en réjouit pas…

Quel avenir leur réserverait Bélial ?…Au fond, il ne valait guère mieux que ses humains qu'il haissait…

Plus Alicélia parcourait la terre, plus celle-ci ressemblait à l'enfer des enfers…

Elle leva les yeux sur le plafond…Elle commençait à se demander si le Paradis qu'elle avait quitté et qu'elle regrettait depuis tant de siècles, était encore celui de son souvenir…

Elle avait envie soudain de disparaitre…Elle remit ses lunettes, appela l'ascenseur…

Elle aperçut du sang sur le sol de ce dernier…

Les portes se refermèrent ….

Castiel avait été posé sur le lit…Bennett avait chassé tout le monde la chambre…Elle ordonna à Sam d'aller chercher la trousse de secours dans l'ambulance ainsi que le module portable d'assistance respiratoire…

Bobby ressortit avec la civière, le visage fermé…

Marie s'était affairée dans la cuisine, ouvrant toutes les portes à la recherche de nourriture ou de matériel.

Elle eut la bonne surprise de trouver une boite de café…Le frigo était vide mais ce n'était pas un problème irrémédiable…

Dean n'avait pas quitté sa chaise depuis son arrivée…Il avait à peine prononcé 2 mots à Marie…Elle mit cela sur le compte de sa blessure et n'y prêta guère plus d'attention…

Sam revint la trousse et le module en main, il jeta un œil à son frère qui détourna son regard…

MalcomX le suivait…Trottinant…Il vint s'asseoir devant Dean, semblant lire dans sa détresse si mal dissimulée…Dean le caressa…Le chien posa sa tête sur son genou…Dean avait envie de pleurer mais se retint…Ne rien dévoiler…Ne rien montrer…Trop fatigué…

Bobby revint à son tour, il ferma la porte et jeta un œil à l'étrange duo…Il enleva sa casquette et la jeta sur la table….

« Ca va ? » s'inquiéta Bobby

« Ca doit.. »

Le chien s'éloigna et rejoignit Marie dans la cuisine, où elle se mit à lui parler…Dean le suivit du regard.

Sam ferma la porte de la chambre et vint s'asseoir avec eux…Il se passa la main dans les cheveux et souffla…Il était épuisé…

Marie posa 3 tasses sur la table…

« Je vais prendre MalcomX et faire quelques emplettes…Tout est vide ici...le café est presque fini… Vous aurez qu'à vous servir…»

Elle se pencha et embrassa furtivement les lèvres de Bobby…

« Sois prudente… »

« T'inquiète…Prudente, c'est mon 2eme prénom… »

Elle se tourna vers les frères

« Vous n'avez rien envie de spécial ? »

« Non merci…J'ai pas faim… » répondit Dean

« Rapporte ce que tu veux, Marie…Tout sera bon… » Sam cligna de l'œil

« Bien…Tu viens Malcom » lança-t-elle au chien mais celui-ci l'avait déjà précédé et balançait la queue devant la porte…

La pièce fut plongée dans un silence assourdissant…Personne n'osa parler…Sam trop fatigué, Bobby tué par la route et Dean perdu dans ses pensées…La tête penchée, dos à Sam…

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit…Bennett, les traits tirés, alla s'effondrer sur le canapé…Tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle sauf Dean qui ne releva pas la tête.

« Alors ? » s'inquiéta Sam

« J'ai fait tout ce que j'ai pu…Le reste n'est plus de mon ressort… »

« Ca veut dire quoi ? » s'inquiéta Bobby

« Ca veut dire que votre ami a un poumon perforé, le cœur fragilisé…Qu'il a subi 3 transfusions de sang dont on ne sait même pas qu'elles en seront les conséquences vu que le sien est, visiblement, différent de tous ceux que l'on connait..»

Sam baissa le regard, elle sut qu'il savait…Bobby nota leurs réactions

« Aucun analgésique ne fait effet…Ni même les tranquillisants…Il souffre beaucoup mais ne dit rien…Je suis infirmière et je suis incapable de l'aider…Quelle pathétique ironie… »

Elle avait haussé le ton sur les derniers mots en jetant son stéthoscope sur une petite table placé près du canapé

Elle s'enfonça dans les coussins…

« Il va s'en sortir ?… »

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Dean qui pour la 1er fois, semblait s'inquiéter du sort de Castiel

« Honnêtement…Je ne comprends même pas qu'il soit encore vie…Après tout ce qu'il vient de vivre ses dernières heures… »

Elle fixa Sam

« Je vous aie demandé si il allait s'en sortir » relança Dean, irrité

Elle détourna son regard vers lui

« Dites- moi d'abord qui il est et je pourrais peut-être vous répondre… » Elle pointa du doigt la chambre

« Si il était comme vous et moi, je dirais qu'il n'a qu'une infime chance de s'en sortir …Ici perdu dans les bois avec pour seul équipement pour l'aider, ceux d'une ambulance volée.. »

Elle se tourna vers eux

« Mais quelque chose me dit que ce n'est pas le cas, n'est-ce pas ?…Ceci étant dit…L'être qui est étendu sur ce lit, est mortel, cela je peux vous l'assurer…Alors oui…Il peut s'en sortir parce qu'il a une capacité de récupération bien plus élevée que la normale mais non, je ne suis pas sûre qu'il survive…D'abord parce que son poumon bien que le pneumothorax ait quasi disparu en 24h, est à moins de 30% de ses capacités et que cela fatigue son coeur de pomper dans ses réserves…Je ne peux pas lui donner plus d'oxygène…Nous n'avons que 2 bonbonnes de secours… »

« Ce n'est pas un problème…Je peux vous en trouver d'autres…. » lança Bobby

« Vous croyez qu'il suffit d'une bonbonne pour tout arranger…Il devrait être dans un hôpital et pas perdu dans les bois … » pesta-t-elle

« Son cœur est trop fragile….Les lésions ont été soignée mais…. »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel

« Donc il pourrait mourir… » laissa tomber Dean, les yeux fixant le sol

« Je suis désolée…Je ne veux pas vous donner de faux espoirs…Il pourrait…Oui… »

Bobby se leva, nerveusement et se dirigea vers la cuisine…

« Je ne suis qu'une simple infirmière….Vous devriez vous adresser à un médecin… »

« Ca changerait quelque chose ? » demanda Dean

« Je crains que non…Vu les circonstances…Maintenant…Il est vivant…Faisons en sorte qu'il le reste… »

Elle sourit, las…

Bobby revint et lui tendit une tasse de café

« Désolé…C'est noir…Le reste arrivera plus tard »

« C'est gentil merci… » Elle prit la tasse des 2 mains

Sam se leva

« Avec tout cela, j'ai oublié de vous demander si vous vouliez prévenir quelqu'un de votre absence….Vous devez avoir de la famille ? Des enfants ? »

« Oui …Mais ne vous inquiétez pas…Ma fille vit en Italie depuis 2 ans…Et je suis divorcée depuis presque 10…Je n'ai personne qui m'attend… »

Dean grimaça en bougeant sur sa chaise

«Bobby…S'il vous plait….Allez me chercher la trousse dans la chambre…J'ai encore à faire ici.. »

Elle jeta un œil vers le bras de Sam puis vers Dean.

Elle avait commencé par Dean qui ne broncha pas et refusa les antidouleurs mais elle lui tendit quand même un flacon d'analgésique…Bobby avait été lui chercher des vêtements propres dans le coffre de l'impala ainsi qu'une paire de basket de secours…

Il avait ouvert ensuite tous les volets de la maison, pour pouvoir ouvrir les fenêtres et aérer la pièce…Dean était debout, tasse en main, devant l'une d'elle…Regardant distrait les voitures garées devant la maison…

Le soleil s'était couché…

Marie était revenue assez rapidement de son périple….Il y avait une petite station d'essence à quelques kilomètres de là avec petit magasin de première nécessité…

Il pouvait entendre le bruit des casseroles…Bennet terminant les soins de Sam…Bobby buvant son café regardant Marie, cuisiner…

Dean avait besoin d'air…Il sortit sans un mot suivi par MalcomX trop heureux de pouvoir profiter d'un peu de liberté…

Bennett rangea son matériel…Sam observa Dean par la fenêtre…Il s'était assis sur le bord de l'ambulance aux portes ouvertes…Les jambes tendues, la tête baissée…

Sam connaissait que trop bien cet attitude chez Dean…Il fuyait…

Un bruit sourd provint de la chambre...Bennett sursauta…Bobby posa sa tasse et courut vers la chambre…Quand il ouvrit la porte…Castiel n'était plus sur son lit…Il en fit le tour…Il était tombé sur le côté et convulsait…

« Oh Merde….Sam » hurla Bobby

"Putain…Viens m'aider..."

Sam était déjà là…Ils attrapèrent Castiel et le posèrent sur le lit…Il avait les yeux révulsés…Sam s'écarta et se colla près de la fenêtre…Bobby resta assis sur le lit à essayer de le maintenir couché…Son corps fut secouer de spasmes….

Petit à petit, Castiel se détendit et finit par reprendre une respiration normale…Bennett lui caressa le front pour le calmer et de l'autre main, elle prit sa tension à son poignet en jetant un œil à sa montre…

Elle lui sourit

« Ca va aller…Faut essayer de dormir à présent…. »

« Il ne dort pas… » murmura Bobby, cherchant sa casquette absente, sur sa tête.

Sa respiration était rauque…Castiel fixait le plafond…Une larme coula le long de sa joue… Tout à coup, MalcomX apparut…Tous les regards se tournèrent vers la porte où Dean se tenait, le visage défait…Les yeux embués…

Il croisa ceux de Castiel qui se tournèrent vers lui…Il quitta la pièce sans un mot…

« C'était quoi ça ? » s'inquiéta Bobby

« Je ne sais pas… » se désola Bennett

« On va chacun prendre un tour de garde…On ne peut pas le laisser seul… » ordonna-t-elle

« Je prendrais le 1er tour… » Marie entra…

« Vous en profiterez pour manger un peu…J'ai préparé des pâtes…Y a de la bière et du soda dans le frigo… »

« Bien…Je prendrais le suivant…. » lança Bennett

« Et moi, le 3eme… » continua Bobby

« Tu n'auras qu'à me réveiller…Je prendrais le 4eme… »

Sam tourna le regard vers le salon, un œil vers son frère…

« On verra pour la suite… » murmura-t-il…

Ils laissèrent Marie seule avec Castiel. Bennett s'assit à table et souffla…

« Les prochaines heures vont être cruciales…Humain ou pas ? Votre ami est à bout de force… »

« Je vais arranger ça … » Bobby sortit de la maison…

Dean buvait une bière appuyé au-dessus de l'évier…Sam le regarda…Dean souffrait en silence…Il aurait voulu qu'il soit près de Castiel…

Bobby rentra et déposa un sac de toile sur la table

« Quand il a été blessé, y a quelques mois…Je lui ai donné ça… »

Il posa une petite boite…

« Une cuillère dans un demi verre d'eau…3 fois par jour, minimum… »

Il ota le sac et le jeta au sol

« Faut espérer que cela marche cette fois encore… » Il reprit sa casquette et la visa sur sa tête

Bennett prit la petite boite en main

« Sa vie…Suspendue à de la poudre de perlimpinpin… » Elle fronça du nez

Bobby versa de l'eau dans un verre en écartant Dean qui ne réagit pas…

Une cuillère de poudre verte…

« Ca pue…C'est dégueu…Mais c'est tout ce qu'ils nous restent comme espoir… »

Dean jeta un œil vers le breuvage…

Il entra dans la chambre et referma la porte sur un Sam, le visage enfoui dans les mains, vaincu par la fatigue…Bennett qui tournait son verre vide sur la table dressée…

Dean ouvrit le frigo et se resservit une bière

L'attente…Inexorable commença…

Devant la maison, apparut Alicélia…Elle sourit…

« Touché…Coulé mes anges…»

Fin chapitre VIII


	8. Chapter 9

Chapitre IX : « Mortel »

Il s'était penché sur le lit et lui avait soulevé doucement la nuque…Posant ensuite le bord du verre sur ses lèvres séchées.

Castiel buvait, difficilement, tout en le regardant dans les yeux…Bobby avait du mal à soutenir son regard…Tant de détresse dans un seul être…En cet instant, il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour offrir à Castiel, un peu de répit dans cette vie qui ne lui connaissait que souffrance et sacrifice…

Un peu d'eau coula le long de sa joue sur l'oreiller…Bobby la frotta du bout des doigts…

Castiel voulait lui parler mais il n'en trouva pas la force…Il bougeait les lèvres mais aucun son ne parvint à sortir…

Bobby reposa sa tête et remit l'oreiller en place…Il vérifia que le respirateur n'avait pas bougé…

Il remonta les draps sur son torse…Bennett lui avait placé une compresse sur la plaie laissée par son drain arraché ainsi qu'un pansement sur son bras à hauteur du catéther…Un bandage entourait toute sa taille à hauteur de sa hanche…

Bobby vit qu'il avait la chair de poule…Castiel avait soudain froid malgré la chaleur toujours aussi étouffante de cet été sans fin…

Il ouvrit les portes de la garde-robe qui se trouvait face au lit et fouilla…Il finit par y trouver une couverture emballée dans un plastique...

Il lui recouvrit le corps qui fut pris de légers tremblements…Bobby s'assit à côté de lui sur le bord du lit, lui frottant les épaules…

Castiel ne le quittait pas des yeux

« Ca me rappelle de mauvais souvenirs ça…Tu te souviens? Chez Dana… »

Castiel tenta de sourire

« Et la petite Liliana ?… »

Il ferma les yeux et les rouvrit

«Je m'en doutais…Elle avait craqué sur toi, la petite… »

Il lui sourit tout en continuant de le frictionner…

« J'ai plus jamais osé prendre contact avec Dana depuis cette histoire…Je devrais…J'ai connu son mari bien avant qu'il ne se marie avec elle…Un chouette gars mais pas fait pour ce métier… »

Il souffla

« Ce qui devait arriver est arrivé…Il a craqué…De toutes manières, c'est toujours pareil pour les chasseurs comme nous…Soit on meurt, soit on se suicide…Y a peu d'élus au poste de bienheureux… »

Il sourit…

«Tu as gardé contact avec la petite ? »

Il ferma les yeux et fit non de la tête…

« Au fond, ce n'est pas plus mal…On n'a pas une vie à partager… »

Castiel tourna la tête vers la porte

« Oui…Je sais …Mais Marie, ce n'est pas pareil…Elle a toujours vécu dans ce milieu…Son père était chasseur, son mari l'était et puis bah…Elle a jeté son dévolu sur un vieux chasseur alcoolique comme moi…Elle doit aimer ça… »

Il rit en réajustant la couverture…Il sentit Castiel lui attraper faiblement la main

Il semblait vouloir lui parler…Bobby se pencha

« Elle pouvait pas trouver mieux… » Un souffle pour une phrase…

Bobby se redressa en bougonnant, ému…Castiel grimaça…Il avait du mal à reprendre sa respiration et plus il essayait plus la douleur se faisait aigue…Déchirante…

Bobby le vit pleurer…Silencieux…Quelques larmes sur ses joues…Quand la douleur n'a pas de mots, elle n'a plus que le chagrin pour s'exprimer…

« Putain, Cass…Je voudrais tant pouvoir faire plus pour t'aider… »

Castiel ferma les yeux et finit par s'endormir…Bobby fixa le verre sur la table de chevet…

« Merci… »

Il passa les heures suivantes enfoncé sur sa chaise à regarder dormir Castiel…Il avait retrouvé une respiration, si pas normale, plus régulière…Il rêva et cela fit sursauté plus d'une fois Bobby sur son siège…Vu les traits sur son visage, il se dit que ses rêves devaient être plus proche du cauchemar

Castiel revoyait en boucle, la mort de Balthazar et ses retrouvailles quelques heures plus tôt…La lame pénétrant dans le dos de son frère et terminant dans son propre cou…Mélange confus de rêve humain et de grâce…D'hier et d'aujourd'hui…

Marie fit la vaisselle pour s'occuper l'esprit…Elle revit le visage de Castiel creusé et ses grands yeux bleus qui avaient perdus tout leur éclat…Distraite, elle fit tomber une assiette qui se brisa en morceaux sur le sol…Sam assoupit sur le canapé se réveilla en sursaut…

Bennett, la tête adossée à l'accoudoir, continuait à dormir…Le 6eme sens et l'expérience d'une infirmière qui savait reconnaitre le bruit de l'urgence à celui du détail…

Sam se leva et rejoint Marie dans la cuisine, accroupie qui ramassait les morceaux, un à un…

« Je vais le faire…Va dormir, Marie…Tu es épuisée…Prends le canapé….De toutes manières, je dois bientôt aller remplacer Bobby…. »

Elle ne répondit pas …Continuant à ramasser l'assiette brisée avec des gestes automatiques…Sam posa sa main sur la sienne

« Marie.. » murmura-t-il

« Pourquoi ?...Pourquoi, Sammy ?… On ne sera donc jamais en paix ?…Il nous faudra donc toujours devoir vivre dans le déchirement?…On est maudit… »

Elle s'assit, la tête enfouie dans ses bras, appuyée contre le frigo

« Je suis fatiguée, Sammy…Fatiguée de tout ça… »

Il s'approcha et s'assit à ses côtés…Elle se laissa tomber sur son épaule…Sam, un peu surpris, finit par la prendre dans ses bras

« Tout finira par s'arranger…Fais- nous confiance….On s'en est toujours sorti jusqu'à présent…Y a pas de raison que ça change aujourd'hui…hein ? »

Il la regarda...Elle s'était endormie, écrasée par la fatigue…

Il pencha la tête en arrière et regarda le néon sur le plafond…

« Tout finira par s'arranger… » murmura-t-il

La pleine lune brillait en ce soir de septembre...

Dean assit sur les marches de l'ambulance, bière à la main, la fixait…

Une porte de grange qui s'écarte, se brise…Des ampoules qui une à une mourraient…

Et pour la première fois et probablement la dernière, se présenta à lui, un être qui allait bouleverser sa vie à jamais…

Castiel...L'Ange…

Mais il n'y avait plus d'ange à présent…Dean fixa sa bouteille et de rage, la lança contre un arbre…

Il leva les yeux au ciel

« Fais chier… »

Il appuya sa tête contre la portière et se souvint…Hier était déjà si loin et demain déjà suspendu…

La porte de la cabane s'ouvrit…Il vit Sam s'approcher…Il se redressa…

« Tiens » Sam lui tendit une bouteille de bière…Il la frappa contre la sienne

« A nous… »

Son frère ne dit rien…Sam but une gorgée et l'observa…

« Qu'est-ce qui va pas, Dean ? »

« Rien…Je te l'ai déjà dit….Je suis juste crevée et puis j'ai mal…. »

« A d'autre, tu veux…Je vois bien que quelque chose te tracasse et ne te sers pas de ta blessure comme excuse… »

Dean but sa bière en détournant le regard

« Fous moi la paix, Sammy…Tu m'emmerdes à chercher des explications où il n'y a pas… »

Sam s'assit à côté de son frère et fixa la lune à son tour…

Ils restèrent côte à côte, un long moment, dans le silence…Comme à leur habitude…Une communion fraternelle au milieu de nulle part…

« Tu sais quelle jour, on est aujourd'hui, Sammy ? » finit par demander Dean en continuant de regarder le ciel…

Sam posa sa bouteille dans l'ambulance

« Je ne sais pas…Le 14 ou le 15 ?...Pourquoi ? »

Il se tourna vers lui

« On est le 18, Sammy….Ca ne te rappelle rien ? »

« le 18 ?...Ca devrait ?... »

«Laisse tomber… » souffla Dean

Il sauta en bas de l'ambulance en grimaçant, tenant son flanc…Quelques secondes…

« Merde… » laissa tomber Sam, se souvenant…

Dean fixa la cabane…

« La vie est dégueulasse… »

« C'est pour ça que tu veux pas être avec lui ? Tu crois quoi ? Qu'il va se laisser mourir à cause d'une date !...Mais Cass n'a aucune notion du temps, Dean…Aucune…Demande lui quelle année on est, il aura de la peine à te répondre…Mais qu'est-ce que tu es allé te fiche comme idée dans la tête… »

Il rejoint son frère qui ne détourna pas son regard…Fixé au fil de ses idées…

« Je me souviens de la 1er fois que je l'ai vu…Cette sérénité…Cette certitude qu'il avait de sa mission, du devoir à accomplir…»

Il but une gorgée de sa bière…Sam l'écoutait, les mains dans les poches…

« Regarde à quoi, il en réduit aujourd'hui…Regarde ce qu'on…Ce que j'ai fait de lui… »

« Dean…On y est pour rien…Ce furent ses choix… »

« Oui….La bonne vieille raison….Bobby me l'a déjà sortie celle-là…Vrai qu'on lui a pas forcé la main hein, Sammy…Ce n'est pas comme si on lui avait jamais montré comment faire pour faire les mauvais deal… » grinça, amer, Dean

« C'est le sous-estimé que de le croire incapable de faire ses propres choix… »

Il le regarda

« Et c'est aussi lui donner bien peu de valeur… »

Dean fit tourner sa bière dans ses mains

« Que lui a-t-on apporté, Sammy ?…Il a tout perdu à cause de nous et nous n'avons rien à lui offrir en échange… »

«T'a-t-il jamais demandé quoi que ce soit ? »

« Non mais j'aurais bien voulu qu'il le fasse… On en serait peut -être pas là aujourd'hui… »

Sam regarda vers la cabane…

« Les choses sont ce qu'elles sont…On ne peut pas revenir en arrière mais on peut encore espérer en demain… »

« Tu vois, Sammy….C'est ce que j'ai toujours admiré chez toi…Ton optimisme indécrottable…Même dans les pires moments, tu arrives encore à y voir de l'espoir… »

Il sourit…Sam fit de même…

«N'empêche, Dean… » Son ton se fit plus sérieux

« Tu devrais aller le voir et lui dire ce que tu as sur le cœur… »

Dean vida sa bouteille et la pressa sur son front

« C'est si moche que ça ? »

«Il va pas bien, Dean…Si.. »

Il respira un grand coup

« Si il devait lui arriver quelque chose, tu t'en voudrais toute ta vie…Je te connais…Tu te ne le pardonnerais jamais… »

Dean retourna s'asseoir sur les marches de l'ambulance…

« Appelle-moi si ca va pas…Là, je suis crevé…Je vais dormir… »

Sam le regarda

« Le fuir n'y changera rien…Il y a des réalités auxquelles tu ne peux pas échapper…Sa mort en est une…Tu dois te faire à cette idée…Et même si elle est pour toi, inconcevable…Cass n'est plus et ne sera plus jamais un ange…Il est mortel, Dean…Mortel... »

« La ferme, Sammy… » hurla Dean

« La ferme... » répéta-t-il dans un murmure

« Réfléchis à ce que je viens de te dire…Ne fais pas de cette nuit, un regret … »

Dean se leva et disparut dans l'ambulance…Sam tapa du pied sur le sol et s'éloigna…

Il se coucha sur la civière et ferma les yeux…

Toujours les mêmes images de cette première rencontre et puis les mots de Sam « Cass n'est plus et ne sera plus jamais un ange… »

Il fixa le plafond, cherchant le sommeil qui se refusait à lui…

« Il est mortel…. » Un écho à l'infini….

« Merde… »

Il mit son avant-bras sur ses yeux…Il finit par s'endormir…

Alicélia apparut alors à l'arrière de l'ambulance…Le visage marqué…Elle avait suivi toutes les conversations de la nuit…

Elle avait observé les gestes de Bennett...La douceur de ceux-ci…La main qui caressait le visage d'un être brisé pour le réconforter…

Elle avait écouté Marie raconter sa vie, son passé à Castiel qui la tête renversée sur le côté l'écoutait pour oublier sa propre douleur…

Quand il avait du mal à respirer, elle se levait et lui réajustait son masque nasal, fin tube de latex sous ses narines qui le maintenait en vie, lui l'ange déchu, devenu hybride, mortel et souffrance….

Elle lui caressa les cheveux en lui murmurant quelques mots à l'oreille…Il semblait alors apaisé…

Ses scènes perturbèrent Alicélia qui s'était faite une image tellement caricaturée des humains qu'elle en avait presque oubliée la raison pour laquelle Dieu, son père les aimait tant…

Les Hommes pouvaient faire montre d'une cruauté sans égale mais en même temps, être des êtres d'amour, sans retenue…

Quand elle vit la tendresse avec laquelle Bobby s'occupa de Castiel, elle quitta la pièce, perdue…

Elle aurait voulu d'un geste les tuer tous pour effacer le doute qui s'immisca soudain en elle...Invisible, elle était l'ombre qui observait la lumière…

Sam était rentré, le visage fermé…Marie, assisse dans le canapé, les yeux mi-clos, l'observa…Tout n'avait pas dû se passer comme il l'espérait…Il se dirigea vers la cuisine après avoir jeté un œil sur l'horloge…

Elle l'entendit ouvrir les armoires, un bruit de tasse…

Il jeta un regard vers le canapé en passant…..Marie feint de dormir …Il toqua légèrement sur la porte de la chambre et entra…

Bobby luttait contre le sommeil…Sam lui tendit une tasse de café en jetant un regard vers le lit…Castiel semblait réveiller…

Bobby se leva et s'étira…Il gémit en se penchant…Ce n'était plus de son âge de sommeiller sur une chaise…Il sortit en tapotant sur l'épaule de Sam

« Il vient juste de se réveiller…Au moins, il aura eu quelques heures de répit… »

Il lui sourit…Sam le regarda quitter la pièce, la porte se referma…Il eut dû mal à se retourner…

Il aurait voulu que Castiel soit endormi juste pour éviter son regard.

Il tira la chaise et s'affala dessus…Il posa sa tasse sur la table de chevet près du petit réveil électrique…23h18…18…Il repensa à Dean…

Castiel toussa, il se redressa sur sa chaise….Ses traits crispés, ce dernier luttait pour ne pas tousser encore, mais plus il lutta plus la toux se fit pressente…Sam se leva et s'assit à ses côtés…

Sa respiration se fit saccadée…Sam était désemparé…Si inutile….Il sentit soudain la main de Castiel serré son avant-bras…Il posa sa main sur la sienne et la serra à son tour…

Sa respiration devint plus régulière…Son visage se détendit…Il relâcha son étreinte…Pas Sam…

Une poignée de main, le regard qui cherche le sien…Une première rencontre qui marqua Sam à jamais….Rencontre avec un ange…Il sourit…Cela pouvait faire le titre d'un roman…

Le visage sur le côté, Castiel essayait de comprendre le sourire soudain de Sam...

« Je me souviens de notre première rencontre… » Il sourit à nouveau

« J'avais une image un peu erronée des anges à l'époque….» Il rit

Il suspendit un temps ses mots

« On a eu de la chance de croiser ton chemin, Cass…Je suis désolé qu'il en fut pas pareil pour toi… »

Castiel tiqua…Sam fut touché par ce geste, comme à chaque fois…Cette façon qu'il avait de s'interroger en penchant la tête…Malgré qu'il eut perdu son statut d'ange, il n'en restait pas moins Castiel…

« Aucun regret… » murmura ce dernier…Sa voix était lointaine dans un rare souffle…

« Mon choix… »

« Je sais, Cass…. » Il baissa la tête…

Il sentit la main de Castiel se poser sur la sienne…Il croisa son regard…Il avait juste envie de pleurer sur un tel gâchis…Lui qui voulait réconforter son ami se retrouva à être réconforter par lui…Quelle ironie…

Castiel détourna son regard et fixa le fond de la pièce…Sam se retourna, il n'y avait rien…

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?... Cass ? »

Il ne cessa de fixer la garde-robe…Il avait senti sa présence, elle le sut…Il ne la voyait pas, il la ressentait…

Alicélia disparut…L'hybride savait…

« Cass ? » s'inquiéta Sam

« Ca va ? »

Il lui sourit et opina de la tête…

Quand il entra dans la pièce…C'était le silence des respirations…Bobby s'était endormi avec Marie dans les bras, recroquevillée contre lui…A l'autre extrême du canapé, Bennett, la joue posée sur sa main, accoudée…Dormant du sommeil du juste…

Dean jeta un œil à l'horloge…3h40

Un tour de garde avait sauté…Sam devait être encore aux côtés de Castiel...Il se frotta les yeux et lança un bref coup d'œil vers la porte de la chambre en baillant.

Il sortit de sa poche la boite d'analgésiques et en avala 2…La civière n'était pas l'idéale…Sa blessure le faisait souffrir…

Il se dirigea vers la cuisine, ouvrit le frigo dont la lumière éclaira la petite table de travail sur laquelle il vit poser un verre et la petite boite de poudre verte…Un mot….

« Une cuillère dans un demi verre d'eau….A 3h00…»

Il regarda la note tout en tenant la porte ouverte…

« Et merde… »

Il la referma sans prendre la bière pour laquelle il était venu…Il suspendit son mouvement pendant quelques instants puis d'un geste, il ouvrit le robinet et prépara la potion en pinçant du nez…L'odeur était horrible…

Seule la petite lampe d'appoint du salon était allumée…Dean dut faire attention de ne pas se prendre les pieds dans la peau de mouton placée près de la cheminée…

Il jura entre ses dents quand il se cogna le tibia sur le coffre à réserve de bois…

Sam dormait profondément, affalé sur sa chaise, les jambes tendues, la tête sur le côté, la bouche entre ouverte…Cette position montrait qu'il devait sommeiller depuis quelques heures déjà…Ecrasé par la fatigue et le stress des dernières heures…

Dean le regarda, attendri…

La chambre était éclairée par la pleine lune qui reflétait sur la fenêtre et le miroir de la garde-robe…

Il finit par lever le regard sur le lit…Il y croisa le regard vitreux de Castiel qui l'observait…

Dean se sentit mal à l'aise avec son verre….Maladroit…Ne sachant que faire de son corps…

Il s'approcha sans un mot et s'assit à côté de Castiel qui le suivait des yeux…

« L'heure du gouter… » Il parlait dans un murmure pour ne pas éveiller Sam…Pour ne pas réveiller surtout la boule qu'il avait dans la gorge…

« Va falloir que tu m'aides parce que je n'ai aucun talent d'infirmier… » Il sourit, triste et se pencha sur le visage de Castiel qui ne détacha pas son regard de lui…Il essaya de relever sa tête mais en fut incapable

« Attends je vais t'aider… »

Dean lui souleva la nuque et posa le verre contre ses lèvres…Castiel grimaça en buvant.

Une partie du liquide coula sur son visage…Dean pesta

« Putain quel con, je fais…Attends bouge pas… »

Il releva le bord du drap et lui essuya le visage tout le reposant sur l'oreiller

Il posa le verre à côté de la tasse de café de Sam à moitié vide…Il plia sa jambe sur lit pour libérer la pression du bord de son pantalon de sa blessure….Il ferma les yeux….La douleur se réveillait….

Quand il rouvrit les yeux Castiel l'interrogeait des siens

« T'inquiète…C'est 3x rien… » Il lui fit un bref sourire….

Castiel avait l'air tellement usé….Fatigué…A bout de force…Dean sentit le voile se déchirer…

Il se leva brusquement et quitta la pièce…Castiel détourna le regard vers la fenêtre et la fixa un long moment….Il finit par s'endormir…

Dean prit une bière dans le frigo mais il n'eut pas la force de l'ouvrir…Il s'appuya sur l'évier des 2 mains…Il avait la nausée…Sa blessure, la fatigue…Castiel dont pour la 1er fois, il perçut la fragilité humaine…Il n'y avait plus de miracle en lui…Plus de grâce pour le sauver de ses morts qu'il avait affronté tant de fois…

Pour la 1er fois, Dean sut que si Castiel venait à mourir, il ne reviendrait plus…Il ne serait plus là….Ce fut pour lui plus qu'il ne pouvait en supporter…

L'immortalité de Castiel était devenu sa seule certitude…Il vivait dans une telle crainte permanente de perdre Sam…Bobby et tous ceux qui lui étaient proche…

Castiel, cette certitude qui venait de s'écrouler en un regard…

Il ouvrit le robinet et se rinça le visage…Un lancement sur le côté le fit se plier en 2…Il avait envie de pleurer mais se retint à en avoir mal…Il s'assit à même le sol, étendant ses jambes pour soulager sa blessure…

Il respira lentement…Les pilules firent effet quelques minutes après…Il n'avait pas cessé de fixer le bout de ses baskets…Ailleurs

Plongé dans ses souvenirs…Une heure…2 heures…Le temps passait, Dean ne détacha pas son regard de ses pieds…Un rictus sur ses lèvres…

Il s'accrocha au meuble et se releva…Il retourna vers la chambre mais cette fois-ci, Bobby le suivit du regard…Il repoussa sa casquette…

Sam s'était entre temps réveiller…Il avait vu le verre sur la table de chevet…

Il se frotta le front…Sa cicatrice tirait sur son œil…Il vit Castiel fixant le plafond…Il se redressa, paniqué mais ce dernier se tourna vers lui

« Hey, Sammy… » Sa voix, bien que fatiguée, était plus claire…Son visage, moins creusé…

« Salut, Cass… »

Il se pencha en avant sur sa chaise

« Comment tu te sens ? »

« Je sais pas…. » souffla-t-il en grimaçant légèrement

Il tourna le visage sur le côté…Il essaya de la main de repousser la couverture…Il avait chaud…Trop chaud…

Sam se leva et repoussa la couverture au pied du lit…Laissant juste le drap à hauteur de ses hanches…

« Tu veux boire quelque chose ? »

Il déclina de la tête…Sam allait se rasseoir quand la porte s'ouvrir sur Dean…Il parut surpris de voir Sam éveillé….

« Dean ? »

« Salut frangin…Bien dormi… » lança-t-il en souriant

Sam tiqua puis se retourna vers la table de chevet

« C'est toi qui… » Il suspendit ses mots et le regarda en coin

« Fallait bien que quelqu'un s'en occupe…Vous étiez tous dans les bras de Morphée… »

Sam lui sourit en passant sa main dans ses cheveux…

« J'ai envie de café moi…Je t'en ramène ? »

« Non…ca ira…J'ai ce qu'il faut…. »

Il tendit sa main en montrant une bouteille de bière

« C'est pas un petit peu tôt.. » lança ironique Sam

« Depuis quand tu fais gaffe à l'heure toi… »

Sam sortit en souriant…Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil vers Castiel qui les observait...

« Je reviens… »

Il sortit laissant seul un Dean soudain fermé et un Castiel aux yeux égarés.

Dean voulait lui parler, trouver les mots justes mais en cet instant, il en fut incapable…Ce n'était pas dans sa nature de se dévoiler…Hormis dans la colère ou la rage…

Il s'approcha de la fenêtre et l'ouvrit sur quelques centimètres…La pièce avait pris l'odeur de la sueur et des souffles acres…Elle avait besoin d'air frais…Lui aussi…

Il resta là, à regarder l'extérieur…Buvant distraitement sa bière…Il entendait parfois Castiel essayer de reprendre sa respiration…A chaque fois, cela lui serra le cœur…

Le soleil commençait à se lever…

« Cette chambre d'hôpital…Tous ses appareils…Ses bruits…Cette obscurité… » Dean semblait parler à lui-même…

« Je n'arrive pas à m'y faire…L'idée que tu sois mortel et que tu puisses disparaitre comme n'importe lequel d'entre nous… »

Il se tourna en baissant la tête.

« Je ne peux pas…J'ai jamais pu…Tu restes pour moi, l'ange…Immortel…Ma seule certitude…J'ai cru pouvoir prendre ta part d'hybride et ta part d'humanité mais faut croire que je dois toujours espérer que l'ange revienne…La donne est faussée… »

Il releva ses yeux embués sur Castiel

« J'ai peur chaque jour que Dieu fait pour Sam…Je le regarde et j'ai l'estomac qui se noue…Après tout ce qu'on a enduré toutes ses années…Je ne vis jamais l'esprit tranquille…Il est ma raison de vivre… »

Il tourna le visage vers la porte

« Bobby…Marie…Ma famille…Et puis toi, Cass ! »

Il le regarda

« C'est…C'était tellement différent…Je te jure que j'ai vraiment tout fait…J'ai cru chaque mot que je t'ai dit…Tu es un frère pour moi…Tu es mon ami, l'unique…Tu es ma famille…. »

Il prit quelques secondes

« Mais tu étais aussi ma certitude… Je pouvais te gueuler dessus, te rejeter, revenir vers toi…Tu pouvais mourir…Disparaitre…Tu étais toujours là…Tu l'as toujours été…Tu as vaincu la mort tellement souvent que j'en étais venu à croire que tu serais à jamais immortel… »

Il le regarda…Une larme lui coula le long de la joue…

« Regarde ce que j'ai fait de toi…»

Il se montra, tapant de la bouteille sur son torse…

« Le jour où tu es venu pour me sauver…Le jour où tu as posé ta main sur moi…Je t'ai tué… » laissa-t-il tomber

« Le jour où j'ai posé la main sur toi…Je fus libéré… » murmura Castiel dans un souffle rauque

Il ferma les yeux pour reprendre sa respiration…

« Je n'ai aucun regret...Cesse d'en avoir pour moi… » Il détachait chaque mot, ceux-ci lui demandant à chaque fois un effort surhumain

Dean s'approcha et s'assit sur le bord du lit…il posa sa bière au sol…

«Je n'ai que des regrets, Cass….Et je me déteste pour ça… »

Il souffla dépité…

« Hier, on était le 18… »

Il fixa la bouteille…

« Je me suis remémorer le passé…Je n'ai pas arrêté d'y penser…Et je n'ai cessé et je ne cesse de regretter l'ange que tu étais… »

Castiel vit les larmes de Dean

« Je voudrais tant pouvoir te regarder pour ce que tu es….Mais là, je ne sais pas…Parce que je ne le veux pas…Je veux juste te revoir, ange…Pour avoir…Pour garder cette certitude dont j'ai besoin, que demain tu seras toujours là...Tu comprends ? »

Il en enfouit son visage dans ses mains, accoudé à ses genoux...

« Comment je peux dire des horreurs pareilles…Je ne me reconnais plus... »

« Je suis toujours Castiel, Dean »

« Je sais… »

Il se frotta le visage en respirant profondément

« Je le sais ça, Cass…Mais peux-tu encore me promettre d'être là demain ? Peux-tu me promettre que tu ne mourras pas ? Ni aujourd'hui ni jamais… »

« Même ange, c'est une promesse que je n'aurais pas pu te faire, Dean »

Il toussa en fermant les yeux…Sa respiration était sifflante…

« Tu dois me détester…Ce que je viens de te dire…C'est…C'est tellement monstrueux… »

« Pourquoi ? Parce que tu regrettes l'ange que j'étais et que tu fuis l'hybride que je suis devenu…Mortel ... »

Dean ferma les yeux…Fuyant les paroles de Castiel….

« Dis pas ce mot…Pas toi… » supplia Dean.

Castiel toussa à nouveau

«Je ne signifie donc plus rien pour toi depuis que je ne suis plus l'ange d'hier?»

Il plongea ses yeux dans les siens…

« N'aies-je donc plus de valeur à tes yeux en tant que mortel ? »

« Dis pas ça, Cass.. » Il se retourna surpris de sa propre réaction et du ton élève de sa propre voix…Bouleversé….Cela venait d'être dit avec tellement d'innocence et de naiveté… Castiel…

« Dis pas ça… » répéta-t-il dans un murmure

« Tu as toujours eu de la valeur pour moi….Tu en auras toujours…Y a juste… » Il baissa la tête

« Que de te voir comme ça…Je n'arrive pas à m'y faire…Parce que quand je te regarde…Je vois l'ange…L'immortel…Et je ne veux pas y voir l'ami devenu mortel…C'est trop dur…Tu comprends ça, Cass ? »

Castiel lui sourit et ferma les yeux…Sa poitrine lui faisait mal mais il n'en montra rien

«Ma mort ne serait pas une finalité en soi…»

« Pour moi…Si…C'est juste impossible...C'est juste…Inconcevable…»

Castiel respira profondément, suspendant son souffle…Cette conversation l'épuisait….

« Cette chambre d'hôpital…Putain, Cass… » se rappela Dean

« Je sais…C'était plutôt étroit et de plus, pas très bien éclairé, je l'avoue… » ironisa-t-il

Dean se mit à rire

« Non mais t'es con, mec… »

Il essuya son visage humide…

On toqua à la porte…Sam entra avec 2 tasses de café et un verre d'eau…

« Bennett a dit que tu devais boire… » montrant le verre à Castiel.

Dean se tourna vers Castiel…

« Si Bennett le dit… » Il lui fit un clin d'œil complice…Le cœur lourd mais soulagé…

Alicélia se tenait à quelques mètres de la cabane…Elle ota ses lunettes…

Cette dernière conversation volée l'avait perdue …Elle rageait…

Elle s'en voulut d'avoir été témoin volontaire de cette nuit d'attente…

Il était ange…Déchu…Hybride…Différent…Tellement différent…Mais il avait réussi malgré tout, à trouver sa place dans cette humanité au bord de l'implosion…

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ses sacrifices ? Pourquoi cette abnégation sans faille ?

Lui, fils de Dieu, avait renié le Père, pour ses êtres inférieurs…

Elle ferma les yeux…Au fond, il en était son plus fidèle représentant…Castiel était peut -être, tout simplement l'avenir des anges voulu par Dieu…L'espoir pour sauver ses êtres humains qu'il affectionnait tant…L'espoir pour ses premiers enfants de trouver leur propre voie…

Elle se mit à rire…

« Ma pauvre fille…T'as passé trop de temps dans les enfers…Tu délires… » soliloqua-t-elle

Soudain son visage se ferma…Ils étaient là…

« Et merde.. » laissa-t-elle tomber….

Dans son désir de savoir, elle avait oublié qu'elle n'était pas seule…Ils la suivaient comme son ombre.

« Fichus cafards… » murmura-t-elle

Quand elle se retourna…Ce ne furent pas 4 mais une dizaine de démons qui se tenaient debout devant elle

« Bélial te faire dire merci… » sourit en coin un grand blond aux longs cheveux bouclés…

« Tu as fait du bon boulot, l'angeresse… »

Elle émit un rire hoquet en croissant ses bras…

« La confiance règne à ce que je vois… »

«Tu peux rentrer…Bélial t'attend…On s'occupe d'eux...T'inquiète…»

Il émit un rictus en fixant la cabane…

« Ca…Il n'en est pas question mes minions… »

Le visage du démon blond s'éclaira…Il s'effondra les orbites brûlées…

« Toi ? » Le visage d'Alicélia se figea dans la surprise…

Fin chapitre IX


	9. Chapter 10

Chapitre X : « Alea jacta est »

Bobby roulait depuis presque 2 heures quand il le vit enfin….Garé le long de la route secondaire…Appuyé sur le capot de sa Mustang…Cigarette pendue aux lèvres, comme à l'accoutumée…Jeans de couleur criarde…Steven détestait passer inaperçu…Bobby dodelina de la tête, il se tourna vers MalcomX en soufflant…

Il ne raffolait pas de ce petit escroc sans envergure…Mais il n'avait pas le temps de tergiverser…Il fallait parer au plus pressé…Il parqua la camionnette à quelques mètres de la voiture, vissa sa casquette…Glissa son revolver dans sa ceinture et pesta…

« On y va…. »

Il descendit suivi de MalcomX…

Steven ne prit même pas la peine de bouger pour le saluer…Il fixait ses pieds…La musique country hurlant dans sa voiture aux vitres baissées…

« Steven… » salua Bobby

Le chien s'assit à ses côtés et fixa, la tête droite, l'homme au pantalon vert pomme…

« Bobby » Il se redressa enfin en jetant sa cigarette au sol…

Il l'écrasa du bout de sa Santiag, se pencha à l'intérieur de la voiture et stoppa la musique…

« Alors vieux frère, comment va ?» sourit-il

Vieux frère…Bobby ferma les yeux…Il avait à peine plus de la moitié de son âge…Il rouvrit les yeux, dépité…Toujours aussi con se dit Bobby…

« Tu as bien reçu mon message…Pas besoin de te faire un dessin...Hum » ronchonna le vieux chasseur.

« Ouaip…Space ta commande d'ailleurs…Depuis quand tu fais dans le trafic médical toi… »

Il rit de sa propre blague

Bobby resta de marbre…Le chien bailla…Steven se renfrogna…

« Ouaip…Pas d'humeur à ce que je vois… »

« Ouaip…Bien vu…» répliqua Bobby avec un sourire en coin

Steven se dirigea vers le coffre de la voiture et l'ouvrit…Bobby le suivit…MalcomX ne bougea pas…

Dans le coffre…Des sacs en toile divers ouverts sur des armes de tout type et tout calibre…

« Choisi… » Il lui montra le coffre de la main

« Rien à foutre de tes armes…Tu sais très bien pourquoi je suis là…»

Steven rit…Un rire aigu qui fit sursauter Bobby…Il souleva un de ses sacs et prit une petite caisse en carton écrasé dessous…

Il y fouilla puis lui lança une boite que Bobby attrapa des 2 mains…

« Tiens…T'as de la chance que j'ai des relations …Faut bien avouer que ce n'est pas un produit souvent demandé…. » sourit-il

« Je sais…. » murmura Bobby en ouvrant celle-ci

La couleur, l'odeur….Pas de doute…

« Tu as le reste ? »

« Ouaip…A l'arrière de la boutique… »

Il ferma son coffre

« Tu peux me dire à quoi ça va bien pouvoir te servir… » lança-t-il en indiquant du doigt la boite dans les mains de Bobby

« Je t'en pose des questions, moi… » Il fourra la boite dans sa poche

« Oula Papy…Pas se fâcher… » Il leva les bras en l'air mimant le recul…

« Je te demande ça …Juste parce que… » Il ouvrit la porte arrière de la voiture

« Disons que n'est pas courant qu'on me demande ce genre de truc, c'est tout…T'as une petite bêbête domestique monstrueuse à la maison qui a bobo… » Il se mit à rire en faisant des grimaces

« La ferme, Steven… » siffla Bobby, furieux

« Rhoo…Tiens…Cesse de râler…Admire plutôt le travail…Assez facile à trouver, je dois dire… » s'étonna-t-il lui-même

Il prit un petit échographe portable du siège arrière

« Suffit de chercher au bon endroit »

Bobby le regarda en coin

« J'ai piqué ça dans une clinique vétérinaire…Plus facile qu'un dispensaire ou qu'un hôpital…»

« T'es sûr que ça marche pour les humains ton machin-là ? » lança Bobby en pointant du doigt la valisette.

« En tous cas, moi, j'y ai bien vu mes tripes… » Il se remit à rire en posant l'appareil sur le toit de sa voiture

Bobby leva les yeux au ciel

« Tu m'as dit que c'était urgent…Je n'avais pas le temps de réfléchir à comment cambrioler le Cook County moi Hein… » Il rit à nouveau

Bobby tiqua ne comprenant pas l'allusion de Steven…

« Tu regardes jamais la télé toi ? » s'étonna-t-il

« Tu crois que j'ai que ça à faire…Moi… » ronchonna Bobby

« Mais putain…Quel caractère de merde tu as… »

Il claqua la portière en soufflant…

« Bon…Si on parlait pognon.. » Il frotta son index et son pouce…

« Tu veux combien pour le tout ?»

« Le matos…1000$ et je te fais un prix, ça vaut dans les 3000 ce truc… la boite… » Il sourit en pointant la poche de Bobby

« C'est vachement plus rare… »

« Ca veut dire... » grinça, exaspéré, Bobby

« 200$...Et c'est un prix d'ami.. » Il cligna de l'œil en claquant la langue.

« 700$...Pour le tout… »

« Tu rêves Papy ! »

« Moi pas, mais lui si… »

MalcomX se plaça à ses côtés en grognant

« Faut croire qu'il aime pas la couleur de ton froc … » Il sourit à son tour

« Fiston… »

Steven recula

« T'es pas sympa hein…Depuis le temps qu'on fait affaire tous les 2… »

« Justement… » sourit ironique Bobby en sortant une petite liasse de sa poche

« Ca mérite bien une petite ristourne…Tiens… »

Il poussa la liasse dans la poche de la chemise à carreau jaune et rouge de Steven…

« Va t'acheter des fringues…T'as l'air d'un épouvantail au rabais…. »

Il attrapa l'échographe et retourna vers sa camionnette…Suivi du regard par Steven qui jeta un oeil dans le rétro de sa voiture

« Qu'est-ce qu'elles ont mes fringues ?...Elles sont super classes… » s'étonna-t-il en s'admirant…

Il sortit l'argent de sa poche et sourit

« Urgence égal jackpot… »

Il entra dans sa Mustang, remit la musique à fond…Démarra et dépassa Bobby avec un coup de klaxon bovin…Bobby stoppa et ferma les yeux

« Crétin… »

Dean était attablé devant une tasse de café tout en grignotant des céréales dans son bol sans lait…Sans envie…

Sam était à côté de lui…Il tournait sa tasse entre ses doigts tout en jetant des regards incessants vers la chambre

« Ca fait plus d'une demi-heure qu'elle est avec Cass…Tu ne trouves pas ça long ? »

« Ca le serait moins si tu arrêtais de gesticuler sur ta chaise…Je vais finir par t'en coller une… » pesta Dean

La porte s'ouvrit MalcomX entra en courant vers la table…Il s'assit à hauteur de Dean…Quémandant quelques restes…Dean lui sourit et posa son bol au sol

« Tiens régale toi…Je n'ai pas faim, de toutes façons… »

Il leva le regard sur Bobby…Il avait le visage fermé…Il regarda en relevant les sourcils vers Marie qui s'affairait dans la cuisine.

Dean et Sam comprirent sans un mot…Ils se levèrent et quittèrent la pièce en silence

Marie se retourna quand la porte se referma...Elle s'avança et écarta le rideau….

Les 3 hommes se dirigeaient vers l'orée du bois…MalcomX se léchait les babines…Marie lui ouvrit la porte, rictus aux lèvres…

« Va… »

Le chien fila droit sur les 3 hommes…Bobby comprit, il se retourna et salua Marie de la main feignant le sourire

« Bobby Singer arrête de me prendre pour une imbécile, tu veux... »

Elle referma le rideau, sèchement.

Dean lança un sourire à Bobby

« Quelque chose me dit que tu es grillé…. »

« La ferme...»

Il devança les garçons…Le chien fila droit devant…Ils l'entendirent aboyer à quelques mètres d'eux…

Dans un petit ravin, 5 corps étendus face contre terre…

Dean se tourna surpris vers Bobby…Celui-ci se mit à descendre…Un regard, et Sam et lui le suivirent en tentant de ne pas glisser…Le chien reniflait cadavre après cadavre

« Malcom…. » cria Bobby

Le chien revient à ses pieds

« Couchez… »

Le chien obtempéra en soufflant bruyamment, la tête entre ses pattes suivant du regard son maître

Bobby retourna un des corps, il resta accroupi en indiquant du doigt son front…Une plaie nette…Sam se tourna vers son frère qui lui venait de retourner, du bout de sa basket, le cadavre d'un homme aux yeux brûlés

« Ca vous rappelle rien… » Bobby repoussa sa casquette

« Les anges ?… » laissa tomber Dean, interrogateur

« Ou en tous les cas, si c'est pas eux, ça y ressemble… »

« Tu veux dire quoi par- là ? » Dean fixa le cadavre aux yeux brûlés comme un miroir du passé…

« Qu'entre les anges noirs, les vrais anges et les Maudits…Je ne sais plus sur quel cheval parier… » lança Bobby en se relevant

« Je ne vois pas l'intérêt pour les anges noirs de les tuer ?…Ils sont leurs alliés…En tous les cas jusqu'à présent… » répliqua Dean

« Le Maudit ?… » lança Bobby, dubitatif

« Oublie le Maudit… » répliqua Dean dans un murmure, jetant un œil en direction de la cabane

Un bref silence

« Reste les anges… » Sam fixa Bobby…

«Quoi…Ils débarquent, les dégomment et se barrent…Ca n'a aucun sens… » fit remarquer Dean

« Ils se seraient montré à nous, tout de même…Non ? »

« Je n'en sais rien, Dean… » Bobby repoussa sa casquette

« Tout ce que je vois ici, c'est qu'on est plus sécurité…Et qu'on va devoir bouger… »

« Pas question… » Dean se retourna et remonta la pente…

Sam jeta un œil vers Bobby et suivit son frère…Bobby lança un dernier regard vers les cadavres. Un claquement de langue et MalcomX rejoignit en courant les frères.

Ils retournèrent vers la cabane suivis du regard par Alicélia qui apparut au bord du ravin…Elle enleva ses lunettes…

« Tu vas faire quoi maintenant ? »

« Je ne sais pas encore...Cela dépendra de mon humeur…Là, j'ai juste envie d'un verre…Tentée ma poulette ? »

Elle se retourna en le foudroyant du regard….Balthazar se tenait droit devant elle, tout sourire.

« Encore une réflexion de ce genre et je me ferais un plaisir tout personnel de te ramener devant Bélial »

« Tu parles de celui que tu viens de doubler ? » Il sourit, narquois

« Ta gueule… » laissa-t-elle tombé mi rage, mi dépité…

« Ouuuuuuh le vilain mot dans la bouche d'une si jolie dame… » Il s'approcha

« Vraiment pas tentée ?…Même pas un chouia ?…Je suis, parait-il, d'une très agréable compagnie… »

Le visage de Balthazar se durcit

« Ou tu préfères aller t'expliquer devant ton maître… »

« Bélial n'est pas mon maître… » pesta Alicélia

« Vrai…J'oubliais que c'était l'autre là…Samaël, l'amoureux transi…» Il se mit à rire

« Celui qui n'en a rien à foutre de toi… »

Son regard s'assombrit et de rage, elle projeta Balthazar dans le ravin…

« Ce n'est pas sympa ça… » hurla-t-il en se relevant, s'appuyant sur l'homme aux yeux brûlés

« Désolé du dérangement… » lança-t-il au mort

«Vous apprendrez comme ça, mon ami, que toute vérité n'est pas bonne à dire…Aux femmes surtout… »

Il disparut et réapparut aux côtés d'Alicélia en frottant son pantalon

« T'aurais pu faire gaffe quand même…Tu sais combien il vaut ce Jeans ? »

« T'es complètement fou… » Elle le regarda avec mépris

« Merci bien mais j'étais déjà au courant…Bon bin comme tu ne veux pas venir avec moi, je vais donc m'offrir un verre seul avec…Moi-même…On s'aime beaucoup…Heureusement… » Il lui fit un clin d'œil

« A la revoyure… »

« Attends… » Elle avait haussé le ton

« Oui… Quoi dont chérie ? Changé d'avis ?...»

Elle plissa des yeux retenant sa colère

« Pourquoi ? »

« Pourquoi quoi ?...» Il pointa les cadavres du doigt tout en regardant Alicélia

« Ca ? » continua-t-il

« Je n'aime pas les démons…C'est viscéral…Déjà que je dois me les farcir en bas…Je ne vais pas, non plus, me les farcir ici aussi...Hum» Il rit

« Change pas de sujet, tu veux… »

Il regarda en direction de la cabane…Son visage se détendit…Alicélia crut y déceler une pointe de tristesse

« La nostalgie, je suppose… » Il avança de quelques pas

« Il fut un temps où lui et moi, on était frère…Ca laisse des traces…. » murmura-t-il

« Un temps où il a pas hésité à te tuer…Je te le rappelle… »

« Sur ce point-là, on est quitte »

Il se retourna, il avait retrouvé son visage enjoué...

« En tous cas, on ne peut pas lui enlever une chose….Il est solide, le bougre… »

Il la dépassa et se replaça au bord du ravin…

« Tu le laisserais mourir? » s'interrogea-t-elle en s'avançant à son tour

« Sans nul doute… » Il sourit

« De toutes manières, j'ai perdu une partie de mes pouvoirs 'angéliques' en passant du côté obscur » ironisa-t-il

« Je peux tuer à volonté mais les guérisons miracles, c'est plus dans mes cordes…Et puis surtout, j'en ai rien à foutre…Ca, c'était pour le fun » en regardant les démons…

« Eux…Je m'en tape.. » pointant du menton la direction de la cabane.

« Pourquoi j'ai du mal à te croire ? »

« Probablement parce que tu n'es pas moi… » sourit-il

Il lança un regard sur les cadavres…

« Tu vas faire quoi ? »

« Tu veux dire, maintenant ? » Il pointa de l'index le sol

« Boire du sake tempéré juste comme il faut, en compagnie d'une ou 2 geishas…Peut-être même 3… » Il sourit les yeux pétillants

« Tu peux pas répondre sérieusement pour une fois ? » s'énerva-t-elle

« Pourquoi, Alicélia ? » Son visage se ferma

« Tu espères quoi, que moi, un Maudit, je te donne l'absolution…J'ai l'avantage, vois-tu, d'avoir un statut qui me permette de jongler avec mes priorités…Par contre, toi, ma belle…Va falloir que tu décides à prendre un parti…Ou aucun…Ce qui en est un comme un autre…Pour tout te dire, c'est même mon favori…»

Il regarda en direction de la cabane en souriant…

« C'est une véritable calamité ses Winchester…Tu croises leur chemin et c'est la Berezina…Regarde le pauv'Cassy…Y a pas pire exemple… »

Il la regarda

« Le mieux, c'est de les tuer avant de les connaître… » Il lui fit un clin d'œil complice

«Bon…Ce n'est pas tout ça mais je commence à m'emmerder grave ici…C'est toujours non pour la petite invit' ? »

Elle grimaça

« Bon...Tant pis pour moi…Salut ma belle… »

Il disparut comme il était apparu laissant Alicélia, seule, en proie aux doutes…

Quand ils rentrèrent, Bennett était assise, café dans les mains…Marie debout les bras croisés…

Bobby tira une chaise et s'assit sans un mot…Dean et Sam fixèrent Bennett dans l'attente de nouvelles qu'elle ne semblait pas vouloir donner

« Bon…Alors quoi ? » s'énerva Dean

Elle se retourna

« Alors !...Je dirais qu'il a passé la phase critique… » Elle sourit

Sam passa la main dans ses cheveux, soulagé

Dean fit un sourire en coin

« Ca ne veut pas dire qu'il est tiré d'affaire…Il a encore besoin de repos et puis… »

Elle sortit la petite boite de sa poche et la posa sur la table

« De ça…Je ne sais pas ce que c'est…Et honnêtement, je ne veux pas le savoir…Mais une chose est sûre, cela lui a, en partie, sauvé la vie….Le problème… »

Elle fixa Bobby en ouvrant la boite qu'elle tendit à Bobby…Quelques fines poussières au fond de celle-ci même pas assez pour un demi-verre…

« Merde… »

Un court silence

« Il supporterait un nouveau déplacement ?… » lança Bobby

« Pardon ? » s'exclama Bennett

« Vous rigolez j'espère… »

« Hélas non…Nous avons trouvé…Enfin MalcomX plutôt... » Il fixa le chien qui à son nom se redressa

« Des cadavres dans un ravin à quelques mètres d'ici…Des démons, très probablement.. »

« Tu veux dire qu'ils nous ont retrouvé ?… » La voix de Marie se brisa

« J'en sais rien et je n'ai pas envie d'attendre pour le savoir… »

« Qui les a tué ? » s'interrogea Marie

« Justement on ne sait pas et c'est ça qui m'inquiète…On ne peut pas se permettre d'attendre ici qu'ils viennent frapper à la porte… »

« Il n'est pas question qu'il quitte cette maison… » Bennett s'était levée, haussant le ton en pointant du doigt la chambre

« On n'a pas le choix…Je suis désolé… » murmura Bobby

« On ne peut pas protéger la cabane ?...On l'a bien fait pour la maison…Bobby ? » supplia Marie

« Tu comptes faire comment pour tenir un siège ici…Y a pas de réserve de nourriture et il n'y a aucune issue de secours possible… »

« Je m'y refuse…Dans son état, c'est…» Bennett suspendit ses mots et se rassit

« Vous avez qu'à partir…Je resterais avec lui… »

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers l'infirmière

« Pas question que je laisse derrière nous… » Sam fixa Bobby

« Faudra trouver une autre solution, Bobby…Parce que personne ne laissera Cass ici...Tu m'entends …Personne…On est une famille…On agira comme telle… » continua Dean

Bobby les regarda tour à tour avec fierté…Il repoussa sa casquette et s'enfonça sur sa chaise

« Combien de temps avant qu'on puisse espérer le bouger d'ici ? » demanda Bobby

« Plusieurs jours…Une semaine au minimum… »

« Impossible….Il ne leur faudra pas longtemps pour se rendre compte de la disparition de leurs copains de chambrée…Et nul ne nous dit si il n'y a pas eu de survivant à ce carnage…Ce qui voudrait dire qu'ils savent déjà…On peut tout au plus espérer une journée de répit… »

Il se pencha sur la table

« Et je me montre là…Très optimiste…Alors les garçons, je vous comprends… »

Il regarda Dean et Sam

« Ca ne me réjouit pas non plus…Mais je préfère risquer sa vie maintenant que de le voir mort demain…Et nous avec, par la même occasion… »

Il se tourna vers les frères…

« Maintenant c'est à vous de voir…Je vous laisse juge…Votre choix sera le mien mais réfléchissez y bien…Quelle chance aura-t-on si en plus des démons les anges noirs sont du voyage? »

Dean se passa nerveusement les mains sur le visage

« Fais chier Bobby… » laissa-t-il tomber

Bennett les observa, perdu dans leurs réflexions, leurs désespoirs surtout…Mourir ici maintenant ou mourir demain…Choix quelque peu cornélien…Elle sourit

« Trouvez-moi un échographe…Une nouvelle boîte de votre mixture…Et je verrais ce que je peux faire…Mon avis vaudra pour ce qu'il vaudra…Mais au moins, vous serez à quoi vous en tenir… »

Elle se tourna vers la chambre

« Ce serait bien aussi de lui demander son avis…..Vous ne croyez pas ? »

« Non » répliqua sèchement Dean

« Pardon ? » se surprit Bennett

« J'ai dit non…On connait déjà tous sa réponse…Je ne vais pas me répéter, on part tous ensemble ou on ne part pas…Point barre…Y a pas de discussion à avoir sur le sujet… »

Il partit vers la cuisine...

Ils entendirent le frigo s'ouvrir…Un bruit de verre…Une bière…

« Je vais voir ce que je peux faire… » Bobby se leva…

«Je dois bien y avoir un de mes contacts dans le coin qui pourrait nous aider…Un échographe, c'est ça? «

« Oui…Peu importe le modèle…Du moment que je puisse me faire une idée de son état avec plus de précision… »

« Bien… » Bobby sortit son téléphone et s'éloigna vers la fenêtre…

Sam était resté debout muet le regard plongé dans celui de Marie…

« Hillary ? » Sam tourna son regard vers elle

« Quand vous l'aurez examiné, je vous ramènerais chez vous…Vous en avez fait plus que votre part ici et je ne tiens pas à risquer votre vie plus longtemps…»

« Je partirais quand je le déciderais, jeune homme…Je suis infirmière avant tout…Et lui est mon patient, et ce, jusqu'à nouvel ordre…Quand j'estimerais qu'il est vraiment hors de danger….Alors j'envisagerais peut-être de vous abandonner à votre sort…Pas avant… »

Sam lui sourit

« Merci »

« Pas de quoi…Je le regrette déjà… »

Elle se remit à boire son café…Sans un mot de plus…Dans la pièce, ne résonnait plus que la voix de Bobby et le bruit du temps cadencé par l'horloge…

Ils quittèrent la cabane sans se retourner…Laissant comme seules traces de leur passage, une ambulance à l'abandon et sur la table, une enveloppe posée contre une tasse

« Pour les 2 jours de location...Merci »

Dans l'enveloppe…200 $...

Dans l'impala, Dean au volant, silencieux…A ses côtés, Sam, le visage fermé…Il jeta un regard dans le rétroviseur…Il y vit Bennett qui serrait dans ses bras, Castiel, couché sur la banquette arrière, la tête reposant sur ses jambes…Elle regardait le paysage défiler, le front posé près de la vitre…

Ils avaient laissé, les respirateurs vides dans la cabane…Seuls, dans le coffre, la trousse des premiers soins de l'ambulance et l'échographe…

Elle vit son reflet dans la vitre et se ferma les yeux….

Elle ouvrit la valisette et vit inscrit sur la poignée…Docteur –vétérinaire Hélias…Elle sourit en dodelinant de la tête…

Elle sentit le regard de Castiel posé sur elle…Il avait les traits moins marqués…Sa respiration était devenue plus régulière, ce qui ne nécessita plus d'assistance respiratoire…Elle avait coupé l'arrivée d'oxygène, la bonbonne était presque vide de toutes manières…

Elle lui enleva délicatement le tube du visage…Il laissa une légère marque sur sa peau…

Elle rabaissa ensuite le drap à hauteur de sa hanche...

Elle appuya sur son bas ventre, il ne réagit pas ce qui était plutôt bon signe…Elle ota le pansement de son bras…Juste l'empreinte du catéther…Puis elle ota celui de son drain…

La plaie était nette et propre…Elle tâtonna autour de la cicatrice…

Elle le regarda…Il avait toujours les yeux vitreux…Elle posa le dos de sa main sur son front…Il avait un peu de fièvre mais rien d'alarmant…Elle prit sur la table de chevet, le verre d'eau à la teinte verdâtre

« Buvez…Ca va vous faire du bien... »

Elle reposa le verre vide…Assise sur le rebord du lit, elle observa l'intérieur de la valisette avec un air dubitatif…Elle n'était pas très expérimentée dans le domaine de l'échographie mais elle avait assisté à assez de manipulation pour espérer s'en sortir…

Elle poussa du doigt sur « on » et souffla….4.5 méga hertz…Cela devrait suffire pour explorer l'abdomen se dit-elle…

Elle prit la sonde et la glissa à hauteur du poumon blessé…Elle eut difficile à l'examiner…D'abord, il lui manquait le gel qui aidait à la clarté des images…Et de plus, les poumons ne laissaient pas passé les ultrasons, ce qui rendait l'examen plus complexe surtout pour une novice en ce domaine comme elle…

Elle arriva quand même à se faire une idée…Elle sourit et reposa la sonde

« Je vais devoir vous mettre sur le côté…Je dois examiner votre cœur… »

Elle l'allongea sur le côté gauche, le prenant par les épaules avec douceur…

« Ca va ? »

Il lui sourit en fermant les yeux…

Elle reprit la sonde et essaya de se remémorer les gestes des échographistes…Elle compta ses côtes du bout du doigt…3eme et 4eme côte à partir du sternum…Elle respira un grand coup et posa la sonde

Elle ne dut pas chercher longtemps pour voir apparaître sur l'écran de son échographe, son cœur.

Elle fit glisser la sonde tout en observant l'écho…Elle la déplaça vers l'intérieur gauche du sternum pour mieux apercevoir les palpitations cardiaques…Castiel fixait le fond de la pièce…Cet étrange impression de n'être jamais vraiment seul…

Les minutes passèrent…

Dans le salon, c'était l'attente…Encore et toujours…Dean n'avait pas quitté la fenêtre depuis que Bobby était sorti de la chambre après y avoir déposé le verre à l'étrange couleur…

Mains dans les poches, la tête adossée au chambranle, il regardait vers l'orée du bois…

Il ne sut pas qu'Alicélia le regardait à son tour…

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit…Dean s'écarta de la fenêtre…Alicélia disparut…

Tous les regards se portèrent sur Bennett…

« Il n'y a aucune chance pour que l'on puisse espérer rester encore quelques jours ici ? » Elle avait la tête basse déjà certaine de la réponse.

Rien..Juste des visages fermés

« Vous vous rendez compte de ce que vous me demandez ! » Elle releva son visage marqué sur eux

« La vérité…Tout simplement, Hillary… » murmura Sam

Elle se frotta le visage en repoussant ses cheveux vers l'arrière, entre fatigue et résignation….

«Dites-vous que la seule issue ici, sera la mort… » Bobby s'était levé de table…

Elle mit ses mains dans les poches de sa blouse défraichie…

«Je dirais que pour ce qui est de le faire voyager dans son état, c'est une chance sur 2…Je ne prendrais pas la décision finale… »

Elle se tourna vers Dean

« Vous aviez raison sur un point »

Il tiqua

«Je lui ai raconté toute la vérité… »

Dean leva les yeux au ciel, furieux…Il se tourna en se passant la main dans les cheveux…Sam debout devant la table, s'appuya dessus des 2 mains

« Je suis désolée mais je n'avais pas le droit de lui mentir…Il est mon patient…C'est sa vie après tout… »

« Vous avez bien fait, Hillary » Marie s'approcha en souriant

« Je n'en peux plus des mensonges et des non-dits…On n'a plus le temps pour ça...La vie qui nous reste est trop courte »

Bennett lui sourit en retour puis fixa Dean qui s'était retourné à nouveau

«Il veut rester ici…Il veut que vous partiez sans lui… »

Dean sourit triste…Décidemment, Castiel ne changerait jamais…

«Vous allez finir par me dire qui il est ? Ou qu'est-ce qu'il est ?…. » Elle le supplia du regard en pointant la chambre du doigt

Un court silence…Les regards qui se cherchaient…Sam allait parler mais la voix de Dean résonna

« C'était un ange… » Il se frotta le dessous des yeux de la main du bout des doigts.

« Un quoi ? » s'étonna Bennett qui avait envie de rire devant cette énormité

« Un ange… » murmura-t-il, énervé

« C'était… » Elle tenta, toujours incrédule, de plonger son regard dans celui de Dean

« Oui…C'était… » Il avait haussé le ton

« Dean ! » Sam le foudroya du regard

« Quoi Sammy… »

Il tendit la main vers elle

« Elle veut savoir et bien je le lui dis »

Il se tourna vers elle

« Maintenant c'est juste qu'un putain d'hybride »

Il hurlait mais on pouvait sentir dans sa colère, une détresse sans fin…

«Il est occupé de crever et on est juste là à se poser la stupide question de savoir quoi faire »

Il se mit à marcher de long en large

« Y a pas de question à se poser…Merde…C'est à notre tour de nous sacrifier pour lui…Je ne veux pas risquer sa vie sur des « peut-être »….Quelqu'un les a tué ses démons, Non ?...Quelqu'un n'a visiblement pas envie de nous voir mort ! »

Il fixa Bobby

« Je ne risquerais pas sa vie…Il n'en a plus qu'une, Bobby…. » laissa tomber dans un murmure Dean

« Il a raison… »

Sam se redressa puis regarda Marie

« Rien ne vous oblige à rester….On vous rejoindra quand il sera en état de voyager…On ne peut pas se permettre de perdre tout le monde…Pas maintenant…Je vais rester ici avec Dean…Toi rendre avec Marie et Hillary… »

« Si tu crois…. » Bobby s'avança furieux vers Sam

« Suffit… »

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers la chambre…D'abord MalcomX debout à ses côtés et puis Castiel, accroché avec la force du désespoir à l'encadrement de la porte…Pantalon blanc et torse nu…Cheveux en bataille sur un visage trop pâle

Dean courut vers lui suivi de Sam

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là toi ? …» ragea-t-il

Castiel le repoussa, faiblement mais le geste surprit Dean qui stoppa

«Je supporterais le voyage… »

Il respira profondément en grimaçant….

« Ici ou ailleurs…Quelle différence…Puisque je n'ai, de toutes façons, pas l'intention de mourir… »

Il sourit las à Dean qui lui sourit à son tour, triste.

Ce dernier prit Castiel par l'épaule et le ramena vers le lit, aidé de Sam

« T'as gagné du con…. »

Bennett regarda tour à tour vers Bobby et Marie…

« Alea jacta est »

Alicélia les regarda partir…La camionnette avec Bobby, Marie et le chien ouvraient la route…

Castiel habillé de noir, soutenu par Dean et Sam fut couché avec beaucoup de difficulté à l'arrière de l'impala…

La souffrance se lisait sur son visage…Cette pâleur…On aurait dit qu'il s'était vidé de son sang…

Bennett lui posa la tête sur ses jambes lui replaçant ses cheveux ébouriffés vers l'arrière…

Il se mit sur le côté opposé à ses blessures, le visage enfoui dans la blousse de l'infirmière…

Elle se mit à le caresser comme on le fait sur le visage d'un enfant pour calmer sa douleur et sa peine.

Il finit par s'endormir…Bercer par la route, les doigts d'Hillary et la potion de Bobby…

« Dors….C'est tout ce que tu souffriras de moins…»

Elle regarda son visage

Celui d'un ange…Celui d'un homme…

Elle releva les yeux et croisa ceux de Dean, inquiet…Elle lui sourit…  
>Un œil vers son frère…Devant la camionnette…Demain….L'espoir<p>

Alicélia jeta un œil sur la maison et puis sur l'ambulance….Elle fixa sa paire de lunettes qu'elle faisait tourner entre ses doigts…

Elle leva les yeux vers le ciel où on put apercevoir les premiers nuages depuis des mois

Fin chapitre X


	10. Chapter 11

Chapitre XI : « De l'enfer au…. »

Dans les tréfonds, ce ne fut plus que rage, sang et colère…

Samoth, le laid, le perverti venait de mourir…Chakor debout devant lui, la lame ensanglantée sourit amer…Mais dans ses yeux, il n'y avait place que pour les larmes…

Les démons aussi connaissent la douleur de la perte….

Il se retourna….Ce corps allongé au sol, ce regard vide…Il lâche son katar qui fit un bruit mat en tombant sur l'herbe brulée des enfers…

Il s'affala sur ses genoux…Ecrasé par le poids du chagrin…

On put entendre sa plainte résonner dans tous les enfers...Le bruit de ses mains qui frappaient sa poitrine aux rythmes de ses cris déchirés…

La camionnette s'était garée près d'une petite maison qui semblait à l'abandon…Quelques carreaux cassés et du lierre asséché le long des murs…

Bobby sortit en laissant la portière ouverte…Il vit l'impala se garer sur le côté…Il fit un signe de la main à Dean pour qu'il attende…

MalcomX sauta hors de la camionnette et rejoignit son maître

« Cherche… »

Le chien fila droit devant…Il renifla devant la porte d'entrée puis courut et fit le tour de la maison…Bobby attendait, en sueur, à quelques mètres

Il jeta un œil sur le ciel devenu soudain noir…L'orage se préparait…La chaleur moite se fit d'autant plus étouffante…

Il entendit MalcomX revenir en aboyant…Il s'assit devant son maitre…Bobby le caressa…

« Brave bête »

Il fit signe de la main vers l'impala…

Dean se pencha vers la banquette arrière…Bennett avait le visage tendu…Castiel n'allait pas bien.

Elle dodelina de la tête…Dean ferma les yeux en soufflant…

Sam et lui le sortirent le plus doucement possible de l'arrière de la voiture…Castiel ne réagit pas…Il avait de la fièvre et tremblait malgré la lourdeur de cette fin de journée…

Il regardait les frères, le regard vitreux…Ses chaussures raclaient le sol…Il était incapable de soulever ses pieds…

L'impression que son corps ne répondait plus…Qu'il respirait mais que l'air n'emplissait plus ses poumons…

L'impression que son cœur allait exploser…Le corps comme percé d'aiguilles ne le laissant jamais au repos…

Sam et Dean évitèrent son regard, fuirent sa respiration rauque…Fuirent sa détresse…

Bobby avait déjà enfoncé la porte d'entrée…Marie sortit de la camionnette un sac de vivre…

Elle claqua la portière…Elle fixa son regard sur cet étrange trio…

Puis ses yeux se tournèrent vers Bennett qui portait la trousse de secours et l'échographe…Elle avait les traits tirés par la fatigue…La blouse salie par la poussière et la transpiration…

Elle posa sur le capot son sac…A l'arrière de la camionnette, une valise à roulette…

Au loin, on pouvait entendre le ciel se déchirer pour la 1er fois depuis des mois…

La maison était encore relativement en bonne état…La poussière avait tout envahi mais les meubles étaient toujours là…Entiers…Attendant patiemment ses hôtes disparus…Une table et 6 chaises de bois…Poussières et toiles d'araignée…

Une cheminée de brique où était jeté dans l'antre, une vieille couverture mitée…

Sur le côté, une porte ouverte sur une cuisine aux portes d'armoire ouvertes sur l'absence…

Marie y déposa, en soufflant, son sac…Elle ouvrit le frigo et le referma aussitôt…L'odeur y était insupportable…

Elle ouvrit le robinet…L'eau se mit à en couler…Pure …Fraiche…Elle regarda par la fenêtre devant l'évier…Vue sur une plaine aux herbes mortes…Des éclairs à quelques kilomètres…

Bobby avait devancé les frères…Les escaliers craquaient sous ses pas….Au 1er étage, un petit couloir et 3 portes…Il ouvrit la 1er…Une salle de bain…

Il laissa la porte ouverte et ouvrit la suivante

Une petite chambre…Le matelas à nu…Il entra et se dirigea directement vers la penderie…

Un oreiller et une vieille couverture…Rien d'autre….Il les secoua…

Il se pencha sur le lit et retourna le matelas…De la poussière s'en souleva…Il fronça les sourcils…Ils n'avaient pas trop le choix…

Il entendit les voix de Sam et Dean qui tentaient de monter Castiel à l'étage…Le son de celle de Bennett qui leur demandait d'être prudents.

Dean pestant…Sam tentant de le calmer…

Il plaça l'oreiller et posa la couverture sur le matelas…Quand il se retourna…Il vit les 2 frères en sueur qui entrèrent…Ils posèrent doucement Castiel sur le lit…Il semblait ne plus être avec eux...Dean s'essuya le front avec le rebord de sa chemise…Sam s'appuya sur la commode, essoufflé…Trempé…

Bennett entra…

« Bobby…Ramenez moi de l'eau fraiche et des serviettes, s'il vous plait… »

Bobby obtempéra sans dire un mot…

« Comment va-t-il ? » s'inquiéta Dean

« Comment voulez- vous qu'il aille après 6 heures de route dans son état…Hein ? » souffla-t-elle dépitée, fatiguée…Lasse…

Elle fouilla dans la trousse de secours et tendit à Sam la petite boite…

« S'il vous plait…»

Sam s'en saisit et partit sans se retourner…

« On aurait jamais dû quitter la cabane…C'était de la folie… » Dean se passa la main dans les cheveux

Bennett se leva et tenta d'ouvrir la fenêtre qui coinçait…

« Ce qui est fait, est fait… »

La voyant se démener avec la fenêtre, Dean s'approcha…Il l'écarta de la main en souriant…Il dut s'y reprendre à 3 fois avant que celle-ci ne cède…L'air moite s'engouffra dans la chambre…Mais c'était toujours moins chaud que l'étuve qu'était devenue la pièce…

« Je reviens… »

Elle partit…Laissant Dean, seul avec Castiel…

Il s'approcha en tirant un petit tabouret près du lit…Il sentit soudain quelque chose le gêner dans sa poche…

Il la tâtonna et sourit…Il enleva sa veste courte…Sa chemise était trempée…Il fouilla sa poche ,veste posée sur ses genoux sous le regard fatigué de Castiel qui suivait tous ses gestes…Le regardant sans le voir…

« Je savais qu'il devait y avoir une raison...»

Il en sortit l'angelot en plâtre qu'il avait retrouvé dans l'entrepôt de son père…

Il le regarda triste et heureux à la fois…Il le tourna entre ses doigts…Petit ange accoudé sur ses genoux croisés…

Il regarda vers Castiel…Sa chemise lui collait à la peau…Son pantalon semblait se mouler à lui…Dean ne savait plus si c'était la fièvre ou la chaleur qui faisaient transpirer pour la 1er fois Castiel…Lui qui ne semblait jamais en avoir été incommodé auparavant, en souffrait comme l'humain qu'il semblait être devenu…

Dean se pencha et posa l'angelot sur la table de chevet...Visage tourné vers Castiel

« Il nous a toujours protégé, Sammy et moi... »

Il ne regardait pas Castiel, ne fixant que la statuette

« C'est tout ce qu'il me reste de ma mère à présent…Ca et une vieille photo jaunie…. »

Il se frotta le visage

« Il te protègera, Cass… »

Il souffla

« Je ne veux pas garder de toi qu'une simple photo…»

Il se tourna vers lui

« Tu m'as compris… »

Castiel le regardait la tête sur le côté….Il jeta un œil sur la statuette et sourit en tentant de l'attraper mais son bras lui fut trop lourd…

Dean le lui tendit…Posée sur le lit, la statuette semblait regarder Castiel dans les yeux…

« Merci…. »

Il leva le regard vers lui

« Ca me… » Il suspendit sa phrase et ferma les yeux en grimaçant…Il serra la statuette dans sa main…

« Cass !...Ca va ? »

Il se leva inquiet…

« Bennett » hurla Dean

« Bennett »…Celle-ci arriva en courant…Elle vit le visage crispé de Castiel et sa respiration saccadée

Quelques secondes après, arriva en courant Sam avec le verre d'eau verdâtre dont il avait renversé une partie du contenu dans sa course précipitée…

Bennett s'en saisit et se pencha sur Castiel en repoussant Dean sans ménagement.

Elle lui souleva la nuque

« Il faut boire….Ca va vous faire du bien… »

Il but difficilement…Elle posa le verre et se mit à lui déboutonner sa chemise…

« Il est trempé…Aidez-moi à le déshabiller… »

Ni Sam ni Dean ne réagirent…Bobby entra à son tour, bassine d'eau et un vieux torchon en main…

« Sortez…Allez, dégagez…Vous ne servirez à rien ici…Je vais m'en occuper avec elle… »

Dean et Sam se retrouvèrent assis à la table du salon…Chacun plongé dans ses pensées…

Marie avait ouvert la bonbonne sous le réchaud…Elle contenait encore du gaz et visiblement ne fuyait pas…

Le chien observait tous ses faits et gestes…

Le tonnerre se rapprochait…Le vent s'était levé faisant claqué les quelques volets survivants …Engouffrant la poussière dans le salon par les fenêtres brisées…

L'humidité nouvelle rafraichit soudain l'atmosphère…Dean se leva et bloqua les volets…Il regarda l'impala…

Il eut un étrange pressentiment qui lui serra le cœur. Quand il se retourna, il croisa le regard de Sam qui avait eu cette même sensation…Une profonde et soudaine tristesse…

Comme si dans l'instant, un être qui leur était cher venait de les quitter…

Ils regardèrent vers le haut des marches…Le regard perdu…

Asmoth avait rassemblé une petite garnison d'une centaine de démon….Ses fidèles…Ses plus noirs alliés.

Il avait désobéi aux ordres d'Abaddôn qui lui avait interdit d'attaquer la rébellion sans sa permission.

Asmoth était un être stupide qui ne devait sa situation de lieutenant des armées qu'au lien qui l'unissait à Amaymon…Personne ne sut jamais pourquoi l'un protégeait l'autre malgré son incompétence notoire mais Amaymon semblait fasciné par la cruauté dont pouvait faire preuve son loyal serviteur…

Asmoth était certes stupide mais c'était avant tout un soldat efficace l'arme à la main et quelqu'un de très convainquant quand il s'agissait de faire plier genou à l'ennemi…

Il aimait ça mais hélas, il aimait aussi la bravade et l'esbroufe.

Marlicar lui avait rapporté qu'il avait vu Chakor et une partie de ses troupes se rassembler au 1er degré des enfers…Il devait y retrouver Elanora, la leader incontestée de la révolte…Celle à qui nombres de démons s'étaient ralliés...

Elanora, la fidèle de Lucifer…La fidèle des humains et des anges pures…La démone aux yeux d'émeraude…

La combattante qui avait dressé devant Asmoth, des murs de résistance qui avaient brisés son armée à lui, la main de Bélial…L'Archange de la révolte…Etrange coïncidence ou ironie du sort…

Plus Asmoth marchait dans les flammes plus les troupes rebelles gonflaient leurs rangs…

Et depuis qu'Abaddôn était descendu dans les enfers, les désertions se firent encore plus nombreuses…

Ils étaient pas dupes dans les ténèbres…D'aucun, à part les aveuglés par la haine et les sots, ne crurent une seule seconde, être dans les projets d'avenir des anges noirs…Alors plutôt que de voir ceux-ci marcher dans leurs tréfonds, ils avaient préférés s'allier à leurs ennemis frères d'hier…Dans l'espoir pas si vain, de vaincre l'armée de l'enfer des enfers.

Les jours et les semaines s'écoulèrent, et dans ceux-ci, les anges noirs n'avaient toujours pas réussi à mater la liberté des uns pour la domination des autres.

Pour Abaddôn, ce fut d'abord, l'étonnement et puis la colère…Il massacra nombres d'âmes noires dans les tréfonds et sa réputation de guerrier sans cœur et sans pitié le fit hair plus qu'admirer…

Les seuls démons qui restèrent à ses côtés le firent en majorité plus par crainte que par dévotion…

Seuls les plus noirs, ceux du dernier degré, rongés par le vice et la perversité, lui furent loyaux sans condition….Tuer était pour eux, la récompense ultime à cette alliance unique et contre-nature…

Abaddôn avait envisagé une bataille en 3 phases mais l'orgueil d'Asmoth allait mettre ses plans à mal…

Il marcha sur le 1er degré, dans l'obscurité naissante des abysses…Chakor l'attendait….

Marlicar se tourna vers Asmoth

« Il ne te sera pas permis de verser encore le sang des nôtres pour y étendre tes ailes maudites »

Il sortit son couteau et voulut frapper Asmoth mais celui-ci, plus vif qu'il n'y parut, s'écarta en attrapant la tête de Marlicar…Il lui brûla son âme noire, protégé par 2 de ses démons…

Le vaisseau s'effondra au sol, les orbites noircies…

« Misérable traitre de pacotille…Tu ne sais donc pas que tu ne peux rien contre moi… »

Il rit montrant ses dents jaunies…

Il leva le regard sur Chakor qui le toisa…

« Où se trouve ta pute ? » cracha-t-il

« Que je l'écorche en la forniquant… » Il lécha ses lèvres épaisses…

Le visage de Chakor se marqua…

« Tu viens de signer ton arrêt de mort… »

Il sortit son katar…Asmoth recula…Il y vit les marques gravées…Traquenard…

« Comment est-ce possible ?...Toi simple et misérable démon en possession d'une telle arme ?.. »

Il recula encore, s'enfonçant dans sa légion…Marée non humaine aux yeux sombres…

« Emparez-vous de lui… » hurla-t-il

« Tuez- les tous…Je ne veux aucun survivant… »  
>Il leva le bras et lança ses fidèles à l'attaque…<p>

Il entendit alors un brouhaha sortir des rochers qui le cernait…Sortirent de nulle part, des centaines de démon qui se ruèrent sur eux dans un cri à l'union…

Asmoth perdit pieds mais retrouva vite son assurance quand en 2 coups de lame, il transperça le torse de 2 démons…Ses yeux pétillèrent…Il jouissait de la mort d'autrui…Du sang versé…

Ce fut alors qu'il l'aperçut…Elanora Diferatis…Elle se battait telle une furie avec la mort aux bouts de doigt…

Le combat se suspendit aux yeux d'Asmoth fasciné par la démone…Sa beauté, son allure féline…Il passa sa main dans ses rares cheveux long en couronne….

Il se dirigea droit dessus mais les autres démons avaient vu le changement d'attitude d'Asmoth…

Chakor en fut averti…Il transperça le front d'un démon et trancha la gorge d'un autre en retirant la lame du premier…

Il les repoussa du pied et courut vers Elanora…

Cette dernière se battait contre 2 hommes à la fois…Elle possédait une lame divine…Probablement prise à une ancienne victime d'Azazoth et des siens…

Elle coupa le ligament à hauteur du genou du 1er et d'un même geste frappa de la main dans les parties intimes du 2eme…Sous la surprise, il recula…Cela laissa le temps à Elanora de frapper le premier, qui s'était effondré, à la nuque et d'un geste arrondi de trancher la gorge du 2eme d'un même mouvement…

Elle les regarda un instant puis elle vit Chakor courir vers elle…

Intuition…Elle se retourna en levant sa lame, celle-ci résonna en entrant en contact avec celle d'Asmoth dressée sur elle…

Elle le repoussa d'un coup de pied dans le bas ventre…Asmoth se mit à rire

« Bien joué ma belle…Une lionne…J'adore ça…On va bien s'amuser tous les 2… »

Il fit tourner sa lame dans sa main…

Elanora repoussa ses cheveux vers l'arrière d'un geste de la tête et fit tourner à son tour, son arme en sortant un couteau de son autre main, de l'arrière de son pantalon

« Tu crois qu'un simple couteau d'argent peut quelque chose contre moi… » Il rit sans émotion

Elle tendit la lame angélique en souriant…Elle sentit soudain dans son dos, le souffle d'un démon…Elle s'abaissa et se retourna en même temps et planta sa lame dans son cœur…Il s'écroula, surpris…

Elle fit volte -face à Asmoth et puis la douleur…

Elle lâcha son couteau et porta la main vers son bas ventre…Elle recula…

Asmoth, le lâche, l'avait piégé…Elle tendit son poignard divin…

Il tapa du sien sur le sien….Sans pouvoir réagir, elle laissa tomber la lame…

Elle regarda surprise Asmoth

« Je marque mes armes…Tu devrais le savoir ma beauté.. » Il lui caressa le visage du bout de son index à l'ongle jauni…

Il lui tendit sa lame sous les yeux….Les signes…La mort pour les démons…

Elle regarda le sang couler entre ses doigts…

Un cri comme un écho….

« Elanora… »

Elle s'effondra juste le temps de voir Chakor foncé sur Asmoth…

Elle fixa le plafond sombre des enfers et pensa à ses humains aux côté desquels elle avait combattu…Elle pensa à Castiel, l'ange déchu…Elle sourit dans sa douleur….Elle savait que le combat n'était pas perdu…Sa mort ne serait pas vaine…Elle avait foi…Elle les appela…Une dernière fois…

Chakor, leva son katar sur Asmoth mais celui-ci profita du manque de lucidité de son adversaire, aveuglé par la douleur, pour lui tenter de lui transpercer le flan…

Asmoth sentit soudain une douleur vive au niveau de son épaule…Il se retourna pour tenter de tuer son adversaire mais celui-ci s'était déjà écarté, la lame en sang…

Un démon venait de le frapper…Comme pour Elanora, Asmoth fut piégé à son tour…

Quand il se retourna…Chakor lui planta sa lame dans le front…

« Ca ne se peut.. » Les yeux d'Asmoth furent lumières…Ses ailes, noirceur…

« Crève, maudit d'entre les maudits…. » ragea Chakor

Un ennemi venait de tomber mais le prix fut lourd à payer pour les démons de la rébellion

Chakor se pencha sur Elanora…Elle avait encore le regard éclairé…Fixant le ciel sans vie des ténèbres

« Je t'en supplie…Ne me quitte pas… » murmura Chakor

Elle posa son regard sur lui

« Mon Chakor…Celui qui a sauvé mon cœur… »

Elle posa sa main sur sa joue

« Promet moi de sauver ceux qui ont sauvé mon âme…Continue le combat…Pour moi…Pour nous…Pour eux… »

Il attrapa sa main

« Promets le moi, mon âme des sombres comtés »

« Je te le promets, Elanora….Je te le promets… »

« Merci d'avoir été la lumière de mes ténèbres…. »

Son regard se fixa…Un éclair dans ses yeux…

Dans les enfers, Elanora Diferatis n'est plus mais elle restera à jamais pour les âmes noires au cœur pur, la preuve qu'il y a toujours de l'espoir même dans le néant absolu

Chakor la prit dans ses bras et malgré le combat qui continuait…Les siens qui tombaient et les ennemis qui fuirent la débâcle…Il ne la lâcha pas…

Il pleurait sur le corps de l'aimée perdue à jamais…

Dean grimp les marches…Cette sensation étrange qu'il venait de ressentir, lui tordit le ventre…Il entra en furie dans la chambre…

Castiel était étendu, torse nu sur le lit…Bobby debout près de la commode, refermait la trousse de secours...

Bennett le regardait sans dire un mot…Castiel avait le visage penché du côté de l'infirmière…  
>Dean n'osa rien demander…Il était pétrifié…Ca ne se pouvait…Pas lui…<p>

Puis Castiel se retourna…Dean porta la main à son front.

« Oh putain, Cass…Tu m'as foutu une de ses trouilles …Me refais plus jamais un coup pareil, mec… »

Il s'avança vers le lit…Castiel avait le visage plus serein mais le regard triste

« Quoi ? …Toi aussi » laissa tomber dans un murmure, Dean

« C'est Elanora...Dean…Elanora » Sa voix se brisa…

«Et merde… » cria Dean

« Merde… »

Bennett les regardait en passant de l'un à l'autre, sans comprendre.

« T'es sûr ? » dit-il, sans conviction

« Je le sais… » murmura en fermant les yeux, Castiel

De rage, Dean balança la cruche abandonnée, posée sur la commode...Elle alla se fracasser contre le mur…Après…Ce fut juste le silence…

Sam se tenait debout devant la porte…Il n'y eut plus que tristesse…Celle d'avoir perdu une alliée loyale mais avant tout, celle d'avoir perdu, une amie…Une âme…Une lumière…

L'orage…Le vent qui secouait le toit de la maison…On entendait craquer le bois de toutes parts...Les grêlons frappaient les murs avec une telle violence qu'ils eurent l'impression que la maison allait s'effondrer tel un château de carte…

Marie avait posé une lampe de camping sur la table du salon…L'électricité étant inexistante…

L'orage fut le seul bruit de la nuit tombante…

Du café soluble, quelques bières vides...Quelques sandwichs à peine entamés…

Sam regardait Bobby lutter contre le sommeil, la tête dodelinant sur sa chaise…

Marie avait accompagné Bennett à l'étage avec sa valise…

Dean était auprès de Castiel…Ils reprenaient leur tour de garde…Il prendrait le suivant...

Il regardait tomber la pluie, fenêtre ouverte…Le vent la chassant dans le sens contraire…Dean tendit son visage respirant l'air frais…les yeux fermés, les mains serrées sur le châssis…

Il entendit Castiel tousser et se retourna….

L'ange posé sur la table de chevet, veillait à nouveau…Dean sourit...

Il s'approcha, tira une chaise et tendit ses jambes en posant ses pieds sur le rebord du lit…

Il pensait à Elanora…Il pensait à l'Enfer…A cette étrange rébellion…N'était-ce pas cela au fond, l'apocalypse…

Si les anges noirs étaient défait…L'enfer, le Paradis et le terre ne feraient plus qu'un…Etait-ce cela le seul vœu de Dieu ?…

Une même lutte pour retrouver l'union ?

Une fin en soi mais pas la fin en soi…Etait- ce cela le sens caché des mots de Death ?

Dans les Enfers, la légion d'Asmoth fut vaincue…Chakor s'était dressé devant ses troupes, levant son katar, haranguant la foule massée à ses pieds…

Il avait d'une main recouvert d'une tempe à l'autre ses yeux du sang de l'aimée…Cernés de rouge, leurs noirs iris perçaient les âmes…

Le corps d'Elanora reposant à ses pieds, il fit venir chacun des siens devant elle…

Sur leur front, un trait rouge de son sang au-dessus du nez jusqu'à la base des cheveux…Signe de loyauté, de ralliement…Rappel du sacrifice...Raison du combat…

Asmoth venait de signer la perte des siens…La mort d'Elanora ne sonna pas la fin de la rébellion mais son essor…Ils furent des milliers à se rassembler…

Les ténèbres, chagrin des âmes perdues, devinrent l'espoir des âmes déchues…

Asmoth mort, il fut la preuve que rien n'était perdu…

Chakor avait donné sa parole et il la tiendrait peu importe ce que cela lui en couterait…Il y avait une guerre à gagner…Il ferma les yeux et revit le visage d'Elanora…Ressentit sa présence et son absence mêlées…

Dean s'endormit…L'orage cessa…Castiel ouvrit les yeux sur l'angelot posé sur la table de chevet…

Il grimaça, se redressa et s'assit, s'appuyant dos au mur…Il respira profondément…

Il avait soudain senti l'appel des siens…De ceux qui furent ses frères…Un reste de sa grâce passée toujours enfouie en lui…Un lien indéfectible…

Il regarda par la fenêtre, le ciel s'éventrer…Quelques étoiles dans le noir…

« Mitzrael… » murmura-t-il dans un soupir…

Dean se réveilla…Il croisa le regard de Castiel qui lui sourit, étonné de le voir assis lui qui quelques heures auparavant ne savait même pas tendre le bras…Il enleva ses pieds du lit et s'étira.

« Tu te sens comment ? » s'inquiéta-t-il

« Je ne sais pas vraiment…C'est une étrange sensation que la souffrance humaine…La vraie…L'ultime… »

Dean fixa l'angelot….Castiel s'en saisit et dans un geste faible, lui lança en fronçant les yeux sous la douleur.

Dean l'attrapa des 2 mains et le regarda…Il frotta les ailes noircies mais rien n'y fit…

Castiel porta la main à son cœur…Il avait souvent l'impression de perdre le contrôle…Que tout s'emballait…L'impression d'étouffer, la poitrine écrasée…

Il ferma les yeux et respira par à coup

« Cass ? Pas encore merde, mec…» Dean se redressa sur sa chaise en reposant l'angelot sur la table de chevet.

« Cass…CASS…»

Il hurlait à présent…Castiel ne réagissait plus…Sa main glissa le long de sa poitrine, paume ouverte…Sa tête bascula sur le côté…

Dean sentit ses jambes se dérober sous lui…C'était juste impossible…

Bennett arriva en courant dans la chambre…Vêtue d'un pantalon de lin qui lui serrait le ventre et d'un t-shirt trop étroit…Les pieds nus, les cheveux en bataille…Visiblement réveillée dans son sommeil…

Dean s'était reculé en la voyant rentrer…Il serrait sa tête entre ses mains…Perdu…La suppliant des yeux…

Elle attrapa Castiel par les pieds et le tira vers l'avant pour le coucher…Elle poussa Dean de la main, se pencha sur le lit et posa le bout de ses doigts sur la veine de son cou

Bobby arriva à son tour, à moitié réveillé

« La trousse…Vite »

Bobby se retourna, la prit sur la petite commode et la tendit à Bennett…

Ce fut le silence…Dean serrait sa tête à présent entre ses avant- bras…Sam apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte…Silencieux, il croisa le regard de Dean…Juste de la détresse…

Marie s'était assise sur chaise, posée quelques minutes plus tôt par Sam devant la fenêtre du salon…Elle refusa de monter…MalcomX posa sa tête sur sa jambe, elle le caressa par automatisme…Elle fixa le ciel…Une prière intérieure…Elle crut apercevoir une étrange lueur…Non pas celle d'une étoile filante…Juste l'impression d'une corde lancée du ciel…Elle sourit dépitée devant sa propre imagination…Prendre ses rêves pour des réalités inespérées…

Bennett se releva…Elle plaça le stéthoscope autour de son cou et souffla…

Elle sentit tous les regards posés sur elle…Muets mais interrogateurs…Elle ferma la valisette qui contenait l'échographe…

« Il dort à présent… » laissa-t-elle tombé

« Que s'est-il passé ? » Dean relâcha ses bras

« Honnêtement ! »

Elle dodelina de la tête

« Je n'en sais rien…Il y a une partie de mystère chez lui…Et je ne suis pas devin…Je peux juste vous dire qu'il me semble enfin hors de danger…»

Elle sourit mais ce sourire ne s'adressait qu'à elle-même...

«Il n'a plus de température…Sa respiration est claire…Son cœur, même si il est encore fragile, bat normalement…Régulier… »

« Ca veut dire qu'il va s'en tirer ?» s'interrogea Dean

« Oui… »

Elle se tourna et regarda le visage apaisé de Castiel

« Votre ami est décidemment, une véritable énigme…»

« Pour moi, c'est juste lui…Le reste, je m'en fous… »

Dean fixa la statuette et remercia sa mère…Il ne sut pourquoi…Mais il aimait à croire qu'à travers l'angelot, elle était toujours présente pour lui, pour Sam…Dorénavant, Dean prendrait soin de Castiel comme il l'avait fait pour son frère…

C'était à son tour de lui tendre la main…De l'aider à tracer sa voie en tant qu'humain lui qui avait perdu la voie de sa grâce pour eux…Peu importe l'ange, l'hybride ou l'humain…Juste Castiel…

Il releva les yeux et croisa ceux de Sam...Bennett rejoignit Bobby

« Il faut le laisser se reposer maintenant… »

« Je vais rester près de lui… » Sam s'approcha…Il vit Dean se tendre mais il finit par céder, un peu à contre cœur, sa place…En s'écartant, il ne put s'empêcher de regarder le ciel…Il pensa soudain à Elanora et son regard se voila…

Mitzrael regarda vers la terre…Il sourit triste et las…

Il tenait serrée sa main sur son bras à hauteur d'épaule d'où sa lumière s'échappait…Il sentit une sombre présence derrière lui…

« Castiel... » murmura-t-il, la voix brisée…

Fin chapitre XI


	11. Chapter 12

Chapitre XII : « …au Paradis »

Avaya se tenait devant lui…La lame rougie pendant le long de sa jambe…

Ses longs cheveux noirs cernant son visage fermé…Ses yeux verts profonds sans émotion…

Elle venait de le poignarder, de le trahir…Elle, sa fidèle lieutenant, celle qui depuis des siècles marchait dans son ombre…Dans sa lumière…

Il aurait dû se douter que sa loyauté fut toujours entière à Michael et qu'elle ne le fut jamais vraiment envers lui…Il tenait serré son bras contre sa poitrine, sentant sa grâce s'échapper et avec elle, son souffle de vie…La lame avait percé le bras et la poitrine…

Il n'avait plus la force de s'enfuir, de disparaître…C'était cela le but initial…Le piéger…

Elle attendait en le fixant…Il était encadré d'un ange noir et d'un ange rallié à la cause de ses frères de l'ombre…

«Tu n'as rien à me dire ? » murmura-t-elle un rictus aux lèvres

Ils croisèrent leur regard…

« Tu croyais quoi ? Qu'ici nous étions tous dévouer à ta cause perdue ? »

« Je ne crois rien, Avaya… Je vies simplement ta trahison..»

Elle tiqua et d'un geste, la lame reprit sa place dans sa manche…Invisible à l'œil, perdu dans sa lumière.

« Tu as eu tort de te rallier à la cause des hommes et du déchu… »

Elle avança les traits marqués par la rage

« Castiel a posé la main sur les nôtres, les damnant à jamais…Il a fait de toi son larbin…Il est la cause de notre perte…Je le veux mort….Je veux que ses humains qui ont détourné Père de nous, payent pour son absence… »

« Ne cherche pas de justification à ton acte, Avaya…Il n'y en a aucune...Il est plus aisé de pointer du doigt un coupable que de se dire qu'on a été bien mauvais juge et pire avocat »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? » siffla-t-elle

« Tu cherches la vengeance plus que la justice…L'un rend aveugle à qui ne sait voir la 2eme »

« Toi et tes fichues métaphores… » siffla-t-elle en lui tournant le dos

« Tu crois que te rallier aux anges noirs te ramènera Michael ? »

Il vit sa tête se baisser

« Il est mort depuis bien longtemps, l'Archange qui fut notre maître… »

Elle se retourna furieuse

« De par la faute d'humains maudits et de la bassesse d'un ange… »

« De par la faute de son propre orgueil…Il croyait pouvoir se dresser contre Lucifer, son frère…Le préféré du Père…Il n'y avait dans son apocalypse voulue nulle envie de suivre la volonté de Dieu, juste celui de se venger de celui-ci en tuant le fils qu'il avait mis en avant… »  
>«Cela suffit… »<p>

Elle sortit à nouveau sa lame et la pointa sous son menton

« Tu as de la chance qu'ils te veuillent vivant, Mitzrael…Sinon au bout de ma lame, ta vie finirait »

« Je mourais de toutes façons…Que ce soit de la main des traitres d'hier ou de ceux d'aujourd'hui…Quelle différence cela pourra-t-il bien faire ?….Le combat ne se terminera pas parce que vous décapitez un des soldats de ses légions… »

Elle sourit en enfonçant la lame

« Oui mais quel soldat…Celui qui mène la résistance…Imagine l'impact de ta mort sur les anges qui te suivent aveuglement… »

« Ils ont tué Diferatis…En quoi Chakor en est-il moins leader ?...Tu crois qu'on gagne une bataille à la force du poignard…Tu fais erreur, Avaya…C'est la foi qui fait le combattant pas son arme…Plus la cause est juste, plus la victoire éclaire la voie du juste… »

« Tu délires, Mitzrael… » Elle rit sans émotion

« Tu le penses ?…Depuis combien de jours…De semaines..Amaymon essaye-t-il de faire plier la rébellion ?…Samaël n'attise que la haine…Il est comme Abaddôn…L'arme qui nous manquait…A ceux qui doutaient, ils ont donné une raison de se battre…Penses-tu que quand la grâce des nôtres va s'éteindre, ils ne se méfieront pas des anges traitres ? »

Elle recula, baissant son arme

« Traitre à une cause deviendra traitre à une autre…C'est comme cela qu'ils vous percevront… »

Il se tourna vers son garde de droite qui baissa son regard.

« Je préfère mourir loyal à la mienne qu'être perverti par une promesse sans avenir… »

Un applaudissement et tous les regards se tournèrent vers le fond de la pièce…Celle dans laquelle même ce dressait, quelques années plus tôt, un Castiel mourant…Le début de la fin et fin du commencement…

Samaël venait d'apparaître avec, à ses côtés, Amaymon, le visage sombre…

« Tu parles bien, l'ange….Mais bientôt tu ne parleras plus… »

Il s'approche suivi comme une ombre par son acolyte…

Il regarda Avaya et lui sourit

« Je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi… »

Il lui caressa le visage du bout des doigts

« Elle m'est fidèle depuis des siècles, Mitzrael…Elle est de celle qui ont maintenu l'espoir en notre retour…Dans tes rangs, elle y a semé le doute et la discorde… »

Il se tourna vers l'ange qui serrait de plus en plus fort son bras…

« J'ai énormément d'admiration pour toi…Vraiment… » Il tinta sa voix d'ironie

« Fidèle à Michael qui s'est détourné du chemin pour suivre un déchu…Tu pointes du doigt les traitres…De tous, tu es le pire… »

« Ma loyauté n'était pas à Michael mais à Dieu…J'ai vu dans le destin de Castiel, la voie voulue par Lui…L'apocalypse est pour aujourd'hui…Père est témoin… »

« Et nous serons ses bourreaux » répliqua aussi sec Samaël en souriant

Il se tourna vers Amaymon

« Je dois bien avoué qu'on vous a sous-estimé…Tant ici que dans les Enfers…Asmoth en a payé le prix fort même si la mort de Diferatis est une victoire en soi…Celle d'Asmoth restera une fâcheuse défaite…Sa sottise a sonné sa fin…Abaddôn finira le travail commencé…La victoire… »

« Quelle victoire… » rit Mitzrael, en l'interrompant

« Chakor a rallié à notre cause bien plus de démons qu'il n'en avait auparavant…En tuant Elanora…Tu as signé la fin de vos enfers…Ne crois pas qu'en me tuant, tu tueras la rébellion des miens…Le Paradis restera terre blanche et tu n'y étendras jamais tes ailes noires…Ce serait souillé son sol de ta traitrise… »

Samaël se retourna furieux…Traçant ses ombres noires sur la pièce…Mitzrael fut projeté contre le mur…

«Tu as laissé un déchu versé le sang des nôtres sur ses terres et tu oses pointer du doigt les premiers enfants que nous fûmes »

Mitzrael se releva…Il sentait la mort le cerner

«Il était du destin de Castiel, le plus fidèle, d'être le vaisseau qui permettrait l'ouverture de l'Enfer des enfers…Car il est du dernier combat, celui qui se dresse aujourd'hui…Il est dit que si les anges noirs perdent leur grâce alors les 3 mondes s'uniront…Il est là, l'avenir que Dieu nous réserve…Elle est là, la raison de son absence…Penses-tu que Père vous aurait laissé sortir du puits noir si il n'avait destin à vous tracer ? »

Avaya le fixa…Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'admirer son ancien leader…Il était de tous, au Paradis, le plus fidèle au Père…Elle regarda par la fenêtre qui donnait sur le jardin…Elle y aperçut un cerf-volant déchiré sur le sol…Abandonné…Elle vit le reflet de son visage et se détesta pour ce qu'elle fut, ce qu'elle devint et ce qu'elle était à présent…

« Tu crois vraiment que Dieu en à faire de toi…De nous… »

Il se mit à rire…

« Il nous a abandonné et ce n'est pas lui qui a mis notre destin dans les mains d'un simple petit soldat de légion allié à une poignée d'humains…»

Mitzrael s'avança…Fier…

« Qui l'a ramené d'entre les morts ? Qui a fait de lui la main qui repoussa les Mondes Anciens ? Je te le dis, Samaël, tu t'égares sur l'ange qu'il était…Il n'est pas que le simple soldat que Dieu désigna… »

Amaymon s'avança à son tour

« Que sais-tu que nul autre ne sait ? » Il fronça les sourcils

Satisfait de son effet, Mitzrael se redressa

« Il est plus qu'un simple ange ou humain et bien plus qu'un simple hybride… »

« Parle… » ragea Samaël

« A quoi bon t'énerver mon ami » sourit Amaymon

« Il te raconte mensonge pour semer le doute….Il se meurt l'hybride…Je le sais…Les démons du bas m'en ont fait rapport…La mort plane sur lui….Il n'a plus rien d'un ange…Il n'est plus qu'humain…Simple mortel comme les alliés qu'il s'est choisi… »

Mitzrael ne broncha pas…

« Je te le dis…N'ai aucune crainte de cet ange qui n'en est plus…Le Maudit et ta fidèle vont terminer le travail que Bélial n'a su faire avec ses âmes noires de peu de valeur…Ils tueront l'ange devenu homme et ramèneront la tête de ses amis humains à notre maître… »

Samaël se tint silencieux, fermant les yeux au mot de « maître » prononcé par Amaymon, les bras croisés dans son dos

« Je vais t'avouer quelque choses, Mitzrael …J'éprouve une étonnante forme de respect envers votre rébellion…Je ne peux m'empêcher de faire le parallèle entre la vôtre et celle qui fut nôtre… »

« Il n'y a pas comparaison possible… » coupa Mitzrael.

« Tais -toi » hurla Samaël

« Je n'ai pas fini de parler »

« Si…Car ici, c'est le Paradis de Dieu et non plus le tien…Tu n'y trouveras jamais ta place quand bien même plus aucun ange pure n'en parcourait les chemins…Tu n'amèneras ici que le sombre qui obscurcit tes pensées…Il n'y aura jamais place à la paix car dans le regard de chacun tu y verras le doute…Il n'y a pas de loyauté à vivre parmi les traitres »

Il s'avança droit devant Samaël

« Penses-tu que Bélial te laissera libre recours ici ? Lui qui n'a même pas confiance en son propre reflet…Il a toujours été traitre au Père et ce, même avant les humains…Il n'a jamais rêvé que du trône…Tu seras un jour l'ennemi…Vous avez été relâché pour mieux être éradiqué…Ceci est la dernière bataille et même si nous la perdons…Vous serez de ceux qui feront de celle-ci une défaite même dans la victoire…N'as-tu donc rien compris ? »

Samaël se renfrogna…

« Ne me dis pas que tu crois en toutes ses fadaises ?...C'est Azazoth qui nous a relâché…Ni Dieu, ni cet ange maudit… » répliqua Amaymon en se redressant.

« Je vais te prouver que j'ai raison…Je vais te ramener la tête de cet hybride…La preuve sera là… »

« Quelle preuve… » jubila Mitzrael

« Sa mort ne sera pas une fin en soi…Vous n'avez décidemment rien compris…Tout cela était prévu depuis la nuit des temps…Dieu laisse une chance à la lumière…Vous êtes perdus…Vainqueur ou vaincu…Votre libération fut votre fin… »

Avaya s'avança vers Mitzrael

« Tu l'as toujours su, n'est-ce pas ? …C'est pour cela ta loyauté à Castiel…Qui est-il ? »

Le visage d'Avaya se marqua…

« Vous ne le serez jamais…Il n'est plus à présent que l'humain qu'il rêvait d'être…Elle est sa récompense, cette humanité pour laquelle il a su tout sacrifier…Il est ce que Dieu a voulu qu'il soit…Si la mort doit le frapper…Sa place auprès du Père lui sera acquise pour l'éternité…Elle lui a toujours été…Il est homme et ange…Hybride…L'élu… Et les hommes qui sont à présent ses frères, seront à jamais siens… »

« Tu délires…La mort qui s'approche te fait perdre la raison… » ricana Amaymon

« Non…Elle ne me fait ni peur ni joie, cette mort qui se dresse…J'ai dit ce que j'avais à dire…Je suis la voix des miens et la perte des vôtres…Vous serez mort…Les loups se dévorant entre eux…Votre règne ne durera que le temps d'un hiver…Si la victoire nous est offerte…Notre règne sera pour les siècles à venir…Le Paradis nous est récompense…Il sera éternel votre enfer des enfers même dans la victoire… »

Il s'affala sur un genou…Epuisé...Avaya fit un pas vers lui puis sous le regard sombre de Samaël, recula…

« Tu as du courage, Mitzrael…Et ce que tu dis n'est pas totalement dépourvu de sens…Mais il y a traitres dans tous les rangs et même, chose improbable, si la défaite se fait nôtre, il n'y aura jamais relâche à vous méfier de l'allié… »

« Depuis des siècles, il en est ainsi, Samaël, mon frère… »

Le visage de ce dernier marqua la surprise à ses mots dits.

« Mais il ne restera pour vous que l'obscur alors que pour nous, cet obscur ne sera qu'une ombre de notre lumière… »

Sa voix se fit lointaine…

« Je sais la victoire pour nous, même dans la défaite…J'ai accompli mon devoir… »

Il ferma les yeux

« Il me reste qu'une chose à faire avant que tout, ici, finisse pour moi… »

Il posa la main sur le sol et une lumière intense traversa le ciel perçant l'azur…

Marie l'aperçut…

Castiel se redressa sur son lit

Il rouvrit les yeux sur Samaël…La mort déjà avait commencé à vider son regard.

« Une grâce pour une vie… »

Samaël sourit en sortant sa lame de sa manche…

« Adieu, soldat »

Il leva son arme sur Mitzrael…Vaisseau déjà mort…

Sam s'était assoupi sur sa chaise, la tête tombant sur son épaule…Les bras croisés et les jambes tendues…

Castiel était debout devant lui, droit…le regard fixe…Les mains croisées dans le dos…

« Cass ? »

Il détourna son regard vers la porte où se tenait Dean…

« Bonjour, Dean…. » Il se tint raide et sévère…Sa voix était profonde et douce…Il sourit mais ce n'était pas le sourire de Castiel…

« Qui êtes-vous ? »

Dean recula en glissant sa main dans sa ceinture arrière…Il saisit son revolver et d'un geste rapide, le pointa sur Castiel

Sam se réveilla brusquement

« Dean ? Mais qu'est-ce….? » Dans un demi sommeil

« T'es dingue…Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? »

Il se leva d'un bond…

« Viens ici, Sammy…Vite »

Il obéit, sans réfléchir, tout en dévisageant Castiel qui ne bougea pas…

« Quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ce qui se passe ici ? »

Il se plaça aux côtés de son frère

« Cass ? » Il l'interrogea du regard.

« Ce n'est pas lui…. » grinça Dean en appuyant sur le chien de son revolver

Castiel fit le tour du lit…Toujours les mains dans le dos…Sam tiqua…Soudain, il sut…Il le sentit…

« Mitzrael ? »

Dean se tourna vers son frère, surpris

« Hein ? Quoi ?»

Sam posa sa main sur le canon du revolver et obligea son ainé à baisser son arme tout en fixant Castiel.

« C'est Mitzrael, Dean »

« Comment ça…Mitzrael…Et Cass, il est où ? » Dean était perdu…Furieux aussi…

« Castiel est toujours là…Il m'a juste prêté… »

L'ange baissa la tête sur son torse

« …Son vaisseau pour un temps… »

Dean s'avança rageur vers lui

« Tu vas me faire le plaisir de dégager de là…Vite fait…»

« Dean… »

Il se retourna vers Sam

« Quoi, Dean !…Tu veux que je te raconte comme on va le retrouver Cass quand il se décidera à quitter son vaisseau…Hein ?...Je l'ai vu le résultat, moi…Un légume » Il hurla le dernier mot en pointant du doigt l'ange, sans un regard.

« Il ne risque rien avec moi…. »

« Mon cul… » hurla Dean

« Dans l'état où il est…Tu vas le tuer…Trouve toi un autre pigeon… »

« C'est une proposition ? » interrogea Mitzrael

« Mince v'la qui a le sens de l'humour maintenant » siffla Dean

« Désolé, l'emplumé…Ca me fait pas marrer… » continua-t-il, visage contre visage, index sous son menton…L'ange imperturbable…

Le visage de Castiel se fit dubitatif…Dean recula, écarquillant les yeux…

« Non mais c'est qu'il est sérieux en plus… »

L'ange relâcha ses mains et se tourna vers la fenêtre

« Samaël a dressé ses ailes sur le Paradis…Dans les légions célestes, la loyauté a fait place à la traitrise…La mort sur mon vaisseau allait se poser…Je n'ai eu d'autre solution que cette seule certitude…la trace de grâce encore en lui a fait une avec la mienne… »

Dean leva les yeux au plafond

« Ca faisait longtemps qu'on parlait plus martien ici… »

Il fixa le dos de Castiel

« En clair...Ca veut dire ? » s'énerva Dean

« Que Castiel a dit oui » laissa tomber Sam

« Oui…Merci...Ca, je m'en doutais…. » siffla l'ainé, excédé…

« Tu as une solution de rechange… »

Dean fronça les yeux

« Putain…Je sais plus à qui je m'adresses? » Il se passa la main dans les cheveux, nerveux…

« Il nous perçoit ? » demanda Sam

« Il est vaisseau…Il perçoit tout…Mais il ne peut interagir avec moi et moins encore avec vous…Il en est ainsi de tout vaisseau qu'il soit porteur de sombre ou de lumière… »

« Super… » claqua Dean

Marie avait posé sur la table, tasses et sachet de café soluble…Une boite de biscuit en guise de déjeuner…La bonbonne avait juste suffi à chauffer l'eau…

Pas d'électricité…Plus de gaz…Plus d'énergie…Ils ne pourraient plus rester ici…

Elle jeta un œil vers l'escalier…Dean mettait du temps à revenir…Lui et son frère ne finiraient bientôt plus qu'avec un café froid et sans saveur…

Bobby appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte d'entrée aux gonds arrachés, suivait du regard MalcomX qui courrait d'une voiture à l'autre…

Il sourit en repoussant sa casquette quand il vit le chien levé la patte sur l'enjoliveur de l'impala…

Bennett sortit de la cuisine…Marie lui avait donné une de ses blouses larges qui tombait juste pour elle…Bennett avait remis son pantalon d'infirmière…Celui en lin de Marie la gênait…Elle avait du mal avec son corps aux formes trop arrondies…Depuis son divorce, elle n'avait eu de cesse de grossir et maigrir aux grès de ses coups de blues…

Ils s'étaient séparés non pas parce qu'ils ne s'aimaient plus mais parce que leur métier respectif était leur seul véritable amour…

Il était médecin, elle était infirmière…Trop proche ...Trop éloigné…Même leur fille avait fini par tout abandonner et partir en Europe…Pour y faire les mêmes erreurs que ses parents…

Bennett se demanda pourquoi elle en venait à penser à son ex-mari et sa fille en cet instant…

Peut-être au fond, pour mettre une croix définitive sur cette partie de sa vie…Il lui avait suffi de croiser le regard d'un jeune homme perdu dans une salle d'attente pour qu'elle bascule à jamais…

Quel étrange spectacle que ses êtres, oubliés de tous, perdus au milieu de nulle part…Combattant un mal invisible mais pesant, si présent…Dont personne ne soupçonnait l'existence si ce n'était une infime poignée d'humain…

Elle était devenue le témoin et l'actrice d'un cauchemar éveillé…

Des chasseurs, des démons, des anges…Elle ferma les yeux…Une impossible réalité…Et pourtant qu'elle le veuille ou non, elle faisait à présent partie de cet univers parallèle…

La vie ne serait plus pareille pour elle…Elle connaissait à présent la vérité…

Ce n'était plus des contes pour enfant qu'elle racontait à sa fille au bord du lit pour la bercer ni ses romans de Stephen King qu'elle dévorait dans la pénombre pour se faire peur…Là, se dressait une évidence…Un miroir de l'ombre…

Rien ne nait de rien…Toutes légendes à ses traces…Les monstres existaient…L'humanité, suspendue à son dessein…

Dieu jouait sa dernière partie d'échec…Les hommes étaient ses pions…Un ange déchu, son Roi…

La terre, son échiquier…

Elle s'avança et alla s'asseoir aux côtés de Marie qui venait de s'installer

« Désolée pour le déjeuner un peu misérable » dit-elle en souriant

« Ne vous inquiétez pas…C'est plus copieux que la majorité de ceux que je fais lors de mes services »

Les regards se levèrent quand ils entendirent les marches craquées…Ce fut l'étonnement…

« Castiel ? » laissa tomber Marie en laissant en suspend sa tasse…

Bobby se retourna…MalcomX entra en courant et grognant, tête basse et poil hirsute sur le dos…

Bobby comprit…Il sortit son couteau marqué en s'avançant…

Il le baissa quand il vit Dean et Sam, visages fermés le suivre…Castiel avait ses vêtements de la veille…Mais ce n'était pas lui qui se présenta à eux…

« Bonjour, vieil homme… » Castiel salua Bobby de la tête

Ce dernier tiqua

« Vieil homme… » Il réfléchit

« Mitzrael ? »

Il interrogea du regard Sam …Dean s'était écarté, le visage fermé…Une colère contenue…

« Mais… »

Bobby passa de Sam à Dean…Cherchant une explication qu'aucun des 2 ne se décida à lui donner

« Quelqu'un pourrait me dire ce qu'il se passe ici ? »

« Où est…Ou est Castiel ? » s'inquiéta Marie

« Qu'avez-vous fait de lui… »

Elle se leva en posant sa tasse

« Ne vous tourmentez pas…Il est toujours présent en moi… »

Il sourit en posant sa main sur son torse…Marie se tourna perdue vers Bobby…Bennett se terra dans le silence…Témoin éloigné d'un nouveau chapitre…

Eridan avait obéi aux ordres…Il se retrouva devant le centre d'entraide de St Ferdinand…Le jour s'était levé depuis peu éclairant la petite maison dont les portes allaient bientôt s'ouvrir aux démunis oubliés des hommes…Un havre de paix…Un instant de chaleur humaine avant la torpeur du jour…

Il sourit, sans émotion…Et disparut…

L'ange s'était assis droit sur la chaise posée près de la fenêtre qu'occupait la veille Marie…Il regarda le ciel…Dean s'était appuyé contre le mur, posant son regard sur son dos…Il détestait cet instant où dans le corps de Castiel, à nouveau, l'ange demeurait…Les mains dans les poches, il n'avait plus dit un seul mot…Muré dans son silence…

Sam assis, buvait son café en grimaçant...Froid au goût amer…

Le chien tint ses distances avec l'ange…Mais il tiqua quand ce dernier se tourna vers lui comme s'il ressentait la présence de Castiel en lui…Il balança la queue mais ne bougea pas…

« Bon…On fait quoi là ? Hein… » ronchonna Bobby, agacé par l'atmosphère pesante qui régnait sur la pièce…

Apparut alors au milieu du salon…Avaya…Bobby sursauta…Dean se redressa en ôtant ses mains de ses poches…

Tous les regards passèrent de Castiel à L'ange aux cheveux noirs…

Il se leva et s'approcha d'elle…

« Mitzrael… » La voix d'Avaya se brisa, tête baissée…

« Ma fidèle… » Il lui sourit…

Un bref silence…Un bref échange…

« Mes amis…Je vous présente Avaya…La plus loyale d'entre toutes…Celle qui a semé le trouble chez les sombres qui parcouraient le Paradis en attente du retour des noirs anges… »

Avaya, en son temps, s'était lié à Samaël et Alicélia…Elle leur avait laissé percevoir une noirceur qu'elle n'avait pas…Il était de son devoir que de se faire allier de l'ennemi…En cela, elle obéit à Mitzrael…Il fut ordre de Dieu d'être à jamais l'ombre du chef des armées de Michael…

Quand dans l'enfer des Enfers, les noirs rebelles furent jetés, elle parcourra les Cieux et sema le germe du doute pour ainsi dans les anges purs, mettre dans la lumière ceux qui restaient dévoués à l'archange de la rébellion…

Elle fut ainsi la traitre…Traitre aux siens…Traitre aux leurs…Et quand l'enfer s'ouvrit, il lui fut aisé d'être l'élue de Samaël pour cette loyauté qui n'en fut pas une…

Elle découvrit dans sa légion, de nouveaux traitres qui déchirèrent leur voile…Parmi ceux-ci, des proches de Mitzrael…

Eridan, la beauté faite ange, au visage froid et distant avait sa loyauté acquise à la résistance…Non pas qu'il fut le plus fidèle à Dieu mais il avait perdu l'aimée dans la 1er lutte…Le visage de Phélie toujours l'accompagnait…Elle était sa guide…Elle qui se vouait aux siens…A chacun, une raison au combat…Pour certains, l'allégeance…Pour d'autres l'amour du Père…Pour lui, ce fut un souvenir immuable…

Amaymon paierait un jour pour son crime mais si Eridan recherchait justice, il ne chercha jamais vengeance…Aveugle il ne fut jamais dans sa douleur…

Il était celui qui fut le lien…Il fut celui qui avertit Mitzrael que Samaël marchait dans les Cieux en lieu et place d'Amaymon…

Il fut celui qui fit part à Mitzrael du plan d'Avaya…

Elle eut la main tremblante quand elle poignarda les yeux fermés, son maître...

Elle eut un geste risqué quand elle s'avança, aux yeux de Samaël, voyant la mort se poser sur l'ange blessé…

Castiel…Celui dont le nom résonnait comme un glas dans le ciel…Dernier espoir pour sauver Mitzrael…

Les anges noirs, aveuglés par leur orgueil…Trop imbus de leur propre sombre certitude, ne virent pas dans le geste de Mitzrael, la grâce fuir…Ils n'y virent qu'un dernier salut de l'ange à ses terres…

L'attitude d'Avaya les y avait conforté…Elle qui sourit….Ce qu'ils prirent pour de la joie à sa mort venue, ne fut en fait que celui d'une victoire annoncée…

« Il nous faut trouver vaisseau, Avaya… » Il baissa le regard

« Je sens en moi, le frère s'affaiblir…Je n'aurais jamais dû, à lui, le fidèle, demander encore un tel sacrifice… »

« Je le savais..» La voix rageuse de Dean s'éleva…Il marcha vers Mitzrael, le visage tiré

Avaya s'intercala

« Je t'interdis de l'approcher, humain… »

Il fut stoppé dans son élan, cloué au sol…

« Ne vois- tu pas qu'il en va de l'avenir de tous ?… »

Elle sortit sa lame…

« Je m'en fous de l'avenir…J'ai appris à vivre qu'avec le présent…Je ne le laisserais pas le tuer juste pour une bataille qui ne connaitra de toutes manières jamais de fin… »

Il pointa, dans la colère, du doigt l'ange de noir vêtu…

« Jusqu'à quand devra-t-il toujours être le sacrifié ? »

Mitzrael écarta de la main, Avaya…Dean fut libéré de son emprise…

« Je comprends ta frustration…Mais Castiel est ce lien…L'élu… »

« Oh ca va hein ?… » l'interrompit-il, en criant

« On la connait ta rengaine…Il est l'élu de Dieu…Celui qui a sa place réservé à sa droite…blabla…blabla…Rien à battre… »

Il le repointa du doigt…Il avait du mal à faire la part des choses entre le visage de Castiel qui se tenait devant lui et ce regard distant et sévère qui le ramenait à l'ange Mitzrael.

« Il n'est plus des vôtres à présent…Il est des nôtres… » Il se pointa de l'index, semblant indiquer par-là à Mitzrael que les nôtres, c'était eux…

« Je ne le sais que trop bien, Dean…Il en fut toujours de son choix d'être l'humain à vos côtés…Elle lui est douleur cette mortalité mais elle est sa récompense…Mais nous sommes en guerre…Tu sembles oublié que tout est union avec l'ange qu'il fut…Il n'est d'aucun lien qui ne se brise…Il est des vôtres mais en lui dort encore la trace d'hier…Il en sera toujours ainsi…Que tu le veuilles ou non… »

Il posa la main sur son torse

« Il est Castiel, l'hybride…Vous êtes son choix…Sa famille à présent…Je le sais, je le sens…Mais nous restons ses frères…Et ce même si jamais plus l'ange ne sera…Castiel, il restera…. »

« Il n'a plus qu'une vie, Mitzrael….S'il te plait…» La voix de Dean se fit murmure…Prière…Ses yeux, supplique à l'ange…

Ce dernier regarda, un à un, chacun des visages présent…Il sourit, triste…En tous, une même prière…

Avaya ne bougea pas...Elle semblait étrangère au débat…Juste là, ombre de son maître…

Elle n'éprouvait aucune compassion pour ses humains…Elle ne leur vouait ni haine ni adoration…Seule, l'indifférence…

Elle ne comprit jamais le choix de Castiel…Elle lui en voulait d'avoir choisi les hommes et cédé sa grâce…

Mais elle dût bien se l'avouer…Il n'avait, en optant pour cette poignée-ci, pas fait si mauvais choix…Ils l'aimaient, ses êtres de chair et de sang…Peut être même plus que ses anciens frères d'arme...Ils l'aimaient comme Castiel avait toujours rêvé d'être aimé…Pour ce qu'il était, lui, et non pour ce qu'il représentait…

Pour eux, il était Castiel, le frère, l'élu…La voix qu'il avait fallu lui suivre…Celui qui avait mené à cette ultime bataille…Le fils de Dieu…  
>Pour ses humains, il était juste Castiel, l'ami, le frère au-delà du sang…Celui qui leur avait tout sacrifié…Sa seule véritable famille…Celle qu'il s'était choisie…<p>

Elle eut un pincement au cœur…Elle se savait fermée à ses émotions mais pendant un bref instant, elle aurait, elle aussi, voulu ressentir ce besoin, inné et humain, de chaleur unique…

Le chien se redressa…

Apparu à la porte de la cuisine…Eridan et, à ses côtés, un homme d'âge mur au visage serein…

Mitzrael s'avança vers lui, s'écartant de Dean…

Il tendit sa main…L'homme, après un bref instant d'hésitation, lui tendit la sienne…

« Merci…. »

Fin chapitre XII


	12. Chapter 13

Chapitre XIII : « L'unique »

L'après-midi touchait à sa fin…Une journée dans la torpeur…Entre nuages et soleil, chaleur et humidité…

Castiel était étendu depuis des heures sur ce lit que Dean maudissait tant il lui affichait cette part d'humanité de Castiel qui lui faisait tant peur…Il aurait dû déjà émerger de ce sommeil parallèle…Dean n'en finissait de pas de se lever, de se pencher à la fenêtre, de regarder le ciel…De marcher de long en large et de se rasseoir…Le doute mêlé à la colère…A l'angoisse…

Les mots prononcés quelques heures avant…Mitzrael…L'unique…

Il finit par se dire que Castiel ne se réveillerait jamais…Que ce énième sacrifice serait celui de trop…Comme à chaque fois, il lui semblait ruminer toujours la même rengaine…Même si en cet instant, Castiel était enfin libre mais prisonnier de ce qu'il venait de découvrir…

Sam entra, 2 bières à la main…Dean avait le menton posé sur ses mains, bras accoudés sur ses genoux…Il fixait la statuette sur la table de chevet…Castiel ne semblait plus présent…Sam se souvint de la promesse de l'ange.

« Sachez que si dans le sommeil, il ne trouve la porte du réveil…L'un de nous, ici, reviendra car il est dit que son geste ne sera pas l'ultime… »

Faudrait-il pour autant que l'un d'eux puisse revenir de cette guerre fratricide…Il baissa le regard vers le sol…

Perdu dans ses pensées, il en fut ramené par le bout des baskets de Dean dans son champ de vision.

« Tu comptes boire les 2? » le ton de sa voix se voulut ironique, Sam n'y entendit que la lassitude…

Il releva la tête en tendant une des bières à Dean…Il jeta un œil en coin sur le lit…

« Te fatigue pas…C'est pareil depuis des heures… »

Il but une gorgée en se détournant de son frère…Il se plaça devant la fenêtre et souffla en posant la bouteille tiède sur sa tempe…

« Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire si il ne réveille pas ? » s'inquiéta Sam

« Il va se réveiller » répondit sèchement Dean

« Dean… » murmura le cadet

« Sammy…S'il te plait…Ne commence pas, tu veux… » Il se retourna, excédé…Son visage était creusé, fatigué…Sam y vit soudain la marque des années…Son frère avait vieilli en quelques jours…Il avait perdu ses traits de l'enfance qui le marquaient encore il y a peu …Ses moues et ses mimiques…

Pendant un instant, il y vit juste les traits sévères de leur père et dans ses yeux, il y perçut la douceur de ceux de leur mère…Dean…

Sam lui sourit...Dean tiqua

« Quoi ? » Il se renfrogna

« Rien, Dean…Rien…Je suis juste heureux de t'avoir comme frère, c'est tout…. »

Dean se sentit soudain mal à l'aise devant cette déclaration qui le déstabilisait…Il baissa le regard puis le releva en souriant

« On fait une solide duo, nous 2…Hein ? » Un petit rire lointain…

« Comme tu dis »

Ils trinquèrent et au bruit des bouteilles qui se heurtèrent, répondit celui d'une respiration brisée…

Castiel venait de se réveiller…Il fixait le plafond…Le regard vide…

Dean et Sam se tournèrent vers le lit…Castiel ne réagit pas…

« Cass ? » laissa tomber Dean, inquiet, en s'avançant….La vision du 1er vaisseau de Raphael, inerte lui traversa l'esprit comme le tranchant d'une lame…

Pendant des années, Ethan s'était fait appelé Père Harrison. Il avait choisi ce prénom de baptême en hommage à son oncle qui l'avait élevé à la mort de ses parents…

Rien ne le prédestinait à devenir prêtre…Il ne fut pas éduqué dans la foi chrétienne…Son oncle, veuf, ne croyait pas en Dieu…Il ne croyait en rien si ce n'est en l'homme et ce, malgré les multiples faiblesses de ce dernier…

Pour lui, il y avait juste la vie et la mort…

Cela ne l'empêcha pas d'élever Ethan dans l'amour du prochain et le respect des convictions de chaque…Harrison était un humaniste…Un vrai…

Sa maison était ouverte à tous…Sa porte ne se ferma jamais à la misère humaine…

Son champ était une arche de Noë où il recueillait tous les abandonnés à plume ou à poil…

Pour lui, l'être vivant ne s'arrêtait pas à la porte de l'humain…

Il n'était pas bien riche mais il était une richesse à lui seul…L'exemple…

Ethan suivait des études de droit quand un jour, par hasard ou par destin, il accompagna un de ses amis à une réunion chrétienne…Il ne sut pas vraiment pourquoi…La curiosité à jamais gravé en lui par son oncle, pour le partage avec les autres…

Quand il en ressortit, tout lui fut différent…

Il entra le lendemain matin, dans la première église qu'il aperçut...Et il sut…Il ne put l'expliquer à son oncle mais ce dernier ne le jugea pas même si il voyait avec regret son neveu, son fils de coeur se détourner du droit pour la foi en ce Dieu auquel, lui, ne croyait pas…

Il devint prêtre et choisit une paroisse dans un quartier abandonné de tous…En cela, il voulait suivre la voie tracer par son père spirituel…Il devint le prêtre des laissés pour compte…Des oubliés, des maudits…Il devint le messager de Dieu dans le sens profond de ses paroles et de des valeurs prônées…

Puis, un jour, sa vie bascula…Il perdit d'abord ce guide que fut son oncle…Frappé par la maladie…

Puis il croisa le chemin d'un jeune homme qui allait bouleverser son existence…Lui, prêtre, découvrit l'amour dans les bras ce qui devait être le pêché ultime…Il avait lutté mais son combat fut vain…

Il ne fut pas long à être découvert ce secret qui n'en était plus un…Il fut convoqué au clergé et devant sa détermination et son refus du déni, il fut jugé et banni…Défroqué par les siens mais nullement par Dieu…

Il perdit son église, ses fidèles mais ne perdit jamais sa foi…L'église n'était pas Dieu…Il sentait toujours l'appel de ce dernier en lui…Le Père ne l'avait pas abandonné…Mais l'aimé le fit…

Un jour, ce dernier partit et ne revint jamais...Pour Ethan, il fut à jamais et pour toujours, l'unique amour de sa vie…Il ne lui reprocha rien…Il ne se reprocha rien…C'était son parcours de vie…Son choix…Sa liberté…

Il finit par vendre la ferme de son oncle…Acheta une ancienne salle de fête ajustée à une petite maison plein pied et ouvrit un centre pour démunis…10 ans déjà s'étaient écoulés depuis…

Il y avait pendu au mur, ce Christ qui toujours le suivait du regard…Il y prêcha la parole de Dieu qui jamais ne le quittait…

Et il fut choisi…Elu…

Priant à genou, il sentit sa présence, sa lumière…Il comprit son langage et accepta sa mission…

Quand Eridan se présenta à lui…Ce fut avec le sourire de sa foi jamais perdue qu'il l'accueillit…

Castiel le fit s'asseoir …Bennett s'écarta…Ethan les regarda tous et leur sourit, un peu inquiet mais serein sur cet avenir qu'il s'était choisi…Qui lui avait été offert…

Il leva les yeux dans le bleu profond de ceux de Castiel debout droit devant lui, les mains dans le dos…Ils semblèrent pendant un long moment se parler sans qu'aucun présent dans la pièce ne puisse percevoir le moindre mot…Le moindre sens à leurs regards…2 âmes unies…

Dean dodelina de la tête et s'appuya contre le mur…Sam rejoignit Bobby…  
>Seules Marie et Bennett étaient restées, assises, fascinées par cet étrange spectacle qui se déroulait devant elles…<p>

Eridan et Avaya, observaient la scène, sans un mot, sans un échange…Fixes…Dean les regardait du coin de l'œil…Ils étaient froid, distant…

Il se souvient de Castiel, de cette même distance qu'il avait mise entre eux dans les premiers instants…Il sourit en secouant la tête…Au fond, il ne regrettait que son immortalité à cet ange, rien d'autre…Il était trop attaché à l'être, l'ami, ce frère qu'il était devenu…

Lui rendre sa grâce, serait lui rendre cette froide distance qui allait de pair avec ce statut divin…

Dean n'éprouvait aucune affection particulière pour Mitzrael…Il ne ressentait que de l'indifférence face aux anges qui se dressaient devant lui…Ils combattaient pour leur Paradis…La terre n'était que le berceau du Père…Il le protégeait pour Lui et pas pour les humains qui la parcouraient même si ses derniers les intriguaient…

Ils ne devaient guère être nombreux les anges qui comme Castiel avait sacrifié leur grâce pour eux, créatures insignifiantes…

Il se souvint d'Anna qui perdit toute raison quand sa lumière lui fut rendue…De Gabriel, de Balthazar…Ses anges touchés par les humains…Consumés par eux…

Castiel était, devait être, l'exception à la règle…L'unique…

Dean fut sorti de ses pensées quand Ethan se leva…Il avait belle allure ce quadragénaire…Légèrement grisonnant sur les tempes, les yeux verts profonds…

Mais Dean n'y vit que celui qui libèrerait Castiel de sa prison...Il restait en cela le même, il n'avait de place en lui que pour ses proches…C'était le choix d'Ethan, d'être vaisseau…Ce fut le choix d'un frère que d'être celui de l'ange qui fut le sien….

Dean voulait juste que Castiel leur revienne et que tout reprenne un cours un tant soit peu normal dans cette vie qui ne l'était pas…

« Les hommes ne pardonnent pas l'erreur quand dans les mots écrits, ils croient voir la seule vérité…Il n'y a qu'amour en Dieu…Il n'y a rien à te pardonner, homme de foi…Sache que jamais Père n'a porté de jugement sur tes sentiments…Il vous a fait libre…Et libre, vous êtes…Sache que l'amour n'a pas d'interdit si il est partagé… »

Castiel posa sa main sur l'épaule d'Ethan…

« Tu connais ta destinée...Ethan, fils de l'homme…Harrison, fils de Dieu… »

« Oui… »

« Qu'il en soit donc ainsi… »

Marie regarda par la fenêtre...Dean était en T-shirt, accroupi, nettoyant l'impala dans les moindres recoins…Elle pouvait entendre hurler la musique qui résonnait à l'infini comme un écho…

Dean fuyait comme à son habitude…

Castiel s'était réveillé mais il n'avait pas bougé ni parlé depuis…Bennett l'avait examiné…Physiquement, Castiel était bien…

Mais il semblait déconnecté…Là sans être là…Mentalement, Castiel était juste, absent…

Dean n'avait pas dit un mot…Il était parti suivi du regard par un Sam dépité et un Bobby tête basse, casquette enfoncée…

Marie l'avait vu sortir du salon vers l'extérieur puis revenir avec un vieux seau rouillé…Elle entendit l'eau projetée par le robinet usé…

Il repassa devant elle sans dire un mot, elle n'eut pas le courage de briser son silence…Il respirait la colère…

Le chien couché aux pieds de la table, se leva et le suivit…

Marie s'appuya au dossier de la chaise, le suivit du regard par la porte restée ouverte…

Dean sortit un sac en toile du coffre de l'impala. Elle le vit enlever sa chemise et mettre un t-shirt noir…Il jeta sa chemise dans le seau…Claqua violemment le coffre arrière…

MalcomX s'assit à quelques mètres de la voiture et l'observa…

Dean ouvrit la portière conducteur, se pencha et mit la musique, le plus fort possible…

L'envie juste d'avoir dans la tête un bruit continu qui l'empêcherait de penser, de réfléchir...Qui l'aiderait à s'évader…A fuir…Encore…Toujours…

Il se mit à nettoyer le capot, d'un geste lent…Puis le parebrise…Et puis soudain, sa colère et sa frustration explosèrent…

Il se mit à frapper la voiture de toutes ses forces avec sa chemise trempée…Le chien s'ébouriffa sous les gouttes qui se mirent pleuvoir et recula surpris par cette soudaine rage…

Marie porta la main à son visage…Elle se retourna quand elle entendit craquer les marches…C'était Sam…Il avait dû voir son frère depuis la chambre…

Dean descendit suivi de Bobby…Sam était debout face à Ethan à présent devenu Mitzrael…

Réapparu Eridan qui avait transporté Castiel dans la chambre…

Avaya n'avait plus bougé depuis sa dernière altercation avec Dean…

Elle semblait figée dans le temps…Attentive, témoin et non plus actrice….

Mitzrael se tourna vers eux…

« Il lui faudra quelques heures pour redevenir celui qu'il fut…En lui, j'ai ressenti la douleur et le corps déchiré.. »

«Et tu t'es juste contenté d'observer les dégâts ? » pesta Dean

Mitzrael ne broncha pas, tournant le dos aux frères et à Bobby, ne semblant parler qu'aux siens, ignorant les humains.

« Il n'y avait plus rien à guérir en cet être particulier…Il est humain mais il est aussi mystère…Mortel mais aussi infini…L'unique en son genre… »

Dean s'avança

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? »

Il força Mitzrael à se retourner en lui attrapant l'épaule…Eridan fit mine de réagir mais l'ange le stoppa d'un geste…

Il se trouva face à face avec un Dean qui n'avait plus rien à perdre…Qui voulait la vérité…

« Unique en son genre…Mais y a donc personne ici pour parler de lui autrement que comme un mystère, un non-être?...Il n'est pas invisible…Il n'est pas mort...C'est Cass…Merde…»

« Tu le ressens comment cet ange déchu qui partage vos vies ? …Ange, hybride, humain ?…Lui qui fut tout et qui n'est plus rien…Penses- tu que tout soit hasard ? »

La voix de Mitzrael était calme et posée...

« Il sait qu'il est le jouet de Dieu? » ragea Dean en l'interrogeant

« Parce qu'en fait, c'est juste ça…Hein… » hurla Dean

« Il fallait un pigeon pour déclencher votre Armageddon et il fut pointé du doigt…Le simple petit soldat à sacrifier… »

Mitzrael parut surpris de la soudaine clairvoyance de Dean

« Depuis le départ, vous jouez avec lui, avec sa vie…Vous lui faites croire que tout vient de sa propre volonté mais il n'en a jamais rien été…Juste un jouet à qui vous avez fait croire que la liberté lui était offerte…Qu'elle était son choix »

« Dean ? » Sam s'avança

« Le seul hic dans votre beau plan…Ce fut nous… » Dean ne porta aucune attention à son frère qui s'écarta, il connaissait que trop cette rage montante chez son frère…De celle qui lui faisait voir sa vérité à lui…

Mitzrael recula

« J'ai eu le temps d'y réfléchir en le veillant jour et nuit…En le regardant lutter pour survivre toutes ses années…Vous vous êtes servi de lui…Jusqu'à cet instant même…Il n'a survécu que pour être ta roue de secours…Le vaisseau désigné… »

Il lui cracha aux pieds

« Vous me dégoutez, tous autant que vous êtes.. »

Mitzrael, pour la 1er fois, baissa le regard

« Tu ne l'as jamais vu comme un frère...JAMAIS…Juste l'instrument qui finirait par mener à l'ultime phase de votre maudit plan »

Il pointa le plafond du doigt…Ce fut un silence assourdissant

« C'est dégueulasse, Mitzrael…Dégueulasse…Peu importe la récompense, Cass ne méritait pas ça…Vous avez juste vu en lui le pion de votre Dieu et de son foutu échiquier… »

Il se passa la main dans les cheveux

« Vous êtes totalement dépourvu du moindre sentiment…Juste des machines…Cass n'a jamais fait partie des vôtres…Jamais…Et tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ? Tu l'as toujours su d'ailleurs…C'est toi le maitre de cérémonie, non ?… »

Mitzrael releva la tête

« Il est la création de Dieu…Je n'étais que son guide…Cette guerre se devait être menée…L'enfer des enfers devait s'ouvrir… »

« Foutaise… » Dean jeta, dans un geste en avant de dépit, sa main vers le visage de Mitzrael qui ne bougea pas...

«Foutaise…Il ne t'est jamais venu à l'esprit que ce n'est pas ce que Dieu voulait…Il ne t'est jamais venu à l'idée qu'il espérait que vous lui désobéissiez…Tu ne t'es jamais imaginé que Cass était votre clé…Celle de votre liberté…De votre libre pensée…Vous êtes tellement omnibulés par votre devoir que vous n'y laissez aucun espace pour vos propres pensées… »

Il se retourna et de rage, projeta une des chaises contre le mur du pied…

« Il est trop tard de toutes manières…N'est-ce pas ?...On va devoir les combattre nous, pour vos erreurs à vous… »

Il se retourna en jetant un œil vers la table où il vit Marie et Bennett, tétanisées…

Il ferma les yeux et respira profondément

« Que se passera-t-il si les anges noirs gagnent ? »

« Ils ne gagneront pas…Ils seront leur propre bourreau même dans la victoire… »

« Alors pourquoi les avoir relâchés ? Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que leur pouvoir devenait trop grand et que la porte des enfers aurait fini par céder…Il fallait libérer la pression en leur laissant l'illusion d'être les maîtres…Parce qu'ils auraient pu ouvrir la porte des Temps Anciens et de par leur noirceur, ouvrit la porte à Cthulhu….Parce que tout est lié, Dean…Je comprends ta colère, crois-moi… »

Il avança d'un pas

« Castiel est devenu pour vous plus qu'il ne l'aurait dû… »

Dean leva le regard sur Mitzrael

« Vous êtes devenu pour lui, plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru…Il n'a jamais vraiment su le destin qui lui était lié…Il se savait juste élu… »

« Il le sait maintenant ? » tiqua, interrogateur, Dean

« Il le sait…En devenant mon vaisseau, j'ai dû me dévoiler à lui… »

Dean s'approcha

« Tu te rends compte des conséquences que ça va avoir sur lui ?...Tu sais comment il va réagir à son réveil…SI il se réveille…Je vais te le dire moi…Il va se miner, se détruire et on pourra rien faire pour l'en empêcher…Tu viens de le tuer, Mitzrael…Tu viens juste de lui dire qu'il n'est rien, qu'il n'a jamais rien été…Rien d'autres que votre instrument depuis le départ…Toutes ses souffrances qu'il a dû endurer…Tous ses sacrifices…Comment veux -tu qu'il espère ou qu'il croit encore en ce qu'il fait…Il ne verra jamais dans ses gestes que ceux voulus par son Père…Il se croyait libre, il vient de se rendre compte qu'il n'était que votre marionnette… Vous me débectez… »

Eridan prit la parole pour la première fois

« Tu devrais montrer plus de respect à l'ange qui se dresse devant toi…Il est de celui qui toujours à veiller sur vous… »

« Ah… » hurla Dean

« C'est la meilleure celle-là…Il en a rien à foutre de nous…La seule chose qu'il craignait, c'est que Castiel laisse tout tomber…Parce qu'il avait pas prévu un truc votre Boss…C'était que Cass finirait par prendre le parti de cette humanité dont il se devait d'être le glaive… »

« Il suffit »

Mitzrael s'écarta et les fixa tous

« Ses discussions sont vaines et stériles…Crois bon ce qu'il te plaira, Dean…Castiel est à présent libre...Prie pour que la justice triomphe…Il en sera alors de la paix sur les 3 mondes…Juges moi…Hais moi….Maudis moi…Peu m'importe, j'ai accompli ce que ce en quoi Dieu m'avait destiné…Un jour, tu comprendras…La mort se dressera probablement devant moi…Il est de mon souhait qu'elle ne le fasse pas devant vous…Il n'y aura de victoires pour les sombres…Ainsi en est dictée la loi…Si vainqueurs, ils marchent…Il en sera fini de cette humanité et le règne des sombres n'en sera pas pourtant une victoire car les ténèbres seront leur lot pour un seul hiver…Mais si à nous s'offre la dernière bataille, il sera paix sur terre et tu comprendras alors ses choix qui te paraissent aujourd'hui si odieux…Qu'est-ce un seul être quand des milliards de vie sont en jeu ?…C'est l'ultime bataille...Il en est ainsi, Dean… »

Il se plaça entre Avaya et Eridan…

« Rien ne vous oblige à présent que vous savez, à combattre à nos côtés…Et ne crois pas que je ne sois pas attaché à Castiel, en cela, tu as tort…J'ai prié pour lui…Quémandé la clémence du Père…J'y suis attaché plus que tu ne le crois…Il n'est pas nécessaire de montrer son affection dans la colère pour faire d'elle une vérité… »

Il les fixa un par un…

« Vous êtes libre…Ceci est une promesse divine…Castiel est à présent des vôtres car tel est son choix…Son unique et ultime choix…Il est à présent humain…Mais un humain au sang céleste…J'ai dit… »

Il baissa son regard

« Puisse la victoire être nôtre car il en viendra alors en ce temps où je me présenterais à vous sous la forme qui m'est véritable… »

Dean tiqua

« Il vous sera récompense aujourd'hui et demain…Dans cette vie ou dans la mort… »

Il disparut…Plus aucun ange ne fut présent…Il ne restait plus dans l'air que cette sensation d'avoir été toute leur vie, les instruments de Dieu…Et de n'avoir eu comme seule liberté que de s'attacher à l'unique…

Dean regarda la pièce qui n'avait résonné que de sa voix…Il ragea et quitta le salon…Tous l'entendirent monter les escaliers…

Il allait attendre le réveil de Castiel…Dans la crainte tout du long, car il ne fut pas sûr que Castiel veuille s'éveiller maintenant qu'il savait… 5 ans d'une vie tronquée…Volée…

Dean se pencha au-dessus du lit et lui murmura à l'oreille

« On les emmerde, Cass…Tu m'entends…On les emmerde…On est ta famille…On est ta seule vérité…Je t'en supplie…N'abandonne pas...Tu m'entends, Cass…On est ta certitude…Tu es la nôtre, Cass…La nôtre…»

Dean avait fini par s'asseoir sur le capot de sa voiture…Il avait éteint la musique qui soudain l'agressait…MalcomX avait le regard posé sur lui…Dean lui sourit, amer, triste…Le chien vint se coucher à ses pieds en trottinant…

La chemise humide entre les mains, Dean se perdit dans ses pensées…Il la laissa tomber au sol et ferma les yeux…

Il sentit une ombre sur lui mais les rouvrit pas…Il n'avait n'y envie de parler à Sam ni à Bobby…

« Hello, Dean »

Il baissa la tête, se refusant d'y croire…Cette voix…Il leva les yeux sans relever la tête…

Castiel se tenait devant lui, la tête penchée…Le cherchant du regard, un léger sourire sur les lèvres…

« Cass…» murmura-t-il

Il se leva et le regarda un long moment puis dans un geste il le serra dans ses bras…Surpris, Castiel se figea…Ce fut un geste à la Dean…Court et bref mais qui voulait tout dire…

Dean sentit la soudaine fragilité de Castiel…Il avait maigri…Ses jambes avaient du mal à le maintenir debout…Dean aperçut alors Sam sur le côté qui opina de la tête…

Il avait dû aider Castiel à venir jusque-là…Seul, il n'en aurait jamais eu la force…L'humain au sang céleste…Dean se demanda ce que Mitzrael avait voulu dire par ses mots…

Mais là, d'un coup, il s'en fichait…Eperdument…

Il vit Castiel chanceler sur ses pieds…Il l'obligea à s'asseoir sur le capot de l'impala…MalcomX se releva et posa sa tête sur sa jambe…Castiel sentit le regard de Dean sur lui…

«C'est étrange d'être vaisseau dans son propre vaisseau…J'ai vécu là, une bien désagréable expérience… »

Il se sourit à lui-même…Distant…

« J'ai pensé à Jimmy…Aux souffrances qu'il a endurées…On ne devrait pas exiger de tel sacrifice…Ce n'est pas humain… »

Il avait dit le dernier mot en fronçant les yeux, dans la réflexion.

Dean jeta un œil à Sam qui se dandinait d'un pied à l'autre…Une question lancinante qu'aucun des frères n'osa lui poser…Aucun d'eux n'ayant, en fait, l'envie d'en entendre la réponse…

Castiel leva les yeux sur eux….

« Ce n'est jamais très plaisant de découvrir qu'on a été le jeu du destin…Je dois bien l'admettre… »

Il caressa le chien tout en fixant le ciel.

« Bien que j'ai toujours su que j'étais différent de mes frères, je n'aurais jamais cru qu'ils me guidaient en fait vers une destinée qui m'était tracée depuis ma création…Dois- je pour autant remettre leur affection en doute ?…Je n'en suis pas si sûr…J'aime à croire qu'ils m'ont apprécié pour autre chose que pour le simple fait que j'étais ce qu'ils appellent…L'unique… »

Il expira bruyamment.

« Jusqu'à ce jour, je n'avais pas compris le sens premier du mot…J'aurais, honnêtement, jamais voulu le savoir d'ailleurs… »

« Cass… »

Dean s'avança vers lui

« N'aies crainte, Dean…Ce qui est fait, est fait…Je connais la vérité à présent, elle fait partie d'hier et d'aujourd'hui…Mais demain, m'appartient…Et puis tous les choix que j'ai fait n'ont pas tous été guidé par le Père…Il y avait une marche à sa page…»

Il passa de Sam à Dean

« Il a fait en sorte que je croise votre chemin…Il n'a jamais du croire que je ne désirerais plus le quitter….Et au fond, même si ce choix aussi fut voulu par lui, ce serait bien le seul que je ne lui reprocherais pas d'avoir fait… »

Il se releva, en s'appuyant de ses dernières forces sur le capot

« Je suis humain…Ma dernière part d'hybride était pour Mitzrael…C'était écrit…Mais le choix de devenir une part de cette humanité, est le mien…Il m'a offert la grâce ou la chair…Je n'ai eu aucune hésitation qu'en à celui à choisir… »

Il regarda Dean

« Tu m'as dit, il n'y a pas si longtemps, que tu regrettais l'ange que j'étais…Cet ange, Dean, je ne le serais plus jamais…Aies-je fait le bon choix ? »

L'ainé s'avança et lui posa la main sur l'épaule.

« Tu parles que tu as fait le bon choix, mec…Je dois juste m'habituer au fait que tu sois mortel, c'est tout…Mais ce choix vaut bien toutes les grâces du monde…»

Dean leva les yeux au ciel

« Quand je les regarde…Quand je les entends…Tous là, à parler d'une seule et même voix…Purée, Cass…Tu vaux tellement mieux qu'eux… »

« Ne les juge pas trop sévèrement, Dean…Ils essayent de maintenir 3 mondes depuis des siècles et je trouve que malgré les entraves, ils s'en sont plutôt pas mal sortis, tu ne trouves pas ?… »

« Pour ça, ils peuvent te dire merci, Cass…Et plutôt 2 fois qu'une… »

« C'est donné beaucoup de crédit au jouet que je fus » Il sourit

« Y a dans les jouets, des pièces uniques qui valent des fortunes, Cass… » répliqua Dean

Sam s'avança à son tour

« Tu sembles prendre tout cela avec tellement de recul…De calme…»

« J'ai eu ma part de colère et de rébellion, Sammy…Tu sembles oublier mes nuits de non ivresses…Mes fuites en avant… »

« Tu ne fuyais pas ce que tu étais, Cass…Tu fuyais ce dont ils t'avaient rendu témoin…Ce n'était pas pareil… »

Castiel dodelina de la tête

« C'est une manière de voir les choses, Sammy… »

Il ferma les yeux…Il sentit la fatigue pour la première fois…La faim aussi…Il sourit à nouveau.

« C'est étrange d'être entièrement humain… »

Il vit le regard de Dean se détourner

« …Et ce, même avec du sang céleste… » continua-t-il, l'œil en coin…Rictus aux lèvres…

Dean se mit à rire

« T'es vraiment trop con…. »

« N'empêche…Tu sais ce que Mitzrael a voulu dire par là ? » se demanda Sam

« Etant, parait-il, unique en mon genre…Je suppose que je finirais par en comprendre le sens…Un jour… »

« Il t'a rien dit ?… »

Dean fit un signe de la main pour indiquer tout son corps

« Tu veux dire quand je fus son vaisseau ?… »

Dean parut embarrassé…Castiel leva les épaules…

« Non…Je n'ai rien perçu, étrangement, nulle trace de ce détail qui lui paraissait, à priori, si important…Ca doit faire partie des surprises de ma vie à venir… »

« Vu comme ça… » laissa tomber Sam

Dean le questionna du regard…

« Vraiment, Cass…Toutes ses révélations ne t'ont pas secouées ?…Ne fusse qu'un chouia ? »

« Je te mentirais si je te disais le contraire, Dean…Mais, en y réfléchissant bien, qu'aurais-je pu y faire ?...On a chacun notre destin tracé…Le vôtre le fut aussi…Ce qu'il y a de bien, c'est que chacun de nous a réussi à y glisser une part de son désir de liberté… »

« Ah bon ?...Faudrait que tu me dises où tu as vu ça toi… » ironisa Dean

« Vous, Dean…Vous, vous avez été ma liberté…Ca valait bien tous les sacrifices… »

Dean et Sam se regardèrent, touchés par les mots de Castiel

« Sache que c'est pareil pour nous, Cass » répondit Sam

« Quand on disait de toi que tu faisais partie entière de notre vie…Que tu étais de notre famille…On le pensait, sincèrement…Et c'est encore plus vrai aujourd'hui… »

Castiel tiqua

« Merci, Sammy… »

Il se sourit à lui-même

« …Elle me plait cette boite à jouets là… »

« Wouah, Cass… » laissa tomber en riant Dean

Sam remarqua que Castiel commençait à tanguer sur lui-même

« Viens…On va rentrer, tu ne tiens plus debout…Tu dois manger quelque chose et te reposer…N'oublie pas que tu reviens de loin… »

« Oui, je dois bien avouer que le voyage fut assez éprouvant » ironisa Castiel.

« Allez viens là, mon grand… » se moqua Dean

Ils marchèrent à ses côtés jusqu'à la maison…Soutien invisible…

Le chien se leva et courut, il les devança en aboyant…

Alicélia avait assisté à toute la scène…Son visage s'était décomposé…Tous, autant qu'ils étaient, n'avaient été que le jouet du Père…Elle fut partagé entre la colère et la tristesse…Fatalité...Au fond, elle se dit que les seuls qui avaient su profiter du temps qui leur était imparti, furent les hommes…Les anges noirs ne vécurent leur enfer que dans l'espoir d'un retour qui s'en même qu'ils s'en rendent compte, fut toujours programmé…

Les anges purs ne vécurent que dans l'attente de l'Armageddon….Et dans les enfers, ne restaient que les espoirs déçus…

La défaite des uns étaient déjà programmé…La victoire des autres restaient en suspens…Dieu avait eu ce qu'il voulait…Ils n'en tenaient plus qu'à ses enfants d'en tracer la fin…Cette fin des 3 mondes seraient elles une finalité en soi ?

Elle regarda cet être unique soutenu par ses humains…Improbable amitié au-delà des différences…

Des siècles de noirceur pour en arriver à cette réflexion ultime que son choix fut depuis le départ, le mauvais et qu'elle l'avait su depuis toujours…Peut être était-elle au fond, elle aussi, un choix du Père!

Quand elle se retourna…Balthazar se dressa devant elle…Il avait suivi toute la scène à ses côtés…

Il la regarda et opina de la tête…

Fin chapitre XIII


	13. Chapter 14

Chapitre XIV : «

Bélial se tenait droit devant une petite assemblée…5 anges noirs, têtes basses…Jambes légèrement écartées, bras croisés dans le dos…

Seul, dans la pièce, le bureau avait retrouvé sa place initiale…Au sol, les livres étendus…Les meubles brisés…

Bélial fulminait…Rien de ses plans ne se déroulait comme il l'avait prévu…Il avait appris la mort d'Asmoth…Celles d'Elanora Diferatis et de Mitzrael ne lui apportèrent aucune satisfaction car en lieu et place de ses derniers se dressaient à présent l'ombre de Chakor et la main d'Eridan…Et dans leurs rangs, nombres de résistant s'allièrent fuyant sa propre légion…

Il sentait en ses troupes, le doute s'immiscer…Il avait convoqué Abaddôn exigeant de lui qu'il réduise à néant la rébellion des Enfers…Mais Abaddôn était la Mort et l'immortel…Il n'était pas devin ni clairvoyant…Chakor savait se cacher à ses yeux sombres…L'enfer était sien…De plus, la haine éprouvé à l'égard de l'archange de la mort en détourna plus d'un de son chemin…

Il ne restait plus en majorité dans ses légions que les plus noires des âmes et les plus sots et dans aucun des 2, Abaddôn ne sut placer sa confiance…Les uns aveuglés par le sang versé, les autres, plongeant tête la première, dans tous les pièges tendus…

Bélial, de rage et de dépit, en avait tué plus d'un qui aux côtés d'Abaddôn, s'étaient présentés à lui…

Plus aucun démon ne crut en la parole donnée…L'Enfer des alliés était perdu…Sa destruction serait la solution ultime…

Il fut même exigence quand se présenta à lui, Samaël et Amaymon…Derrière eux, se tenait Avaya, regard baissé pour éviter celui du Maître…Ne montrer aucune émotion, ne pas se trahir…Bélial percevait la peur…S'en nourrissait…

Là, aussi les nouvelles ne furent pas celles espérées…Bélial dut se rendre à l'évidence…Ils étaient trop peu…Les anges qui dormaient en silence dans l'ombre des leurs et qui s'éveillèrent au réveil des sombres furent bien moins nombreux qu'espérer…En cela, Bélial pesta sur l'ange Castiel qui fut la main qui décima ses rangs…Car les anges de l'apocalypse furent aussi ceux qui devaient être de son dessein…

Les anges dressés devant lui se posèrent tous la même question…Cette question qui traversait les légions telle une rumeur persistante…Pourquoi Bélial restait-il terré dans cette demeure ? Pourquoi ne marchait-il pas sur les Enfers ou dans le Paradis ?

Pourquoi Abaddôn et Samaël lui étaient dévoués au point de ne lui opposés aucunes résistances ?

Si de la part d'Abaddôn, rien ne permettait le doute, il en fut pas de même pour Samaël qu'on savait la parole haute…Il était loyal mais pas soumis…Alors pourquoi ?

Bélial entendait leurs pensées…Il rageait…

Il rageait sur Balthazar et Alicélia… Les démons lui ayant fait rapport de leur semi-trahison…

Il en avait fait part à Samaël espérant le voir dans la colère aveugle mais ce dernier n'avait pas réagi…Il resta impassible à l'annonce de Bélial…

Il savait depuis longtemps déjà…Depuis l'enfer des Enfers qu'elle ne lui pardonnerait jamais son alliance avec le sombre…Elle l'avait suivi sur terre, pour lui comme elle l'avait fait pour l'enfer des Enfers…Elle avait espéré retrouver son Paradis, sa vie céleste…Mais plus rien n'était pareil…

Il regarda le plafond fissuré…Le Paradis était pareil…A quoi bon la victoire si elle sonne comme une défaite…

Samaël n'avait plus le choix…Il l'avait perdu le jour où il s'allia à Bélial…Au fond, Alicélia serait peut-être sa rédemption…Il sourit, se moquant de lui-même…

Il était perdu…Elle avait encore un espoir…Il ferma les yeux et la libéra tout en la condamnant…

Il ne restait plus en lui que la colère d'avoir été le vent du destin…Il se vengerait de Dieu en assouvissant les siens, il lui importait peu de savoir cette victoire inutile…Samaël savait mais il se jura que dans sa défaite, l'humanité sombrerait à ses côtés…Il n'y aurait plus justice, seule la vengeance aveugle…

La trahison d'Alicélia fut la fin de ses illusions…En la libérant, il fit d'elle, la prochaine cible des ailes sombres…

Il était resté de marbre face à Bélial pour ne pas lui montrer ses faiblesses, celles sur lesquelles ce dernier aimait s'appuyer pour assouvir ses désirs comme il l'avait fait avec la mort de Lilith…

Quand Samaël quitta Bélial, il ordonna la mort immédiate de sa fidèle…Il voulait faire d'elle un exemple…On ne trahissait pas l'archange qu'il était…

Bélial sourit face à ses hommes…Il savait pour Samaël…Il savait tout de ses anges noirs car il était les anges noirs…

La tête d'Alicélia serait bientôt plantée dans les entrailles du Paradis et à ses côtés, celle de Balthazar se dresserait à son tour…

« Trouvez -moi, Balthazar…Je le veux mort…Quand à vous, il se tourna sur le côté où se tenaient fiers et droits 5 démons du dernier degré…Ne vous présentez pas à moi sans la tête de ses humains et celle de celui qui fut l'ange… »

Il s'avança

« Trouvez les hommes et vous trouverez les traitres…Ils sont leurs ombres…L'un n'est pas sans l'autre…Allez et accomplissez votre mission…Leur mort sera notre victoire…Elanora et Mitzrael ne sont plus…Ruinons les espoirs en éliminant le début de cette fin… »

Castiel mangeait mais sans appétit…Il buvait mais sans envie…Rien n'avait vraiment de goût ni de saveur…Il sentit posé sur lui, tous les regards…Il posa son sandwich et s'enfonça dans sa chaise

« Vous comptez tous me regarder manger…Parce que c'est très embarrassant… »

Dean assis devant lui, jeta un œil à son repas…

« J'ai pas très faim…Et puis, Cass...Mec, ta tête vaut de l'or… » rit il devant un Castiel qui se renfrogna…

Il prit sa bière et en but une gorgée…Il l'a tendit à Castiel qui la refusa de la tête…Un peu boudeur…

Sam assis, à ses côtés, reposa le sandwich qu'il n'avait pas encore entamé…

« On fait quoi maintenant ? »

Marie assise en bout de table entre Bobby et Bennett, bouteille à la main, pris la parole…

« On devrait déjà libérer, Hillary…Vous ne pensez pas ? »

Elle la regarda en souriant

« Castiel va mieux…Les garçons aussi…On ne peut pas prendre le risque de la mettre en danger plus longtemps… »

Dean opina de la tête.

« C'est gentil, Marie…Mais non… »

Tous les regards, sauf celui de Castiel fixé sur son assiette, se tournèrent vers elle…

« Je pense que je vais rester à vos côtés jusqu'au bout…Si cela ne vous gêne pas, évidemment…Une infirmière, ça peut toujours être utile, n'est-ce pas ? »

«Pourquoi ? »

Castiel ne cessa de regarder son sandwich…Il avait mis ses mains sur ses jambes sous la table…

« Vous devriez profiter de ce qui pourrait être vos derniers moments pour renouer avec votre fille…Il y a un long silence entre vous…Ce serait dommage de vous perdre maintenant…la fin est si proche… »

Bennett ne réagit pas…Elle baissa la tête, les mots de Castiel l'avait blessé sans le vouloir…

Dean foudroya Castiel du regard mais ce dernier ne le vit pas…

« Le temps est éphémère… »

Il remit sa main droite sur la table…Il sourit en observant son petit doigt coupé…

« L'Europe, c'est bien loin…Je n'ai pas les moyens de m'y rendre et de plus, je n'en ai pas vraiment envie…Ma fille m'a renié, oublié…Il y a bien longtemps déjà….Je ne fais plus partie de sa vie depuis des années…Ni carte ni coup de téléphone…Toutes mes lettres sont restées lettre morte…Je la comprends…Je ne la juge pas…Mon mari et moi n'aurions jamais dû avoir d'enfant…Nos métiers ont pris toute la place…Elle n'y a jamais eu la sienne… »

« Vous la pensez heureuse ? »

Dean claqua la bouteille sur la table en la reposant…Castiel leva le regard sur lui en tiquant…

Castiel ne jugeait pas…Il disait les choses comme il les ressentait…Dean le supplia du regard de se taire…

« Vous savez quelque chose que je ne sais pas ? » s'inquiéta Bennett en se tournant vers Castiel.

« Aucun enfant n'a plaisir à renier ses parents…La colère rend parfois aveugle…Le temps rend sourd…Mais l'absence tue… » continua Castiel, semblant se parler à lui-même.

Sam soutint le regard de Dean…Ils repensèrent à leur père…Au manque laissé par la mort de leur mère…Castiel avait raison…Demain tout serait peut-être fini…

Bobby jeta un œil vers lui…

« Y a pas à dire, Cass…Tu as le chic pour plomber l'ambiance… »

« Pardon… » murmura ce dernier en se penchant sur son assiette

« Non…Il a raison… »

Bennett ouvrit le pendentif qu'elle portait autour du cou…Le visage de sa fille…Un sourire lointain…

« Jamais elle ne m'a vraiment quitté…Ca me déchire chaque jour qui passe…Demain, le monde se tournera peut être vers sa fin…Qui sais si je la reverrais ? Il n'y a plus aucune certitude sur l'avenir…Il n'y aura peut-être même plus de Paradis…Je la perdrais à jamais… »

Elle sentit les larmes lui montées aux yeux

Bobby se leva…Il fouilla dans un sac posé au sol…Il déposa devant Bennett, une enveloppe

« Prenez le 1er avion pour l'Europe…Allez retrouver votre fille, Hillary…Castiel a raison… »

Elle tendit la main et hésita à prendre l'enveloppe…Elle interrogea Marie du regard celle-ci lui répondit d'un sourire….

Elle l'entre-ouvrit…

« C'est beaucoup trop…..Je ne peux pas l'accepter… »

« Ils vous doivent la vie… »

Bobby pointa des doigts, le bout de la table.

« Et puis ne vous inquiétez dont pas…Cet argent n'est pas vraiment le nôtre, de toutes manières… »

Il sourit un peu gêné…

« C'est une sorte d'emprunt… »

Il enfonça sa casquette et se rassit…

« Je sais pas quoi vous dire… »

« Vous n'avez rien à dire…C'est nous plutôt qui devrions vous dire merci, Hillary… »

Marie posa sa main sur la sienne…

Castiel prit son sandwich et se remit à manger…Dean le regarda faire en souriant…Décidemment, il ne cesserait jamais de l'étonner…Il mangea à son tour…Toute la fin du repas se déroula dans le silence…

Seul Bennett ne toucha pas à son assiette… Serrant l'enveloppe entre ses doigts…

Dean nettoyait son revolver, silencieux…Sam, pianotait sur son ordinateur, tentant de trouver un réseau…En vain…

Marie était montée avec Bennett à l'étage…Bobby, lui, s'était assoupi sur la chaise posée près de la fenêtre…

La nuit était loin entamée…

Castiel se tenait debout devant la porte d'entrée ouverte…Il regardait le ciel…Dean l'observait du coin de l'œil tout en frottant le canon de son arme, distraitement…

« Ca va, Cass ? »

Il le vit penché sa tête sur le côté…

« Oui… »

Il se retourna et vit sur le visage de Dean, la surprise…Il eut juste le temps de se retourner et de tendre la main…Il saisit l'avant-bras d'un homme au regard noir…Un démon…Castiel le frappa dans le bas du ventre du genou….Le démon recula en riant…

Bobby se réveilla en sursaut et renversa sa chaise…Il sortit son couteau d'une main et son pistolet de l'autre

« Bordel… » lança-t-il dans un demi-sommeil…

Sam sortit le couteau de Ruby de sa poche et courut vers Castiel …Il le lui lança...Castiel tenait le démon à distance avec une chaise qu'il venait de saisir…Ses lames étaient dans son sac…Son sac était dans la voiture…

D'un revers de main, le démon fit valser la chaise mais déjà Castiel attrapa et dressa le couteau donné par Sam…Le démon tiqua aux vues des écritures sur la lame…

Un 2eme démon apparut, il se rua sur Bobby qui lui vida son chargeur dans la poitrine…L'homme lui fit un clin d'œil

« C'est tout ce que tu sais faire, Papy… »

« Moi oui…Mais lui, non… »

Le démon se retourna, Dean lui enfonça la lame du couteau d'Elanora dans la nuque…Un éclair et le corps s'effondra…  
>Surpris le démon face à Castiel, eut un instant d'inattention dont ce dernier profita…Le couteau de Ruby lui transperça la gorge de part en part…<p>

Le démon frappa Castiel du plat de la main sur la poitrine avant de s'effondrer…Castiel en eut le souffle coupé…

Sam se retourna, il entendit Marie et Bennett hurlées à l'étage, il prit le couteau des mains de Castiel et grimp les marches suivi par Dean et Bobby…

Castiel resta seul, la main sur le torse, reprenant sa respiration…MalcomX resté à l'écart, se mit soudain à grogner et sauta droit devant lui, dans le vide…Un cri et le chien fut repoussé violemment contre le mur…Il gémit et tomba inanimé…

Apparu un ange noir regardant son avant-bras…Le chien lui avait déchiré la manche de son costume…Il tendit, devant lui, une lame divine en relevant les yeux sur Castiel.

Ce dernier recula en cherchant du regard de quoi se défendre…Près de la cheminée, un tisonnier…

Il s'en empara et para le coup de l'ange quand celui le frappa…Mais Castiel n'avait plus la force d'antan…Le choc fut trop violent…Il s'effondra sur un genou…

« Bye Bye…. » sourit l'ange en levant sa lame

Castiel, dans un dernier effort, frappa des 2 mains avec le tisonnier à hauteur des tibias de son assaillant….Celui-ci fut déséquilibré…Castiel en profita pour se relever et le pousser de toutes ses forces des épaules…

L'ange tomba en arrière en lâchant son arme…Castiel s'en empara et se jeta sur lui, planta la lame dans son front des 2 mains….Sa lumière l'aveugla, mais ne lui brûla pas les yeux…

Il la retira d'un geste vif…Sur le sol, des ailes noires…Mais déjà, face à lui, un autre ange noir…

Castiel se releva en reculant, épuisé…La mort se dressait devant lui…Il fit tourné le poignard dans sa main…

« Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? » l'harangua –t-il, l'appelant de sa main libre.

Marie s'était retrouvée coincée entre le lit et l'armoire…Bennett, à ses côtés, pétrifiée…Devant eux, un homme à la moustache élégante mais au regard sombre…Il pointa son couteau vers elles…Marie le tenait en joue avec un crucifix arraché au mur dans un réflexe…

« Tu crois pouvoir me faire peur avec ça...Pauvre idiote… »

« Peur non mais… »

Elle le lui lança au visage et tira Bennett par la main…L'homme porta ses mains à son visage…Marie le repoussa, il s'accrocha au lit et fut déséquilibré…

« Vite, Hillary… »

A peine sortie, Bennett se sentit tirée vers l'arrière…Le démon l'avait attrapé par le col…Elle hurla…Marie se retourna et sans réfléchir, se rua sur les 2 corps enlacés et les repoussa contre le chambranle de la porte…Le démon sous le choc, relâcha Bennett

« Courrez… » Elle la tira par la manche…

Bennett s'était mise à pleurer, elle suivit Marie sans réfléchir…

Un corps…Elle leva les yeux…Elle venait de heurter Sam…Elle vit Bobby à l'arrière et lui tomba dans les bras…Bennett s'effondra contre le mur en larme…Dean se plaça devant elle pour la protéger…

Sam s'avança, couteau vers l'avant…Le démon vit le sang sur la lame…Il se redressa et l'âme quitta le corps…

Sam se pencha…Le vaisseau n'avait pas survécu…Il se tourna vers Dean…

Ils entendirent alors le bruit d'une lutte dans le salon

«Merde…Cass…»

Dean se rua vers les escaliers…

L'ange noir venait de s'effondrer…Derrière lui se dressait une femme aux cheveux châtains courts et lunette de soleil…Une lame divine en sang dans les mains…Elle fixait Castiel qui se tenait debout devant elle…

Elle fit tourner sa lame et celle-ci disparut dans sa lumière…Elle tourna le visage vers Dean, figé au milieu des escaliers…

Sans dire un mot, elle ferma la porte…Elle se pencha sur le corps du démon, tombé près de la fenêtre et traça de la main, avec son sang maudit…La marque des anges…Ainsi, la porte était ouverte aux habitants de la maison mais leurs présences masquées aux yeux des grâces…

Dean descendit les escaliers…Elle ne lui prêta aucune attention...Elle marqua la vitre brisée…Puis essuya sa main sur son pantalon…

Elle vit apparaitre au haut de l'escalier Bobby, Marie, Sam et Bennett…Elle se tourna vers Castiel, sourire en coin…

« Ainsi dont c'est toi, le fameux Castiel… »

Elle s'avança en le fixant…Il tiqua

« Il n'y a plus rien de l'ange qui sommeille dans ce corps et pourtant, tu n'es pas non plus l'humain qu'ils sont »

Elle pointa du doigt Dean sans le regarder…

« Elle était donc vraie, cette rumeur…L'unique…. »

Dean s'avança

« Qui êtes-vous ? » Il la pointa de son couteau…

D'un geste de la main, elle le lui fit lâché à distance…La lame se planta dans le sol dans un bruit mat

« Ne t'avise plus de pointer une arme sur moi…Humain… »

Elle enleva ses lunettes…Dean recula…Bobby se colla au mur en protégeant Marie de ses bras…

Un ange noir…

Castiel fit un pas vers elle, il lui sourit en dodelinant de la tête…Elle fronça les yeux…Il la mettait mal à l'aise…

« Est-ce qu'on se connait ? » s'interrogea-t-il

« Non… » répliqua-t-elle sèchement

Il semblait la scruter…

« Mais tu as dû connaitre mon maître » fit-elle rictus aux lèvres

« Samaël »

Castiel opina de la tête…

« Samaël, le prince des Anges déchus…Je n'ai jamais eu le privilège de faire sa connaissance…Le Paradis est vaste et en ses temps, les anges étaient bien plus nombreux »

Il sembla réfléchir

« Dans la chambre…C'était toi, n'est-ce pas ?… »

« De quoi tu parles ? » Elle se sentit dévoilée, révélée aux yeux de tous…Elle se renfrogna…

Ils furent interrompus par Dean…

« C'est quoi ça ? »

Il pointa du doigt le cadavre de l'ange noir en se plaçant aux côtés de Castiel…

« Un ange de moins… » ironisa-t-elle

Sam allait se pencher pour ramasser la lame…Elle tendit la main et le poignard disparut

« Pas question… » grinça-t-elle

Elle vit Bobby s'avancer à son tour…Marie et Bennett restèrent à l'écart…Le chien se mit à gémir…Marie s'en approcha tenant à l'œil l'ange noir…

Bennett, tétanisée, ne bougeait plus…

« Pourquoi ? »

Elle se tourna vers Sam

« Je n'ai aucune explication à vous donner…Estimez-vous heureux que je sois intervenue…Sinon votre étrange ami.. »

Elle jeta un œil en coin sur Castiel…Elle l'observa et ne put terminer sa phrase…

La lame le long de sa jambe, tout de noir vêtu…La tête légèrement penchée sur le côté…Et surtout ses yeux bleus qui l'interrogeaient…Il semblait lire en elle…Alicélia fronça des yeux et disparut…

Dean se tourna vers Castiel

«Je pense que tu lui as tapé dans l'œil… » Il rit en lui tapant la main sur l'épaule…Castiel ne comprit pas l'allusion…

Sam se pencha sur le corps des anges

« On doit la considérer comme une alliée, tu penses ?»

« Honnêtement, j'en sais foutre rien… » lança Dean en essuyant son couteau sur le pantalon du 1er…

« Je pense qu'on peut la considérer comme telle… » répliqua Castiel.

« Elle n'aurait pas pris le risque de tuer un de siens sans raison et encore moins de nous en protéger…»

Il indiqua la porte du doigt

« …si elle ne voulait pas être découverte…Après tout, ils ne nous sont pas vraiment réservés…Enfin…Si …Mais bon, pas vraiment… » continua-t-il

« Ce serait sympa si tu pouvais être plus clair, Cass…Là, ça fait charabia ton discours… » lança Dean en se relevant.

« Si je te comprends bien…On a rien à craindre d'elle… »

Castiel se retourna

« Elle nous suit depuis longtemps…Ca, j'en suis certain…Elle aurait pu nous tuer plus d'une fois si elle en avait eu envie… »

Dean se mit à rire

« Quoi ? » tiqua Castiel, surpris par la réaction de Dean.

« T'as fait une touche, mec ?… »

« Pardon ? »

« Non…Rien...Laisse tomber, Cass…Je déconne… »

Il s'avança en enjambant les cadavres

Il jeta un regard complice, à son frère en passant. Sam sourit en se relevant à son tour…  
>Bobby avait rejoint Marie qui caressait MalcomX<p>

« Comment va-t-il ? »

« Ne t'inquiète pas…Il est juste un peu k.o…Rien de bien de méchant… »

Bennett n'avait pas bronché depuis le face à face avec Alicélia…Sam s'en approcha et lui caressa doucement le bras

« Ca va, Hillary ? »

Elle s'essuya le visage

« Je veux rentrer chez moi… »

Elle regarda Castiel

« Je veux revoir ma fille… »

Elle se frotta nerveusement la nuque en se souvenant de l'emprise du démon sur son col…

« Je ne peux pas…Je peux plus… »

Sam la tourna vers lui en la prenant par les épaules…

« Y a pas de mal, Hillary… On ne pourra jamais vous remercier assez pour ce que vous avez fait pour nous…On repart demain matin…On vous déposera dans la ville la plus proche… »

Elle se remit à pleurer

« Je suis désolée…Désolée… »

« Vous ne devez pas l'être… »

Elle s'effondra dans ses bras…Sam, maladroit, finit par la serrer à son tour.

« Ca va aller…Ne vous inquiétez pas…Ca va aller… »

Ce fut un long silence brisée seulement par les larmes de Bennett…La peur, le stress, la fatigue accumulée…le face à face avec une vision du monde qu'elle croyait pouvoir supporter jusqu'à ce qu'un humain, un ange lui fasse ouvrir les yeux sur sa réalité…

Elle n'avait pensé qu'à Julia, sa fille pendant ses instants où elle crut la mort sur elle…

Bennett avait fini par s'endormir…Bercer par Marie…Castiel ne voulait plus entendre parler de lit…Il le lui avait cédé volontiers le sien…

Bobby et Dean étaient sortis enterrer les corps derrière la maison…Sur la table, un poignard divin s'ajouta à ceux de Castiel…

Ce dernier les fixait, le regard ailleurs…Il prit celui que Mitzrael lui avait offert…Il savait encore lire l'énochian gravé sur la garde…Il n'avait rien oublié de ce qu'il fut…Il se frotta d'une main le front…Il avait l'impression d'avoir sa tête coincée dans un étau…Trop de souvenir à contenir…Trop de vision…Il posa la lame…

Il enfouit son visage dans ses 2 mains, les bras accoudés à la table…Il sentit son cerveau comme envahi soudain de tout son passé, un flot gigantesque qui se déversait sans retenue…Des siècles d'existence…Cela fut trop…Plus qu'il ne pouvait en supporter…

La douleur lui devint soudain insupportable…Il écrasa la paume de ses mains sur ses yeux en gémissant…Les pieds de sa chaise grincèrent sur le sol…

Sam, penché sur l'évier nettoyant son couteau, ferma le robinet.

« Cass ? »

Aucune réponse

« Cass ? Ca va ? » Il avait haussé le ton…

Il frotta vivement la lame et replaça le couteau dans sa ceinture arrière en quittant brusquement la cuisine…

Castiel se tenait la tête serrée entre ses mains en gémissant…Sam s'accroupit face à lui…

« Cass ? »

Il lui écarta les mains avec difficultés…Il vit du sang coulé de son nez…Castiel avait les yeux fermés si fort que Sam en voyait les veines ressortirent sur ses paupières…

«C'est rien, Sammy… » souffla-t-il en respirant profondément

« Juste ma mémoire… » En disant ses derniers mots, il se mit à hurler…Il repoussa Sam sous la douleur…

Appuyé sur ses mains, assis par terre, Sam regardait Castiel s'enfouir la tête entre les jambes, ne lâchant pas ses mains de son crâne.

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement…Dean apparut, revolver en main…Poussiéreux, crachant de la terre…Il vit Castiel

« Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? »

Il regarda Sam à terre…Il s'approcha de Castiel qui avait cessé de gémir…Il s'accroupit face à lui en lui posant une main sur l'épaule.

« Cass ? » murmura-t-il

Il se redressa sur sa chaise, le souffle court, le visage en sang…Les yeux brillants…

« Ce n'est pas rien de devenir humain… » Sa voix semblait brisée

« C'était quoi ça? » Sam se releva

« La mémoire d'un ange est infini…Le cerveau humain visiblement pas assez grand pour tout contenir… »

Il émit un hoquet qui pouvait ressembler à un rire nerveux…Dean plissa les yeux…

« Ca va aller maintenant ?...Ou on doit s'attendre à d'autres trucs du genre ?…Histoire qu'on s'y prépare…Hein…. » s'interrogea Dean

Castiel leva son regard fatigué sur lui

« J'en sais rien, Dean…C'est nouveau pour moi aussi… »

« C'est pas comme pour Anna ? » s'interrogea Sam.

Dean se tourna vers son frère

« Anna avait abandonné sa grâce…J'ai eu le choix…Tout est différent.. »

Il se frotta le visage et regarda ses mains ensanglantées…

Bobby disparut dans la cuisine et revint avec une serviette humide qu'il lui tendit

Castiel le remercia d'un sourire...

« Y a pas eu d'autre exemple comme toi avant ? »

Castiel essaya de se lever...Dean l'y aida…

« Y a dû en avoir je suppose, mais c'est quelque chose qui est tut parmi les anges… »

« Ou alors, ça fait partie de ton statut d'unique »

Dean lui tapa sur l'épaule

« Petit veinard… »

« Ce n'est pas drôle, Dean » répondit Castiel en s'essuyant le visage…

Dean alla ouvrir le petit frigo box posé près de la fenêtre et en sortit 3 bières…Il en tendit une à Bobby, une à Sam…

« Je suppose que ça sera non ? » grinça Dean

Castiel tendit la main, hésita et prit la bouteille

« Il fut un temps où j'en buvais plus que raison… »

« Ouaih mais ce temps-là est révolu, mec »

Dean prit une nouvelle bière qu'il décapsula d'un coup sur le coin de la table…

« Aujourd'hui tu es humain…Enfin disons presque…Hein, mon petit sang céleste… » ironisa-t-il.

Il lui fit un clin d'œil complice…Castiel sourit à son tour, un peu fatigué…

« Alors bienvenue dans cette humanité de merde que tu t'es choisi…J'espère que tu ne le regrettes pas déjà »

« Je te l'ai déjà dit… »

« Oui, je sais…Tu n'as jamais eu aucun regret » l'interrompit Dean en levant les yeux au ciel.

Il le regarda…Heureux d'avoir Castiel de retour et angoissé à l'idée de pouvoir le perdre…Il jeta un œil en coin à son frère puis vers Bobby qui caressait MalcomX collé à sa jambe…Sa famille…

Ils trinquèrent tous les 4 sous le regard de Marie qui les observait depuis le haut de l'escalier…

Elle retourna vers la chambre….

Alicélia debout devant l'impala, regardait la maison…

« Alors, ma belle…Te voilà piégée…Plus de retour en arrière possible maintenant… »

Balthazar s'avança lui montrant son dos

« Je t'avais prévenu…Il faut les tuer avant de les connaître….T'es dans la merde, là… »

Elle ne répondit pas…

« Tu vas faire quoi maintenant ? »

« Permets-moi de te retourner la question… » répliqua-t-elle

« Oh moi…Je ferais en fonction du moment…Je ne suis lié à personne.. »

« Tu sembles oublié que tu es inscrit sur la liste noire de Bélial, au même titre que moi…Maudit ou pas ! »

« Oui...C'est assez fâcheux, je dois bien l'avouer…Surtout que je n'ai rien fait pour mériter un tel honneur… »

« Non…Evidemment » ironisa Alicélia

« Je dois peut-être te rappeler qui a déplacé les corps de ton ancienne demeure ! »

Balthazar haussa les épaules

« Ils faisaient des taches sur mon parquet…Le sang, ça part très difficilement…Tu devrais savoir ça…»

Elle rit sans rire

« Je parierais mes ailes que tu vas encore les aider… »

Elle s'avança et se plaça à ses côtés

« Ne parie jamais avec moi, ma chérie…»

Elle l'observa…Il fixait la maison avec un voile de tristesse dans les yeux

« Tu n'as jamais voulu porter la main sur lui, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Mêle- toi de tes affaires, ma belle…Tu veux ! »

« C'est ce que je fais car que tu le veuilles ou non, on se retrouve dans la même galère…On ne sera pas trop de 2 pour essayer de s'en sortir… »

« Wouah…Le duo d'enfer…Ca me plait assez…Ca claque bien à l'oreille…2 traitres à leur cause… »

« Rien ne nous empêche d'être loyaux à la leur… «

Elle pointa du menton la maison…

« Là, tu m'en demandes beaucoup, ma chérie…Si j'en suis arrivé à ce point, c'est quand même un peu de leur faute, ne l'oublie pas? »

« Oui…J'en suis sûr...Tu n'étais qu'un ange aux pures ailes blanches…Tout le monde sait ça… »

Elle sourit, grinçante…

« J'ai senti comme une pointe d'ironie dans ta voix…Ce n'est pas très gentil…Surtout que je me suis toujours montré particulièrement courtois envers toi… »

Elle leva les yeux sur les étoiles…Balthazar fit de même, avec une moue un peu moqueuse.

« C'était quand même classe, là-haut …Bon, maintenant, c'est vrai que c'est un peu le bordel…Hein, faut bien l'avouer…Mais quand même… »

« Je n'y retournerais jamais… » laissa-t-elle tomber, amère.

« Jamais ne fait pas partie de mon vocabulaire, ma jolie… » Il lui fit un clin d'œil

« Alors ? »

« Alors quoi ? »

Fin Chapitre XIV


	14. Chapter 15

Chapitre XV : «Nulle part »

Assise entre Bobby au volant et Marie tenant MalcomX à ses pieds, Bennett n'avait pas dit un mot depuis leur départ…Elle n'avait de cesse de fixer la route des yeux, tenant serré dans sa main, le médaillon…Portrait de sa fille…

Un petit bourg perdu au milieu de nulle part…

2 vieillards assis sur un banc qui semblaient attendre que le temps passe…Le chapeau vissé sur la tête pour s'abriter du soleil…

Ils observaient, au loin, les nuages sombres qui s'accumulaient à l'horizon…Un nouvel orage se préparait…Bien plus violent que le 1er…Ils se regardèrent et sourirent….Les mots n'étaient plus nécessaire à leur âge…

La camionnette se parqua devant eux et la vitre s'abaissa…Bobby tendit la tête vers l'extérieur, coude appuyé sur la portière.

«Bonjour…Vous pourriez me dire si il y a un bus national qui passe par ici ? »

Celui qui semblait le plus âge des 2, repoussa son chapeau pour mieux observer son interlocuteur

« Ouaip…On a un bus qui passe par ici…Une fois par jour…Presque tous les jours…Va à la grand' ville… »

« Et aujourd'hui ? »

Le vieux tapa du coude son voisin à moitié assoupi

« Marty…Il est d'jà passé le bus ? »

Marty émergea péniblement de sa torpeur….

Marie sourit à Bobby qui commençait déjà à s'énerver, tapotant des doigts sur le volant…Il jeta un œil dans le rétroviseur…L'impala se gara sur le bas -côté…

« Quoi ? » cria Marty, visiblement un peu dur d'oreille…

« Le bus…Il est d'jà passé ? » hurla le vieux…

Marty regarda sa montre à l'énorme cadrant

« S'ra pas là avant au moins 2 heures, mon gars… » fixant Bobby en plissant les yeux…

« Merci… »

« Pardon ? »

« J'ai dit merci » hurla Bobby

« Pas d'quoi… » Il revissa son chapeau…Les 2 hommes retombèrent aussitôt dans leur méditation contemplative…

« Ca va pas tarder à flotter… » cria-t-il à Marty

« Un déluge, j'te dis… »

« Mouaih… »

« Quoi… »

« Rien… » hurla le vieux

Bobby souffla et releva sa vitre…Il se retourna vers Marie…

« Je vais en profiter pour faire le plein…Tu devrais aller faire quelques courses… »

Bobby lui indiqua du doigt un magasin à quelques mètres…Elle opina de la tête

« Vous venez, Hillary ? On ne sera pas trop de 2…» lança-t-elle en souriant

A quelques mètres, un petit drugstore devant lequel se tenait l'arrêt de bus…Une pancarte et un petit banc contre le mur en indiquait l'emplacement.

L'impala rejoignit la camionnette qui se gara près de l'unique pompe à essence…

« Misère….C'est quoi encore ce patelin de merde… » ronchonna Dean.

« Si y a des toilettes, ce patelin de merde sera celui de mes rêves… » répliqua Sam en sortant de la voiture…

Il abaissa son dossier pour laisser passer Castiel qui s'extirpa péniblement de l'impala en grimaçant…Il se redressa en se tenant le flanc…

« Ca va ? » s'inquiéta Sam

Castiel lui sourit…Il se dirigea vers l'arrière de la voiture et ouvrit le coffre sous le regard curieux de Dean qui sortit à son tour…

Il le referma et jeta sur son épaule son harnais aux 2 lames divines

« Euh…Cass…Tu crois vraiment que c'est nécessaire ? » fit remarquer l'ainé.

« T'as peur que les papys du Muppets Show se jettent sur toi du balcon?… » Il rit en indiquant du coin de l'œil, les 2 vieillards….Comme d'habitude, Castiel ne comprit pas la référence…Dean, déçu, chercha Sam du regard mais celui-ci s'éloignait déjà.

« Faut vraiment refaire toute ton éducation, tu sais…Parce que là, ça va plus le faire… »

Il claqua sa portière en fermant les yeux, dépité…Castiel tiqua et le rejoignit.

Dean suivit son frère, Castiel lui emboita le pas…Sam entra dans un petit restaurant ajusté au drugstore…

La sonnette tinta…Une dizaine de table et pas un seul client…

Dean entra à son tour…Castiel hésita mais le suivit…Il jeta un œil en coin et vit Bobby remplir son réservoir, distraitement…MalcomX l'observant nez contre la vitre.

« Purée…Y a pas à dire…Y a de l'animation dans ce bled… » ironisa Dean, attrapant un menu au passage, tout en se dirigeant vers le comptoir…

Il sourit en se tournant vers Castiel qui semblait soucieux

« De la tourte….Je suis sûr que tu vas adorer… »

Castiel continuait de regarder de gauche, à droite…Dean jeta le menu sur la dernière table…

« Si je t'emmerde, faut le dire.. » lança boudeur Dean…Castiel ne répondit pas…

Sam tapa sur la sonnette posée sur le comptoir…Cherchant du regard le moindre signe de vie…

« Euh, c'est moi ou je le sens pas…» s'inquiéta Dean en vérifiant son arme callée dans son dos.

Sam se retourna en mettant la main à sa poche…

Une porte, sur le côté, s'ouvrit…Entra tout sourire, une jeune fille accrochant à la va-vite un tablier autour de sa taille.

« Je suis désolée…J'étais en boutique avec mon père…Je vous aie pas vu, ni entendu entrer… »

Elle passa derrière le comptoir…Sam et Dean se décontractèrent…

« Que puis-je pour vous ? »

«On attend des amis…On va s'installer…Mais je ne dirais pas non à une petite bière… » sourit, charmeur, Dean en s'appuyant contre le zinc.

« Et vous ? »

Elle fixa Castiel, le regard timide…Dean se retourna vers lui, vexé de l'indifférence flagrante de la jeune fille à son égard.

« Oui et toi, Cassou…Tu vas prendre quoi ? » La voix un peu grinçante.

Castiel resta un peu perplexe devant l'attitude de Dean…

« Euh…Juste un verre d'eau, ça ira…Merci…Je n'ai pas soif… »

Dean lança un œil en coin à la jeune serveuse

« Faut l'excuser…Première année d'abstinence… » En lui faisant un clin d'œil…Il sentit sur lui le regard inquisiteur de Sam

« Quoi ? » fit-il muet, en haussant les épaules.

« Ce sera une bière pour moi aussi, s'il vous plait » lança Sam en se dirigeant vers une table près de la fenêtre…

2 banquettes de simili rouge passé, une table en bois laqué…Au milieu, le menu posé entre le sel et le poivre en forme de canard…

« Wouah… » fit Dean prenant la salière en main

« Le nec plus ultra… »

Sam lui prit la salière et la reposa en lui intiment, du regard, de se taire.

« Rhoooo….Ca va…Rabats joie… »

Il tendit sa main pour indiquer à Castiel d'aller s'asseoir près de la vitrine…

Il se mit à ses côtés…Sam s'assit face à lui…Castiel posa ses armes contre le dossier…

La jeune fille s'approcha et posa le verre d'eau en premier en souriant à Castiel qui ne réagit pas…Ne semblant pas la voir…

Les bouteilles sur son plateau, elle fut distraite par l'entrée de Bobby…Dean tendit la main et prit les 2 bières

« Merci… » grinça-t-il en faisant la moue.

Bobby fit reculer Sam et s'assit à ses côtés en jetant sa casquette sur la table

« Une bière…S'il vous plait » La serveuse s'éloigna en jetant un dernier coup d'œil vers Castiel.

Dean lui lança un regard noir qu'il ne saisit pas…

« Quoi ? »

« Rien…Rappelle moi juste de ne plus jamais sortir avec toi !»

Il but une gorgée de sa bière…

« On peut savoir ce qu'il se passe ici ? » se demanda Bobby

« Dean s'est fait volé la vedette… » rit Sam

« Hein ? » Bobby chercha à comprendre…

« Oh ça va hein, Sammy...En plus, elle est pas si canon que ça… »

Il but une nouvelle gorgée en regardant les fesses de la serveuse…Il vit Castiel tiquer en le regardant

«Tu ne la trouves pas jolie ? »

Il tourna son regard vers elle

« Elle est jolie, je trouve…Pour une humaine… »

Dean recracha sa bière dans sa bouteille…

« Bon…Cass…Faut que je t'explique un truc là, hein…Entre hommes… »

« Oui, c'est ça, Dean ….Explique nous un truc…Entre hommes… » répliqua Bobby en s'enfonçant sur la banquette…Dean lui répondit d'une grimace…

« Là, tu vois…T'es plus vraiment un ange…Hum…On est bien d'accord… »

Castiel fit oui de la tête

«Ce qui veut dire qu'à présent, tu es humain…Tu me suis toujours ? »

« Oui, Dean, merci…Je suis devenu humain, pas idiot… »

Sam éclata de rire en tapant du bout des doigts sur la table…Dean le foudroya du regard…

« Donc si tu trouves cette fille jolie… » Il lui sourit narquois.

« Oui, et? » Castiel resta dubitatif…

« Oh putain, Cass…T'es con ou quoi…Tu le fais express, c'est pas possible…Tu vois pas que tu lui plais?»

Il la montra du doigt

«Tu lui plais… » Il tendit la main droite

« Elle te plait » Il tendit sa main gauche

« Vous vous plaisez »

Il claqua les mains en croisant les doigts…Castiel fixa tour à tour, Dean puis Sam et Bobby

« Mais Dean, je la trouve jolie mais elle ne me plait pas ! »

« Mais on s'en fout …Faut tenter ta chance, mec…Tu n'en auras peut être plus jamais l'occasion…Un One Shoot…Je te demande pas de l'épouser…» lança Dean fier de sa petite vanne…Castiel était complètement perdu…

La serveuse revint…Castiel avait le regard fixé sur son verre, les idées ailleurs…

« Vous voulez manger quelque chose ? » Elle n'avait d'yeux que pour Castiel…Dean lui balança un coup de coude

« La demoiselle te demande si tu as faim, Casanova… »

«Non…Merci… » bredouilla Castiel sans lever les yeux…Sam pleurait de rire…Bobby regarda toute la scène avec tendresse.

La porte s'ouvrit…Marie et Bennett entrèrent à leur tour et les rejoignirent…

Castiel leva un regard implorant sur Marie…

« Mais qu'est-ce que si passe ici ? » se demanda –t-elle

« Ca va, Cass ? »

Dean et Sam se mirent à rire de plus belle devant le visage pétrifié de Castiel et celui, soudain gêné de la serveuse…Bobby dodelina de la tête…

C'était un de ses rares petits moments de bonheur qui faisait oublier, la noirceur des jours passés et de ceux à venir…Bobby sourit de voir ainsi les garçons s'amuser sans méchanceté de Castiel…Ils le taquinaient parce qu'il l'aimait et Castiel le savait…

Marie tira une chaise de la table arrière vers elle…Bennett s'y assit… Elle alla se mettre aux côtés de Bobby.

La serveuse revint avec des menus supplémentaires…

« Vous avez des sandwichs ? » lui demanda Marie

« Oui…Fromage, jambon, bacon… » Elle sembla réfléchir

« Je dois encore avoir du poulet fumé…»

« Je prendrais un sandwich fromage…Et un café… »

La serveuse coinça les menus sous son bras et sortit son calepin pour noter la commande.

« Je prendrais la même chose...S'il vous plait … » suivit Bennett

« Pour moi… » Bobby jeta un œil sur le menu

« Un hamburger maison… »

« Moi aussi…Avec une salade…» continua Sam

« Bien …Et vous ? »

« Vous avez de la tourte ? » l''interrogea Dean

« Oui…Au poulet…Faites maison… » sourit-elle, en se redressant fièrement.

« Va pour une tourte…2 même… »

Il tapa sur l'épaule de Castiel sans demander son avis…

« Bien….Ce sera prêt dans quelques minutes…En attendant, je vais vous ramener la bière et les cafés… »

« Merci » répondit Marie

Dean la regarda s'éloigner…Castiel lui fixait les 2 hommes assis à l'extérieur…Il plissa les yeux…

« On fait quoi maintenant ? » laissa tombe Marie

« Là…Tout de suite…On va manger et se reposer un peu… » répliqua Bobby

« Parce que je viens de me taper 5h de route et que je suis crevé…Ensuite, on attendra le bus avec Hillary… »

« Et puis ? » continua Marie

« On avisera en temps voulu… »

« On improvisera, tu veux dire…» laissa-t-elle tomber.

La serveuse revint…Elle posa les cafés et tendit la bière à Bobby qui la remercia d'un hochement de tête…

Sam fit signe à Bobby qu'il voulait quitter la table

« Tu vas où ? » demanda, sec, Dean

Sam lui indiqua du doigt la porte des toilettes face à eux…

« Tu permets »

« Je t'en prie » répliqua-t-il, amusé

L'orage approchait...Le ciel s'obscurcit…Le jour avait fait place à la nuit en quelques minutes…Les éclairs déchirèrent le ciel…Le tonnerre grondait au loin mais pas une goutte de pluie ne tomba…

Castiel jouait avec sa fourchette…La tourte ne l'inspirait guère tandis que Dean dévorait la sienne à grand coup de cuillère...

Il fut le seul à avoir de l'appétit…Les assiettes peinaient à se vider…Sam avait déjà abandonné son hamburger à moitié entamé…

Dean se redressa et s'écroula contre le dossier de la banquette

« Oh…Putain… » en se tapant le ventre

Il jeta un œil du côté de Castiel

« Tu manges pas ? »

Avant même que Castiel ne réponde, Dean lui prit son assiette…

« On va pas gâcher, tout de même »

Castiel regarda à nouveau vers l'extérieur…Les 2 vieillards n'étaient plus là…

La porte s'ouvrit, la clochette tinta et les 2 hommes entrèrent…

Castiel se retourna et fronça des sourcils…Ils étaient dressés tels des « i », ils n'avaient plus rien des vieillards du bord de route mais tous des démons des enfers…Leurs yeux se voilèrent…

Il se tourna vers Sam...Celui-ci comprit directement l'avertissement…Il se leva en sortant son couteau…

« Hillary…Debout…Vite… »

Dean aperçut la jeune fille derrière le comptoir, son attitude avait changé aussi…Il posa ses couverts.

« Bobby… » lança-t-il dans un grondement.

Ce dernier poussa Marie qui se saisit…Sam l'attrapa par le bras et la tira vers lui…

« Occupe- toi d'elles… »

« Bobby…Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » hurla-t-elle, paniquée…

Mais déjà Sam la tirait vers le comptoir, poussant de sa main armée le dos de Bennett

« Vite…Dans la cuisine… » ordonna-t-il

Castiel avait retiré ses 2 lames de son harnais et suivit Dean qui venait de se lever…

Apparurent au milieu du restaurant 2 anges noirs….Une femme et un jeune homme…

La porte qui donnait sur le drugstore s'ouvrit à son tour…Un homme qui devait être le père de la serveuse entra…Un couteau de chasse à la main, il était suivi par un jeune adolescent, lui-même armé d'un fusil à pompe…

« Merde… » lança Dean en sortant son revolver et son couteau…

L'ange noir homme s'avança et d'un geste de la main, projeta Dean contre la table…Le choc le fit geindre…

«Fais chier… » murmura-t-il en tentant de se relever…Castiel se plaça devant lui pour le protéger, il fit tourner ses lames entre dans ses mains. Bobby se mit à sa gauche, pointant son revolver vers les 2 démons du drugstore…

Sam avait repoussé la serveuse d'un coup de pieds en s'appuyant des 2 mains entre le comptoir et le mur…Elle tomba sous le choc….Il en profita pour pousser Marie et Bennett dans la cuisine…Il jeta un dernier regard sur la salle…

L'ange noir s'avança vers Castiel qui lui sourit…Dean tenant son flanc, sortit de sa poche un briquet…Il l'alluma et sous le regard surpris de l'ange, le lança…Ce dernier se retrouva cerné par les flammes…

«Mais…Comment est-ce possible ?…. » Il cherchait une explication en se retournant vers sa compagne qui sortit sa lame et s'approcha…

Dean se releva en s'appuyant sur la banquette aidé par Bobby

L'ange noir fit signe aux 2 vieillards d'attaquer…Dean se tourna vers eux…

« Je m'occupe des Muppets…Occupez-vous des autres… »

L'ange dressa la main pour empêcher Dean d'avancer mais déjà Castiel se rua sur elle…

« Litva…Attention… » hurla l'ange, prisonnier des flammes.

Aux cris de son compagnon, elle se retourna juste à temps pour parer le coup porté par Castiel…Le choc fut violent…Trop violent…

Pendant ce temps, les 2 autres démons se dirigèrent vers Bobby…Le plus jeune tendit son arme en la chargeant…

Castiel le vit…Il recula d'un bond tout en lançant son 2eme poignard qui se plantant droit dans la gorge de l'adolescent qui tira en tombant, faisant exploser la vitrine…Un nuage noir s'échappa de son corps….

A l'extérieur, le ciel se déchira et la pluie se mit à tomber dans un véritable déluge…

Toute la pièce fut plongée dans la semi-obscurité…Seuls les éclairs furent lumières fugaces…

Castiel n'avait plus la force de l'ange qu'il fut mais il avait l'agilité pour lui et ce malgré le réveil de sa douleur au flanc.

« Tu peux rien contre moi… » rit-elle

« Tu n'es plus qu'un misérable humain… »

Elle se rua vers lui…Il se retourna…Elle aperçut alors la paume de sa main en sang…

Elle jeta un œil sur la table à ses côtés…Ce symbole…

« Non…. »

Elle le fixa, suppliante…Il posa sa main et dans un cri, Litva disparut de la pièce…

Castiel ferma les yeux en portant sa main en sang sur son flanc…La douleur s'était réveillée…

Dean, face aux 2 vieillards, n'en menait pas large…Il s'était retrouvé coincé entre la table et le mur…

Il dressa son couteau vers eux…Marty, plus vif, lui attrapa le poignet et le lui tordit…Dans un cri sourd, Dean lâcha son arme…Il vit alors un canard le fixer…Il tendit la main, l'attrapa et le cassa sur le coin de la table…Il ferma les doigts sur son contenu et le jeta au visage de Marty qui hurla en reculant, se tenant le visage…Du sel à portée de main…

Il voulut s'abaisser pour ramasser son couteau mais déjà le 2eme homme s'en empara…Il frappa du pied Dean, accroupi, au visage…

Il fut projeté contre le mur…L'homme leva son poignard sur lui, rictus à la lèvre…Soudain son sourire se crispa…Il hurla et son vaisseau fut abandonné…

Dean releva les yeux sur ceux de Castiel baisser sur lui…La lame en sang…

« Cass…Fais gaffe… » hurla-t-il

Castiel eut juste le temps de se retourner…Marty, le visage aux yeux rougis, se jeta sur lui…

Ils tombèrent sur la table arrière…

Dean se releva, tant bien que mal, reprit son couteau au vaisseau mort…Marty tentait d'étrangler Castiel d'une main tout en lui tenant le bras armé de sa lame divine, de l'autre…

Dans un ultime effort, Castiel réussit à le repousser du genou…Marty se figea…Dean venait de le poignarder…Un éclair dans les yeux et le corps s'effondra…

Castiel se pencha en tenant son flanc…

« Cass…Ca va ?… » s'inquiéta Dean en lui posant la main sur l'épaule…

«Va aider Bobby » Il le repoussa…

Dean lui jeta un dernier regard et courut aider le vieux chasseur…

A ce moment-là, sortit des toilettes ce qui avait dû être, quelques minutes auparavant, un chauffeur routier...Pas loin des 2 mètres, les bras tatoués de femmes nues et de serpent…Il ricana en appelant Dean de la main…Les yeux sombres…

« Et merde… » souffla ce dernier en pointant son couteau. Il avait perdu son revolver en combattant les 2 vieillards...

Dans la cuisine, Sam tomba nez à nez avec le cuisinier…Il se mit devant Marie et Bennett…Ils virent arriver à leur droite, la jeune serveuse…Elle s'empara d'un hachoir et se dirigea droit sur eux…

Le cuisinier s'arma d'un énorme couteau à viande et le dressa vers Sam.

Marie chercha des yeux de quoi se défendre…Elle vit à quelques pas derrière, un sac de sel…

« Sam…Par ici… » lança-t-elle

Mais déjà la serveuse se rua sur Bennett qui se mit à hurler…

Marie plongea sa main dans le sac et lança une poignée de sel sur la jeune fille qui recula, furieuse...

« Hillary…Vite… »

Elle ouvrit la porte de la réserve…

« Entrez là- dedans et n'ouvrez à personne…Vous m'entendez…A personne… »

Elle lui tendit le sac de sel…

« Mettez ca devant la porte… »

Elle la poussa à l'intérieur et ferma la réserve…Bennett se retrouva plongée dans le noir avec comme seule clarté, la lumière du thermostat…

Elle se mit à vider le sac devant la porte en tremblant…Puis elle s'assit par terre, dos appuyé contre les étagères …Elle se mit à prier en tenant serré dans ses mains, son pendentif…

Marie s'empara d'une poêle, premier objet à sa portée…La serveuse se mit à rire…

Sam n'arrivait pas à s'approcher du cuisinier…Il n'arrêtait pas de bouger et de tourner autour de lui en jouant du couteau…Il le balançait vers l'avant dans des mouvements circulaires…Plusieurs fois, Sam dut parer les coups de sa lame…

Il finit par avoir le tournis à le suivre et c'était là, le but de ce dernier…

Sam recula contre la cuisinière…Il préférait se retrouver coincé que perdre l'équilibre et être ainsi à sa merci…

Il sentit de la chaleur et jeta un œil en coin…De la soupe…Il attrapa le manche du poêlon et balança son contenu sur le démon qui hurla en portant la main à son visage…

Sam en profita pour se ruer dessus et lui planter son couteau dans le cœur…Un éclair…Un mort…

Marie pendant ce temps jouait de la poêle…La serveuse s'en amusait et cherchait à repousser son adversaire dans un coin…Marie tout en reculant aperçut une pique à rôti…Elle s'en empara d'un mouvement vif et le dressa aussitôt sur la jeune fille…

Plus agile, celle-ci tout en dressant son hachoir sur Marie lui saisit le poignet quand elle voulut parer le coup…

Elle la frappa au visage du manche…Marie déséquilibrée et la lèvre ouverte, tomba sur ses fesses…

Dans un geste de désespoir, elle réussit à planter la pique dans la jambe de la serveuse qui hurla en riant…Elle la retira, le sang gicla…Elle la lança sur le côté, le bruit du fer résonna sur le carrelage…

Elle se pencha et lui attrapa les cheveux…Les tira vers l'arrière et dressa son arme de fortune…Marie la supplia du regard…Soudain, le visage de la jeune fille se crispa…

Marie vit Sam lui tendre la main pour l'aider à se relever…Elle s'effondra dans ses bras…Elle pleurait…L'adrénaline, d'un coup, venait de retomber…

Le démon prit une chaise et la balança vers Dean qui eut juste le temps de faire un écart…La chaise ne lui était en fait, pas destinée …L'ange noir s'en saisit et la posa au sol…Le cercle était brisé…

« Chiotte… » laissa tomber Dean…

Bobby, se mit à tirer sur le démon face à lui…Celui-ci sous les coups de feu, recula mais ne céda pas…Bobby entendit alors une noire mélopée…Il se tourna vers Castiel qui s'était mis à réciter de mémoire, le rite de désenvoutement…

Les 2 démons se mirent à hurler en se dirigeant vers lui…Castiel n'eut pas le temps de terminer…L'ange noir se dressa devant lui et le frappa…Il fut projeté plusieurs mètres en arrière, sur une des tables du fond…

Ce répit laissa pourtant le temps à Bobby d'un geste rapide, de trancher la gorge du démon face à lui…

Dean, lui, avait dû s'y prendre à 3x fois avant que la lame ne finisse par venir à bout du démon tatoué…Celui-ci continua de le frapper au visage en rageant…

Il finit par s'effondrer à son tour, en lâchant Dean …L'arcade ouverte et le nez en sang, il se retrouva sur ses genoux, essayant de reprendre ses esprits.

Bobby vint vers lui

« Debout…Tu te reposeras plus tard… »

Il lui indiqua de son couteau, l'ange qui se dirigeait droit sur Castiel, à 4 pattes au sol…Lame dans la main, souffle coupé…

Ils se ruèrent vers lui mais l'ange, sans même se retourner, leva la main et les figea sur place…

Dean voyant l'ange noir dresser sa lame sur Castiel, lança de toutes ses forces son couteau qui alla se planter entre ses omoplates…L'ange se retourna furieux…

« Comment oses-tu? »

Il ota le couteau de son dos et se prépara à le relancer vers Dean…Un moment de rage et d'inattention…D'orgueil…

Il vit la pointe d'une lame ressortir de sa poitrine…Il se retourna…Castiel venait de le poignarder…

« Misérable traitre… »

Dans un dernier geste, il frappa Castiel de la paume de la main, en pleine poitrine…Sous le choc, le bras de Castiel traversa la vitrine derrière lui…

Le regard de lumière plongé dans le regard de l'humain…Elle ne le brûla pas…Sur le sol, des ailes noires…

Dean et Bobby furent libérés…Ils entendirent des bruits de pas derrière eux…Bobby se retourna en braquant son arme…Sam leva les mains….

« Wow, Bobby….C'est juste nous… »

Ce dernier vit, soulagé, Marie…  
>« Où est Bennett ? » la cherchant du regard<p>

« Je l'ai laissé à l'abri…Je vais aller la chercher… »

Elle prit le couteau des mains de Sam et elle repartit vers la cuisine sans attendre ni la réponse de Bobby, ni celle de Sam…

Dean avait directement couru vers Castiel, effondré au sol, le bras en sang…

« Le Muppets Show…C'est ça… » murmura-t-il en souriant à Dean…

Dean s'essuya le visage, le sang lui brouillait la vue…Il lui sourit à son tour.

« Allez viens…»

Quand il lui tira le bras, Castiel se plia en 2 en se tenant le flanc…Dean se pencha, autoritaire…

« Laisse- moi voir ça… »

Il souleva son T-shirt…La plaie s'était rouverte…Dean se passa la main dans les cheveux

La pluie, chassée par le vent, trempait Castiel….

« Faut pas rester là… »

Sam vint aider Dean à relever Castiel…Ils le firent s'asseoir quelques tables plus loin, à l'abri de la colère du temps…

Marie revint avec Bennett…Cette dernière, pâle, vit le visage tuméfié de Dean et celui, crispé de Castiel…

Elle jeta un œil vers Marie, la lèvre enflée…

« Allez chercher ma trousse, Sam…Voulez-vous ? » Sa voix était las, lointaine…

Sam reprit son couteau des mains de Marie et sortit suivi de celle-ci…

Dean s'assit face à Castiel et s'enfonça sur la banquette…

« Comment t'as su pour les anges ? »

« Une voix… »

« Pardon ? »

« Une voix…Elle m'a parlé en énochian… »

« C'est tout ? » s'interrogea Dean

« C'est tout… » répondit Castiel en posant sa tête sur sa main, bras accoudé sur la table…Epuisé…

« C'est plutôt une bonne nouvelle… »

Dean regarda Bobby

« Ca…Plus les démons de la fosse…Ca veut dire qu'on a un adversaire dans notre camps… »

«…ou pas… » continua Bobby

« Je te parie que c'est le même ange noir qui nous avait aidé hier soir ….Reste à savoir qui c'est et pourquoi elle a retourné sa veste… »

« Si elle a retourné sa veste !… » fit remarquer Bobby

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? »

« D'après ce qu'on en sait, ce n'est pas le grand amour chez les anges noirs…Elle travaille peut être pour l'un d'entre eux…On les intéresse peut être plus vivant que mort…Mais est-ce que cela va durer ?...On doit surement faire partie d'un de leur fichu plan à la noix… »

« Elle est traitre à sa cause.. » laissa tomber Castiel

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? » lança Bobby

« Je l'ai vu dans ses yeux…Et je sais ce que c'est… »

Il leva son regard sur Dean

« J'ai vécu la même chose… »

« Compare pas ce qui ne l'est pas, tu veux ! » ronchonna Dean

Sam et Marie revinrent, trempés…MalcomX pénétra en courant dans le restaurant…Il se secoua devant Bobby…

« Salut mon grand… » Il lui donna une tape sur la tête…

Bennett, restée silencieuse, s'approcha et prit la trousse des mains de Sam…

« J'aurais besoin d'un peu d'eau… »

Dean lui indiqua du menton de d'abord s'occuper de Castiel…

Bobby et Sam jetèrent les cadavres dans la benne à ordure à l'arrière de la boutique…Ce ne fut pas de gaité de cœur…Surtout quand vint le moment d'y poser celui de la jeune serveuse…

Sam fixa l'horizon…L'orage avait cessé…Tout était détrempé…Ce fut aussi bref que ce fut violent…

« On fait quoi pour Bennett ? »

« On la déposera à la station suivante…Je ne vais pas risquer de la laisser ici après tout ce qui vient de se passer… »

Il voulut enfoncer sa casquette et remarqua qu'il ne la portait pas…Il l'avait laissé sur la table du restaurant…

« Je vais faire le plein de la voiture…Dès que Bennett a fini, on reprendra la route… » lança Sam.

Il laissa Bobby…Celui-ci ferma la benne et se signa…

Bennett soigna Castiel…Ce n'était pas trop grave aux vues de tout ce que ce dernier avait déjà traversé et enduré…Mais ce n'était pas très beau non plus…Il avait besoin de repos…Elle ne dit rien, elle connaissait déjà la réponse…

Elle se releva et posa la trousse sur la table

« A vous maintenant… » soupira-t-elle en regardant Dean, dodelinant de la tête devant son arcade gonflée.

Bobby entra…MalcomX, couché aux pieds de Marie, sac de glace sur la lèvre, se releva…

Bobby se dirigea vers leur ancienne table et reprit sa casquette qu'il vissa sur sa tête…

Puis il ouvrit la porte du drugstore et disparut…Marie l'avait suivie du regard, intriguée…

Il revint avec une bonbonne de peinture dans la main…Il s'avança vers la porte puis se retourna vers les blessés

« Cass…Tu peux tenir debout? »

Celui-ci s'appuya sur la table et se releva…Il rejoignit Bobby en se tenant le flanc sous le regard réprobateur de Bennett…

« J'ai besoin de tes talents…Suis moi » Il ouvrit la porte, laissant passer Castiel et MalcomX qui se rua vers l'extérieur…

Ils quittèrent la station sans un regard vers l'arrière…Ils n'étaient plus nulle part en sécurité…Chassés, traqués...Jouets des anges et des Dieux…Proies des démons…

Bobby avait fait tracer par Castiel, sur le toit de l'impala et celui de la camionnette, les symboles qui les cacheraient aux yeux des anges et des sombres…Bobby espérait que cela suffisse pour un temps…Castiel n'en fut pas des plus convaincus…

Alicélia apparut au milieu du restaurant…Elle regarda les ailes noirs sur le sol…Pélénas…Encore un sacrifié…Encore un des siens mort pour une cause perdue…

Elle s'approcha d'une des tables…Semblant attirée…Le symbole qui chassait les anges…Elle sourit et le toucha du bout du doigt…

Son front se plissa…Elle frotta son index contre son pouce…Puis elle le sentit et le gouta du bout de la langue….Elle fixa la route par la vitrine brisée…

«C'est impossible…. »

Le visage marqué par la surprise, Alicélia recula…Elle mit son pied dans le cercle de feu éteint…Et disparut…

Au loin, le bus national klaxonna…Mais plus personne n'attendait son arrivée…

Fin chapitre XV


	15. Chapter 16

Chapitre XVI : « Le corbeau »

La pluie...Trahison…Les symboles n'avaient plus de raison d'être à présent…De longues trainées blanchâtres le long des parebrises…

Dean jura dans l'impala….Bobby fit de même dans la camionnette…

Le visage de Bennett se marqua…D'invisibles, ils étaient redevenus des proies…Des cibles aux yeux du ciel et des Enfers…

Elle serra, par reflex, le médaillon autour de son cou…Elle sentit se poser sur son bras, la main de Marie…Un sourire…Mais Bennett n'eut pas la force d'y répondre…Elle baissa le regard…Juste envie de ne plus être là…De retrouver sa vie d'avant…

Elle n'avait aucun regret…Elle avait juste peur…Et cette peur la paralysait…Cet univers ne serait jamais le sien et partager un bout du voyage avec ses êtres élus ne ferait jamais d'elle, l'une d'eux. Aujourd'hui ne serait plus jamais hier mais elle ne voulait pas qu'il devienne demain…

Ils avaient tous compris et approuver son choix…Elle ne leur devait rien, ils lui devaient tout...

Chacun son parcours, le sien allait prendre fin dans quelques heures…Quand se dresserait devant eux, la route de sa délivrance…Ils se sépareraient…

La pluie cessa alors qu'ils quittèrent les routes de Pennsylvanie pour pénétrer sur celles de la Virginie…Cela ne changeait pas grand-chose…Il n'y avait nulles frontières pour les anges et les démons…Et pour eux, il n'y en eut jamais…

Dean n'y voyait plus grand-chose, la peinture noyée avait terni sa vitre et sa vision en était réduite, le rendant hésitant sur ses routes tortueuses…Il allait appeler Bobby mais ce dernier le devança…

Il fallait prendre le risque d'une pause…

Une petite route nationale et sur celle-ci, une pancarte indiquant une aire de repos à 1 kilomètre…Un coup de klaxon et Dean suivit la camionnette…

Sam émergea de son demi-sommeil…Il se frotta vigoureusement le visage des 2 mains…Jeta un œil vers Dean et tiqua en regardant le parebrise…Brouillard…

Il se tourna vers la banquette arrière…Castiel dormait. Mais pas du sommeil du juste…Il avait celui-ci agité…Tête contre la vitre, les mains crispées sur son harnais et ses poignards…

Sam pouvait voir ses yeux bougées sous ses paupières fermées…

Il tendit la main et lui secoua le genou…

« Eh…Cass… »

Celui-ci se réveilla en sursaut en sortant un de ses poignards qu'il pointa sur le cadet avant de réaliser que ce fut Sam…Ce dernier fit un bond en arrière, cognant du coude la main de Dean sur son volant…

Ce dernier braqua pour éviter l'embardée…

« Non…Mais ça va pas …Tu veux nous tuer ? » hurla-t-il

« Putain, Cass….Range-moi ses armes…» Il le foudroya du regard en le fixant dans le rétroviseur…

Castiel, encore à moitié surpris de sa propre réaction, replaça son poignard dans l'étui et posa le tout à ses côtés…

Dean l'observa d'un œil distrait…Il le trouvait pâle, fatigué…Les yeux marqués par des cernes noirs…Il se tourna vers son frère qui s'agitait sur son siège…Il avait les traits tirés…Et lui-même se sentait épuisé…Continuer ainsi ne mènerait à rien de bon…

Il se souvient de ce que Bennett avait dit quand Castiel et Bobby avaient quitté le restaurant...

Lui soignant la plaie à l'arcade…

« Je sais que ce que je vais dire ne servira à rien…Mais…»

Elle se redressa…

« …Vous devriez vous poser, ne fusse que quelques jours…Vous êtes tous épuisés et la fatigue n'a jamais été bonne conseillère…Les plaies ne se guérissent pas à coup d'analgésique et de poudre-miracle… »

Dean tiqua…Elle le fixa puis se pencha et d'un geste vif, appuya de l'index sur son flanc…Il gémit en reculant d'un bond…

« Ne me prenez pas pour une imbécile, voulez-vous !…Même si votre souffrance n'est pas de celle l'ange, elle est un fait…Vous me croyez aveugle au point de ne pas voir une boite se vider…Ce ne sont pas des bonbons, Dean…Vous voulez guérir…Vous voulez qu'il guérisse… »

Elle pointa du doigt la porte de sortie

« Alors prenez le temps de vous reposer… »

Elle rangea par habitude ou pour juste occuper l'instant, la trousse de secours…

« On ne peut pas prendre ce risque…. » marmonna Dean

« Et je vais vous croire !… » Elle ne leva pas le regard mais avait haussé le ton.

« Ils savent où vous trouver, ils le seront toujours et ce, peu importe vos pièges et vos armes…Fuir n'arrangera rien…Pire, vous en oubliez de prendre le temps de la réflexion… »

Elle se redressa et posa la trousse au sol…

« Faites ce que bon vous semble…Mon avis vaut pour ce qu'il vaut…Je m'inquiète pour vous, c'est tout… »

Elle alla s'asseoir à la table d'en face…Marie lui tendit un café qu'elle venait d'aller chercher…

Sur un plateau, chacun sa tasse et dans chacune d'elle, l'esprit qui s'y perdait…Le silence…

Dean sentit le poids du regard de son frère posé sur lui…Il approuvait Bennett mais ne dit rien…Laissant la décision à Dean

« J'en parlerais à Bobby… » finit-il par laisser tomber, sans conviction…

Bennett jeta un œil à Marie…Celle-ci était déjà loin dans ses pensées…

La porte s'ouvrit, le tintement de la clochette

« On y va… » lança Bobby…

Les vastes plaines de Virginie, ses chênes à perte de vue…L'orage récent avait redonné vie à cette nature écrasée par des mois de sécheresse…

Alicélia se frottait l'index et le pouce, geste automatique…Rappel d'une révélation qu'elle ne pouvait, ne voulait croire…Elle fixait l'horizon, distraite…

« Tu rêves, ma beauté ?… »

Balthazar apparut à ses côtés…Ce Maudit qui était devenu son allié bien malgré elle…Par la force des choses ou d'une volonté cachée…Tout 2 chassés…Maudits chacun à leur manière…Lui par choix, elle par loyauté…

Aucun ne fut récompensé à sa juste valeur…Fut elle mal acquise par ailleurs…

Balthazar avait tourné le dos à son nouveau maître parce que le regard d'hier l'avait projeté dans son passé…

Castiel, celui qui fut son frère et son bourreau…Celui qui fut rédemption et abnégation…

Balthazar n'avait jamais cessé de l'aimer, de lui vouer un sourd respect pour ses choix furent-ils bons ou mauvais…Il lui avait déjà pardonné son geste fatal bien avant de tomber en disgrâce… Des reflets dans le miroir qui donnent tort à vos choix…Il y a des liens indéfectibles qui vous unissent à jamais…

Comme ce fut le cas pour Castiel, à présent avec Dean et Sam…Ce fut le cas pour Balthazar et lui durant des siècles…

Elle avait raison Alicélia, il n'avait jamais eu l'intention de le tuer…Le blesser dans sa chair naissante pour chercher dans cette blessure, une cicatrice à la sienne…Oui…Sa mort, jamais…

Quand Castiel se jeta devant Sam…Quand Balthazar sentit la lame s'enfoncer…

Il eut mélange de colère devant le sacrifice de son ainé qui n'avait pas cru en lui assez que pour le savoir incapable du pire…

Et sa propre rage de n'avoir su retenir sa main…La revanche d'un instant plus forte que les liens et les années écoulées…Plus forte que le pardon…

C'était pour cela qu'il les avait déplacés de la demeure, sans qu'aucun d'eux ne sût qu'il en fut de son choix…

Il avait vu Castiel étendu, mourant…Il avait prié, lui qui était incapable à présent de lui porter d'autre secours que celui des mots…

Il avait la main qui portait la mort mais il lui fut à jamais interdit d'avoir celle qui porte la guérison…Le prix d'un pacte avec une ombre…

Il ne sut jamais avec qui il signa ce contrat qui le lia aux ténèbres tout en le laissant libre de ses sombres choix…Il ne chercha jamais à le savoir…A quoi bon…Sous les ordres de ce maître invisible, il croisa Bélial…Il le jugea, le soupesa et le détesta aussitôt mais il y vit là, une opportunité inespérée…

Il n'accepta son offre que dans l'espoir d'être celui qui serait face aux frères, face à l'ange-hybride…Son frère…

Il savait user des mots justes et Bélial, rongé par sa noirceur, n'avait pas su voir l'éclair de grâce qui perçait encore l'œil du Maudit…

Il fut là son erreur comme il fut à Samaël de lui croire Alicélia dévouée envers et contre tout…

Alicélia, aveuglée par ses sentiments et ses rancoeurs, resta pourtant ange avant d'être noire…Elle marcha dans les tréfonds de l'enfer des Enfers mais jamais elle ne plia aux desideratas de Bélial…

Il la savait dévouée à Samaël…Il ne la sut pas dans le doute, du jour où elle vit le Paradis s'éloigner…Elle n'eut plus qu'un rêve, y retourner…

Elle fut prête à le payer au prix de sa lumière mais celle-ci n'avait plus la valeur de ce Paradis perdu…

La noirceur de Bélial avait tout infecté jusqu'au plus profond de la grâce de Samaël…

Elle sut dès qu'elle le vit dans son vaisseau de chair et de sang, que jamais plus, elle n'aurait de choix à faire car elle devint le sien…

Alliées improbables…Choix du destin ou de Dieu...Peu importe…Alicélia, seule ne pouvait rien…Balthazar, seul ne voulait plus l'être…Un ange noir et un Maudit…

Un déchu et des chasseurs…Des démons et des anges…

Drôles d'instrument dans les mains d'un Père absent...

Bélial fixa le ciel aux lourds nuages…La pluie encore…Elle redonnait vie à ce jardin qu'il n'arrivait plus à réduire à néant…La vie reprenant toujours ses droits sur la mort projetée …

Un corbeau se posa sur la rambarde du balcon…Il ouvrit la fenêtre brisée de la terrasse…Tendit la main…L'oiseau s'y posa…Lourd, magnifique dans son plumage aux reflets bleutés…Ses yeux teintés de rouge…Il les avait retrouvés.

Bélial ferma les yeux et la porte s'ouvrit sur un homme à la stature puissante…

« Marvayak… »

« Maître… » Il le salua en se pencha…Bélial lui sourit dans le reflet de la fenêtre…

« J'ai un travail pour toi… »

Une courte pause

« Sache que tous y ont échoué…Tous y ont trouvé la mort de par la main des maudits ou de par la mienne dans leur échec…Il ne te le sera pas permis, un retour sans victoire… »

Il se retourna, le corbeau le quitta dans un froissement d'aile allant se réfugier sur le balcon…

« Il sera ton guide…Ils ont cru en marquant leur trace que je demeurerais aveugle…Il est erreur de penser que seule la vue des anges et des démons tracent la voie…Il m'est d'autres alliés en ses terres bientôt dévastées… »

Il sourit…

« Je les veux mort…Frappe en premier le déchu, il plane sur lui une ombre divine…»

Il ferma les yeux, soucieux…

« L'oiseau me l'a dit… »

Marvayak tiqua…

« Ne me crois pas fou » Il rouvrit les yeux sentant le doute dans ceux de son soldat…

«Sache que les corbeaux sont les messagers des morts pour les vivants…Le lien entre ici et là-bas… »

Il se retourna, se pencha et ramassa une chaise renversée…Il la redressa et s'y assit…Le corbeau vint se poser sur son épaule…Un croassement…

Bélial lui caressa le cou de l'index sans aucune émotion…L'oiseau prétexte à occuper l'espace…Le temps…L'instant…

« Je te laisse libre de choisir un allié parmi les nôtres et nombres de ton choix chez les sombres… »

Il chassa le corbeau d'un geste de la main…

«Choisi la mort plutôt que la défaite…Tu ne m'as jamais déçu, Marvayak…Que ce jour ne soit pas le premier car ce serait alors le dernier…Va et prends le messager avec toi… »

Il claqua des doigts, l'oiseau alla se poser sur l'épaule de Marvayak qui fronça les sourcils…

« Respecte le…N'oublie pas que les corbeaux furent les anges des jours premiers… »

L'ange noir disparut…Bélial d'un geste, referma la porte à distance…Son sourire s'effaça…Ses traits se marquèrent…

En bas, Chakor gagnait en puissance…Abaddôn perdait patience et dans la perte de celle-ci, la lucidité qui allait de pair avec elle…

Il frappait aveugle et faisait de ses alliés, les ennemis de demain…Même les sots et les plus noirs finirent par craindre sa colère…De celle qui se retournait contre quiconque mettait sa parole en doute…Lui, le tout puissant, l'immortel…Que pouvait l'infini contre les enfers ?…L'enfer était l'infini….

Il ne pouvait en briser les murs, ceux-ci se redressaient aussi vite…

Il ne pouvait y éteindre les flammes pour y percer les mystères car celles-ci reprenaient vie aussitôt…

L'enfer devint son Enfer…Il maudit Bélial de l'y avoir envoyé mais il se maudit encore plus de ne savoir le faire plier…Son orgueil sans mesure égala sa rage sans contenance…

Obéir aux risques de mourir de la main de l'archange ou celle de la rébellion…Il n'y avait plus guère de choix pour les sombres qui parcouraient les chemins labyrinthes tracés par la Mort…

« Marche ou crève…Crève ou marche… »

C'était devenu l'adage des ombres d'Abaddôn…Ils combattaient pour ne pas mourir…Ils ne combattaient plus pour vaincre…

Bélial envoya dans les enfers, des ailes noires pour faire écho à celle d'Abaddôn mais ses anges ne trouvèrent nulle joie à rejoindre ses tréfonds même si ils ne furent pas les leurs…

Les Enfers étaient aussi vastes que la terre et le ciel…Sur plusieurs étages s'étalaient ses méandres…Combattre le néant…Ce fut juste l'impossible combat pour une éternité…

Ses anges noirs aux regards nouveaux, sur Abaddôn au regard de braise…Aveuglé…L'Enfer avait gagné…Abaddôn s'y était perdu…

Bélial se leva de sa chaise, calmement et puis soudain, la fureur…Ses ailes se dressèrent…

La vitrine de la terrasse déjà blessée par la colère ancienne, explosa…Les murs se fissurèrent…

Dans le hall d'entrée, l'ange noir de garde leva le regard vers la rambarde du 1er étage…

Il baissa les yeux…

Une aire de repos comme tant d'autres…Quelques bancs jouxtés à des tables de bois…

Un abri et sur le côté, un petit cabanon qui devait servir de toilette, rongé par le lierre et la mousse…

Bobby gara la camionnette face à la plaine…L'impala se plaça à sa droite…La pluie avait tout détrempé…

Marie sortit suivi de Bennett et du chien…

Elle souleva la bâche arrière et en sortit un frigo-box ainsi qu'un sac de toile…

Elle jeta un œil sur le côté et vit Sam sortir de l'impala, en s'étirant les bras…Il se pencha et abaissa son siège…

Castiel s'extirpa de la voiture en grimaçant…Il jeta sur son épaule son harnais que désormais, il ne quittait plus…

Dean sortit à son tour…Il s'appuya sur sa portière, pied posé sur le rebord…

Devant lui, légèrement en contre-bas, une étendue de verdure qui lui parut sans fin…

Il jeta un œil sur le toit de la voiture où la moitié des symboles avaient disparu…Il en frotta du bout des doigts les dernières traces en marmonnant…

Bobby claqua la portière…Son regard fut attiré par un corbeau au plumage noir jet qui le fixait depuis qu'il s'était garé, posé sur le toit du cabanon…Il dodelina de la tête en croassant…

Le chien l'entendit et se rua vers lui en aboyant…L'oiseau le toisa mais ne bougea pas…

« Malcom…Suffit… » ordonna Bobby

Marie posa sur la première table quelques sodas et du sac, elle retira des sandwichs préemballés achetés à la dernière station…

Bennett frottait les bancs avec un vieux tissu…Mais la chaleur prisonnière du bois en avait déjà presque chassé toute l'humidité…

Sam fut le premier à s'asseoir, en baillant…

«Je meurs de faim… » lança-t-il en attrapant un des sandwichs

Dean s'approcha et ouvrit le frigo, il prit une bière qu'il tendit à Sam…Une autre vers Bennet qui refusa d'un sourire…

Marie fit de même d'un geste de la main…Il se tourna pour la tendre à Castiel mais celui-ci s'était écarté …Il s'approcha du cabanon en fixant le corbeau…

Il tiqua…Son visage se ferma…

« Cass ? » Dean le rejoignit, inquiet

« On doit partir…Tout de suite… » murmura-t-il

Il mit son harnais…Dean comprit

« Bobby… » hurla-t-il…

Ce dernier nettoyait son parebrise…Il jeta un œil en coin…Le corbeau s'envola…

« Bien…Bien …Bien…. »

Tous se retournèrent…Devant eux, se tenait un homme d'une trentaine d'année, le regard voilé…Un ange noir…

Il n'était pas venu seul…Autour de lui, des démons…

Un bruit sourd et sur le toit de la camionnette, apparut un 2eme ange…Tout de noir vêtu, pardessus en cuir…

Bobby sortit son arme et rejoignit la table à reculons…Suivi par Castiel qui d'un geste vif avait retiré ses 2 lames de son harnais, les faisant tourner entre ses doigts…

Sam se leva d'un bond et se mit devant Marie…Dean fit de même avec Bennett…

Sam, couteau de Ruby à la main, Dean sortant celui d'Elanora…

MalcomX s'avança en grognant, se plaçant à la droite de Bobby…

Marvayak se mit à rire…Un rire sans émotion…

« Il est incroyable de penser qu'une misérable petite poignée d'insectes flanqué d'un ange privé d'aile et de raison, aient réussi à venir à bout de tant de mes frères… »

Il s'avança

« Cela ne se reproduira plus car ici même, s'arrête votre chemin…Vous avez fait échec à l'apocalypse et à l'avènement des Mondes Anciens, il est dit que vous ne serez pas de ceux qui feront échec au règne des Anges noirs… »

Il les pointa rageusement de l'index…

« Ils sont là pour s'occuper d'elles… » Il indiqua sans se retourner les démons qui se tenaient derrière lui…

« Quand à vous…Il nous suffirait, à mon frère et moi, que d'un geste pour voir à nos pieds, rouler vos têtes… »

« Quoi ? Ne me dis pas que t'as pas les couilles de te battre comme un homme…» ironisa Dean

« T'as peur qu'on te fiche la même dérouillée qu'à tes frangins… » continua-t-il, en lançant une œillade tintée d'inquiétude à Sam…

Castiel sourit…Dean connaissait le pouvoir des anges…Leur pouvoir sans commune mesure… Mais il connaissait surtout le point faible de ses êtres de lumière dont lui, Castiel, avait fait partie, il fut un temps…L'orgueil, la fierté…La force de l'absolu…

Marvayak se figea…Il se tourna vers son frère

« Tu l'entends, Loktar ? …Il semble nous défier, l'avorton… » Il rit…

Son frère disparut et réapparut à ses côtés…

« Méfies- toi d'eux…Ils savent usé des mots pour détourner le juste de sa route… »

« Tu vois un juste ici, Sammy » grinça Dean

« Nop » répondit Sam essayant de contenir les tremblements de son corps…Dean jouait là, à un jeu bien dangereux…Mais, de toutes manières, l'issue de celui-ci étant le même, autant y mettre tous les atouts de son côté…Essayer, ne fusse qu'un instant, de tenter la chance...

Et cette chance, ce fut Castiel qui la saisit…L'attention détournée par les attaques de Dean, les anges noirs ne le virent pas se ruer vers eux…Quand Loktar se retourna, il était déjà trop tard…Surpris, il n'eut pas le temps de réagir et sentit la lame lui transpercer l'épaule…Il attrapa le poignet de Castiel pour le forcer à lâcher le poignard mais déjà celui-ci se baissa et lui enfonça sa 2eme lame dans son torse…Un genou au sol, le bras tendu…Il retira d'un mouvement sec, celle qui venait de transpercer le cœur de Loktar…Il se redressa, repoussa du pied ce dernier en lui retirant son 2eme poignard…

Marvayak hurla et repoussa violemment Castiel qui se retrouva projeter contre le cabanon, 3 mètres derrière…En cet instant, l'ange ne vit plus que la mort de son frère étendre ses ailes noires sur le sol…Le visage marqué par la stupeur…Loktar…

Les démons se regardèrent…Aucun n'osa bouger…L'ange leva les yeux sur eux…

« Tuez les...Tuez -les tous… » hurla –t-il

« Mais laissez-moi celui aux lames de sang… » continua-t-il, dans un grondement sourd…

Bobby sortit son revolver d'une main et son couteau de l'autre, il le tendit à Marie qui s'en saisit sans trop savoir quoi en faire…

« A la camionnette…Maintenant… » lui ordonna-t-il en la tirant par le coude…Dean fit passer Bennett sur le côté et la poussa vers Marie…

Les 2 femmes se mirent à courir vers la camionnette …2 démons les suivirent…Bobby tira dans la tête de l'un d'eux…Marie se retourna et sans réfléchir d'un geste, lui trancha la gorge quand il s'effondra devant elle…Un nuage noir dans un cri…

Elle entendit Bennett hurlée…Un 2eme démon surgit mais il fut stoppé dans son élan…MalcomX venait de lui planter les dents dans la chair de son vaisseau…

De rage, il attrapa le cou du chien, le souleva…Leva son couteau mais il n'eut pas le temps de finir son geste…Marie venait de lui transpercer la nuque…Il se retourna et la frappa…

Elle fut projetée sur la portière et perdit connaissance, lâchant son couteau…

Bennett, tétanisée, debout devant la camionnette, regardait le corps inerte de Marie…  
>Le démon d'un geste, brisa la nuque de MalcomX…Bennett hurla en portant sa main à son visage…Le chien retomba mort au sol sur les pieds de Marie…<p>

Bobby suivit toute la scène de loin…Une femme aux yeux sombres se dressa devant lui pour l'empêcher de leur porter secours…

Il passa sa rage sur elle…Déchargeant son arme sur son visage et la poignardant à plusieurs reprise dans la poitrine…Un nuage noir…Juste un cadavre mutilé…

Bobby essuya du revers de sa chemise le sang qui avait giclé sur ses lèvres…

Il cracha au sol et courut vers la camionnette…

Pendant ce temps, Sam et Dean firent face à 5 démons qui les encerclaient…Dos à dos, ils attendaient que l'un d'eux attaque pour répliquer…

Dean vit alors l'ange noir se diriger vers Castiel qui tentait péniblement de se redresser…

Il le vit reprendre ses lames et faire face à Marvayak…

Celui –ci l'attrapa par le cou et le souleva en le collant sur la paroi du cabanon…

Castiel frappa sur revers de sa lame sur le visage de l'ange qui ne broncha pas…Il tenta de le poignarder mais ce dernier le projeta d'un geste sur une des tables…

Un cri sourd…Castiel lâcha une de ses armes sous le choc et la douleur…

Il porta la main à son flanc et fit volte-face à son assaillant en faisant un demi-cercle avec son 2eme poignard…Celui-ci de sa pointe, marqua le visage de Marvayak qui recula en portant la main à sa joue ensanglantée…

Castiel en profita pour ramasser sa 2em lame au sol…Il se redressa, le souffle court, en grimaçant et fit tourner les poignards dans ses mains…

Marvayak sourit et sortit la sienne de sa manche…

Un des démons, lassé de tourner autour des frères, se rua sur eux pour les séparer…

Il fonça droit devant…Sam et Dean ne purent éviter le choc sans risquer de laisser libre recours aux autres assaillants…Ce fut peine perdue…le choc fut trop violent…Dean tomba sur ses genoux et Sam fut déséquilibré…

Les autres en profitèrent pour se ruer sur eux…

Dean eut juste le temps de parer un coup de couteau en plantant le sien dans l'avant-bras du démon…Il se releva d'un bond et le frappa au visage en retirant sa lame et le lui planta dans la tempe…Un éclair…

Il entendit un déclic…Un des démons le visa avec un Beretta mais il n'eut pas le temps de tirer…

Une lame divine lui traversa la poitrine...Il s'effondra et Dean se retrouva face à Alicélia…

Il n'eut pas le temps de s'interroger….Déjà un autre démon se dressait devant lui et l'ange noir dû batailler avec 2 autres sombres…

Sam se retrouve face un barbu d'une demi tête de plus que lui…Il le frappa en riant, Sam heurta son dos sur la table...Il en profita pour s'y appuyer et repousser le démon des 2 pieds de toutes ses forces…Ce dernier ne recula que d'un mètre tout au plus mais cela laissa le temps à Sam de se jeter au sol et de le poignarder dans le bas ventre…Trop grand, trop lourd, le démon n'eut pas le temps de reculer… Le cadavre tomba sur Sam qui se retrouva dessous, les bras coincés...Il n'arriva pas à se dégager…Un autre démon se pencha…Sam essaya de faire rouler le barbu sur le côté mais c'était un poids mort de près de 150 kg…Il ne bougea pas d'un pouce…Le démon sourit…Soudain, une lame lui traversa le cou…Sam put lire la surprise sur son visage...Il s'effondra à son tour, Sam en eut le souffle coupé…

Il aperçut alors une chaussure à talon qui repoussa le 1er cadavre…Une main qui souleva le 2eme et le libéra…Il leva les yeux…Alicélia le fixait…Elle lui tendit une main, qu'après une brève hésitation, il finit par saisir…

Elle le releva d'un geste…Il aperçut à ce moment-là Dean en proie avec un dernier démon…

Bobby avait rejoint la camionnette en quelques pas et acheva d'un coup de couteau, le démon qui venait de tuer MalcomX…Un nuage et le corps tomba sur le sol dans un bruit mat devant une Bennett prête à défaillir…

Bobby se pencha sur Marie qui commençait à émerger en se frottant l'arrière du crâne…

Elle sentit une gêne sur ses pieds…Le chien…

Elle se pencha et le secoua…En vain…Elle regarda Bobby et se mit à pleurer, doucement…

Il l'a pris dans ses bras en repoussant sa casquette de son arme…Les yeux embués…

Marvayak, d'un seul coup de lame, désarma Castiel qui se retrouva seul face à l'ange avec un seul poignard divin…Il avait la vue qui se brouillait…

L'ange fixa son flanc et sourit…Le sang traversait son T-shirt, Castiel tituba…

«Ange, tu serais encore debout…Humain, je vais te faire regretter ce choix pris… »

Il pointa sa lame vers Loktar et marqua un temps d'arrêt quand il vit du coin de l'œil, Alicélia se tenant au milieu des frères…

« Traitresse… » fulmina-t-il

Castiel profita de cette minute d'inattention pour poignarder Marvayak mais sa lame ripa et ne fit qu'érafler sa hanche…

Furieux, ce dernier attrapa le poignet de Castiel et retourna l'arme contre lui …Castiel sentit celle-ci commencer à lui percer la poitrine, lentement au grès du plaisir de l'ange…Il n'avait plus la force d'antan, plus les mêmes pouvoirs…Il était incapable de retenir la main de Marvayak…

« Cass… » Il entendit hurler Dean, courant vers lui…

Soudain, le regard de Marvayak s'éclaira…Il pencha les yeux et vit une lame lui transpercer le cœur, il relâcha son étreinte et se retourna

« Toi ? » laissa-t-il tomber…Il tiqua, mi surpris , mi interrogateur…

Il s'effondra, sa lumière obligea Dean et Sam à fermer les yeux…Seuls Castiel, Alicélia et son meurtrier purent le regarder mourir…

Bobby se releva…Il repoussa doucement le cadavre de MalcomX et aida Marie à se redresser…

Il rangea son arme en fixant Alicélia qui sentit son regard mais n'y répondit pas...Marie prit Bennett dans ses bras, tremblante, elle ne dit pas un mot, n'arrivant pas à détacher son regard du démon mort à ses pieds…

Castiel releva les yeux…Devant lui, se tenait Balthazar, la lame ensanglantée à la main…

Ils se regardèrent un long moment…

Castiel, la main sur sa hanche, le sang commençant à couler entre ses doigts…Balthazar, avec un air de bravade mais les épaules voutées…

Pas un mot d'échanger…Juste un regard…Un sourire partagé...

Castiel sentit ses jambes se dérober…

Balthazar et Dean, d'un même geste s'avancèrent pour l'aider mais ce fut Sam qui le retint par les épaules et le força à s'asseoir…

Bennett s'assit à l'autre bout de la table soutenue par Marie…

Tous se regardèrent et personne ne parla…

Là, debout, réunis, ennemis d'hier et alliés d'aujourd'hui…

Bobby sortit son arme et se retourna…Un coup de feu, un croassement…Et le corbeau tomba sur le sol…Ses yeux rouges s'éteignirent…

Bélial hurla sa colère…

On put entendre dans le lointain, les volets de la vieille demeure explosés, un à un…

Une lumière aveuglante jaillit soudain des fenêtres…

La grille en fer forgée de l'entrée se mit à grincer….La chaine à céder…

Puis le calme revint…Mais dans le jardin, il n'y eut plus aucunes traces de vie…

Les quelques rongeurs et oiseaux qui y avaient trouvés refuge, étendus au sol…Morts…

Sur l'aire de repos, le temps des questions, le temps des pourquoi….

Fin chapitre XVI


	16. Chapter 17

Chapitre XVII : « Tessa »

Sam conduisait l'impala…Il tourna le visage vers le siège passager, Dean absent…

Il fixa la camionnette de Bobby qui ouvrait la route devant lui…

Il l'aperçut assis à l'arrière du pick-up, la tête posée contre la cabine de conduite, fixant le ciel…A ses côtés, une couverture…

Etendu dessus, Castiel…

Il aurait voulu partager un regard avec son frère mais ce dernier, perdu dans ses idées depuis leur départ de l'air de repos, ne réagissait plus au monde extérieur…La route défilait et avec elle, les souvenirs…

La camionnette bifurqua sur un petit sentier…Il aperçut Marie et Bobby…

Plus de Bennett, Balthazar avait tenu sa parole muette et Bobby lui avait confiance…

Il faisait toujours parler son instinct en premier, il réfléchissait après…Le vieux chasseur avait appris à qui se fier et de qui se détourner…

Balthazar, Maudit dans les enfers, n'avait qu'une parole…Même noire, celle-ci avait sa valeur

Alicélia, elle, était partie comme elle était venue…N'ayant pas encore pris l'ombre des hommes mais ayant déjà quitté celles des anges…

Libre de ses choix…De sa destinée...Pourtant dite tracée…

Vide…La pièce n'avait plus aucun meuble, plus aucun livre…La grande bibliothèque murale, orpheline de ses pages…

La baie vitrée, brisée aux rideaux déchirés

Le noir absolu….

Aucune lumière ne pénétrait plus dans la demeure…Bélial avait fait fermer tous les volets et la nuit tombante plongeait cette ultime pièce au regard ouvert sur le jardin, dans les ténèbres lunaires…

Amaymon apparut, tordu sur lui-même, mal à l'aise…Cherchant du regard, celui de son maître…Il ne vit qu'une ombre s'avancer vers lui…

« Amaymon… » minauda une voix profonde dont il ne reconnut le timbre mais ne perçut le visage.

« J'ai une mission pour ton esprit perverti…Autres de celles que j'ai vu échouées une à une depuis notre avènement sur cette terre maudite… »

La voix se fit grinçante…

« La force n'a visiblement aucune emprise sur ses êtres de chair et de sang, protégés d'entre les protégés...J'ai besoin du venin de tes mots pour semer le doute…Semer la mort de leur corps ainsi que de leur âme…Meilleur est l'arme dont le tranchant est parole…Et de ses dernières, tu as toujours su fort bien user »

« Dis-moi, Maître et je serais ton bras soumis… »

Il entendait les pas de Bélial, marchant sans but, excepté celui de ne pas se montrer à lui…

« Je veux que tu me débarrasses de l'hybride…Il est marqué… »

Il ricana

« Je ne le laisserais pas se servir de lui…Je connais ses plans… S'il y a défaite, je ne la veux que pour Lui... »

Amaymon fixa le plafond semblant par là-même, suivre un geste invisible de Bélial.

«Vide ce corps de son sang, cette nouvelle lumière qui brille en lui…Brûle son cadavre…Eparpilles- en les cendres de par le monde…Si on doit connaître la fin, qu'elle soit amère pour Lui aussi….Je ne laisserais pas son unique vivant… Dus- je moi-même, au final, le tuer de mes propres mains…Mais tu n'échoueras point, n'est-ce pas fidèle !» siffla-t-il

Amaymon s'avança

« La mort sera son destin, maître…»

« Qu'elle soit chagrin pour ses humains qui partagent sa route…Fasse en sorte que l'hybride choisisse la mort et donne sa vie…Ils lui sont sacrés ses êtres de rien…Fasse qu'il se sacrifie pour eux, il semble prendre sa mort pour un fait accompli, qu'il en soit ainsi…Je les anéantirais au plus profond de leur âme…Ils ne seront rien sans lui et ce même si ils connaissent la victoire… »

Il se mit à rire et Amaymon, à le craindre car dans ce rire car il n'y avait plus de raison mais plus que la folie…

Un silence…

« Va…Fais comme bon te plaira mais je le veux mort…Et vite…Tu es le roi des mots…Fais tes preuves… »

Il claqua des doigts et Amaymon disparut…

S'avançant dans la pénombre, l'ombre se dirigea vers le balcon…La faible lueur de la lune, obscurcie par les nuages…

Il se tenait là…Ses ailes dressées qui ne quittaient plus ses pas…

Ses yeux noirs avaient pris une teinte rougeâtre…Et quand il sourit, on pouvait percevoir sa bouche édentée et sa langue grise et craquelée…

Un monstre naissait dans la peau de l'archange déchu…Bélial ruinait son vaisseau…

Castiel trouva la force de se lever, il s'appuya sur la table et s'éloigna, se dirigeant vers l'impala suivi du regard par Dean et Sam qui restèrent auprès de Bennett et Bobby…Castiel leur fit un signe de la main que tout allait bien…

S'écarter pour ne rien dévoiler…

Une douleur tel un étau serrait sa poitrine…Il s'appuya d'une main contre la portière et porta l'autre à hauteur de son coeur…Il avait l'impression d'étouffer…Ce fut telle une lame qui perçait sa chair battante…Il ferma les yeux…Faire comme si de rien n'était…Continuer…Il tenta de respirer…Profondément pour devoir respirer moins souvent…Mais chacune de ses respirations était une torture et chaque torture une nécessité pour survivre…

Il serra ses côtes comme pour à travers ce geste, retenir la vie qui s'égarait…La retenir…Ce pincement lancinant…Persistant…

Sa respiration saccadée puis d'un coup, la douleur cessa...

Il essuya discrètement son front sur lequel perlait la sueur, expression de son mal…Expression de cet être devenu humain…

Il se redressa…Reprendre le contrôle, ne rien laisser paraître du mal qui le rongeait…Il regarda son reflet dans la vitre de la portière et dans celle-ci, accompagnant le sien, celui de Dean, le visage fermé…

« Y a combien de temps que ca dure ? »

Sa voix s'était faite sèche….Castiel se retourna, le visage pâle presque blanc, les yeux vitreux…Les traits grisâtres…'Ceux de la mort' sembla se dire Dean…

« Réponds –moi …Combien de temps ? » Il avait haussé la voix…Le silence se fit tout autour…

«Dean… » Sa voix était si faible, presque un murmure

Le visage de Dean se détendit…Ses yeux bleus dans lequel il put encore y lire la naïveté de l'ange.

« On va faire une pause, Cass…Hillary a raison…A quoi bon fuir, de toutes manières, ils finiront toujours par nous retrouver…On ne peut pas continuer comme ça… »

Castiel semblait le supplier du regard…

« Crois pas que je fasse ça que pour toi…On est tous mort là…On a tous besoin de quelques jours pour se ressaisir… »

Il lui sourit…Castiel ne trouva pas la force de le lui rendre, car en lui, la douleur revint, plus vive…Plus violente…

Dean vit son regard se perdre…Il le vit se plier sous le mal…Puis juste le noir

Quand Castiel croisa le regard de Tessa, il ne comprit tout d'abord pas ce qu'il lui arriva…

Debout, léger, flottant…Il connaissait cette sensation…Elle lui rappela son ancien statut d'ange…

Il la regarda, dubitatif, elle lui sourit puis détourna le regard, fixant le sol…Castiel fit de même…Tout ce qu'il vit, ce fut Dean penché au-dessus de son corps inerte...Le secouant, le visage décomposé…Il vit Sam courir vers lui suivi de Balthazar…

Il aperçut Marie qui saisit Bennett par le bras l'obligeant à se relever…Une Hillary qui ne semblait pas vouloir, ne plus pouvoir réagir…

Alicélia ne bougea pas, elle regarda vers eux…Tessa et lui…Les percevait-elle ?

« Cass…Putain, ne me fais pas ça… »

Dean se leva d'un bond quand Bennett les rejoignit…Mais celle-ci regarda Castiel, figée…Murée dans le silence…

« Elle est en état de choc, Dean » Marie semblait perdue…Passant son regard du corps étendu au sol au regard d'un Dean désespéré….

Sam s'était penché sur Castiel, posa sa tête sur son torse tentant d'y percevoir un souffle de vie…Il s'agenouilla et commença un massage cardiaque…Les yeux de l'ange fixait le ciel semblant y appeler un Père qui n'y était plus…Pas encore mort mais aux portes de sa fin…

« Un, deux, trois… »

« Mais faites quelque chose, Bordel… » hurla Dean en s'adressant à tous et personne en particulier…

Bobby arriva avec la trousse de secours

« Foutez- moi le camp de là… »

Il se retourna vers Bennett en posant la trousse.

Il lui prit le menton et l'obligea à croiser son regard

« C'est la dernière fois, Hillary…Après vous serez libre…Vous m'entendez ?...Je vous le promets »

Il se tourna vers Balthazar qui comprit l'appel de Bobby, il opina de la tête

« Ecoutez-moi, Hillary…Après ça, vous retrouverez votre fille, votre vie…On quittera la vôtre et on continuera la nôtre mais je vous en supplie…Une dernière fois…Aidez- nous… »

Castiel percevait les voix, les ressentait mais était incapable de réagir...Debout de l'autre côté de la vie, aux portes de sa mort…

Il regarda Sam qui s'acharnait à le maintenir avec eux…

Il avait froid…Il avait mal…Il était fatigué…Il sentit le regard de Tessa posé sur lui

«Il est temps….Ton chemin ici s'arrête… »

Castiel recula

« Non… »

Elle lui sourit tentant d'accrocher son regard qui se faisait fuyant…

« Pourquoi ? N'as-tu donc pas assez souffert ? Toutes ses douleurs que tu endures depuis tant d'années, ne veux- tu donc pas qu'elles connaissent une fin ? »

« Je ne peux pas les laisser…Je ne veux pas… »

Il posa son regard sur Dean debout la main dans ses cheveux regardant son frère et Bobby penchés sur son corps…

« Je respire encore…Je ne suis pas mort…Tu n'as pas ta place à mes côtés… »

Elle s'approcha et lui posa une main sur son épaule…

« Regarde les, ange déchu...Homme à présent de chair et de sang…Tu les as sauvé plus d'une fois, tu ne leur dois plus rien…Il serait du contraire, que la part serait plus juste…Tu as tout perdu…Qu'as-tu à gagner à rester à leurs côtés si ce n'est de nouvelles souffrances à venir ? »

Il fixa Dean un long moment et sourit

« Ils sont ma famille, mes amis…Le combat n'est pas fini…Si il te tarde tant de me voir partir avec toi, ne peux-tu donc pas me laisser un répit ? La bataille arrive à sa fin…Je veux être avec eux…Je te suivrais alors…»

« Pourquoi ? » Tessa recula, étonnée…

« Tes amis ? Combien de fois t'ont-ils abandonné à ton sort ? Combien de fois n'ont-ils pas essayé de t'effacer de leur vie ? Pourquoi cet acharnement à vouloir tout sacrifier pour eux ? »

« On a tous eu nos parts de doute et nos trahisons…Mais nous sommes liés à jamais….Nos chemins toujours se croiseront…Il est de notre destin que de partager la même route »

« La tienne s'achève aujourd'hui…Ange…Il leur est promis un avenir meilleur que ne leur fut leur passé…En cela, soit en certain, il n'y a nul trace de mensonge… »

« C'est Death qui t'a dit cela ? »

« Il y a des vérités écrites que seule la mort peut lire…Je te le dis Castiel, aujourd'hui s'achève ta destinée… »

Bennett cligna des yeux semblant sortie de sa léthargie…Elle fixa le regard de Marie qui n'avait de cesser de lui parler…

Elle vit alors Castiel…Elle vit Bobby penché sur son visage et entendit la voix étouffée de Sam…

« Combien de temps ? »

« Je ne sais pas 5 ou 10 minutes… » lui répondit Marie

« Il est toujours vivant… » murmura Dean en ne cessant de le fixer

D'instinct, Bennett reprit ses réflexes d'infirmière…Elle écarta Bobby avec une certaine brutalité…Il se retrouva assis au sol…Elle repoussa Sam, mais cette fois-ci, d'un regard en lui posant sa main sur la sienne…Il se releva en passant les doigts dans ses cheveux…

Castiel sentit son regard plongé dans le sien…Il s'avança, Tessa recula…

Bennett fouilla la trousse et sortit un stéthoscope…Ce fut le silence…Bathazar, un peu à l'écart, observait la scène, le visage neutre….Il cherchait à comprendre…Il se tourna et vit Alicélia…

Elle se tenait droite, serrant sa lame…Elle semblait scruter le vide…Percevant le mal mais ne sachant où le situer…

Balthazar sortit à son tour son poignard divin…Il la sentait lui aussi soudain, l'odeur de la mort…

Dean s'en aperçut…

« Bobby… » Un ton net, un ordre...

Bobby se releva et sortit son revolver…Il se mit dos à Bennett qui ne rendit compte de rien…

Absorbé par le regard de Castiel qui la fixait du peu de vie qu'il lui restait…

Elle lui caressa la joue…Elle avait juste envie de lui dire de se laisser aller…Depuis qu'elle avait croisé sa route quelques jours plus tôt, elle n'avait jamais perçu rien d'autre que la souffrance dans cet être de chair…Elle avait bien compris qu'il avait dû en être de même quand il fut de lumière...

Il y a des êtres qui sont élus pour le bonheur, d'autres pour la noirceur…Il y a des êtres élus pour être la douleur des autres…Des pions sacrifiés sur l'échiquier…

Il n'y avait pas justice dans l'équilibre de cette balance faussée…Elle était bien placée pour le savoir, elle dont la souffrance était l'essence de son métier…

Elle leva soudain les yeux…Elle eut l'impression que quelqu'un la fixa, juste là, devant elle, près du visage de Castiel…Elle ne sut définir à ce moment-là qu'elle était cette étrange sensation…Elle avait juste envie de tendre la main vers l'invisible…

Castiel se tenait là, accroupi à ses propres côtés…Il tentait de lui parler mais elle n'entendait rien mais il savait qu'elle sentait sa présence…

Tessa se rapprocha…

«Son geste appelle à ta délivrance…Elle sait la souffrance qui fut tienne…Elle connait la douleur, elle qui la côtoies chaque jour, chaque heure…»

« La souffrance n'a pas d'importance pour moi, elle fait partie de ce corps que je me suis choisi…Il y a encore un souffle de vie en lui…Je n'abandonnerais pas… »

Elle s'accroupit à ses côtés…

« Si tu ne meurs pas, tel tu resteras…Pour eux, tu ne seras dès lors qu'un mort vivant…Une âme prisonnière d'un corps sans vie…Est-ce cela que tu désires pour eux ? Devenir fardeau au nom de l'amitié qui vous unit… »

« Je survivrais…J'ai toujours survécu… »

« Tu n'es plus un ange à présent, Castiel…Tu es de chair…Tu as voulu de cette humanité faire partie….Sache que l'immortalité ici est un vain mot… »

Bennett vit un éclat dans ce regard, un appel…

« Bien … » Elle lui caressa le sommet du front, repoussant sa mèche…

Elle ouvrit la trousse de secours et fouilla à nouveau…Elle prit une seringue et chercha une ampoule d'épinéphrine…Une faible dose d'abord… 0.1 mg-ml…

Castiel se releva brusquement, son cœur s'emballait…Tessa lui sourit avec tendresse…

« Tu ne veux donc pas comprendre…Tout ce qu'elle fait là, c'est juste te maintenir en vie…Un être vivant dans un corps mort….C'est cela que tu veux pour eux…Une vue sur leur échec… »

« Laisse-moi » hurla Castiel en s'écartant d'elle…Il se prit la tête entre les mains…Baissa la tête…

Une larme coula le long de sa joue…Bennett le lui essuya du pouce…

« Pourquoi t'acharner ainsi à vouloir vivre…Quel plaisir peut-on retirer à mener une telle existence ?…Une telle désolation »

Elle écouta son cœur, il se fit plus régulier…Mais elle pouvait sentir dans les battements de celui-ci, la fatigue dû à sa blessure que tous avait oublié…Elle ne saignait pas, elle était silencieuse….Castiel avait dû déjà en souffrir mais il avait su taire la douleur, cacher le mal…

Chose qu'il ne pouvait faire avec ses blessures qui saignaient au regard de tous…

Quand il s'effondrait, ce n'était pas la blessure visible qui le tuait mais l'insidieuse qu'il rendait muette…Comment n'avait t-elle donc pas vu ce qui aurait dû lui être l'évidence ? »

« Pourquoi n'aies je pas compris cela plus tôt… » soliloqua t -elle

« Dans l'action, on perd souvent le sens des réalités… »

Sam s'approcha et s'agenouilla ...Il se rapprocha de Castiel et planta son couteau à sa droite…

«Il va s'en sortir ? »

Castiel eut juste la force de tourner les yeux vers lui…Sam lui sourit….

« Votre ami est usé...Mais c'est un battant…Il ne veut pas lâcher la rampe… »

Elle se redressa…Frotta son pantalon…

« Vous devriez le guider… »

Sam releva le regard sur Bennett

« Pardon ? »

« Vous devriez le laisser partir…Il ne reste ici que pour vous… »

Elle jeta un œil sur le corps étendu et lui sourit…

« Je ne peux plus rien faire pour l'aider… »

« Mais…Mais…Il est vivant, il va s'en sortir…Il respire là, il m'a regardé..»

Sam semblait désespéré…

« Je n'ai bien peur que ce ne soit là les seules et uniques choses qu'il soit encore capable de faire à présent… »

Sa voix était neutre, distante comme si pour elle, Castiel n'était déjà plus que ce corps inerte, voué à la prison à vie…

Dean avait observé la scène de loin…Balthazar ferma les yeux, il avait tout entendu…Il ressentait la douleur de Castiel, celle qu'il lui avait infligée…

Il était la main qui avait dressé la lame…

Alicélia était de plus en plus nerveuse, elle connaissait l'ennemi présent mais elle était incapable de pouvoir le percer à jour…

Dean rejoint Sam…Marie, armée se tint près de Bennett qui sombra à nouveau dans l'inertie, plongée dans un silence profond…

Castiel se retourna en jetant la tête en arrière, fixant le ciel…

« Tu vois, ange….Je n'ai pas porté mensonge dans mes paroles…Ton temps est révolu…N'inflige pas à ceux que tu aimes ton éternel souffrance silencieuse…Car tu connaitras la lancinante, de celle qui t'accompagnera dans ta corporelle prison….Tu auras mal, ange et tu ne pourras rien dire…Tu voudras m'appeler mais ce jour-là, je ne serais pas présente car aujourd'hui est ton jour…Demain sera celui de ta fin sans fin… »

« Je ne veux pas mourir…Je commence seulement à vivre… »

« Tu ES depuis des millénaires…Tu as eu le privilège de voir grandir cette terre que tu admires, que tu aimes tant…Tu n'as rien à regretter, rien à te reprocher…Tout était tracé…Tu as fait plus que ta part de sacrifice, ange…

« Cesse de m'appeler ainsi, je ne suis plus un ange….Si c'était le cas, tu ne serais pas présente à mes côtés…Les anges n'ont pas de mort guidée… »

« Il est vrai…Bien, il en sera comme tu le désires, Castiel…Il ne te reste que peu de temps pour te décider…Quand je te laisserais, tu n'auras plus que les regrets à faire partager… »

Dean plongea son regard dans celui de Castiel…

«Putain, mec…T'as une mine atroce… » Il rit mais il n'y avait que de la tristesse dans ce rire…Il regarda Sam qui lui n'avait plus que les larmes comme réponse…

Dean comprit…Il posa la crosse de son revolver contre son front et ferma les yeux…

C'était juste impossible….Jamais il ne pourrait le laisser partir…

« Merde… » Il avait les yeux brouillés, il fixait le paysage au loin…

Sam prit la main de Castiel et la lui serra…Une poignée de main, d'homme à homme…Castiel le fixait…Il voulait lui dire qu'il se battrait…Qu'il ne les laisserait pas…Mais plus rien dans ce corps ne répondait à ses hurlements muets…

Enfermé dans sa cage, Castiel ne fut plus que témoin de son propre vaisseau…Son cœur ralentit…Il sentit sa poitrine se serrer et il ne pouvait rien faire pour en empêcher la douleur…Juste une larme…

Dean prit cela pour un adieu…Pour Castiel, ce fut juste un appel à l'aide…

L'ainé fixa le cadet…

Il s'approcha et se mit à genoux, posa son arme…

« J'aurais jamais cru te dire cela un jour, tu sais…»

Dean n'arrivait plus à respirer…Il n'arrivait pas à tourner les yeux vers lui…Il regardait le sol, ses mains qui se tordaient…

« Mais si tu veux, tu peux partir…T'inquiète pas pour nous, on va s'en sortir…Je te dis ça, Cass, mais tu peux pas savoir comme ça me fait mal un mal de chien…Tu peux pas savoir comme ça me déchire, mais je n'en peux plus de te voir souffrir sans fin…Je veux que tu sois heureux, pour une fois dans ta vie…Et si ce bonheur, tu ne peux le trouver que dans cette fin, prends ce chemin…Je t'en supplie, Cass… »

Dean pleurait…Un adieu, un ultime geste d'amitié…Il regarda vers Castiel…Il crut y voir un sourire perdu dans le bleu de ses yeux…

« T'es là à jamais… » Il plaça sa main sur son cœur

« Et t'avise pas d'aller déblatérer toutes les conneries que je viens de te dire de l'autre côté sinon je te jure que quand je viendrais t'y rejoindre, je te botterais le cul comme pas permis »

Il rit au milieu de ses larmes

Sam avait souri, sans envie…

« Merci pour tout, Cass…Tout…Pour nous avoir sauvé, pour avoir toujours été à nos côtés même quand nous avions oublié jusqu'à la trace de ton nom…Tu es la meilleure chose qu'il nous soit jamais arrivé…Fais gaffe à toi…Attends- moi surtout…»

Une ombre sur le corps de Castiel, les regards se levèrent…Bobby…Il repoussa sa casquette…

Il ne dit rien…Il croisa son regard avec celui de l'ange, de l'hybride…Celui du mortel…

Il lui sourit et s'écarta…Pourquoi en dire plus…Bobby et Castiel avaient appris à se connaitre quand l'un fut l'ancre de l'autre...Bobby avait juste envie de se réveiller de ce cauchemar qui ne sembla jamais devoir cesser….

Castiel tiqua, Tessa s'approcha…Elle posa sa main sur son épaule, Castiel la repoussa violemment…

«Ton cœur lâche…La mort que je suis te le dit…Ton heure est là…Je t'ai laissé le temps des adieux, il est temps à présent de prendre le chemin de ta délivrance… »

« Non… » gronda Castiel…

«Alors tu seras fantôme parmi les fantômes…Ennemi demain de tes amis d'aujourd'hui…Est-cela le destin que tu te choisis ?… »

«Tes mots ne sont que venin… » siffla Castiel

Tessa se renfrogna

« M'insulter n'y changera rien…Ton cœur ralentit, il va bientôt cesser de battre…Tu n'auras d'autre choix que celui de me suivre ou d'errer à jamais, de te perdre…Ombre de la lumière que tu fus… »

Castiel sourit…Elle y vit là plus un rictus qu'un sourire….

« Tu n'es pas une élue de Death…Je ne te suivrais pas, même mort…Tu ne m'atteindras jamais… »

Il recula…Il tendit la main vers l'arrière mais aucune arme dans son dos…Un fantôme n'a que son image à présenter…

Tessa se mit à rire, un peu grinçante….

Bobby s'écarta…Dean et Sam, assis aux côtés de Castiel, attendaient cette mort avec lui…Cette mort qu'ils maudissaient…Ses yeux, petit à petit, s'éteignirent…L'ange…Humain se mourrait devant le chagrin affiché des frères…

Soudain Bobby revint en courant…Il poussa violemment Dean qui s'étala sur son dos, surpris…Il se jeta auprès de Castiel.

« Cass…Cass…Bordel, tu m'entends…Rappelle- toi ce que Death a dit…'Je serais celui qui se penchera sur vous…Nul faucheur ne viendra...Retenez ses mots'….Cass… » hurla Bobby

Il lui prit le visage entre les mains, obligeant son regard mourant à le fixer

« Si ce n'est pas Death face à toi, ne le suis pas…C'est un piège…. »

Mais cela, Castiel le savait déjà...Les mots pensés par Bobby avaient traversés les murs invisibles résonnant dans sa mémoire…

Le regard de Tessa vira au noir, une étincelle de lumière en son centre….

Alicélia l'avait enfin repéré, le traitre s'était découvert…Elle s'avança vers Bennett…Les yeux fixés sur le sol…Balthazar lui s'avança vers le corps de Castiel…

Alicélia s'ouvra la paume du bout de sa lame et traça sur le dos inerte de Bennett le symbole qui chassait les anges…Elle y posa la main et fixa de l'autre le vide, juste face à elle…

Tessa hurla…Une lumière violente la pénétra…Son corps se tordit…Un nouveau vaisseau….

Amaymon celui dont les armes étaient mots…

« Trop tard…Tu es déjà mort… »

Il fixa Bennett qui reprit ses esprits…

Castiel sentit son corps soudain devenir comme invisible à ses propres yeux…

L'ange noir s'approcha…

« Regarde les, une dernières fois, l'unique…Ils seront ta dernière vision et je serais la leur… »

« NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON »…..

Dans un ultime sursaut, Castiel fonça sur Amaymon...Etre qui n'en était plus, contre ange de lumière sombre…

Il ne cherchait pas à l'atteindre, il savait ce geste inutile…Mais il voulait user ses dernières forces pour le trahir…

Amaymon ne comprit pas tout de suite…Quand il sentit une ombre sur la sienne…Il se retourna

Balthazar planta sa lame dans le vide…Celle-ci l'atteint en pleine poitrine…

Une lumière intense…Amaymon apparut au regard de tous….

« Ca ne se peut… » Le visage figé dans la stupeur….

Il posa la main sur sa noire grâce qui fuyait…Passant son regard d'Alicélia au Maudit à la lame ensanglantée…

De Bennett à Marie…Bobby…

Sur le sol, les frères et le corps de Castiel

Il sourit

« La mort a posé sur lui, son voile…J'ai réussi, Maître… » Il fixa le ciel et dans un éclair de lumière, il disparut, ne laissant plus trace que de ses ailes…

Dean se redressa sur ses pieds, se pencha sur Castiel et se mit à le secouer…

« Réveille- toi…Réveille -toi, putain…C'est pas vrai ça…Pas comme ça…Merde, Cass…Pas comme ça »

Bennett arriva en courant…Libérée…

« Poussez-vous de là…. »

Elle ramassa la seringue et la fiole…Beta-bloquant…Il le lui avait injecté sans qu'elle ne puisse réagir…Elle avait essayé à travers son regard de le lui faire comprendre…De l'avertir mais qu'est-ce que cela aurait pu changer ?...Elle voulait juste qu'il sache…Ce n'était pas elle qui le tuait…

Elle ouvrit la trousse en jetant au fur et à mesure, le contenu au sol…Elle finit par trouver une ampoule d'épinéphrine…Elle prit une nouvelle seringue à l'aiguille longue et fine…

Elle lui en injecta le contenu directement près de la zone du cœur…

Ce fut le silence…L'attente…

Bennett préparait déjà une 2eme injection quand la poitrine de Castiel se souleva…Dans la douleur…Il se releva légèrement et retomba en se recroquevillant sur le côté, tentant de retrouver sa respiration….

Dean se rapprocha sur les genoux…

« Cass… »

Il lui souleva doucement le visage d'une main et posa l'autre sur son épaule…

« Cass » Dans un murmure…

Sam, à 4 pattes, fit le tour et rejoint son frère….

Un râle plus qu'une respiration…

Castiel se mit à tousser en respirant bruyamment…Sam regarda perdu vers Bennett qui s'était écarté

Elle lui sourit

Il se mit à hauteur du visage de Castiel et le retourna doucement sur le dos, lui posant la tête sur ses jambes pliées…

Castiel sembla avoir perdu connaissance…

« Il s'est endormi…Ca devrait aller… » Bennett se releva

«J'ai déjà vu des hommes se battre contre la mort mais jamais avec autant d'acharnement… »

Samaël avait observé chaque geste et écouté chaque mot…Ce ne fut pas le fiel d'Amaymon qu'avait perçu Alicélia mais bien celui de son ancien maître perdu entre la mort et les mots, présent…

Elle n'avait pu voir l'invisible, à ses yeux pourtant visibles…

Quand ils quittèrent les lieux, quelques heures plus tard, le jour déclinant… Il apparut…

Il jeta un œil sur la tombe creusée par Sam pour y enterrer le vaisseau d'Amaymon et quelques mètres plus loin, une autre plus petite creusée par Bobby…MalcomX

Il n'y avait aucune trace d'émotion sur son visage, juste un éclair dans les yeux…

Il disparut dans un bruissement d'ailes…

Fin chapitre XVII


	17. Chapter 18

Chapitre XVIII : « In-certitudes »

La mer à perte de vue…C'était, de tout ce qu'avait créé son Père, la chose qui lui avait le plus manqué dans ses enfers secs et déserts...

Il pouvait, à une lointaine époque, rester des heures à observer les mouvements de ses ressacs…Ne s'en lassant jamais car jamais aucun d'eux n'étaient pareils au précédent…

Le bruit des vagues était sa musique…Ses couleurs changeantes, son kaléidoscope…

Samaël connaissait toutes les mers et tous les océans du monde…Il connaissait son langage muet et parlait avec elle...Caresses de ses pensées secrètes…

Il sourit et s'assit sur le sable fin…A cette heure-ci la plage était déserte…Il ne faisait plus aussi chaud et le ciel était plus souvent assombri que durant ses derniers mois de canicule…

Il était là depuis la veille...Rongé par le doute, lui qui n'aimait que les certitudes…

Bélial l'avait rappelé à ses côtés…Le Paradis ne se soumettait pas et ne se soumettrait jamais. Et malgré la colère qui lui tordait les entrailles, Samaël ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver une certaine fierté à voir ses frères d'antan, tenir bon face sa légion et ses grâces qui n'avaient plus rien de divines…

Dans les rangs des siens, plus d'un avait rejoint la lumière…Les désertions se faisaient de plus en plus fréquentes et aucun ange noir ne sembla plus les craindre ni lui, ni Abaddôn, ni même Bélial.

Plus d'un, plutôt que de lever la main sur un de leur frère d'hier, préférait la mort ou la trahison…

Plus d'un, berné par le Maître, en retournant au Paradis, avait trouvé soudain là, un chemin vers la rédemption…

Samaël en avait exécuté de ses déserteurs dans sa colère aveugle, perçant leur sombre lumière de sa lame mais tout ce qu'il put apercevoir dans leurs regards alors, fut juste la paix retrouvé…

En les tuant, il les délivrait…

L'un d'eux, avait retenu la lame dans sa poitrine tandis que lui essayait vainement de l'en retirer…

Il avait regardé le sang du vaisseau coulé entre ses doigts, Il leva ses yeux dans ceux de Samaël qui tentait de ne pas perdre le contrôle de ses émotions que pourtant il avait toujours eu fierté à pouvoir taire.

Le mourant posa sa main sur son épaule…En temps normal, Samaël lui aurait brisé le poignet mais là, il n'en fit rien…Ce qu'il lut dans ce regard le changea à jamais…

Il crut y voir le Paradis des premiers jours, les plaines vertes qui s'étendaient à perte de vue…

Il crut y ressentir Sa Présence...

Soudain son cœur se serra…Non, pas lui, ce n'était pas possible que de telles émotions dites humaines puissent le toucher lui, le Prince des anges déchus….

Il le repoussa violemment, la lame se retira mais Samaël ne la retint pas, elle tomba sur le sol et résonna en écho entre les murs de l'ancienne demeure de Mitzrael…

L'ange noir lui sourit, comme un pardon…Samaël n'arriva pas à en détacher ses yeux…On aurait dit que la mort le prenait au ralenti, pour lui laisser le temps de la percevoir…

Il tomba à genoux et sourire aux lèvres, sa grâce s'éteignit…

De ce jour, plus rien ne fut pareil…Le doute devint son compagnon de route, il se mit à observer tout d'un œil éloigné…A soudain comprendre Alicélia…Elle avait vu claire dans ce sombre jeu depuis le départ…

Il analysait la folie latente d'Amaymon, la soif de sang de ses plus fidèles combattants…

La mégalomanie affichée de Bélial…

« Est-ce dont cela qui dirigera le royaume de lumière né des cendres de l'enfer ?…Est-ce dont pour cela que moi, Samaël ait tout perdu et supporter mille tortures ?»

Il secoua la tête, espérant par là-même remettre un semblant d'ordre dans ses idées.

Ce fut le moment choisi par Bélial pour le rappeler dans sa demeure…

Ce fut le moment qui fit de ses doutes, des certitudes….

Bennett se tenait droit devant eux, les yeux brouillés…Derrière elle, se tenait droit Balthazar, le visage fermé, mains nonchalamment mises dans ses poches …

Elle les avait aidé à installer Castiel et leur avait donné ses dernières instructions parce qu'elle voulait partir l'esprit tranquille bien qu'elle sut que ce ne serait plus jamais le cas…Elle avait noté sur un bout de papier son numéro de téléphone et l'avait tendu à Marie…Elle savait qu'aucun d'eux jamais plus ne la contacterait mais inconsciemment ou consciemment, elle voulait garder un lien avec eux…

Elle s'était penché sur le visage aux yeux à présent ouverts de Castiel…Il lui sourit faiblement.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de lui caresser le visage dans un geste maternel…Tels Missouri et Marie…Les femmes devaient percevoir en lui, l'humain naissant comme un enfant dans ses premiers pas…

Elle lui repoussa cette mèche rebelle qui ne cessait de vouloir lui tomber sur le front…Elle regardait pour une dernière fois ses grands yeux bleus.

Aucun mot ne fut échangé…Elle se pencha et l'embrassa entre les yeux, se redressa et lui sourit à son tour…

Elle sentit la main de Castiel lui attraper la sienne…Elle la fixa, à moitié accroupie et posa son autre main dessus…Elle avait envie de pleurer mais elle ne sut pas pourquoi…

Dean l'aida à descendre du pick-up, elle pouvait sentir le regard de Castiel dans sa nuque mais ne se retourna pas…

Elle embrassa Bobby en lui tapotant dans le dos, serrant dans sa main, l'enveloppe qui lui avait donné quelques jours plus tôt, celle du prix vers sa liberté…

Elle prit le visage de Sam des 2 mains et lui frotta les joues de ses pouces…

« Vous êtes quelqu'un d'extraordinaire, Sam…Et malgré tout ce que vous semblez craindre à mon propos, vous avez été la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivé…Je ne sais pas qui a guidé mes pas vers vous mais je l'en remercie…Bonne chance, Sammy...Faites attention à vous surtout »

« Merci pour tout, Hillary… »

Il la serra brièvement dans ses bras…

Bennett s'avança vers Marie qui lui tournait le dos, express, rangeant les victuailles laissées à l'abandon sur la table…

« Marie… » Dans un semi murmure

Cette dernière continua comme si de rien…

« Marie… »

Elle finit par se retourner, les larmes aux yeux…

Elles s'embrassèrent un long moment…Pour Marie, ce serait à nouveau le retour dans un monde d'homme qui ne parlerait que de sujets d'homme auxquels elle serait mêlée de par sa volonté mais aussi un peu contrainte et forcée…

Les quelques jours et nuits passées avec Hillary, lui avait permis de s'ouvrir en tant que femme… Elle s'en rendit compte soudain, la compagnie féminine lui manquait plus qu'elle ne l'eut cru parce qu'il y a des mots qu'un homme ne veut ou ne peut entendre et des silences qu'il ne peut comprendre…

Bennett lui essuya les larmes du bout des doigts…Elle se pencha à son oreille

« N'hésitez pas quand ses hommes seront trop absents pour vous, à décrocher votre téléphone…Je serais toujours là, Marie…Ne regardez pas votre montre…Je me ficherais de l'heure si c'est pour entendre votre voix… »

Elle recula et lui sourit, Marie opina, souriant en essuyant ses larmes.

Dean se tenait un peu à l'écart…Appuyé sur la table du bout des fesses, les bras croisés, les yeux fixant la camionnette…Attentif au moindre bruit…

Elle se plaça devant lui ce qui sembla le gêner…

« Ne vous inquiétez pas…Il va s'en sortir…Il est solide votre ami…Unique en son genre »

« Arrêtez avec ce mot…il me fiche de l'urticaire...» gronda Dean

Bennett suivit son regard fixé sur l'arrière de la camionnette…

« C'est pourtant le mot qui convient, vous devez bien l'admettre…Unique aussi parce qu'il a fait un choix qui lui en coutera toute sa vie…Ce ne doit pas être rien pour un ange que de passer simple mortel… »

«C'est Cass… » sourit avec tendresse Dean, pour lui-même.

« C'est un truc que je n'arriverais jamais à comprendre chez lui mais c'est lui… »

« On a tous nos jardins secrets…Le sien me semble inaccessible mais une chose est sûre, votre destinée est faite commune… »

Elle se tourna vers Dean qui avait baissé le regard et fixait à présent ses pieds croisés au sol…

« Tu parles d'une destinée… » soliloqua -t-il

« Vous espérez quoi de l'avenir, Dean ?…Quand tout cela sera fini… »

« Faudrait déjà que ça finisse un jour avant de parler d'avenir » rit-il, amer

« Tout a toujours une fin… »

Elle vint s'installer à côté de lui…

Elle vit du coin de l'œil, Bobby s'éloigner avec Sam…Ouvrir le capot de l'impala…Des pelles jetées au sol...

Marie reprendre son rangement….Balthazar toujours au même endroit, ne bougeant pas un muscle…Statue parmi les vivants…

Elle reprit le cours de ses idées...

« Alors… » insista-t-elle

« Si on s'en sort, on viendra vous faire chier à Rome » ironisa t- il sans conviction

« Sérieusement, Dean…Vous devez bien avoir des projets tout de même, vous n'allez pas continuer sans cesse à tracer votre route avec comme seul idée en tête que de tuer du démon »

« Bobby, l'a bien fait, lui…Il ne s'en porte pas plus mal… »

« Bobby à son entreprise, il a Marie…Il a une vie en dehors de la chasse »

« J'ai Sam…Et puis j'ai aussi Cass maintenant.. »

Il releva les yeux vers la camionnette

« Sam finira par vouloir faire sa vie…Ses anges noirs me semblent être la dernière page de votre vie de tourment…Les quelques démons qui traineront sur terre croiseront bien l'un ou l'autre chasseur…Vous n'êtes pas les seuls à parcourir les entrailles de ses enfers… » répliqua-t-elle

Après un court silence

« Alors je continuerais avec lui… »

Il sembla indiquer Castiel d'un geste du menton

« Il vous suivra…J'en suis sûre…D'abord parce qu'il vous est loyal, qu'il est votre ami...Que vous êtes sa famille ou même titre que Sam, Bobby et Marie…Mais surtout parce qu'il me semble aussi perdu qu'un enfant dans cette nouvelle vie qui s'offre à lui… »

« Il me suivrait par dépit ?…Sympa, merci… » lança, blessé, Dean

Elle lui tapa du coude sur le bras…

« Vous voulez quoi pour vous, Dean…Egoïstement… »

Il se perdit, un instant

« Un garage à moi…Un lieu où me poser mais je ne veux pas abandonner la chasse…C'est mon boulot et je le fais bien…Et puis j'aime ça même si ça m'en coute….Si je peux sauver des vies et donner un sens à la mienne, alors ça me va…Je me la ferais à la Bobby… »

« Ca veut dire que vous espérez rencontrer une âme sœur » ironisa-t- elle

Il ricana…

« Ca veut dire qu'on verra…J'ai appris à ne plus faire de projet sur le long terme depuis longtemps »

« Et lui ? Que va -t-il devenir ? »

« Mécano ? » Il fronça les sourcils

« Encore que… » Il rit en s'imaginant Castiel plein de cambouis penché au-dessus d'un moteur récalcitrant.

« Je pense que cela lui plairait…Une vie liée à la vôtre tout en étant la sienne… » Bennett dodelinait de la tête comme pour confirmer ses dires

« Je voudrais surtout qu'il soit heureux… » Le visage de Dean se ferma

« Je voudrais l'entendre rire, pour de bon…Voir son visage s'illuminer en écoutant une blague qu'il finirait enfin par comprendre…Il n'y a que de la tristesse et de la détresse chez lui…C'est déprimant…Désespérant…Et puis surtout, c'est injuste…»

« Il me semble heureux…A sa façon…Il a fait ses choix…Il doit apprendre à être humain…Pour lui qui a vécu des siècles d'effacement, il n'apprendra pas le bonheur aussi vite que nous et puis le bonheur, c'est quoi ? Tout est relatif… »

« Oui, je sais mais vous ne me ferez jamais croire qu'il est heureux… »

« Heureux, qu'est-ce que ce que c'est que d'être heureux ?...Avoir l'air sur le visage et la tristesse sur le cœur »

Elle le regarda, il savait qu'elle parlait de lui

« Ou paraitre triste mais au fond, aimer chaque instant qui passe.. »

Elle se releva et se plaça entre lui et la camionnette

«Il te faudra apprendre à lire à travers ses gestes plutôt qu'à travers ses mots ou ses attitudes…Ses émotions sont nouvelles pour lui...Aujourd'hui, il n'a de cesse de ne connaitre que celles de la souffrance, et la peine qui lui est liée…Mais en même temps, vous avoir eu à ses côtés quand la mort s'est faite alliée…Pour lui, cet instant valait toutes les récompenses… »

Il se releva, décroisant ses bras et serrant sa nuque entre ses doigts…

Il relâcha ses bras en fixant la camionnette…

« En fait, ce qui vous perturbe tant , Dean…Ce n'est pas tant le fait de voir Castiel tel qu'il est…Ce qui vous perturbe, c'est d'y être autant attaché…Vous n'aviez, dans votre vie, que votre frère qui prenait toute la place, et dans une moindre mesure, Bobby….Il est arrivé et il a bouleverser toutes vos certitudes…Vous, le solitaire, ça vous met mal à l'aise cette amitié qui vous ronge…Mais les choses changent dans une vie et nul homme n'est fait pour tracer sa route seule…Cette amitié hors du commun est un magnifique cadeau…Ne vous posez pas de question, considérez-le pour ce qu'elle est, ce qu'elle vous offre…Un ami, un frère…Une part de vous… »

« Je sais… » laissa- t-il tomber dans un murmure

Il tourna les yeux vers l'endroit où quelques minutes avant Castiel était étendu et où à présent ne restait trace que des ailes d'Amaymon…

Bennett vit Balthazar se mettre à dandiner d'un pied à l'autre, il avait dépassé son quota de patience…

Elle sourit…

« Je vous souhaite de l'avoir ce garage, de rencontrer une femme en or qui percevra en vous, le garçon génial que vous essayez si mal de cacher…J'espère que votre amitié avec cet ange qui n'est plus, sera votre richesse…Puisse ce Dieu auquel vous ne semblez plus croire, vous protégez vous et toute votre famille de sang ou non…Vous méritez le bonheur plus que n'importe qui, Dean Winchester… »

Pris par l'émotion, Dean ne répondit pas, il lui sourit en retour…

Elle le serra dans ses bras

« Merci, Hillary…Merci pour tout…J'espère sincèrement que tout se passera bien et que Rome deviendra votre chez vous… »

Elle prit par reflex son pendentif entre ses doigts

« Quelque chose me dit que Rome sera mon bonheur à moi »

Elle lui caressa la joue d'une main, Dean ferma les yeux

« Adieu, Dean…N'oubliez pas ce que je vous ai dit… »

Elle rejoint Balthazar qui lui fit un rictus un peu désapprobateur…

« Pardon… » souffla –t-elle, un peu gênée.

« Pas grave, il faut croire que je n'ai que cela à faire de ma journée… »

Elle ne sut si ce fut dit avec ironie ou dépit…Cet être était trop sur le fil pour quel puisse le juger surtout en le connaissant depuis si peu…

Bobby lui faisait confiance et ce malgré son lourd passé…Elle en ferait donc de même

Tous se regroupèrent autour de cet étrange duo…

« J'en aurais pas pour longtemps mais…Mais ne m'attendez pas…Je ne sais pas si je reviendrais par ici… »

Il regarda vers la camionnette…Son visage laissa apparaitre une forme de tristesse…De lassitude aussi…

« Ton aide nous serait précieuse » lui lança Bobby

« J'avais une dette, je l'ai payé…Je ne vous suis plus redevable de quoi que ce soit… »

Il ne parut pas convaincu par ses propres mots…

« Je suis un Maudit…Je suis libre… »

« Depuis que tu as pris notre parti, tu ne l'es plus… » répliqua Sam

« Je n'ai pas pris votre parti…J'ai fait cela pour lui, en souvenir du passé…Pas pour vous… »

Il serra Bennett dans ses bras, elle ne parut plus si sûre d'elle à présent

« J'en ai rien à foutre que les anges noirs gagnent ou perdent… »

« Eux perdants, tu pourrais être libre parmi nous… »

« Je le suis déjà…Je fais ce que je veux quand je veux… »

« Non, tu te mens à toi-même…Et tu le sais très bien… » murmura Bobby

« Bon…C'est bien beau tous vos discours et vos blablas mais j'ai autre chose à faire que de vous écouter jacasser sur mon compte…Mon miroir fait cela mieux que vous…»

Il sourit

« Prête ma poule… »

Il regarda Bennett par-dessus son épaule

« Aies- je encore vraiment le choix ? »

« Une fois qu'on est dans mes bras, ma belle, on n'en a plus aucun … » Il se mit à rire…

« On dit de moi que je suis irrésistible… »

« On a oublié de vous dire que vous étiez modeste aussi… » Bennett essayait vainement de se détendre, elle qui sentait tous ses muscles se raidir…

Ce ne fut pas tant le voyage qui lui faisait peur mais ce face à face qu'elle redoutait et qui l'attendait à l'autre côté…

« Tout ira bien ma belle » lui lança Balthazar

« Dites au revoir à tout le monde »

Il fit un signe au revoir de la main en souriant bêtement…Bobby leva les yeux au ciel…

« Au revoir, Hillary…Et encore merci… » Marie se blottit contre Bobby qui lui prit l'épaule et la pressa contre lui…

« Adieu….Faites attention à vous… »

Ils disparurent et ce fut le silence…Plus d'ange…

Alicélia, elle, ayant disparu sans un mot depuis que Castiel était revenu de sa mort en suspend…

La pièce sentait le renfermé et ce malgré la fenêtre du balcon grande ouverte…Il faisait nuit depuis peu mais on aurait dit que dans cette demeure, le jour n'y était plus le bienvenue depuis bien plus longtemps…

Devant lui, se dressait ce qu'il restait du vaisseau de Bélial…Les traits boursoufflés, la peau craquelée, les cheveux devenus éparses…

Ce vaisseau, si bel homme, père et mari oublié, n'était plus que l'ombre de ce qu'il fut...

Samaël ne put s'empêcher de faire un pas en arrière quand Bélial s'approcha…

Ses ailes recroquevillées dans son dos, ses yeux teintés de rouge et cette odeur infecte de pourriture qui flottait tout autour de lui…

L'enfer et la puissance, alliés…Il respirait rauque et il semblait qu'à chaque inspiration, ses côtes craquaient telles le bois qui explosaient dans une cheminée allumée…

Samaêl se sentit pour la 1er fois depuis l'enfer des enfers, mal à l'aise en la présence du maître…

Il était dangereux, il l'avait toujours été mais Amaymon avant de partir vers son destin avait averti son chef…Bélial n'était plus un danger, il était la démence…Il n'était plus lui…

Il fallait faire quelque chose, l'archange n'était plus en mesure de diriger les légions noires, sa folie serait leur perte…Elle l'était déjà…

Samaël ferma les yeux…Il pensa à Abaddôn, perdu dans les enfers…La Mort n'avait pas vaincu les flammes…

Les échos provenant des tréfonds, n'apportaient que la désolation…Là aussi, la trahison allait de pair avec la liberté…

Plus Abaddôn perdait le contrôle des siens, plus sa violence se fit aveugle et plus ses troupes se dispersaient…

Les démons qui formaient sa légion fuirent en masse excepté les plus sombres…Soit pour rejoindre celle de Chakor, invincible, invisible…Leader incontesté de la rébellion, au visage marqué de l'aimée…

Soit pour fuir sur terre…Préférant risquer de croiser un chasseur que la main d'Abaddôn…

Samaël sentit soudain que le temps de l'affrontement était arrivé…

« Ainsi dont toi aussi, tu veux me trahir ? » La voix de Bélial n'était plus la même…Samaël n'y perçut plus qu'un long sifflement perdu dans l'air expiré par ses poumons déjà morts…

« Qu'est-il arrivé à ton vaisseau, Bélial ? …Que se passe-t-il en toi qui fait ainsi de l'archange, un monstre en devenir… »

« Où vois- tu un monstre ?…Je suis ce que je suis et ce que je fus toujours… »

Samaël ferma les yeux et se concentra sur l'odeur qui régnait dans la pièce…Elle lui était familière mais il n'arrivait pas à la définir…

Il rouvrit les yeux sur Bélial qui à présent se trouvait face à lui…Il plongea son regard dans le sien et soudain il comprit…

Son visage se décomposa…

« Tu t'es lié avec lui ?... »

Il recula et par reflex ou par prudence, il sortit son poignard…

« Range moi ça, imbécile… » ragea Bélial.

Un filet noir coula sur la commissure de ses lèvres…Il l'essuya d'un revers de sa main aux ongles noirs et la peau fissurée.

« Tu n'as aucune chance contre moi…Et bientôt, Abaddôn n'en aura pas plus que toi… »

Il se mit à rire mais aucun son ne sortit de sa gorge si ce n'est que le bruit d'un étrange gargouillis

Pour la première fois depuis la colère divine, Samaël eut peur, il tacha de ne rien en montrer mais ce nouveau Bélial semblait percevoir la moindre de ses émotions même cachées

Le Maître pencha la tête sur le côté, trop…Donnant l'impression qu'elle allait se détacher de son tronc…

« Azazoth…» murmura Samaël

Cette odeur qui emplissait la pièce, c'était celle du Monstre Ancien…Celles de ses Monstres venus du fin fond des temps…Azazoth qui les avait délivré lui et les siens de l'enfer des enfers….

Samaël aurait dû se douter que cela ne serait pas sans contrepartie…

« Tu as pactisé avec le Monstre…Tu as perdu la raison… »

Il tenta de s'échapper mais il en fut incapable…Bélial l'en empêcha…Cette pièce était maudite et Samaël sentit la fin, sa fin s'approcher…En fixant Bélial, il s'était lié à son âme et celle-ci le tenait prisonnier des lieux…

Il lui faudrait combattre le monstre qui se dressait devant lui mais il sut déjà qu'il n'en sortirait pas vainqueur…

Il respira profondément bien qu'étonnamment un ange n'eut pas besoin d'oxygène pour vivre…

Bélial se redressa et sortit de ses manches, 2 lames divines aux reflets argentés

«Pourquoi ? »

« Le gout de la liberté retrouvée….La haine qui me rongeait…La vengeance qui m'avait tenu en vie dans ses flammes qui me brûlaient toujours l'âme même loin d'elles… »

Il avait retrouvé un semblant de voix normale, puisant dans ses dernières ressources humaines

« Il m'a délivré…Il a fait de moi son allié de sang… »

« Non Bélial...Non, mon frère…Dis- moi que tu n'as pas fait cela ? »

Le visage de Samaël se décomposa…

Bélial rit en tiquant…

« C'est pour cela que tu évites de sortir d'entre ses murs depuis des jours…La métamorphose…Tu as lié ta grâce à son sang impur…Fou…Tu n'as donc rien compris…Tu n'auras bientôt plus aucun contrôle sur toi-même…L'Ancien prendra le pas sur toi… »

« Il m'importe… » Il croisa ses lames et les fit glisser l'une contre l'autre, souriant distrait en les écoutant grincer.

« Ce que je veux…C'est la fin de ce monde et l'avènement d'un sombre… »

« La porte est close à jamais…Ce projet est pure folie… »

« La porte est fermée mais quand j'aurais achevé ma transformation…Quand je me serais perdu au profit de la bête qui sommeille en moi…Tous plieront à ma volonté…Si Cthuhlu n'a pas pu venir à nous…Alors nul ne le pourra…La sentence est sans appel et je serais le bras armé qui achèvera l'œuvre avortée…. »

« Tu n'es plus que folie…Alicélia avait vu à travers ton âme damnée... »

Bélial balança ses 2 lames vers l'avant de rage à l'énonciation du prénom maudit…Samaël eut juste le temps de parer l'une d'elles de sa propre lame mais il ne sut éviter que la 2eme ne lui ouvra l'avant-bras, dans la profondeur…Il sentit la lame heurter l'os…

Il recula d'un bond, le sang coulant à flot…Il posa sa main armée dessus et respira profondément…La plaie se referma mais Samaël y perdit beaucoup d'énergie…  
>il lui fallait fuir ce lieu mais une magie qui lui était inconnue l'en empêchait…<p>

« Bélial, mon frère… »

« Il n'y a plus de frère…Il n'y en a jamais eu…Vous n'avez été que mes instruments…Les plus faibles ou déloyaux sont morts ou proche de l'être »

Il sourit en coin

«Et les plus forts seront bientôt mes plus fidèles alliés…Je ferais d'eux mes sujets et à leur tour, ils règneront sur cette terre maudite… »

Il s'avança vers Samaël qui cette fois-ci lui tint tête

« Abaddôn se perd…Il me sera aisé de tuer le seul être qui pourrait me faire ombrage…L'Enfer a bien fait son travail, n'est- il pas ? »

Il sembla pris d'un tic, semblant toujours vouloir faire craquer sa nuque pour éviter qu'elle ne se brise

« Je t'ai envoyé au Paradis pour voir jusqu'où ta loyauté me serait acquise…Te baigner dans ce jardin divin, pour voir ta grâce s'oublier…Briser ses certitudes qui faisaient de toi mon pire ennemi…J'ai gagné…Te voilà à ma merci, mon frère… »

Il siffla ses derniers mots…

« Abaddôn est immortel et même perdu dans sa folie, il ne te laissera pas dresser tes noires ailes sans réagir…. »

Bélial se mit à rire

« Je connais le moyen de l'écarter du chemin…Mais j'avais besoin qu'il perde le contrôle…Il se sera plus aisé de le manier à ma guise et d'éteindre sa maudite grâce… »

Samaël baissa son arme feignant la capitulation…

« Combien de temps avant que la bête ne prenne le dessus sur l'ange ?...Combien de temps avant que ne s'affiche sur ce vaisseau, le visage de ta trahison… »

« Quelle trahison, Samaël ?...Je vous ai promis le retour sur terre…Je vous ai promis le Paradis…Où se situe ma trahison, j'ai tenu parole…Tu l'as parcouru ton Paradis perdu et les anges noirs marchent sur terre….Si je vois un traitre ici, il se dresse devant moi…Tu m'avais juré fidélité, loyauté et obéissance…Plus aucun des 3, tu ne m'affiches…. »

Il s'avança jusqu'à ce que Samaël puisse sentir son haleine fétide caresser son visage…Il refusa de baisser le regard et ce même quand il sentit la lame de Bélial lui pénétrer sur le côté…Doucement mais irrémédiablement…

La surprise soudain se marqua sur les traits du Maître, il fixa son bas ventre et vit la pointe d'une lame…Il la sentit remonter de quelques centimètres, déchirant la chair de ce vaisseau en putréfaction…

Il se retourna et du revers de la main, frappa violemment son agresseur qui fut projeté plusieurs mètres derrière lui…

Le piège dressé sur Samaël disparut…

Il porta la main sur son flanc en grimaçant et regarda devant lui…

Il la vit se relever, les lèvres ouvertes, le sang perlant sur celles-ci…Elle fit tourner sa lame ensanglantée en souriant…

« Salope… »

Bélial fulminait, bavant un étrange liquide noir…La main sur sa plaie ouverte…Il ne saignait pas, il ne perdait pas de sa lumière…

Une odeur infâme envahit la pièce…Le monstre semblait avoir pris le pas sur l'archange…

Alicélia courut droit vers Samaël…L'attrapa dans sa course et ils disparurent….

La demeure fut secouer d'un rire qui n'en était pas un…Caverneux et gargarismes…

Bobby avait fini par se garer devant une petite fermette à l'abandon…Une pancarte plantée devant l'allée « A vendre »…

Elle semblait y être depuis toujours, penchée, les lettres à moitié effacées…

La maison semblait avoir résistée au temps et aux années…

Eloignée de tout, elle s'était vue épargnée les tags et pillages …A se demander si quelqu'un avait encore écho de son existence…

Elle se dressait sur 2 étages…Un porche avec une petite balancelle en bois sous son toit…

A quelques mètres sur le côté, une grange à la porte fermée par une chaine cadenassée…

Bobby sortit en faisant un signe à Marie de rester à l'intérieur de la camionnette…

Malgré l'heure tardive, Bobby y vit encore assez que pour ne pas devoir sortir sa lampe de poche…

L'impala se gara à son tour…Sam en sortit…Il jeta un œil vers Dean qui n'avait pas bougé mais qui lui adressa pour la 1er fois depuis leur départ de l'aire de repos, un regard, un sourire…

Il rejoignit Bobby qui s'attaquait déjà à la porte d'entrée…Elle céda facilement, s'ouvrant sur ce qui sembla être la cuisine…Les volets fermés plongeaient la pièce dans la pénombre…

Bobby tâtonna le mur sur son côté, sentit l'interrupteur, ferma les yeux en priant…

Le lustre en porcelaine suspendu au plafond s'alluma…L'électricité n'avait pas été coupée probablement pour faciliter les visites qui semblaient pourtant n'avoir plus lieu depuis bien longtemps au vue de la poussière qui recouvrait les meubles et la cuisinière…

« Parfait… » laissa –t-il tomber, satisfait…

Le rez de chaussée se composait de la cuisine qui donnait sur un petit hall qui lui-même donnait sur un vaste salon…

Dans le hall, un escalier qui menait au 1er étage…Une grande chambre, une salle de bain et une petite chambre qui avait dû être celle d'un jeune garçon…Batman trônant encore sur la porte…

Dans le couloir, une trappe au plafond qui donnait sur le grenier…

Bobby sourit à Sam qui opina de la tête…

Ils descendirent et se retrouvèrent soudain, nez à nez avec un Dean au visage décomposé…

Se tenait à ses côtés, Alicélia et étendu au sol, un corps…

«Je vous présente Samaël, Archange des anges déchus…Chef des légions noires… »

Bobby repoussa sa casquette en faisant un pas vers l'arrière…Sur la défensive…

Sam porta la main à son couteau mais ne le sortit pas…Interrogeant Dean du regard mais celui-ci fixait le corps étendu sur le dallage…

« J'ai besoin de vous… » laissa-t-elle tomber, visiblement peu enchantée de devoir faire appel à ses humains qu'elle avait tant appris à hair mais qui demeurait, la seule chance de Samaël…

Elle avait pris un risque tant pour elle et l'archange, guère en état de se défendre, que pour ses humains qu'elle trahissait en se montrant à eux à la grâce de tous…

Ils virent le corps bougé et gémir…Alicélia se pencha sur lui et lui murmura des mots que Dean reconnut pour être le langage des anges…De l'énochian…

Un bruit soudain derrière eux…Marie et à ses côtés, Castiel, le visage creusé, appuyé sur son épaule…

Alicélia le dévisagea, lui l'unique…

Fin du chapitre XVIII


End file.
